Dysfunctional Family
by Silent Wrath
Summary: The two domestic partners are veterans when it comes to having dysfunctional families, but now the time has come and they are starting their own. Kigo, YoriRon, MoniqueBonnie, Felix?
1. Dysfunctional Family

Chapter one: Beginning of Our Dysfunctional family.

January 23rd '07: Home. 11:30 am Approx. 3.6 weeks.

Shego smirked almost happily, as she watched her beautiful redhead. Watching her sleep was one of those simple pleasures she's allowed herself whenever the young woman was around, which now was all the time.

Kim shuddered not only from the cold of the room on her bare skin but from the feeling of someone watching her. She opened her sleepy eyes and smiled shyly at her lover, as she tried to cover herself.

Shego stopped her with a shake of the head.

"There are more entertaining things to watch," Kim mumbled.

"I beg to differ." Shego's eyes left the young hero's face. Kim was lying on her back with her right hand above her head. Shego traveled southward toward her creamy beast and well toned stomach with Kim's left hand lazily draped over it. Shego smiled at the thought of how it would have a slight bulge within the next few weeks. Her eyes continued down to those smooth thighs she got to know up close and personal on a daily bases. She was disappointed when she noticed the rest of Kim was covered by a blanket.

"What time is it?"

"Does it matter?" Shego had no problems staying in bed with her partner all day.

"Yes," Kim pouted. "Nai has forgotten already." Kim told her stomach.

'She's already talking to it.' Shego watched quietly as Kim told their growing baby not to be offended. 'It's official she's attached.'

Kim heard Shego when she scoffed.

"We have our first prenatal check up today," Kim said focusing her attention back onto her lover, who was smirking. "But you knew that."

Shego nodded and leaned in to kiss the beautiful redhead. Once their lips met Kim moaned into the kiss, happy from all the affection Shego had been paying her lately.

Kim's stomach suddenly didn't feel so great, She slender redhead heard her villain whine

When she broke the kiss and slid out of bed. She grabbed her white house robe quickly, nearly tossing herself into the bathroom as she felt everything she'd eaten over the last 12 hours come up.

'This is going to take some getting used to. 'Shego thought slipping on her own green robe and following Kim into the bathroom. The young mother-to-be sat then back against the wall near the toilet. Slowly Kim realized that Shego had sat down in front of her.

Shego listened to Kim's groan when she dabbed a cool washcloth over her face.

"Feeling better?" Shego asked, once she saw that Kim's cheeks had turned back into a normal shade of pink.

Kim nodded and leaned into Shego's arms. She wasn't surprised when Shego pulled her completely into her lap and cradled her as if she were a small child. The thought tugged a small smile from Kim, before she noticed Shego's gentle rocking.

The pale woman sighed and kissed her redhead's soft mane.

"I love you Samantha Henry Elizabeth Gabrielle Orrick." Kim grinned as she felt Shego stiffen.

"Don't you ever call me that again," Shego scolded.

"But I like your name!" Kim argued.

"I don't, my name sounds like a bunch of first names jumbled together. Every family member had to get theirs in, even my scumbag sperm donor." Shego could almost feel the pout Kim was giving her, and she sighed. "Remember that time we were having really amazing sex and you called me Sam?"

Kim laughed. "It totally ruined our sex life for about a week."

"It's just as insulting as you calling out someone else's name when you orgasm." Kim felt Shego shake her head. "I'm not having it."

Kim held in a laughed. "I still think it's kind of cute that your initials are Shego"

"Don't remind me." Shego grumbled.

"I still love you,"

"You'd better," Shego said, somehow managing to stand while still cradling the younger woman. "I support your ass."

-Jan. 23rd '07: Silver Lake Hospital. 1:30 PM.-

"Good afternoon Ms. Possible." A tall young woman walked briskly into the room. Her hair was a short black and it was graying. She wore black framed glasses that covered her light silver eyes that twinkled with pent-up amusement. She looked like a mystical elf to Shego.

Kim grinned. She appreciated this woman. Although the lady had some weird qualities, like wearing jeans to work instead of slacks underneath her lab coat, and gave out fresh fruit instead of candy. Kim still found her to be the most comforting during their consultation when they were looking for a new family doctor. She was the only doctor who seemed to really care about the high standards for Kim's health care that Shego set. Not to mention that fact she was the only one more than willing to deal with Shego's sharp edges. Kim found her to be quite comical and still professional.

The doctor paused for a second when she spotted Shego tucked away into the corner of the room. "Ms. Orrick."

The doctor's grin was silly when she heard something similar to "afternoon." coming grumbled form the pale woman.

"No need to be so friendly." She teased.

Shego glared. Not really believing that Kim had lost her mind enough to choose this woman as their family doctor.

"Don't mind Shego. Dr. Z." Kim said.

"Oh don't worry. I stopped minding her a long time ago." Dr. Zephyrus shook her head and pulled out a questionnaire of some kind.

"Was that before or after I commented on your hair?" Shego asked. She often commented on how the twenty-six year old woman's hair was dominated by its silver threads. "You look grayer since we last saw you."

"Before," Dr. Zephyrus pulled up a stool toward the bed Kim sat on. "I was haunted by the thought of seeing you again."

Shego scoffed, and Dr. Zephyrus counted that as a win.

"Alright then," Dr. Zephyrus looked at the chart and began marking things off. "I've always hated filling out these medical history charts, especially on people like you."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Shego snapped feeling insulted.

"People who have had many things happen to them." Dr. Zephyrus mumbled. "I also have to go through and mark no on more then half of the forms."

"Oh." Shego said, calming slightly.

Kim watched silently as their doctor slid over to over of the drawers and pulled out one of the over sized pop sickle sticks.

"Say ah'"

Kim obliged and watched as Dr. Zephyrus stuck the tongue depressor in her mouth and went back to the forms.

"When did you have a tonsillectomy?" Dr. Zephyrus looked up from the forms.

"I was about eight."

"What does her throat have to do with her uterus?" Shego wondered aloud and caused Kim to laugh.

"I like to know what has happened to my patients while in another's doctor's care, no matter how young they were. Now, if you think you can do a better job than me, here." Dr. Zephyrus held out the medical history forms, when Shego didn't take them she went back to work. "Thought so,"

Kim stifled her laughter when Shego glared at her.

"Be back," Shego said as she left the room.

"How do you do that?" Kim grinned.

"I've got one like her at home." She answered. "So I get lots of practice."

Dr. Zephyrus stood and walked over to her glass cabinet and peered inside she rummaged through and came back with two glass tubes, a rubber looking thing, a cup for a urine sample and a long needle. She laid these tools out onto a metal cart and slipped on a pair of gloves.

"Now that she's gone I can ask you this without you worrying about her over reacting." Kim looked at her puzzled. "How are you feeling lately?"

"Okay I guess. I feel pretty normal except for the throwing up every morning."

"And how's your diet?"

"You know how Shego is." Kim smiled. "It's extremely well balanced. Three meals a day snack in-between lunch and dinner. Except for the occasional cake and pizza I manage to sneak in."

Dr. Zephyrus nodded. "I'll need a blood sample for a pregnancy test, and with your consent a sample for the testing of the presence of HIV, STD's or Sickle cell."

"Alright," Kim said signing the form.

- Jan 23rd: Nursery 1:50pm-

Shego wandered through the hospital where Kim wanted to have their baby. Thinking about how she silently approved of it.

"Are you looking for someone?" A nurse asked.

"No." Shego paid her little attention as she kept looking around.

"Yes. This is nurse Fields up in the nursery. I want to report a suspicious character." The nurse whispered into the phone as she watched Shego secretly.

Shego paused as she came in front a room with a huge glass window. Inside were three nurses and about 15 newborns.

"Beautiful aren't they?" Nurse Fields asked her. Security had told her to try and keep Shego there until they could get there.

Shego shrugged to her question. "If you like animals that cry constantly sure."

Nurse Field defended them. "They don't know any better. Most of the time they always have something to cry for, and they sleep a lot."

"My partner wants to have our baby here." Shego said before she could stop herself. "I'm not so sure. I'm still getting used to our new family doctor."

Shego watched as the nurse paled.

"What?"

"Nothing please excuse me."

Shego watched as the odd nurse intercepted the men in security uniforms.

Shego rolled her eyes when the nurse came back and uneasy smile on her face.

"You called security on me." The nurse could tell Shego wasn't asking a question.

"At least if we do decide to have it here we know someone won't make off with it." Shego sighed and left the woman in the hallway.

-Jan. 23rd: Dr. Z's office. 2:10pm-

"I hate needles!" Kim cried. She had just come back from the rest room with her urine sample.

"Do I have to do you like I do the little seven year olds that come in here?" Dr. Zephyrus joked, and then laughed harder when Kim nodded.

"Alright," The doctor calmed herself. "I normally modify the story for some of my younger patients but I'm sure you can handle the grown up version."

Kim looked on with glee and she noted she was about to hear another of her doctors life stories.

"Put this on." Dr. Zephyrus handed her a blind fold just as Shego entered the room.

"Dr. Z is hosting story time." Kim told Shego using her one free hand to pull on the blind fold.

Shego sighed and sat back into her seat. This doctor never ceased to amaze her. "Good then by the time we leave we'll have heard her whole life story."

"Almost," Dr. Zephyrus winked.

Shego uncharacteristically stuck her tongue out at the doctor.

"Taylor decided she wanted to do something special for our sixth year anniversary, but god help me the woman can't cook to save her life, and would most likely eat take out food everyday of the week thanks to the fact that she's dug herself so far up corporate America's ass that she no long knows the meaning of the terms Vacation, Sick leave, or day's off."

Shego watched as Dr. Zephyrus cleaned an area on Kim's skin and slowly slid the needle underneath into a hidden vain. Shego was surprised the older woman didn't have to stop her story.

"I walk into my house after a hectic day here at work and instantly wished I hadn't. On the dinning room table was something I could have sworn had been food once, hell it could have been dirt but I doubt it. The kids that come in here tell me dirt tastes pretty good."

Shego thought about how much that sounded like Kim's cooking. She watched as Kim's blood quickly filled the vile, and then as Zephyrus stopped the blood flow and changed the tubes also quickly filling that one.

"But anyway. Taylor was busy doing god knows what to my kitchen; ruefully I get curious really easily. I was about to poke my head into the door but unfortunately it swings and she was coming out."

Kim pouted when she felt the blindfold being pulled off. "No fair!"

"You can hear the rest of the story tomorrow when you join me for the results of your pregnancy test, and during your pelvic exam and Pap smear. Trust me on this. You'll definitely want something to keep your mind off the Pap smear."

Kim groaned.

"Take off those clothes and hop into this." Dr. Zephyrus said leaving the room. "Feel free to leave your underwear on. If in fact you do wear them."

Kim contained her laughter as Shego fought to contain her blush and more so her temper when that "idiotic doctor" commented on her lack of underwear the last time they saw each other.

"She's fired." Shego glared.

"I like her." Kim said as she stripped and slid into the hospital gown. "And I get the feeling you do to."

"Whatever." Shego sat back in her chair and folded her arms over her chest. "It's your legs she'll be between."

Kim nearly died of laughter. The look on Shego's face once those words left her mouth was priceless.

"Don't think of it that way." Kim told her once she got herself under control again.

Shego didn't respond but only glared at the door as she came back in after a knock on the door. "Why knock? You'll see her naked anyway."

"We'll when you put it that way it does seem a little fruitless to do so." Dr. Zephyrus pulled on a new pair of gloves, and prepared to use her stethoscope. "Let's hear what your heart sounds like. Sit straight and inhale deeply."

After a few moments' she pulled away.

"You can exhale now." Shego said with a shake of her head. Only her pumpkin would have held her breath until Zephyrus told her to release it. That moronic doctor probably would have left her to faint thinking she'd eventually begin to breathe on her own again.

"Stand straight with your back against the wall," Zephyrus said indicating to the height chart against the wall.

"Is there really an accurate height and weight size chart?" Kim asked curiously.

"No. Everyone's different. What ever size keeps you healthy, happy, and enables you to do the things you like to do is the right size for you." Dr. Zephyrus turned to look at Shego. "What have you been feeding this woman?"

"Food," Shego answered curtly.

"Well then come cook four me. 6 inches in eight months is a lot of growth for a woman Kim's age." Zephyrus turned back to Kim and motioned for her to step on the scale. "Are there any growing pain?"

Kim shrugged, and glanced at Shego. "My upper legs have been a bit sore, but I doubt it was from growing pains."

Dr. Zephyrus held back her comment and paid more attention to Kim's weight.

"You've lost weight," Zephyrus murmured.

"With the way she eats?" she refused to believe it. "She feels heavier."

Kim shot Shego a glare but was cut off by Dr. Z before she could say anything.

"No you're just getting weaker."

Shego stayed quiet for the rest of the appointment, which was only Kim getting her reflexes checked, and Kim putting her cloths back on.

"I'll see you tomorrow around 10."

Kim nodded. "Yeah, we'll be here."

Shego glared at Zephyrus.

"Don't look so upset Orrick. I promise to not be between her legs longer than need be."

Kim held Shego back as Dr. Zephyrus left the room. "You started it. Now deal." She told Shego.

-Jan. 23rd '07: Walking: Home: 2:40pm-

"May I have a piggy back ride?" Kim asked while trying to climb up Shego's back.

"Sure, if you can find a pig." Shego held Kim back by her shoulders until the younger girl stopped struggling.

"Please?" Kim gave Shego her best pout.

"No. Stop doing that to your face, it doesn't work." Shego rolled her eyes as Kim whined. "It's annoying me."

"Shego!" Kim pulled on her arm.

"Pumpkin," Shego sighed "Next time we're taking the car."

"But the hospital is right there," Kim pointed from their condo complex about three blocks away to the large hospital.

"Yeah we need to talk about that." Shego remarked sliding her arm through Kim's. They began walking toward their home.

"What's to talk about?"

"We need to move," Shego said. "preferably before you start showing."

"Why? I like our place." Kim watched Shego shake her head.

"I was raised in a house, you were raised in a house, and our child will be raised in a house." Shego looked at Kim when the younger woman didn't respond.

"Well if you think that's best..." Kim said as they were walking into their condo.

Shego pulled her further into the house and closed the door. Once the two slipped out of their shoes Shego nudged Kim over to their couch and pulled her into her lap.

"I want the best for us and our baby." Shego murmured into her hair.

"So do I,"

"Then what's the problem?" Shego asked and watched as Kim turned around to straddle her waist. The younger woman sighed as she stuck her arms in between them and tucked her face into the nook of Shego's neck.

"I can't afford to help you pay for a house right now." Kim felt tears threatening to fall, she felt as if she hadn't been much help to Shego lately.

Shego nodded in understanding.

"You don't have to," She held Kim out like a small child and looked into her eyes. "It's a gift for you and our baby."

Kim smiled shakily as a few tears escaped.

Shego sat Kim up to sit on her own and wiped her tears away.

"I love you." Kim managed to choke out between tears.

"You'd better," Shego said pulling her back into her arms. "since I love you too,"

Alright! There's chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it. This is going to be the story where I begin to write longer chapters. Preferably around 10 words pages to my usual 4. So I hope you all enjoy the upgrade.


	2. Offically Pregnant

Enjoy.

Chapter 2: Chef Shego.

--January 23rd '07: Home: 7:30 pm--

"Kim," Shego's rubbed Kim's exposed stomach.

"Just a little more recovery time," Kim turned over and stuffed her face into her pillow.

Shego rolled her eyes. Kim always assumed she was waking her up for sex. This wasn't such a bad idea now that she thought about it, but she was fully clothed and had no intention of getting out of them.

"You need to eat," Shego said massaging her awake.

Kim turned her face toward Shego and blinked a few times as the woman's blurred figure came into view.

Shego watched Kim stretch like a cat and sigh.

"What's for dinner?" Kim asked sliding out of their queen sized bed and slipped on her clothing.

"Come to the table and find out," Shego walked out of the room. "And don't forget to put something on your feet."

Kim sighed, but made sure she had two pairs of socks on before she walked into the dinning room to eat. As to be expected a salad sat on her place mat next to it was a glass of ice water. She wasn't allowed to have anything else to drink until she'd finished off a glass of water.

"I feel like your bitch sometimes," Kim told Shego who had come through the doors from their kitchen with three types of salad dressing.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing." She said, pulling out Kim's chair for her to sit down in after she placed the dressings on the table.

"What if I wanted iced tea and then the water?" Kim asked.

"If I gave you the iced tea first the incentive to drink the water would be greatly reduced." Shego sat down in her own seat and began to apply Italian dressing to her salad.

"What if I got up and got the iced tea myself?" Kim challenged.

"Are you trying to be difficult?" Shego asked, Kim could tell she was succeeding at thoroughly annoying Shego.

"I just want to know is all. Would you punish me or something?" Kim drank her water quickly waiting for Shego to answer the question.

"No, I wouldn't punish you." Shego said, retrieving Kim's empty glass and disappearing into the kitchen. Kim grinned when she came back with a glass of tea.

"Thanks," Kim saw Shego nod as she dug into her salad. Shego had already applied the dressing to hers. "So what would you do?"

"Nothing," Shego admitted. "I'd be extremely pissed."

"Why?" Kim asked pushing her luck.

Shego thought about her question. "Because I would, now eat."

Kim decided not to test Shego's new found patients. If she'd asked those questions a month ago Shego would have cuffed her over the head and told her to shut up.

The two finished off their salads in a comfortable silence; Shego collected the salad plates and the dressings and disappeared back into the kitchen.

Kim sat and quietly waited for the main course. Her stomach grumbled when a familiar smell wafted into the living room causing Kim's mouth to water.

'No way!' Kim sat up straighter as Shego came out of the kitchen.

"Did someone order the Sautéed Salmon accompanied by spicy fresh mango-pineapple chutney with a side of snap peas?"

"YES!" Kim whooped. She'd been literally begging Shego to prepare this meal for her for months. "I love you!"

Shego almost grinned. Her princess could barely contain herself.

"Go ahead," Shego said motioning for her to eat.

"Where's yours?" Kim asked, before she began eating.

"I'm going to get mine now," Shego smirked. She knew what she was going to bring out next was going to have Kim begging for a trade.

Kim waited for Shego to come back before she began eating.

"You little sneak," Kim whined once Shego sat her food down on the table.

"It's only steamed black bass in miso soup with udon and shiitakes." Shego inwardly grinned as she heard Kim groan.

"I'm not going to stoop down to your level," Kim told her. She knew what Shego was up to and she wasn't falling for it.

Shego shrugged and the two went back to eating.

- -8:40 p.m. - -

"May I interest you in desert?" Shego asked once Kim had finally finished off her meal.

Kim nodded.

"Have you and Ron been trading recipes again?" Kim asked.

"More like Me, Tyler Florence and Rachel Ray." Shego said coming out of the kitchen with a plate of warm blueberry Madeleine with lemon curd.

"Let me guess, The Salmon was Rachel's, Bass and the blueberry Madeleine came from Tyler." Kim said. She sipped on another glass of water while helping Shego eat the dessert.

"Uh huh," Shego said.

Kim helped Shego clear the table once they were done, but the minute Kim tried to help clean the dishes she was promptly kicked out of the kitchen so she could go do something else.

"Lazy ass," Shego joked as she came to join Kim on the couch in their living room.

Kim shrugged before yawning as she was pulled up to straddle Shego's waist and tucked her head into Shego's neck. They watched television and Shego lightly massaged Kim's back.

"Come on." Shego turned off the TV. Shego said ushering her out of the living room and into their bathroom for a shower.

--9:45pm—

"I believe you're up to something," Kim said as the two exited the out of the showers and donned their robes.

Shego sat down on a shorter stool in front of their large vanity while Kim took the taller one.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Shego watched her in the mirror as Kim began to towel dry her hair. She purred lightly as Kim grabbed brush from the table and ran it through her black tresses gently.

"The dinner, the affection, the massages," Kim rambled off a few more things. "And last night I felt like you were smiting me."

"How'd I make you feel like that?"

"You wouldn't let me go down on you." Kim reminded her.

"That's because last night was all about you," Shego told her as if it was common sense.

"It's been all about me a lot lately." Kim admitted.

"Do you have something against me pampering you?" Shego opened her eyes and looked at her reflection "I can always stop."

Kim shook her head. "I like pleasuring you. It gets me off more than anything else."

Shego closed her eyes again and nodded as she felt Kim form a part at the top of her head and brushed it into a pony tail.

"You're going to have to lean forward." Kim said as she began to loosely braid Shego's thick mane. "I should have braided this in two instead."

Shego shook her head. "Like hell you should've. I'm not walking around here looking like the older brunette version of Pippi Longstalking"

"But it would be cute!" Kim countered.

"Fine you're a gangly redhead anyway it'll look good on you." Shego stood up and switched places with Kim. "Almost time for a cut."

Kim shook her head. "I don't want to cut it right now."

Shego combed through Kim's hair, parted it into two halves, and braided them.

"There ya go Pippi." Shego laughed Kim's hair had the curled ends and everything, only difference was that Kim's hair was much longer.

Kim's smile was silly before she pulled the pig tails down to where they hung straight down.

"Awe," Shego managed to get in bed before Kim jumped her.

--

--January 24th '07: Home: 8:30am.--

Kim shuddered.

"Shego," Kim moaned as she woke up.

Shego kissed Kim's neck to wake the younger girl, and continued to stroke between the younger girls legs even as she began to consciously respond.

"Please," Kim pleaded, begging to Shego provide her with more stimulation.

Shego added another finger and slowly brought Kim over the edge.

'Not the way I wanted it to go but hey,' Shego shrugged, slowly sucking the redheads vaginal fluids from her fingers.

"No one should look so sexy doing that," Kim grumbled watching as Shego finished and began to get out of bed.

"Come get some breakfast," Shego said walking out of their bedroom. It was then that Kim noticed Shego was completely dressed. While all she wore was an over sized white t shirt.

She sighed and rolled out of bed. Trudging into the bathroom she brushed her teeth and put on the clothes Shego had laid out for her.

Kim shook her head. It was like this every morning. Kim would pick out her clothing the night before and Shego would make sure it was neatly ironed by the time she awoke the next morning.

"Oh Shego," Kim said slipping into her underwear, a pair of black jeans, an undershirt and a red long-sleeved thermal shirt. "How'd I live without you?"

"You probably had a lot more freedom," Shego said coming in behind her.

Kim shook her head. "I'm still free to do whatever I please. I just don't like to upset you very much."

Shego was glad she added on the "very much", Kim would admit that she actively annoyed her every chance she got, But Kim almost never worked to upset her.

"Do you want the braids out?"

"After breakfast," Kim grinned, one of her favorite times of day.

Shego shook her head as Kim pranced out of the bathroom, but she kept standing there not quiet able place why something felt missing.

"Pumpkin, don't touch that food!" Shego called, like hell she got up and slaved over a hot stove so her princess could throw it back up in a few minutes.

"But it's pancakes!" Kim cried.

Shego rolled her eyes. Kim always tried to use telling Shego what the food was as a valid argument, like she didn't already know.

She didn't have to wait long before Kim came back in.

"You can eat now," Shego said, moving out of the bathroom.

"At least I've got it easy compared to some people," Kim said once she'd finished rinsing her mouth with water and then mouthwash.

"Oh yeah?" She said putting syrup and Kim's orange juice on the table.

"Yeah, I could be sick all day instead of once every morning." Shego nodded as she watched Kim pour syrup over her already cut pancakes.

"If you keep this up I won't be self-sufficient much longer." Kim warned.

"Yeah, Monique told me the exact same thing on the phone Wednesday."

Kim grinned; Shego and Monique had become "friends" as most people would say, even if they didn't want to admit it. Now if only she could get her to like Ron instead of just tolerating him.

"Don't even think about it," Shego said as she saw the look on Kim's face.

"Love, I don't know what your talking about."

"Whatever, just don't."

"Are you going to join me today?" Kim asked hoping Shego would join her at her doctor's appointment.

"I can't go Kimmie; I've got to go to work." Shego hated that one word. "Work" was something other people did and on one hand most of them were hard workers. Shego on the other hand was a hacker for Global Justice. She didn't mind the job, the benefits or the pay, just the people. Stupid idiots barely knew which way was up and which way was down.

"Oh," Kim pouted.

"But I could walk you," Shego offered, and saw Kim brighten.

Kim nodded, as she quickly finishing off her pancakes.

--

--January 24th '07: Silver lake hospital.: 9:45am.--

"Here," Shego handed Kim, her house keys, and Kim smirk sheepishly. "I'd rather you use these than having to wait for me to come home, or go the lecherous manager for the key."

The two were normally together so Kim refused to get her own house keys. Insisting that she'd loose them, since she traveled over the world on a daily bases she could drop them anywhere.

"But how will you get back inside?" Kim asked taking the house key and watched as Shego pulled out her lock picking set. "I should've known."

Shego looked at her watch and kissed Kim lovingly.

"I have to go."

"What time to do you get off?"

"Around 3," Shego told her. "So don't eat any junk food for lunch, cook something! Not that BS you normally try and fool me with."

Kim pouted, but received another kiss before Shego left her standing in front of the hospital.

Kim briskly walked into the hospitals entry way and jogged up a few flight of stairs. Which she knew Shego wouldn't have approved of but did it anyway; unfortunately she should have listened to mini Shego. She was tired once she got to the top of the stairs this baby was taking all her extra energy to create.

"Slow down there slugger." Kim felt two burst of air run past her. One was small and in a pair of white overalls and a blue thermal. The larger one was her doctor chasing down her runaway "patient."

"This little one gets faster every day." Dr. Zephyrus said snatching up the child by his collar quickly.

'That little boy is cute," Kim thought.

Dr. Zephyrus walked over to Kim with her prey in hand. Kim couldn't see the kid's eyes much because his grayish black hair was in the way but from the looks of it they were an angry gray hidden behind glasses. The kid, Kim noticed, looked much like the doctor.

"She's a wild one." Dr. Zephyrus saw Kim facial expression change. "Yeah it's a she under all this hair."

Kim watched as the little girl pouted when the doctor ruffled her hair.

"You could have helped me catch her," The older woman said turning to look behind her.

"Yeah, I could've," The tall brunette said. "But that would have meant I had to exert energy."

Zephyrus lifted an eyebrow. "Lazy ass."

The other woman shrugged.

"Did you sign in?" Dr. Zephyrus asked.

Kim nodded before realizing the doctor couldn't see her. "Yes."

"We'll I'm just about done, so if you'd like you can have a seat in my office while I finish up here."

Kim nodded and watched Dr. Zephyrus disappear with the kid.

"Sorry about this," Kim heard the woman from before speak.

"Don't worry about it. She can hang out here until I get off."

"But this is no place for a four year old to be..."

Kim decided to tune out of the conversation until Dr. Zephyrus came to get her.

"Behave," The dark haired woman instructed the little girl who shrugged.

"Cute kid," Kim said, and was a little taken back by the kid's groan of annoyance.

"A terror she is." Kim watched she the girl grinned.

"Look who's talking'" Her voice came out soft but the two woman heard her.

"I'll not have that from you." Zephyrus told the little girl.

"What's her name?" Kim asked.

"Kayden," Zephyrus pulled some paper work out of her file cabinet before sitting on the other side of the desk Kim sat at.

"Is she yours?" Kim asked.

"She's nosy," Kayden quipped. Much to Kim's embarrassment she blushed.

"Never you mind..."Zephyrus pointed at the door telling the kid to get out.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry." Kim said.

"Don't worry about it." Dr. Zephyrus waved off Kim's apology. "She's mine now. My brother left her to me when he died."

"Oh," was all Kim. "I didn't mean to bring up such a memory."

"It was long ago." Dr. Zephyrus said. "Luckily I still have my other twin brother."

"Other?" Kim couldn't help wonder a loud.

"I'm a triplet." Dr. Zephyrus grinned. "Could you imagine how hectic my childhood was?"

"You times three is a tiring thought." Kim admitted.

"We each were very different. My brother Rory is shy and playful. While my brother Rayne was always sick as a child but when he got better he used to take pleasure in royally pissing people off." Dr. Zephyrus smiled at the thought of her brothers. "My I'm a mix of the two I suppose."

Kim had heard of Dr. Z's brother Rory before, he was currently in space helping build another space station, but she'd never heard of Rayne.

"Maybe sometime I could get a childhood story..." Kim said trailing off when Dr. Zephyrus nodded.

"I'm sure you'd enjoy them." That twinkle of unshed amusement was back in the doctor's eyes.

Kim stayed silent when the doctor excused herself and came back a few moments with the results of Kim's pregnancy test.

Kim watched as Dr. Zephyrus pulled some papers out of a large brown envelope.

"Congratulations," Zephyrus showed Kim the results. "Now that we know for sure, lets get to the unexciting stuff."

Kim had the urge to through some type of whining fit but Shego wasn't there to be annoyed.

--

See ya next chapter and feel free to through in a review. I'd appreciate it.

Because of the way this chapter is written I'm going to update on Monday.


	3. Dominant Pumpkin

Here chapter 3 enjoy.

-- January 24th '07: Dr. Z's office: 10:40 am.--

"You never finished telling me the rest of the anniversary story." Kim said as she slid back into the chair in her physician's office. "You started a new one."

"Oh yeah," Dr. Zephyrus said. "She would have hit me over the head with the door if our fire alarm hadn't gone off and the sprinklers turned on. She's left the kitchen towel near the stove and it caught fire. I'm pretty sure if I hadn't been there to put out the fire we would've been homeless for a while. "

Kim shook her head but the doctor was grinning.

"I was so thankful to whatever god there is out there that the fire got me out of suffering through that meal, I nearly cried."

Kim laughed; she couldn't imagine Shego's cooking ever looking like that.

"Well then, is there anything you'd like to discuss about this pregnancy thing you're going through?" Dr. Zephyrus asked.

"You make it seem like some type of faze."

"Technically it is, it'll be over with in a few months and you'll begin you path of true motherhood."

Kim nodded. "Why am I so tired lately?"

"Well, your body is going through some extreme hormonal changes. You HCG levels are increasing greatly and your body is producing a lot more heat than usual due to the amount of the progesterone circulating." Dr. Zephyrus answered.

"And the spotting?" Kim asked. Shego was a bit worried about this when it first happened.

"The spotting is caused from the implantation of the fertilized egg into your abdominal lining. Nothing to serious but if it continues to occur be sure to call or come see me." Dr. Zephyrus warned her.

"This whole area's been a bit painful to touch lately." Kim said make motions over her chest.

"It'll go away in a while, it caused by the increased HCG hormones."

"Is there anything I should be concerned about?"

"There is plenty you should be concerned about. You're carrying a life around in your uterine lining." Dr. Zephyrus reminded her. "But before the next visit you may feel dizzy when you standing in one place for too long. Your growing uterus compresses many of the major arteries in your legs which causes your blood pressure to drop and it may cause you to feel a bit light headed." Dr. Zephyrus paused to make sure Kim was still following her. "Make sure you eat frequently, your child feeds off of your blood sugar so it depletes rapidly."

Kim nodded, wishing Shego was there with her.

Dr. Zephyrus pulled out two cards and scribbled something on the back of them. "My cell phone is on the back. If you need anything or if Orrick would like to call don't hesitate."

"Thanks," Kim said slipped the cards into her back pocket.

"Would you mind informing Orrick that her physical is due?"

Kim nodded before parting with Dr. Zephyrus.

"So...you're having a brat of your own huh?" Kayden's voice crept up on Kim when she got to the stairs.

"Yes," Kim said proudly.

"I don't see what's so special about them," Kayden said following her down the stairs. "They smell weird, and they always want something."

"That's tough talk coming from someone who's still a baby." Kim said.

"I'm no baby," Kayden pouted and defended herself. "I don't cry, whine, beg for anything and I most definitely don't smell weird."

Kim couldn't tell whether or not this kid was dead serious, insulted, or just being a punk. She didn't have to think on it long because the kid ran back up the stairs.

"How do you do that?"

"I've got one like her at home. So I get lots of practice."

Kim left a bit confused. She'd thought that Dr. Zephyrus was talking about her wife, not her niece.

--

-January 24th: GJ headquarters: 2:50 pm-

"What do you mean I have to stay longer?" Shego's irritation level had been high since the moment she walked through the door to her office this morning. The only reason she had this job was because it was either hacking and doing missions or prison time.

"Orlando can't make it in today..."

"I don't give two shits if that fat bastard can't make it to work; I've got places I need to be."

"Shego," A sigh came from the speakers on her computer as Betty Directors face popped up on the monitor.

"Ah hell," Shego said slamming the phone down. She had half the mind to burn it. "Come to ruin my day some more?"

"If that's the way you choose to see it." Dr. Director. "France, some nut case decided to end his life the Eiffel Tower."

"Why do I have to go?" Shego growled. "If some bitch wants to off himself, why should I ruin his life and save his pathetic ass?"

Another image popped up on the screen. It showed a skinny man with a small child in his arms.

"He's not trying to just off himself."

Shego sighed. Moron couldn't just hang himself at home and leave the kid with grandparents or something.

"I'm on it."

--

--Home: 7:45 pm--

"Pumpkin," Shego called, as she stepped through the door.

"I'm in the kitchen," Kim called out. "Why don't you go shower while I finish up."

Shego raised an eyebrow in the direction of the kitchen.

"Don't give me that look." Kim could feel the look Shego was giving her even with two walls between them.

Shego huffed, and prepared to go through the dinning room and into the kitchen to retrieve her Pumpkin. She hadn't expected to be shoved back out quickly. She growled and went for it again.

"Behave and go!" Kim said through the door, she knew Shego would try to come in anyway.

Shego had to catch herself before she let out a whine. All she'd wanted to do was come home and cuddle on the couch with her woman, but no Kim wanted to be difficult.

"Okay," Shego gave in. "But when I come back out..."

"You'll have dinner." Kim cut in just when she knew Shego was going to state she was taking over.

Shego folded her arms over her chest and trudged into the bathroom. She did confess a shower would do her nicely but hey so would Kim.

--

--Home: 8:05 pm--

Shego came out of the bedroom clad in gray sweat pants and a white long sleeve shirt but was irked slightly when Kim's voice flowed out of the dinning room.

"I can hear you," Kim said.

"Yeah so?"

"Go back in there and put something on your feet." Kim commanded.

Shego's jaw nearly dropped, but turned and did as she was told. This was weird for Shego; normally it was Kim who forgot simple things like covering her feet. Not to mention that Kim had just demanded that she go and do something.

"Maybe we're going to play tonight," She smirked at the thought of Kim in some very interesting sexual positions after dinner, or hell during did sound so bad either.

She shook her head and told herself to stop thinking like Kim.

"Anything else your highness?" Shego asked, on her way back to the dinning you.

"Yes actually," Shego frowned. She hadn't expected Kim to answer.

"And that would be?"

"You in a chair."

Shego was happy to fulfill that one, and even happier when she walked into the dining room and spotted her favorite meal of enchiladas on the table.

"Like what you see?" Shego heard Kim asked before the shorter girl wrapped her arms around Shego from behind and pressed her torso against her.

"Very," Shego admitted and felt Kim smile.

"Good, because I'm stealing this day every week to do what you do for me, for you." Kim kissed Shego's neck and rubbed the older woman's stomach to try and distract her away from what she'd just said.

"Oka…ouch!" Shego said pulling away from Kim when she pinched her. She now could see was anger littered through her expression.

"And the next time you have to stay at work an extra four hours, you'd better pick up a phone and call me!" Kim bitterly scolded.

Shego suddenly felt really guilty, she'd totally forgot to call Kim and tell her about the nutcase in France and another stop she made on the way home.

"I apologize," Kim heard her say softly. "for not calling."

"Thank you." Kim smiled and brought Shego down for a kiss. It took Shego a lot to acknowledge she'd been wrong. The raven haired woman had her scared to death about where she was. Shego didn't come home late. When the woman said she got of work at a certain time she walked through the door about thirty minutes later.

"Have a seat," Kim grinned, as she saw Shego become slightly excited.

Kim disappeared back into the kitchen and came back out with their salad dressings, and Shego's hot sauce.

"I think I like this," Shego muttered before following suit with Kim and attempting to get rid of her water in the first few gulps.

"Good," Kim smiled. "Since tonight is all about you." She winked.

Shego couldn't stop her grin.

"So how'd your day with the nut job go?" Shego asked suddenly.

"We're officially pregnant," Kim announced, and wasn't expecting Shego pounce her from over the table. "Shego, Be careful"

Not that Kim really had to warn her, Shego was excellent at dodging things and was careful not to touch anything on the table or hit Kim to hard.

"Dinner's going to be really good tonight," Shego said pulling Kim down onto the floor with her.

--

--Home: 11:30 pm--

"Never thought I'd eat naked on the table," Kim said.

Shego was sitting on a chair in front of her and while Kim sat with her legs dangling off the table on both sides of the chair.

"Yeah well," Shego finished off her enchiladas and looked at Kim's exposed womanhood in front of her. "It's not everyday we get desert before dinner either."

"True," Kim blushed more than aware of Shego ogling her. "I found out she has a daughter niece thing."

"Thing?" Shego repeated. "Daughter niece, do you have any idea how wrong that sounds."

"Yeah, I wasn't even thinking that way until you said something about it." Kim laughed. "But yeah the little girl is really cute; Dr. Z inherited her from her brother Rayne when he died."

"Inherited?" Shego cocked her head to the side trying to wrap her brain around how someone inherited a child.

"She reminded me of you," Kim said thoughtfully. "Everything she said was sarcastic."

"So you liked her?"

"She wasn't around long enough to find out." Kim dismissed the conversation.

"Anything else she said of relevance?"

"She told me not to worry about the spotting unless it kept happening." Kim told her. "And she gave me two cards with her cell phone on the back, just in case when I came home we discovered we had more questions or something."

Shego nodded and leaned in to kiss Kim's stomach.

"And before I forget," Kim said placing a hand on Shego's shoulders to stop her momentarily. "Your physical is due. Call and make an appointment."

"But what if I don't want to?" Shego inquired to be difficult.

"Doesn't matter," Kim said kissing her nose. "It needs to be done."

"Yeah well so do you," Shego went back to kissing Kim stomach.

"We need to tell our parents..."

"Don't ruin my night Pumpkin." Shego groan which caused a laugh from Kim.

"Let's go watch TV I'm not quiet ready for another round of "silencer." just yet."

Shego grinned and followed Kim into the living room. Silencer was one of Shego's favorite games they play, because most of the time Kim lost. There was only one real rule. The longer you stayed quiet the longer you got pleasure, but the minute you made noise you had to switch places and the game would start over. It got pretty frustrating sometimes, they were both very talented. The most extensive version of silencer required a stopwatch.

Kim turned on the TV and a rerun of the 11:00 news was on.

"Early this evening one of the worlds most expensive pieces of art was removed form the Louvre. Agents from all over the world are coming together to find Leonardo Da Vinci's Mona Lisa." The news anchor announced.

Shego held in a grin. Man she still had it, and had managed to steal it from right under the GJ's nose.

"You better return that painting in one piece." Kim warned. The young red head wasn't stupid and knew that every once in a while Shego had an itch to show off and steal.

"No worries," Kim felt Shego shrug. "It's still in the museum, but I do wonder when they'll notice that it's the Venus de Milo that's really missing, and the Mona Lisa is keeping it's spot warm."

Kim held in a laugh, she didn't want to encourage Shego's habit.

"I just want to know how long it'll take them to find it." Shego's eye's glistened over. "It was beautiful Kim."

Kim rolled her eyes as Shego replayed in her head how she'd stolen the expensive painting.

"If they don't find it in a week," Kim began.

"Send in an anonymous phone call," Shego sighed. "I know the drill."

"Just making sure," Kim kissed the nook of Shego's neck where her face was tucked.

--

Alright that's the end of chapter 3 hope you enjoyed it. Drop me a line by reviewing. I'm always open to constructive criticism, flames only work to actively annoy me so…see you next chapter.


	4. Fox Point

For those of you who review you get the date of the next update, I'm going to try and keep the dates if I don't I can assure you it'll be up the next day.

_Chapter four…_

_January 30th '07: Home: 1:20 pm_

"We really should get out of bed." Kim turned over to look at Shego who'd been staring at the ceiling for about ten minutes. "Love?"

"We have to tell our parents," Shego groaned at the thought of her mother's reaction.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing," Kim pouted.

"You don't understand," Shego shook her head. "You've never met my mother."

"If she's anything like the rest of you family I'm sure it'll be alright." Kim watched as Shego's head shaking increased.

"My mother is a special breed of woman," Shego whispered. "She's a No Dak."

"What's a No Dak?"

"Someone from North Dakota," Shego clarified. "I fear her."

"I thought you didn't fear anyone…" Kim's voice trailed off and took in Shego's pale face. "Guess I was wrong."

"Let's get dressed," Shego said getting out of bed. "We should go house searching."

"Why do I feel a headache coming on," Kim sighed.

"That's my line Pumpkin!" Shego yelled out of the bathroom. "And get in here!"

"Yes matriarch Shego," Kim bowed. "Your wish is my command."

"Well hurry up then!"

---

--January 30th 07: Home: 6:40 pm: Month One--

"What city would you like to live in?" Shego asked Kim as they sat around their living room table.

"I never thought about it." Kim said. "But it has to be somewhere where there aren't too many people."

Shego nodded, their current place was in the middle of a large metropolitan area that really bothered Shego. Unlike Kim she didn't grow up in the city. She'd grown up on MT. Mitchell in North Carolina which wasn't inhabited by thousands of other people all clumped together like they were in the city.

"What about a town?" Shego suggested. There were plenty of towns littered throughout Wisconsin.

"Even better," Kim said. "a village."

Shego liked the idea but only shrugged.

"Where ever you'd like," Shego commented once again.

"But I want you to be comfortable in your own home," Kim whined.

"I said you get to pick where, not the house we are going to live in." Shego watched Kim's pout go away.

"Oh," was her intelligent reply.

"I'll forewarn you now, that I'm not easy to please when it comes to where I live." Shego told her.

"I kind of figured you wouldn't be. You're picky about everything else." Kim teased.

"Yeah and unfortunately I got stuck with you." Kim giggled into the kiss

Shego gave her.

--7:00 a.m.--

Shego went after more but a knock on the door caused her to groan.

"Oh just get the door. It's not like you didn't get enough last night" Kim chided, and Shego nipped at her.

"I'm coming already," Shego growled at the door.

"Then move faster its cold out here!" Monique yelled from the other side of the door.

"What do you want?" Shego asked as she opened the door quickly.

"For you to get out of the way," Monique stood at her door with moving boxes varying from extra large to small.

"Where's Bonnie?" Kim asked, as Shego helped Monique inside.

"She went back to the car to get the tape guns." Monique answered, taking off her coat, scarf, gloves, and sitting on the couch.

"Great they're staying," Shego mumbled.

"Not for long" Bonnie said walking through the door. "We've got more important places to be."

"Yeah like the mall spending all of Mon's money." Shego quipped.

"No," Bonnie said rolling her eyes. "Like going to Appleton to get Felix."

"Why didn't Felix call me?" Kim asked. "I'll be in Middleton tomorrow."

"Then get him on the phone!" Monique told Bonnie. "I don't feel like driving up there anyway."

Bonnie walked off into the dinning room to speak to Felix.

"You know if she's not out of there in 5 minutes she's talking the poor guy's ear off." Shego said sitting down next to Kim.

"Beginning your house hunt this morning?"

"Yeah, but we're trying to locate a nice village to live in." Kim answered.

"I heard Eagle was a great place to live," Monique said. "But you'd have to drive some ways to find a mall."

"What is it with you people?" Shego mumbled. "Isn't that village next to the Gay one?"

"It's called Gays Mills," Bonnie corrected coming from the dining room. "I doubt it's a village full of gays."

Shego shrugged.

"I've always liked Fox Point." Kim poked in. "I went there once for a mission. It was nice."

"How far away is it from here?" Shego asked.

"Does it matter?" Bonnie asked.

"We're going to keep our physician, but I don't want to have to travel five hours just to get to her."

"Shego you own a jet," Monique pointed out. "It doesn't take you five hours to get anywhere."

"True but I doubt the G forces are good for the baby."

"Well then maybe she has someone she can refer you too." Bonnie put in.

"No." Shego stated simply. "Pumpkin picked her and that's who we're keeping."

Kim smiled. "Then I guess that five hour drive won't be so bad."

"Are you saying you're happy with Kim's decision?" Bonnie asked.

Shego glared but didn't respond.

"What'd Felix say?" Kim thought a subject change was in order.

"Swing by and pick him up, just give him a call when you hit Middleton." Bonnie relayed.

"You're not letting her go to her parents' house alone are you?" Monique asked. "Mrs. P will totally know about the baby the minute she sees her."

"You think?" Kim asked paling a little. "I want to tell her, not for her to instantly know."

"She's your mother Kim I doubt she won't know." Monique said. "Mothers know everything Kim especially ones like yours."

Kim sighed, and looked at Shego.

"Fine I'll go," Shego conceded. "But you know how your parents feel about me."

"They love you Shego."

"Yeah I know," she grumbled.

"Isn't that a bit backwards?" Bonnie asked.

"Half my own family doesn't even like me," Shego told them.

"Yeah well that's why you've got a whole new family who does." Monique said standing up, and motioning for Bonnie before kissing each girl on the cheek. "And don't you ever forget it."

Kim saw Shego's light blush as she got up to walk the other women to the door.

"Thanks for the boxes," Kim said, closing the door behind her.

"Get back in here!" Shego yelled to make sure Kim heard her.

"She's so demanding." Bonnie huffed.

"True, but she just doesn't want me getting sick." Kim defended.

"Good, cause you need taking care of." Monique winked. "Thanks for getting Felix and good luck with your parent's tomorrow."

"I need all the luck I can get."

"Pumpkin!" Shego growled from inside.

"Coming!" Kim waved them goodbye and slipped back into the apartment.

"If your going to run outside at least grab a jacket," Shego grunted.

"Awe, Lil Sammy worried about her Kimmie?" Kim taunted.

"Something like that," Shego said. "Get your ass back over here."

Kim slid back into her spot next to Shego by the table.

"I like the Eagle and Fox Point idea." Kim said.

"Then that's where we'll look." Shego said kissing Kim's nose.

"I love you," Kim captured Shego's lips.

"You'd better," Shego mumbled into the kiss. "You're my reason for living."

-- Fox Point: 7:00 p.m.--

"This one is too big," Kim complained.

"What?"

"It's three stories." Kim said. "You can't make something this large a home."

"To hell with living on the third floor," Shego said. "We could knock out all the walls and turn it into one huge Dojo!"

"Well now that you mention it," Kim began looking at the rooms in a whole new light. "It would be nice to have more range for our sparing."

"And we could use the forest for hide-and-go seek." Shego pointed out.

Kim walked toward the large window wall that showed them the outside forest that was in back of the property the two were considering buying.

"That's a great idea." Kim agreed, she loved playing hide-and-go seek with Shego, the older woman's tracking skills were amazing. "There are six rooms."

"One for us, one for the baby, a guest room, a room for my stuff and a room for all your shit." Shego reasoned.

"All of my shit, huh?" Kim said glaring at her.

"Don't even look at me like that," Shego warned her. "You have way more gadgets than I do, for your whole saving the world hobby."

"Saving the world is not a hobby!" Kim

Shego had half the mind to count off a few reasons to prove that it was a hobby but saw that she had offended Kim.

"Fine, Maybe it's not a hobby." Shego somewhat agreed.

Kim sighed when she saw Shego's effort not to argue with her, and figured she ought not push her farther.

"We could visit a few more houses; see if you like those more." Shego offered. They had already been through Eagle, Gay mills and now they were at the third stop, Fox Point.

Kim shook her head. "This one will do."

"I don't want you to settle for one that will "do" Princess." Shego said. "I want you to settle for one you love."

Kim sighed and went through all the homes they'd been to already. "It's this one or the house in Eagle, with the lake. The one in Eagle doesn't have room for the jet. Which I'm sure you'd like to store in a hanger along with all its components."

Shego smirked when Kim mentioned her pride and joy.

"I'm hungry." Kim said breaking through Shego's thoughts.

"Then we better go," Shego said as she began to leave.

"But which house are we getting?" Kim asked.

"Both." Shego replied simply.

"But we can't live in two houses." Kim said following her down the stairs.

"I didn't say we were," Shego said.

Kim groaned and gave up. Sometimes her lover was just too difficult for her.

"You want both houses?" Kim heard the real-estate agent repeat.

"Yes," Shego rolled her eyes. That stupid company had to give them the best idiot they had some Lynn person who definitely proved that blondes were dumb and were only used for their looks.

Kim stood back and watched as the real-estate agent just looked at them.

"Today!" Shego growled.

--8:30 P.M.--

"I can't believe I'm letting you eat that," Shego grumbled as she watched Kim eat a large sandwich from Denny's. The younger woman had insisted they go and kept annoying Shego until the older woman gave in.

"Letting?" Kim said with her mouth full.

"Yes letting." Shego pointed her fork at her. "I hope that won't give you heartburn."

"Doubt it," Kim said between bites.

"Don't be waking me up moaning that you're dying in the middle of the night." Shego watched as Kim put some jalapeños on her sandwich. "Oh yeah your definitely going to be in some discomfort tonight."

Shego said before taking a bite of her own pancakes, they were one of the two things she was willing to eat from the diner.

"Hey!" Kim whined. When Shego took another of her French fries.

"Yeah I know, but we're cutting loose tonight."

"I can't believe your munching all those nasty calories." Kim grinned, "I get a home cooked meal tomorrow right?"

"Of course," Shego said. "And one and a half glasses of water per meal."

Kim grimaced. Everything with this woman seemed to come with a price.

--11:20 pm--

"Lost weight my ass," Shego said as she carried her deeply sleeping partner into the apartment. She laid Kim out on the couch and gently removed her shoes before taking off her coat, scarf, beanie, and gloves.

"Shhh," Shego quieted the sleeping woman as she carried her into the bedroom.

Shego had to hold Kim back as she attempted to burrow into their blankets.

"Not yet." Shego managed to grab hold of the belt loops on Kim's pants and pull them off, before struggling with an unconscious Kim for her shirt.

"No!" Kim grumbled and clung to her for warmth.

Shego laughed before prying the girl off. "You need a shower."

Shego shrugged it was time for her to change their sheets anyway. She grabbed the large shirt Kim slept in the night before and put it on her. Before finally allowing her to tunnel into the blankets.

Shego stripped off her own clothes, turned on the heater and walked into the bathroom for a hot shower.

'What the hell was I thinking buying both of those houses,' Shego scolded herself. 'Not that it put much of a dent in my life savings or anything but man I'm over doing it a little. Maybe I'm a bit self conscious seeing how my last relationship didn't turn out so well.'

_-- Oct. 12th '99 Shego age 17--_

_"Samantha Henry!" came a girlish squeal._

_"What?" Shego grinned, taking pleasure in the squirming of her pray to get loose._

_"Release me this instant." The woman demanded._

_"But Neelam..." Shego pouted. "I want you."_

_"You always want me," Neelam winked, her brown eyes were littered with amusement. "But in order to keep you wanting I must with hold every once in a while."_

_"What kind of shit is that?"_

_"Now now. Let's watch the language." Neelam scolded her like a child, it made Shego frown but she didn't say anything. "Don't look at me like that," Neelam patted her on the head before teasing her with her long nicely tanned legs, and curvy figure. "You should know better by now."_

_Shego growled. "Are you at least going to eat the breakfast I made before you run off to work?"_

_"Can't Samantha," Neelam said waving her off. "I've spent too much time playing with you already."_

_"Well will you be here for dinner? I've got a new recipe I'd love for you to try." Shego attempted to get some time in with her girlfriend._

_"I'll give you a call and we'll see." Neelam said dismissing her._

_Shego shrugged it off and went back into the kitchen, at least she and the dog would have a great breakfast._

_"See you tonight darling!" Neelam called out before, leaving the house._

_"Wait," Shego called, before grabbing Neelam's forgotten umbrella. Shego chased after the other woman who'd managed to catch an elevator down to the lobby of the hotel they lived in. "It's going to rain today."_

_"Oh," Neelam said, before taking the umbrella. "Good of you to bring it to me."_

_Shego nodded as Neelam walked off, not even saying thank you._

_Again Shego brushed off her feeling of dejectedness._

_"Awe shit," Shego grumbled looking through her pockets for her key room key._

_"Again madam?" One of the maids she knew as Joy questioned._

_"Yeah," Shego sighed. "Mind helpin' me out?"_

_Joy smiled and nodded. She was an older woman, a bit short and her hair had long grayed. Shego was grateful Joy always seemed to be around when she was stuck out side of their room. It made life easier on her._

_"You really should pay closer attention to what you forget and not other people," Joy told her for the hundredth time._

_Shego nodded. "I just wanted to make sure she stayed dry."_

_"Right," Joy shook her head. "It'd be nice for you to find someone who can appreciate your talents."_

_"Neal appreciates my talents," Shego said._

_"I'm not on the clock, so what's for breakfast?" Joy said limping into their small kitchen and sat at the table._

_"Ham, bacon, eggs, and hash browns." Shego said grinning and preparing Joy and herself a plate._

_"Sounds fantastic."_

_"It better taste fantastic too," Shego sat the plate down in front of her. "I woke up early to make it."_

_"Did she at least snatch up a piece of bacon?" Joy watched Shego shake her head. "She'll be sorry she missed out."_

_"Glad someone besides me and Jake over there is willing to eat my food." Shego said motioning to their dog Jake who was lying on his pillow._

_"One day you'll have a partner that does also." Joy assured her._

_---_

Shego sighed as she redid her hair into a braid and climbed into bed with Kim.

"Joy had been right." Shego thought closing her eyes. "If only she'd lived long enough to know."

_--_

Well that's the end of chapter four. Drop me a review...They keep me motivated and they get you the update date.

Later.


	5. Telling The Possibles

Here's Chapter 5. Enjoy.

---January 31st '07: Home: 7:20 am--

Kim stretched before sitting up groggily. It didn't take long for the red head the notice she was alone in bed and crawled out, it was the only place that Kim was scared to be alone. Kim was thankful that their home was a comfortable warm instead of the cool temperatures Shego normally liked to keep the house in.

Kim ran her finger gently over the left side of her chest, Shego had been right about the heartburn but Kim wasn't about to run off and give Shego the satisfaction of knowing. Kim silently agreed that the pale woman knew she was right most of the time so she wouldn't indulge her in the fact this time.

Walking over to their closet Kim rummaged through, looking for her clothes that didn't need to be pressed. Grabbing a pale blue button up, some tan cargos and some underwear she quickly went into the bathroom to take her shower.

'Two houses...' Kim sighed letting the hot water pour over her shoulders from behind her. 'She never answered my question...'

Kim leaned her head back and sighed deeply, before frowning.

"No breakfast this morning?" Kim asked aloud, the aromas Shego's breakfasts gave off were missing from the air this morning.

--

"Why can't that woman ever keep all her socks out of mine?" Shego asked herself before marking K on the bottom toes of the socks and tossing the pair of socks at Kim when she walked out of their bedroom.

"Not feeding the animals this morning?" Kim said patting her stomach as she sat on the couch next to her lover, who was currently folding their freshly laundered clothing.

"Simple fruit salad, make up for all that crap you had last night." Shego said before noticing Kim hadn't moved. "What?"

"You're not going to get it for me?" Kim asked in mock seriousness, and received a bundled up sock thrown at the side of her head. "And no kiss this morning?"

Shego groaned and leaned in but frowned when Kim moved out of range.

"It's not the same when I have to ask for it." Kim grinned before walking through the dinning room and into the kitchen.

"Oh that looks way better than fruit salad sounds," Kim mumbled spotting a cheesecake. She looked around to make sure Shego wasn't standing behind her ready to pounce when she made the wrong move, and went for it.

Pulling the container of her salad out, she also grabbed the cheesecake. She made one more check behind her to make sure the coast was clear, she wandered over to the counter and sat down. Removing the lid of both the cheesecake and the fruit salad she picked out a strawberry and went to work.

"Oh yes," Kim breathed deeply as the flavors mixed together in her mouth. "such creamy goodness."

---

Shego packed up the folded clothing and stored them in the designated places in their bedroom. She stripped the mattress of it's bedding, and tossed it into the hamper.

Shego looked around the room for anything out of place before walking out to go to their hallway closet. Finding the ice cooler she was looking for Shego closed the closet door before entering the dinning room.

"What the?" Shego put her hands on her hips. "I let that little beast in the refrigerator with that cheesecake."

Kim, to busy savoring her find, forgot she should be looking out for her partner.

"Enjoying your last meal?" Kim noticed the glowing fist before the words sunk in.

"You can't hit me," Kim stupidly pointed out, and got cuffed over the head. Obviously hinting at their baby wasn't enough.

"Try again." Shego folded her arms over her chest and frown disapprovingly at Kim.

"You didn't tell me I couldn't eat it!" Kim exclaimed, covering the top of her head, before Shego could cuff her again.

"I never said you could either," Shego retorted.

"I shouldn't have to ask for things in our refrigerator," Kim huffed.

"You do when the item you're shoving down your throat isn't ours," Shego growled.

"Not..." Kim looked down at the half eaten cheesecake. "...Ours?"

Shego shook her head and went over to the freezer. Kim watch as Shego produced another cheesecake.

"It's a good thing I know you," Shego said. "or your mother would be very disappointed."

Kim grinned and went back to eating her meal while Shego packed up their lunch for the drive to Middleton.

"I love you," Kim told the older woman who shook her head again.

"You'd better," She said. "Cause that's the last pie you're getting for a while."

"Ah man!" Kim whined.

---

"If only we could have taken the Raptor," Shego yawned, she hated driving cars more than she hated listening to Drakken's rants.

"There's no place to park it at my parietal's house, so I'll drive home." Kim replied, equally bored. "You could tell me about why you bought both houses."

Shego sighed but decided not to take the opening for conversation. She didn't want to tell Kim her reason behind getting the other house; it would only upset the younger girl. Shego considered lying but let that thought go immediately, Kim always knew when she was lying, not to mention the fact that it made Shego fell terrible.

"Or not," Kim said finally. "But I'll get it out of you eventually."

"You might want to call Felix and tell him we're in Middleton." Shego said tossing Kim her cell phone.

"Why don't I have one of these?" Kim asked Shego.

"Because you insisted the Kimmunicator was good enough." Shego reminded her.

"I change my mind now," Kim said dialing Felix's number. "And I want my own keys."

"When we're getting ready to move?" Shego scoffed.

"To the house," Kim said, before turning her attention to Felix when he answered the phone.

"You ready?" Shego asked as the two pulled into the drive way of the Possible household.

"No, let's go back home and say we couldn't make it to the door." Kim grumbled but followed Shego when she exited the car.

"KIM!" Shego rolled her eyes as Jim and Tim yelled Kim's name at the same time, watching them interact with her made them remind her of Wego.

"Oh, and you too Shego." Jim said sticking his tongue out at her.

"Fifteen and you both still act like pests." Shego said prying Jim off of her.

"Awe come now Shego," Tim said, kissing her cheek. "You don't mean that."

"Kim get your brothers," Shego warned, when Jim kissed her on the other side.

"Come on guys," Kim said leading the twins away, while Shego retrieved the cheesecake from the ice chest.

"So how far along are you?" Jim whispered so only Kim, Tim, and Shego could hear.

"What?" Kim and Shego said surprised.

"Now who sounds like twins?" Tim teased.

"Kimmiecub!" Mr. Possible greeted Kim in the living room with a hug. "Hello Samantha."

Shego had to bite back the urge to growl. "Hello Mr. P. Where's the Mrs.?"

"Anne!" Mr. Possible called up the stairs.

Anne poked her head over the railing at the top of the stairs and peered down.

"One second." She said before her head disappeared.

"That woman is always up to something," Shego said, somewhat amused at how alike Kim and her mother were.

"Your one to talk," Anne said coming down the stairs.

"Yeah, but my crazy antics aren't the ones that rubbed of on Kim," Shego pointed out.

"Thank goodness," James joked. "You were trouble enough. I doubt the world could handle both you and Kimmie."

"I wish you all would stop talking about Kim as if she's not here." Kim said moving past Shego to hug her mother. She raised her eyebrow at her when she finally saw her. It caused Kim to smile uneasily.

"I didn't forget your cheesecake, Mrs. P." Shego said, rescuing Kim.

"I didn't think you'd forget it." Anne said. "I was worried about Kim eating it."

Kim laughed uneasily when Shego looked at her.

---

"So what's brought on this trip?" Mr. Possible asked taking a seat next to Anne on their sofa. Kim sat in the arm chair across from them while Shego sat Indian style on the floor next to her.

Kim looked at Shego for some sort of starting point.

"Good for the straight forward approach," Mrs. Possible said.

"I'm pregnant." Kim blurted out and pointed at Shego. "She did it."

Shego glared at her.

"I knew it!" Tim and Jim whooped from the top of the stairs, before high fiving. "Woosha!"

Anne and James looked at each other.

"I don't think we understand Kimmie," James said.

"How?" Anne said.

"Kind of a mishap really," Shego said. "Let's just say Global Justice really should keep their toys out of reach of children."

Shego was glad they didn't ask her to elaborate, but it was a little worse that they just stayed quiet.

"So how far along are you?" Jim asked again.

"Why don't you two come down here and join the conversation?" Kim said in a way to let them know it wasn't a suggestion.

The twins looked at each other and shrugged, before coming to join them.

"We're entering our second month," Kim replied.

"So what have you done to prepare for the baby?" Mr. Possible asked, now genuinely interested.

"Bought a house," Shego said, purposely leaving out that she bought two houses, the last thing she needed was for the rents to be asking questions.

"Where?" Mrs. Possible asked. "Not in some far off state I hope."

"No, still here in Wisconsin." Kim assured them. "Up in Fox Point."

"It's beautiful up there," Mr. Possible said. "Lots of wildlife."

"But no malls," Mrs. Possible added, much to Shego's dismay.

"You've got to be kidding," Shego said running a hand through her hair. "What's wrong with you people?"

"What?" Mrs. Possible asked she knew almost anything could send the pale woman raving.

"Shego has some kind of hatred for malls." Kim explained.

"It all started with a simple pick-up," Shego said staring off. "We'll only be here for a few minutes she says, it's only on the second floor she says..." Shego made faces as she mocked Kim. "'Oh look its Club Banana' she says."

"Okay fine. I did contribute a bit, but you didn't like malls much to begin with." Kim pointed out.

"Yeah, there's just something about over sized structures packed with people that really does something to me." Shego shot back.

"Girls..." Mr. Possible said, pulling them away from the mall argument.

"Wego said it all started with Mego and his trips to the mall." Tim said, hoping to get the started again but decided against it when his mother glared at him.

"Something along those lines." Shego said.

The room fell silent while everyone stared at the couple.

"I take it you've found a suitable physician?" Mrs. Possible asked.

Shego scoffed thinking the only thing the doctor was good at was giving her a headache.

"Yes." Kim said laughing at Shego. "She's been nothing but..."

"A pain," Shego said over Kim.

"Helpful for us," Kim glared.

"There must be something you like about her Shego," Jim said.

"You're letting her take care of Kim and the baby." Tim finished. Shego shrugged them off.

"She takes care of Shego also," Kim tacked on.

"Unfortunately," Shego grumbled. "Can we not talk about her?"

--January 19th: Possible Patio: 2:20 pm--

"Samantha," Mr. Possible stood out one the patio, for a bit of fresh air, and then let go of some of the abashing tension.

"Yes Dr. P?" Shego stepped outside and stood next to him. She was, at first was tempted to stick her head out of the door, but she'd long ago learned her lesson from doing that.

"How's this settling with you?" James asked giving her a sideways glance.

"It hasn't really settled yet," Shego replied honestly.

Mr. Possible completely understood. "When it does don't hesitate to pick up the phone and call me."

Shego nodded.

"It could be a pretty frightening experience."

--2:40 pm--

"Well it was great for you both to be here." Mr. Possible said.

"Congratulations on the baby and the new house." Mrs. Possible said hugging her daughters.

"Bye guys," Jim and Tim waved from their bedroom window.

Shego and Kim waved goodbye for a final time as they pulled out of the driveway.

"That was interesting," Shego sighed, and watched as Kim relaxed a little.

"Much better than I thought it would go over." Kim said, she honestly thought her mom would be upset and start asking questions that would pry into their private lives.

Shego nodded in agreement. There was something about the parents of all of her lovers that kept her on edge. Kim's parents were the only ones who actually liked her for her, or at least they played it really well.

--3:00 pm--

"Thanks for picking me up guys," Felix said, pulling himself out of his wheelchair and into their car.

"No problem," Kim said turning around in the driver's seat to look at Felix. "It's good seeing you again."

"Kim I just saw you two weeks ago," Felix reminded her. "You're talking as if you haven't seen me in years."

"Two weeks is a long time!" Kim insisted.

"I thought you had a more portable one of these things," Shego said referring to Felix's wheelchair.

"I did," He said. "But I lost it."

"You lost it?" Shego repeated. "How the hell do you "lose" a wheelchair?"

"Well, to make a long story short I went on a hike and I couldn't get across the river with the wheelchair I got out and pulled it behind me, and the current's caught it and there was this waterfall..."

"How were you getting across the river if not in your wheelchair?" Kim asked cutting him off.

"It was a group excursion; one of the bigger guys carried me across."

Shego shook her head and closed the trunk of the car.

"We're getting you another one," Shego told him when she got in the car. "As soon as we get back to the city."

"But I can't affor..." Felix stopped when Shego waved him off.

"What's with you people and worrying about prices." Shego murmured.

"Not everyone was a world renowned thief," Felix replied.

"I didn't steal the money," Shego retorted.

"But in order to get that money you had to steal," Felix said. "That's just as bad."

"That's enough out of you two." Kim said cutting off Shego's growl.

"Sorry," Felix murmured. "I know that your thievery is more of a playful practice you like doing to annoy people."

Shego nodded but didn't say anything in reply.

---6:20 pm--

"Felix!" Monique squealed. "What's goin' on bro.?"

"Nothing really," Felix teased, moving into his wheelchair. "I didn't really feel like driving all the way out here though."

Monique blushed and glared at Bonnie.

"It wasn't even like that!" she claimed.

"Uh huh," Felix rolled over to the two girls, his bag in his lap. "You made me endure Kim's driving all the way back here."

"There is nothing wrong with my driving!" Kim defended.

"Yeah okay," Felix rolled his eyes. "if you say so."

"When did you replace your chair?" Bonnie asked.

"Like 20 minutes ago. "Felix answered doing a wheelie. "And it even has easy wheel locks."

"Awesome." Monique said.

Shego watched as the two checked out Felix's new chair.

"You really didn't have to do that." Kim said, wrapping her arms around the older woman's waist and placing her head on her shoulders.

"I'll remember that for the next time he loses his wheelchair." Shego said.

Kim laughed softly, knowing that there probably wouldn't be a next time.

"Come on, you two lovebirds." Monique called as they walked into their condo complex.

"I'll pass and take the stairs," Shego said once everyone else got onto the elevator.

"Awe, Shego afraid of the elevator?" Bonnie said grabbing her hand and attempting to pull her inside.

"No," Shego said trying to get free without harming the other woman. "I don't like them."

"What do you like?" Bonnie asked once she'd managed to pull her inside.

Shego didn't answer as she watched the doors close in silent horror.

"Kim girl what's wrong with her?" Monique took in Shego's heavily trembling form.

"I don't know," Kim whispered, even though she knew Shego could probably hear them.

"Don't freak," Shego said calming herself as she began to sweat. "Quick ride. No worries...there is tons of space, not to many people…"

Shego thoughts trailed of when the elevator shook slightly and stopped.

"What the..." Bonnie said pushing their floor button a few more times.

"I got to get out of here!" Shego thought desperately looking around; she looked up and spotted the maintenance doors.

"911 what's your emergency?" a male voice answered the telephone.

"We're stuck in an elevator," Bonnie said.

"How many people?" the voice asked.

"Does it matter we're stuck in an elevator!" Bonnie said impatiently.

"Is there any one who needs medical attention?"

"Well maybe," Monique cut off Bonnie looking at Shego.

"I think one of us is claustrophobic," Monique watched as Shego jumped and opened to door at the top of the elevator before attempting to climb out.

Kim watched as Shego, like a trapped animal, made her escape onto the next floor.

"Look never mind alright we'll get ourselves out." Bonnie said. As she watched Shego pull Monique out and then Felix.

Bonnie was the next one out.

"How are we going to fit the chair? Kim asked.

"We'll get the chair later," Shego said shifting Felix's weight on her back and pulling Kim up.

"Are you okay?" Kim whispered noticing how much paler Shego was. She began stroking the wet locks of hair that had stuck the Shego forehead.

"I don't like elevators," Shego answered, trying to calm her self down. The two nearly screamed when the cables to the elevator snapped and fell down the shaft below.

"Holy shit," Felix yelled dancing around from his place on Shego's back. "My chair!"

"What do you mean your chair?" Bonnie snapped. "We could have still been in that thing!"

"Yeah but that was a brand new chair," Felix whined. "It had EASY wheel chair locks and a reclining back!"

"You two really need to move to another complex." Kim said grabbing Shego's hand and leading the shocked woman into Monique and Bonnie's apartment.

"But, I love this place!" Felix said reaching his arms around Shego's head and trying to grab onto one of Monique's clothing racks.

"I'm making you a new shirt," Monique said, when Shego sat Felix down on the couch next to her.

"Little request," Felix frowned. "Please no more super bright neon colors."

"What wrong with bright neon colors?" Monique asked.

"I know you like to put me in things like light green." Felix groaned. "And only because I'm white!"

Monique argued. "But bright colors are great for your complexion."

"Shego's white make them for her!" Felix argued back.

"But she won't wear them." Monique said.

"So you make them for me because no one else is crazy enough to wear them."

"I've worn them!" Kim said.

"I take it back then," Felix said pointing at Kim. "No one is as crazy as Kim is to wear them."

"Bonnie would," Monique pouted and looked to her girlfriend for help.

The brunette sighed. "I like the light browns."

Monique grinned. "See!"

"Come on the actual color brown can't get that light," Felix said. "And anyway brown isn't a neon color."

"Whatever." Monique frowned.

"So how'd it go with the 'rents?" Bonnie asked Kim and Shego.

"Alright I guess," Kim answered. "They were a little confused at first."

"But they came around to the idea of Kim being Pregnant by me." Shego said, but then frowned. "Do you have any idea how weird that sounds?"

"I can only imagine." Bonnie said looking directly at Monique. "But its okay one day I plan on getting Monique knocked up."

"Huh?!?!" Monique squealed.

Shego held in her laugh and picked up Felix.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"To get another chair," Shego grumbled.

--

Yay end of Chapter 5. This one took me like 3 days to write...I think it was bit boring, depending on what you say I'll come back and Beta it later.

Review and tell me what you think...


	6. Consultation

Here is chapter 6 please enjoy!

_Chapter six: Consultation_

"Today was tiring," Kim said flopping down onto the couch in their living room.

"Just a bit." Shego said laying down onto of her.

"God your heavy," Kim groaned as Shego laughed.

"Are you trying to say I'm fat?" Shego asked in mock offence.

"I'm trying to say your heavy now get off," Kim whined. "Your cutting off my air supply."

"For someone whose air supply is being cut off you sure are talking a lot." Shego remarked getting off of the smaller girl.

Kim watched as Shego disappeared into their bedroom.

"Since I'm so fat, do you wanna help me shower?" Shego grinned mischievously. "Get all the hard to reach spots?"

"Well I guess I could," Kim said easily hopping over the couch and bouncing into the bathroom with Shego.

--

_--Past: Shego age 17: 6:45 p.m.--_

_"Samantha!" Neelam slammed the door as she walked into their hotel room._

_Shego popped her head out of their laundry room._

_"What?" Shego said, noting Neelam's irritated tone._

_"Is dinner ready?" She asked pulling off her coat and tossing her wet umbrella behind the door._

_Shego held in a growl and finished loading the washer._

_"I asked you a question," Neelam said coming in behind her._

_Shego groaned out when she felt her hair being pulled back forcefully._

_"Answer me!" Neelam ordered, shoving her up against the wall in back of her._

_"Not yet." Shego managed to get out._

_"Why isn't it done?" Neelam asked, she rose her hand to strike the younger girl when she didn't answer._

_"Takes a while to cook," Shego answered twisting to try and get the older woman to release the hold on her hair._

_Neelam nodded and let her go. Neelam watched Shego for a second before leaving their laundry room._

_"Why do I do this to myself?" Shego asked silently wiping away a tear she had let slip._

_"Samantha! I need a new ink cartridge why don't you be a good girl and fetch it for me."_

_"I'm not fetching shit." Shego said loud enough for Neelam to hear and gulped audibly as she heard the chair Neelam was sitting in be shoved around the floor roughly and her angry foot steps nearing._

-- January 20th 07': Home: 3:45 am--

"Fetch?" Shego's murmured aloud again.

"I don't fetch," Kim said shaking her head "I'm no animal."

Shego blinked her eyes open a few more times as her eyes focused on Kim

"Sorry Love," Shego said covering her face with her hands.

"Okay," Kim said peeking through Shego's hands.

Shego flushed lightly when Kim pushed the blankets down from over her covered body, and looked at her naked form.

"I like what I see," Kim trailed her fingers over Shego's chest and kissed her toned stomach.

Shego's flush deepened and she turned and looked at the clock on their nightstand.

"Those hormones must really be kicking in." Shego watched as Kim nodded vigorously. "Forth time tonight."

"You have no idea," Kim said, climbing on top of Shego and straddling her waist.

"Getting a little puffy are we?" Shego poked at Kim's stomach.

"And whose fault is that?" Kim asked leaning in and nipping her partner's right ear.

"You can blame the baby later," Shego shivered at the feeling of Kim's firm breast massaging her own.

"Are you okay?" Kim asked, tucking her face into the nook of Shego's neck and pushing the loose strands of hair from her face.

"Remember Neelam?" Shego asked.

Kim stiffened. How could she forget the woman the had tried to make Shego evolve from a naughty fox to a woman with absolutely no self-esteem?

"What about her?"

"She's been plaguing me lately." Shego said her mind traveled off a bit. "I bought the other house because of her."

"What, is she going to live in it?" Kim asked shifting herself so she could look into Shego's eyes.

"Of course not," Shego told her. "I just don't ever want to be that helpless again, especially since I had to go back to Team Go."

"I'll never do to you what she did."

"I know that." Shego sighed. "I'm just paranoid."

Kim kissed her cheek and smiled. "It's nice to know that if we do break apart you wouldn't through me out on the street."

"You can thank the baby later," Shego joked, earning a pinch on her side. "I love you." The pale woman said after everything quieted down between them.

"I love you more," Kim grinned, knowing there would be no end to the argument she was stirring up.

"You can't possibly." Shego stated.

"Why not?" Kim asked pouting.

"Stop doing that to your face," Shego demanded before answering her. "There isn't that much love in the universe." Shego claimed.

"How about you show me some of that love right now?" Kim asked nipping the skin near her lips.

"I intend to show my love to you forever." Shego whispered before giving into the younger woman's sexual desires.

--6:30 a.m.--

Shego groaned and stayed still until she woke all the way up. Slipping out of bed she went into the bathroom for a quick shower. Fifteen minutes later she hopped out and slipped on her robe before moving toward the stack of clothes Kim had laid out for the day. Picking them up and then going to pick up her own clothes the pale woman headed into their living room.

In the corner where she'd left them were the ironing board, iron, and a can of starch.

"I love this stuff," Shego murmured, turning on the iron and grabbing the can of starch. While the iron heated she pre sprayed Kim's clothing first and then her own.

"You really should let me start helping you more," Kim said quietly from the doorway.

"Why?" Shego said starting to irons Kim's dark blue cargo pants. "Ironing doesn't take long."

"Yeah, but your making me lazy." Kim admitted. "I feel useless around here sometimes."

Shego continued to iron Kim's clothes and gave the other woman's words some consideration.

"We can split the chores then." Shego said finally. "But cooking and house organization is still mine. I've seen what you call organization."

Kim pouted much to Shego's annoyance.

"Fine," Kim said, it was all she could really think of to say.

"Don't you at least want to know what chores you do get?" Shego asked with a small smile. "At least until school starts back then I'm kicking your ass out during the day and it's that evil thing called studying at night."

"Yeah," Kim groaned. She knew that if her lover didn't help her study she'd be completely failing her courses. "So what are my chores?"

"Well no laundry," Shego grumbled and Kim blushed. "You can dust and water the plants."

"That's it?" Kim said standing straight and folding her arms over her chest.

"Yes." Shego said after a moments thought.

"Awe come on," Kim whined "that's no fair you get to do everything else."

"I don't want you inhaling chemicals." Shego said, "So mopping the floors and cleaning the bathroom is out. I don't like you washing dishes, god forbid you break something. You couldn't make a crease if your life depended on it, so ironing is a no, no. Cooking has been mine forever and the gym rarely needs cleaning."

"I'm not a five year old." Kim glared somewhat offended. "You just made up an excuse for everything that needs to get done."

"Kimmie," Shego started.

"Forget it." Kim said disappearing back into their bedroom and closing the door behind her.

'I've been fucking up a lot lately.' Shego thought as she heard their shower turn on. Finishing Kim's clothes she took them into the bathroom and set them down on the counter. The pale woman laid down the toilet seat cover and sat down.

"I know you're not a child Pumpkin," Shego began. "But you have to agree you're not exactly all that great at domestic activities."

Shego watched Kim's silhouette through the shower curtain.

"Doesn't mean you have to point it out." She heard the say.

"How about we settle everything once we move into the house. Then I'll give you any chore you'd like."

"Really?" Kim said peaking out from the other side of the shower.

"No chemicals or laundry I like my clothes to be the same color when they come out of the wash, only cleaner." then Shego shrugged. "But sure anything else is yours."

"I never thought I'd be begging for house chores," Kim grinned before disappearing back behind the curtain.

"Never thought I'd be reluctant to give mine away."

--

"Girl you what?" Monique voice boomed through the phone. "We need to trade women then."

"Why do you say that?" Shego asked putting the phone back up to her ear.

"I can't pay Bonnie to do house chores," Monique said.

Shego shook her head. "She'd probably be terrible at them."

"Most likely, but you know B she'll never admit it."

"True," Shego agreed. "I just don't like sharing my chores. I just need to make sure they're done correctly and I don't want to criticize her for not doing things up to my standards."

"Then don't," Monique said simply. "Ignore them and try to be supportive."

"When did you become my shrink?"

"That's what I think you need," Monique said. "Someone to talk about the things you can't talk to me or Drew about."

"I really should call him and make him come help me move, he's invented this shrink ray thing and it'll make moving a whole lot easier."

"When is the big move anyway?"

"In about a week." Shego answered sitting on the couch, beginning to file her nails. Kim had decided to go for a run and running wasn't Shego's cup of tea.

"Do you think Bonnie was serious?" Monique's voice gave away a slight hint of nervousness.

"Doubt it," Shego assured her. "She doesn't even like children."

"It's different when it's your own kid." Monique reminded her. "You dislike children also."

"I don't dislike them, I loath them." Shego corrected. "Especially if they aren't mine."

"So you're willing to put your loathing aside for this child and not others?"

"If Ron and Yori ever decide they would like a child, I probably wouldn't like it but I'd deal." Shego said. "As long as they don't ask me to watch it."

"That's so wrong." Monique commented.

"Yeah but I don't like watching other peoples children. If something ever happened to it in my care I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Shego said, allowing Monique a glance behind her grumpy exterior.

"I could understand that," Monique said. "So what would you do if anything happened to this one?"

"I don't know," Shego admitted. "Kim would probably be a lot worse off than I would. It's not like I'd just leave her alone."

"Good thing," Monique responded. "I'd have to haunt your ass down."

"Can we not talk about this any more?" Shego asked not feeling very comfortable talking about something happening to their baby.

"Sorry," Monique said. "When is the next doctor's appointment?"

"February 17th. We get to hear the baby's heartbeat." Shego said trying to contain her excitement.

"That's awesome!" Monique squealed. "Try and get a recording or something, I want to hear it too."

"I won't make any promises," Shego warned her. "but I'll ask the crazy lady."

"Why do you call her that?"

"Because she's nuts, but better than the cold doctors in GJ." Shego answered. "I'd tell you about our consultation but it'd take another hour."

"I've got nothing to do."

--Flashback: January 9th 06'--

Kim watched as Shego stood at the counter talking to the nurse behind it. The first floor was neatly decorated very professional Kim noted.

'This is the eighth consultation so far,' Kim sighed when Shego walked over to her.

"She's in with a patient," Shego informed her, "but we're supposed to go upstairs and sit there."

Shego and Kim looked around at the quickly changing appearance of the office as they ascended the stairs. The second floor was still neat but bright, at the top of the stairs was a tall child safety gate.

"This is kind of cool," Shego said, opening it and allowing Kim to walk through first.

"Look at all the toys," Kim said; as they walked into the main waiting room they were surprised to find they were the only ones there. On the opposite side of the room were a few colorful number mats, a book shelf, a child sized table with four small chairs and three trunks each a different color and a curtain covering a compartment in the wall.

"I'm interested," Kim said walking over to the trunks, opening the blue one there were wooden building blocks. In the green one to the right of it were trucks of many different sizes. To the left of the blue trunk, inside the yellow trunk there were bears.

Shego stood back and watched Kim rummage through the trunks but the curtain caught her attention. She shrugged and went for it.

"This is one of the largest Tonka trunks in the world." Shego murmured.

"Totally awesome." Kim said, staring at it.

"We have to get our Kid on of these when it's older."

"Hopefully they'll have a bigger one." Shego said replacing the curtain and following Kim over to the chairs in the waiting room.

"I don't even know what she looks like." Kim revealed. "But Ginny said she's great with her twins."

"Anyone who can get on well with those monsters has got to be a special breed."

"They're not monsters." Kim scolded her.

"The name is really familiar," Shego said frowning in thought. "I just don't remember where from."

"Patient Samantha Orric room 22B. A suspiciously fast healing major concussion about three years back," Doctor Zephyrus said, leaning casually on the doorway to her office. "I always wondered if I'd see you again."

"Oh no," Shego said standing up. "No no no no no!"

"You sound like some of the two year olds I care for." The doctor teased. "Come on in I don't bite much." She told Kim.

Shego sighed, an indication to Kim she was extremely annoyed.

"I'm Doctor Zachariah Zephyrus," She said introducing herself and offered Kim her hand which she promptly took.

"Kimberly Possible, You've already met Sam."

"Oh yeah," Zeph said. "She burned me the last time we met."

"Literally," Shego told Kim. "She drugged me."

Doctor Zeph shrugged. "It was just Vicodin."

Shego glared. "An overdose."

"Not my fault your body likes to triple the amount of a normal dosage," Dr. Zeph said before turning her attention to Kim. "When we spoke over the phone I requested that you and your partner sit down and make a list of your most important concerns."

Kim looked through her pockets searching for the list when Shego pulled it from her own. Dr. Zeph pretended not to see Kim pout at Shego.

Shego gave her an expression that said. "Stop doing that your face."

"How long were you in medical school?" Shego asked.

"I went to Medical school for four years."

"And you've practiced for?" Kim added.

"Six."

Kim frowned. "You look really young to have practiced for six."

"I'm one of a special breed." Zeph joked.

"You can say that again." Shego groaned.

"I got out of high school when I was sixteen. Once I turned seventeen I was allowed to begin medical school. It's been six years since then." Zephyrus said ignoring Shego.

Kim nodded. "Would you be our health care provider for everything?"

"Just about," Dr Zeph said. "In some cases there may be times when you must see a specialist."

"I take it you like children," Kim said.

Dr. Zephyrus nodded. "They're fascinating."

"Sounds like you see them as test subjects," Shego said.

"Something like that." Zeph said.

Kim and Shego looked at each other.

"Children are a joy to watch whether they're interacting with something new or something they have become familiar with."

"Take for instances the different color trunks and the truck behind the curtain. It invokes curiosity; some children would do just as Mr. Possible had done when she entered the room. Or they would stand back and watch the curtain like you had done."

Kim blushed she didn't think anyone had been looking except for Shego.

"If you aren't available when we need you who will fill in?" Kim asked.

The doctor's expression became serious, "In very rare instances am, I not available, but on the occasion that I am not available Dr. Morgan, one of my Co-workers, will take over until I return."

"It bugs me that your twenty-six," Shego said.

"That's not exactly something I can fix." Dr. Zephyrus said.

"Is there anything else you can't fix?" Shego said.

"I can fix just about everything else."

"Yeah right," Shego huffed.

"Even that attitude," The doctor taunted.

"Behave you two," Kim intervened, when Shego growled and lit up her fists.

"I do not fear you," Doctor Zephyrus said calmly. "or your abilities."

"You're hired." Kim said enthusiastically.

--

End of chapter 6

I LOVE THAT DAMN DOCTOR! Please review.


	7. Naughty Shego

Please enjoy…Even though this is such a crappy chapter.

_Chapter 7: Naughty Shego._

--

Shego relaxed on the couch with her feet propped up on the end. Her right arm dangled off the couch as her right one tucked loose strands of hair behind her ear. She was continuing to tell Monique of their adventure when it came to find thing the right doctor for their growing family.

"I think she hired her more for the fact the she was a smart ass." Shego groaned. It was the way Kim made it seem when she took on the women. She was infuriatingly witty and it annoyed Shego more than anything.

"Good for Kim," Monique said. "Anyone that can handle your personality has a special rank in my book."

Monique could feel the scowl Shego made of the other end of the phone. The older woman was so predictable when it came to facial expressions. She never tried to hide the negative ones, always happy to let someone know just how much of a pain in her ass they were being.

Shego growled, of course Monique would agree, anything that brought her drama would make the younger woman happy.

"So you two argue every time you see her or just on special days?" Monique asked generally intrigued. She wanted to know exactly how this relationship worked out if the two women were always getting on each others nerves.

"Every time," Shego admitted, She really didn't know why the two always had to poke fun at each other. "We can't help ourselves it's just ritual now."

"I need a new doctor," Monique said a loud. If Shego trusted the lanky physician with Kim than there had to be something more to her "Think she'll take me?"

"Probably, I've never seen her have a lot of patients," Shego said now that she'd thought about it, she had never seen many people on her floor when they took misadventures to the hospital. "She probably only has the four I've seen.

"You should ask her." Monique said she smiled thinking about the argument that would probably ensue.

"I don't care." Shego reminded her. She knew that the other woman was up to. She thought she was sneaky, and Shego refused to entertain her.

"Fine then," Monique said. "I need to go and get Bonix."

Shego laughed lightly at Monique's nickname for Felix and Bonnie. It was cute to say in the least.

"Alright later," Shego said.

"Love and Peace."

"Damn hippie," Shego murmured hanging up the phone. Sometimes she wondered if Monique smoked Mary Jane but refused to ask.

"Who's a hippie?" Kim asked walking through the door. She'd come back from running a little earlier than expected. Shego hoped her lover wasn't pushing herself to hard out there.

"Monique," Shego said, watching as Kim peeled off her sweaty clothes right in front of her. Not that she minded the view much but the least Kim could do was drag her sweaty self into the bathroom.

"Please hurry," Shego said wrinkling her nose. The stench the young woman gave off was too much for Shego's delicate nose.

"Are you trying to say I stink?" Kim said with a sly grin on her face. She knew exactly how much Shego hated it when she smelled bad. It bothered the woman way more than it should since Shego knew she would take a shower the minute she came in.

"Hell yeah," Shego said watching Kim, she lit up her hands. "Stay away from me."

"But Shego!" Kim whined coming closer. "I just want a hug."

"Kim, I'm serious," Shego said moving back. It was like she was trapped in some horrible smelling nightmare. Hugs from Kim were always wanted but not when the young woman smelled like a pig.

The redhead woman lunged for her but Shego quickly stepped out of the way. There was no way Kim was putting her arms around her. Kim laughed and chased after her as if they were playing some sort of sick game.

"Don't touch me!" Shego said running into the hallway closet and shutting the door.

"Love, I thought we already went through the whole 'coming out of the closet' stage in our relationship, let's not regress."

"Very funny," Shego said sarcastically. She was in no playful mood.

"You have to come out eventually." Kim said.

"That's disgusting," Shego said. "You're just going to sit around like that."

"No," Kim said. "I'm going to take a nap like this."

"Like hell you are," Shego said. She just changed the sheets on that bed and there was no way the foul smelling creature outside the door one lay on them.

Shego frowned and stepped out of the closet, snatching up the younger girl; she dragged her into the bathroom and shoved her into the shower.

Kim just laughed at her. "And I didn't even have to touch you first to get you to be rough."

"You want rough?" Shego growled. Kim didn't have to ask twice.

--

"This has got to stop," Shego said. "I won't be able to function properly if we don't."

The two just didn't know what to do with themselves any more. Kim couldn't go to work, the first trimester was the most vulnerable and large amounts of stress could heavily weigh on her heath, so they spent a lot of their spare time in bed.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked after she kissed Shego's lower abdomen. She loved kissing Shego; any part of her she could reach was good enough for her to put her lips on.

"All this sex," Shego said. "I think we're dependent on it."

This was truthful even if it was a fun way to both relax and get exercise.

Kim didn't say anything but instead looked to Shego's face from her exposed womanhood.

"Should I stop?" Kim asked looking back down in front of her slightly confused. She wasn't exactly sure what Shego was on about.

"I don't know," Shego said. "Maybe, what do you think?"

"I think this is why people shouldn't have conversations while they're fucking," Kim reasoned. "They start talking stupid."

Shego grinned; it was rare for her to hear her Pumpkin use swear words.

"Are you done?" Kim asked impatiently. "I'd like to get back to what I was doing."

Shego waved off her question, signaling she could go on.

--Jan. 21st '07: Drakken's lair: 9:00 a.m.--

"Yo Dr. D!" Shego said, walking in to his new volcanic lair. "What'd I tell you about getting lairs like this?"

"You told me no more cheese lairs," Drakken said, wheeling himself from underneath a hover jet.

"Whatever," Shego said. "When this blows, don't say I didn't complain about you living here."

"Is that concern I hear in the form of nagging Shego?"

Shego huffed and didn't reply. There was no way she'd even show she cared, not even on her death bed.

"Where's the new sidekick?" Shego asked looking around. He had gotten a new henchperson after she left, since it was impossible for her to carry on with the position.

"Got rid of him," Drakken said sitting on the computer council next to her. "There's no one that can replace you, Shego."

"True." Shego said. There was no one who could ever do the things that she could, come on! How many other people knew several different types of kung fu, could light there hands up with plasma, and hold off the great Kim Possible? No one.

"How's going legit been?" Drakken asked, not that he really cared. She had left him in order to go straight and he wasn't happy about it.

"Absolutely terrible," Shego was finally able to admit. "Only good thing is being able to be with Pumpkin and not have to run from the GJ at every turn."

"I hear you have to do her job since it's your fault she can't do it." Drakken teased about the little predicament she had gotten Kim in.

"Yeah, no thanks to you." Shego growled. "That was your stupid ray thingy."

"On the contrary Shego, it was Amy's,"

"Right," Shego growled.

"I may be a mad genius but I'm no liar." Drakken felt the need to defend himself.

"I know," Shego said. "That's why I trust you."

Drakken knew he'd better not make a big deal out of Shego's revelation, she'd hurt him.

"Do you still have that shrink thing?"

"The Nanomator?" Drakken said, rubbing his chin in thought. "I don't recall seeing it. It may be in the storage space."

Shego nodded. "How's it been here without me?"

"Don't get me started." Drakken said, for one he didn't feel like ranting. "There are so many things wrong with this place now."

"And the main lair?"

"I'm living here for a reason Shego." Drakken sighed. "Get on a coverall and help me will ya?'

Shego moved to the closet and opened it. Inside were dirty shoes, some boxes with paper stuffed in them, and few pairs of Drakken's underwear.

"Drew!" Shego yelled. "What the hell is this?"

"Things are a bit unorganized," Drakken said sliding back underneath the hover jet.

"A bit?" Shego said. Finally locating one of her green and black coveralls. "This place is filthy."

"I'm a man, my perception of dirty is different from yours." Drakken replied. "Hurry up my hands are too small for this."

Shego rolled her eyes and managed to slide underneath with him.

"What did you do to it?" Shego said. Looking at the shambles the hover craft was in. "Is that cement holding the engine in?"

"Yup," Drakken said, sounding proud of himself. "I'm a scientist not a mechanic Shego."

"And looking at this makes you wonder how I could forget," she said sarcastically.

"I could have repaired it better had I had someone to steal parts for me." Drakken countered.

Shego grimaced but didn't respond the little jerk was guilt tripping her even though he knew how much Shego loved Kim.

"Sorry," Drakken said, realizing he'd hurt Shego's feelings.

"Whatever Dr. D." Shego said brushing him off. "I'll fix this if you find the Nanomator."

Drakken nodded and rolled from underneath the hover jet.

"That last loser thought he could handle working for me." Drakken said from his place in the lab. "I guess he didn't know he needed to be a genius also to understand what I really wanted half the time."

"So he just up and left? No two week notice?" Shego joked.

"Not even." Drakken laughed. "I tell him to bring me a 120x18mm burner for my D21 and he brings back a 50x16 mm burner for D18's."

"Did you throw it at him?"

"I should've." Drakken said. "Would've made my day."

--

Shego stepped away from her work on the hover jet and smiled.

"You still got it, eh Shego?" Drakken said looking at the miracle repairs she'd done.

"Of course," Shego said almost offended. "But you've got some serious learning to do. Where's the moronic cousin of yours."

"In prison, seriously." Drakken said doing the guitar motion with his hands.

"Please don't, seriously." Shego said frowning.

"I managed to find it," Drakken said handing her a simple remote control. "This is the final version; I've had time to tweak it since you've been gone."

"How'd you get the parts?" Shego asked curiously.

"Why do you think Ed's in prison?" Drakken said. "I sent him out for a simple screw driver kit and he steals the store."

"That's nuts."

"You have to train me Shego." Drakken turned his eyes away from the vehicle in front of them. "I can't be completely dependent upon sidekicks."

"What do you mean train you?" Shego said suspiciously.

"Teach me the art of ninjitsu." Drakken pleaded.

"I don't do regular ninjitsu very much," Shego admitted. "I learned what I know from Amazonian ninja's; I can't teach you what I know from them."

Drakken's shoulders dropped "I understand Shego."

"But." Shego began. "I can teach you to be thief."

"Seriously green babe?" Drakken said mocking Ed, his eyes hopeful.

"Seriously," Shego said backing away. "But if you hug me I'll break an arm."

"Yes Master," Drakken said bowing.

"That's Sensei," Shego said. "And get rid of the blue. While under my study you wear my colors."

"So much for going legit," Drakken said, getting rid of his blue jacket.

"Woe there," Shego said stopping Drakken who had began unbuttoning his pants. "Go into another room, and wear a black pair of coveralls until we can get you a uniform."

"Yes Sensei." Drakken said.

"This'll be different," Shego murmured.

She looked around. "We're going to need a new lair. See if Monty has one we can use."

"Why don't we build one of our own?" Drakken said.

"We will," Shego assured him. "Just be patient."

--

"Hey you," Kim said as Shego walked through the door.

"Yo," Shego said observing the other woman who had white powder on her mouth and looked to be hiding something. It was obvious what her littler nymph was trying to get over on her.

"Princess what are you eating?" Shego asked, placing her hands on her hips. Dinner wasn't even ready, she was wondering if she should punish her.

"Nothing?" Kim said in a questioning tone that made Shego begin to tap her foot out of impatience.

"Princess, let me see." Shego said.

Kim pouted and pulled out a pack of little Debbie powdered donuts.

Shego raised her eyebrow and shook her head.

"Did you get the shrink ray thingy?" Kim asked once she noticed Shego didn't care about the donuts. This was good since she wanted to finish off the three she had left.

"Yeah," Shego said. "We can start packing now. We have to be out on the twenty-seventh."

"I'm gonna miss this place," Kim said making room for Shego to sit down on the couch.

"Me too Pumpkin."

The two sat in silence for a few moments before Kim broke it.

"What took you so long with Drakken?"

"Nothing really, just catching up," Shego said. She really wasn't sure how Kim would take her helping Drakken.

"Think he'll come to the dark side anytime soon? We could us a few more geniuses."

"Highly unlikely." Shego said.

"He has been having a hard time finding someone to fill in for you." Kim said as of she knew first hand.

"Don't you think he rubbed that in enough while I was there?" The older woman huffed, she really didn't want to talk about it but she knew that if Kim pushed enough she would break down and spill everything."

"Is that why you stayed so long?" Kim asked sensing her loves unwillingness to talk.

"Pumpkin lets not get into this," Shego said. "We had an argument last chapter."

"Want to spar instead?" Kim said and noticed when Shego looked down at her stomach. "I didn't forget."

"It doesn't have to be very physical just safeguard training." Kim told her.

"In other words you want me to be on the defensive." Shego said her voice flat. "The whole time."

"Well yeah," Kim said. "It's not like you can hit me."

Shego frowned and then shrugged. "Only if we can meditate before."

"Alright." Kim agreed. "It'll help me get in the game."

Shego grinned. "And we'll finish before football tonight."

"Go city is going down," Kim said.

"Yeah uh huh," Shego said skeptically "and who's going to put them there? The Mass Mutts?"

"Yes!" Kim said gleefully. Shego shook her head. The young woman always got so excited when she was watching her favorite team out on the field.

"Let's go before we start debating." Shego said pulling the young girl with her.

"I say we give each other a bit of incentive." Kim said. "For every one time I hit you I get two rounds of head, and for every two blocks we'll play silencer for however long you'd like for a month."

Shego considered the options. They were it seemed both in Kim's favor.

"But say you land three bullshit hits," Shego said. "You'd end up getting six rounds for nothing."

"If I land three bullshit hit's it's because your bullshit blocking." Kim retorted. She rethought the rules when Shego's face fell. There was no way she was going to want to spar if the rewards came so easily.

"Fine, you block correctly and we can use the toys." She said giving in.

"Now that's my kind of incentive." Shego said leading the way into the gym.

--


	8. Almost busted!

Enjoy.

_Chapter eight: Almost Busted_

_February 14th '07: Home 1:27 p.m._

Their large apartment seemed even larger now that there was nothing in the living room to make it seem full. It made Kim a little sad to think that they wouldn't be living there anymore, but then she was reminded of the small life growing inside her and knew that it was got the best. This move was what they both wanted and she should be happy that it was happening.

"Shego?" Kim said as she watched Shego point the Nanomator at one of their packed boxes. "It's supposed to shrink things; does it make them bigger also?"

She sure hoped so, a lot of there clothing were in those boxes and the last thing she needed was one of her shirts be the size of an ant.

Shego nodded thinking about how odd the question was and gave her a demonstration on their lamp.

"Cool," Kim said going back into the kitchen to finish packing the dishes.

Shego went back to shrinking the boxes to little bite sized blocks, before placing them in a square lunch pail she'd stored away in their hallway closet.

Shego groaned as a loud crash sounded from the kitchen.

"That had better not be my aunt's china!" Shego yelled. "She stole that from the Chinese emperor before she died."

"Nope, China's on the dining room table." Kim said coming out of the kitchen with a box of pots and pans.

"This is what fell." Kim said setting the box down for her to shrink.

"Where are the tops?"

"In another box, I didn't want the glass ones to scratch."

Shego nodded and taped the box closed before shrinking it.

"This made life so much easier." Kim said. "I'm glad we didn't buy any more food."

"That would have been a pain," Shego said. "But I really hate the fact that I allowed us to eat stuff like spaghetti, lasagna, and sandwiches for the last three days."

"I enjoyed it," Kim grinned. "It was a blast from the past for me."

"Exactly," Shego said. "I hated the way you used to eat."

"What was so wrong with it?" Kim asked pouting. She believed that there was almost no better way then the way she ate. Raman, and PB and J's had been her best friends when she was living alone.

"To much grease and way too many carbs," Shego answered. "It wasn't anywhere near well balanced."

"I guess so," Kim gave in. "but it's not like you won't have me on an even more strict diet later on."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

"Well no," Kim said. "But you're not the one with the eating disorder." (Referring to her being pregnant --)

"The disorder is all apart of your imagination." Shego said. "You just like eating everything, because it looks good."

"Maybe," Kim said walking into the dinning room to get the china.

Shego groaned in frustration at Kim's answer.

"What?" Kim said coming back out of the dining room with the box.

"Nothing. Is there anything else back there?"

"Just the table." Kim said. "We still need to get the bed."

Shego nodded, and went to go retrieve the two objects.

Kim looked at around their living room and sighed. It was empty. The paintings were off of the walls, the television was gone, as was their ironing materials. The book shelf Shego had in the corner was stored away with the shelves from the walls, the coffee table, and the rug it sat on was packed away.

"I know," Shego said standing next to her. "I love this place too."

Kim and Shego were silent as they took one last look around the condo they'd shared.

"How about one last rut?" Kim said when they got to the empty bedroom.

"Sounds good to me."

---

"Damn y'all," Monique said walking into the new house. "This house is bangin!"

"Thanks," Shego said carrying in the pail with all of their belongings in it. "Kim picked it out."

"It was no big really." Kim said coming in behind them.

"I would love to live in a place like this." Monique said running her fingers over the cherry wood of the staircase railing.

"I would offer up a tour but you'll have to wait for the house warming party." Shego teased, walking by and closing the dark skinned woman's jaw.

"There's nothing special about a three story house with six rooms, four baths, one kitchen, and a 360 acre backyard that just happens to have their own personal forest." Bonnie said walking in.

"Jealin' much?" Monique teased.

"Why don't you go and become a thief so we can get a house like this off of the earnings?" Bonnie said.

"I didn't buy the house with that money," Shego defended.

"Really? Then how'd you afford it?" Bonnie said getting on Shego's last nerves.

"I'm a trust fund baby." Shego said. "Not that I need it or anything."

"Awesome." Monique said. "Wish I had been one."

"It's nice to have as a "just in case" measure. I only use the TM for recreational products."

"TM?" Bonnie asked.

"Thief Money," Kim answered.

"So you bought the jet with TM?"

"No I stole that bad girl straight from the manufacture and supped it up myself." Shego said proudly.

"Shego," Kim growled. She hated it when Shego mentioned the things they had that she'd stolen.

"Sorry love."

"I knew I was going to come home to a fully decorated house if I let Shego stay here by herself long enough." Kim said.

"It's fully furnished already we just need to put our pictures up and get towels, bedcovers, a surround sound system. I'm trading the curtains on the windows and over the back door for wooden blinds though I think the cloth is tacky." Shego said referring to the fabric hanging over the sliding glass doors.

"This place looks great."

"The upstairs is pretty drab for now," Kim said. "We're fixing the bedroom tonight. The rest of the second floor is going to have to wait."

"Then I'll go in, put up the shelves, and adding futons." Shego said plopping onto the new couch and motioning for them to sit down. "It's a good thing I painted the walls about a week ago."

"Shego wasn't going to let me move in here unless the fumes we completely gone." Kim said walking a distance into the Kitchen, as Bonnie sat down in the reclining chair and pulled Monique down with her.

"Only problem I see is Kim waddling up all those stairs once she's as big as a bus." Bonnie said, subconsciously rubbing Monique stomach.

"Very funny!" Kim yelled out into the living room.

"I'll figure something out." Shego said. "It'll give me stuff to do."

"You think you'll be alright sleeping here?" Kim asked coming out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, we'll be alright." Monique said forcing down the urge to purr at Bonnie's petting.

"I won't be sleeping much anyway." Bonnie said, and almost laughed at the expressions passed her way. "It's a strange environment I'll end up watching TV until the middle of the night."

"Right," Shego said as Kim came to lay on her. "Well if both of you get restless, change the sheets on the guest bed when you're done."

"I'm hungry." Kim said. "Its dinner time and I don't remember getting lunch."

Shego groaned. "Don't you remember telling me that tonight was your night to cook about two weeks back?"

"Oh yeah," Kim blushed. "Looks like we're eating Wendy's!"

The other three women groaned.

"Please no more," Shego said looking as if she was going to be sick. "There's only so much I can take."

Kim pouted as she watched Shego dig through her pockets to locate her cell phone.

"There's got to be some type of restaurant here." Monique said.

"Probably just a small pub." Shego said. "Drew?"

"Yes Sensei?" Drakken answered obediently.

"One second." Shego told him sliding out from underneath Kim and going into the kitchen.

"What the?" Kim thought.

"You've got 30 minutes to get what I need and bring it to me." Shego said.

"Only thirty? Come now that's not nearly..."

"Silence." Shego snapped. "30 minutes."

"Yes Sensei."

Shego frowned and hung up the phone. "Watch the idiot screw this up."

"Screw up what?" Kim asked curiously.

"Nothing now go," Shego said pointing at the door, but only frowned when Kim didn't move.

"Samantha," Kim said and received a growl.

"Don't call me that!"

"Don't lie to me!" Kim growled back.

"I haven't lied to you." Shego said, lowing her tone. "Just stop being annoying."

"You're avoiding telling me, that's just like lying." Kim put her hands on her waist and glared. "You're up to something."

"Prove it." Shego said glaring back.

"I don't have to." Kim said. "It's riddled throughout your body language."

Shego huffed and didn't say anything.

"Just don't do anything that's going to land you in trouble." Kim sighed, walking out of the kitchen before Shego could reply.

"Got to be more careful," Shego thought with a sigh, Kim would kill her if she knew.

Kim hesitated a moment before bringing Shego in for a kiss. She didn't want the other woman to think that she didn't trust her.

"This isn't the love shack," Kim teased the couple who were near getting it on in the recliner.

"If you two are making war," Bonnie said.

"We are more then willing to make love." Monique finished.

"Not in my lazy boy." Shego said.

"So what's for dinner?"

"Chinese," Shego said yawning, she looked at her watch. "It'll be here in about 23 minutes. If it's not I'll punish the delivery boy."

"So violent," Bonnie said mockingly.

"Want a taste of what he'll be getting?" Shego said lighting up one of her plasma changed fists.

"I'm still not used to that." Bonnie waved her off. The former thief still didn't scare Bonnie as much and she would have liked.

The quartet lounged around basking in the glow of a comfortable silence. Each taking the time out of their hectic day to sit back and enjoy their partners.

"I'm going to just have to trust her." Kim thought to herself as she was slowly being put the sleep. The older woman had to know by now that stroking her behind her ear would make her drowsy.

Shego checked her watch and got up motioning for Kim to follow her back into the kitchen.

There Drew was setting several containers of Chinese food on there marble topped counters.

"Hungry?" Drew asked he had opted to wear the black coverall to Kim's house instead of the green and black uniform Shego had got him. Which was a smart choice, he knew the little redhead had no idea Shego was his Sensei.

Kim lifted her eyebrow and looked at Shego suspiciously.

"It's your favorite." Was all the older woman said.

Drakken nodded and went into the cabinet.

"Where are the dishes?"

"I'll get them." Shego said moving into the living room to get the necessary materials.

"What?" Drakken said he hated being stared at.

"Still taking a break from your life of terrorism?" she asked.

"For now," Drakken told her. "I'm currently in the midst of acquiring new skills."

"What kind of skills?" Kim asked and received a shake of the head from Drakken.

"Never you mind."

"Awe come on," Kim said as Shego came back into the living room with a large box of dishes. "You finally have someone willing to listen to your plans and you turn them down."

"The last thing I need is the GJ crawling up my ass looking for a reason to bitch." Drew commented and received a glare from Shego for his usage of words.

"You know you enjoy the probes," Kim joked.

"I must admit. They were less intrusive the last time."


	9. Not alone in there

Here's chapter 9…enjoy.

Thanks for pointing that out Leena… My keyboard was being stupid that day and I forgot to fix that chapter before I posted it. Anyway. I thought you'd abandoned me since I hadn't heard from you in a while. It's nice to know you haven't.

1-winged slacker: that theory about the sex changing ray would work if Shego wasn't…. well you'll just have to keep reading.

_Chapter 9: Not alone in there._

--

--Febuary15th '07: Island lair: 2:35 p.m.--

"You can't run faster than that?" Shego asked annoyed. "You need to be swift if you want to be successful."

"Running isn't exactly something I was ever very good at." Drakken huffed. "His the reason I am a science geek."

"I have to PHD in mechanical engineering and a MA in political science."

Shego said. "Being smart has nothing to do with your physical abilities."

"Isn't there something else we can work at?" Drew whined. The older man was surpassed when he found his self knocked on his ass.

"Stop your complaining." Shego said. "A thief must be swift, silent, surreptitious, and smart."

Drakken tried to stand but what knocked down again.

"Repeat it." Shego commanded.

"Swift, silent, Surreptitious and smart." Drakken repeated.

"We will work on the swift and the silent together now," Shego said. "I don't even want to hear you breathe."

Drakken stopped his light panting immediately.

"Grab some water and run the mile again." Shego said. "15 minutes is unacceptable."

"Yes sensei," Drakken held in his groan as he slowly stood up but was knocked down again.

"Swift." Shego reminded him and watched as he stood quickly. Surprisingly Shego didn't have to knock him down again for getting up and getting his water to loud.

Shego sat down and folded her legs underneath her. She straightened her back and evened out her breathing concentrating on emptying her thoughts but was interrupted by the soft thuds of Drakkens feet hitting the ground.

"I can hear you," She said softly as he passed by.

Drakken slowed his pace and made his steps lighter. This was going to be much harder than he had initially anticipated.

--

"I don't know wade," Kim said, as she dusted the dining room. "She just disappears sometimes."

"Well I could always use the GPS chip installed on her cell phone." Wade said through the Kimmunicator.

"No," Kim said. "I don't want to pry. I just want to know what's going on with her as of late."

"Well what has changed besides the disappearing?"

"She's tired a lot more," Kim said as she thought about it. "And there hasn't been much cuddling lately."

"Well maybe the job is wearing her down." Ron's voice came through the Kimmunicator.

"Maybe but I doubt it." Kim said debunking his idea. "It never made her act like this, and she definitely never came home and told me not to worry about what she'd done."

"Wow Kim she told you that?" Ron said. "Sounds like she's..."

Kim knew what Ron was thinking, she'd thought the same thing.

"No way Ron," Wade said. "Shego loves Kim to much to do something like that."

"Well then I don't know what else could be bring on these sudden changes." Ron said. "Maybe she's out doing what she does best again."

"No." Kim said. "We know when she's been out misbehaving."

"True," Wade said. "You might want to remind her about the tip. They still haven't found the painting."

"I will," Kim said, moving on to dust the living room.

"Maybe the whole move has finally taken a toll on her." Ron offered.

"Maybe." Kim said. "I just want to know what she's been up to."

--

--Dr. Tasich's Office: 4:36pm: halfway through appointment--

"I want to tell her about the things I've been doing but I can't afford for her to be upset with me right now." Shego admitted.

The doctor nodded. Her long brown hair was pulled into a tight bun and her gold rimmed glasses sat just before to tip of her nose, covering the light hazel eyes behind them. The woman was a bit on the lanky side, sitting in the chair with the folder she wrote notes in during their sessions. There was always the undertone of a very serious woman to her even when she smiled genuinely.

"Have you taken into consideration how she might feel if she finds out from another source?"

"I have." Shego responded. "But how do you tell the love of your life that your teetering on the edge of evil again?"

"That's up to you." Dr. Tasich mentioned. "From what I've heard from your description, Mrs. Possible is a very understanding woman. You're giving yourself to many negative options about how things will go, in other word your scared."

"This isn't about my fear of telling her." Shego said looking out of the office window. "I don't want her to be under any stress."

"By protecting her from stress you may be putting her under a greater degree out it." Dr. Tasich said, looking at her from over the rim of her glasses. "Samantha, by disappearing from time to time, being irritable, impatient and secretive with her isn't doing her health or the health of your unborn child any good."

"I'm lying to her." Shego said looking down at her hands. "Maybe not with my words, but my actions."

The Doctor nodded.

"How'd you know Kim was pregnant?" Shego asked, it wasn't common knowledge.

"I know an anxious father when I see one." Dr. Tasich said. "Even if this is only a part time job for me I'm a fast learner."

"Right." Shego said, watching the Doctor.

"What are you going to do?" Dr. Tasich asked.

"I'm going to tell her before it ruins our relationship."

"So tonight?" The doctor asked seriously.

Shego stared at her for a moment trying to remember where she'd seen

this woman before.

'A picture,' Shego's mind told her. 'But where?'

"Yes," She said out loud. "Tonight."

"Uh huh," The doctor said setting down her notes and crossing her arms over her chest, she gave Shego a skeptical look.

"I will," Shego said trying to assure herself.

"Well if you have second thoughts," the doctor said scribbling her number on a blanket piece of memo paper. "Here's my home number. Call me."

Shego nodded. "Thanks Doc."

--

"Kim stop trippin!" Monique said, sitting across the dining room table from her redheaded friend.

"I'm not trippin'!" Kim whined. "My mind is just jumping to conclusions."

"You know how She feels about monogamy." Monique said.

"Yeah," Kim said grinning. "That's right."

"See your letting your imagination mix with your common sense." Monique said as Shego walked into the kitchen.

"How was your day?" Kim asked instead of her normal question lately which had been "Your late where have you been?"

"It was alright, It's official American's are idiots." Shego said.

"Why do you think I started telling people I was British?" Monique joked.

"Very funny," Kim said laughing and was surprised when she received a small kiss from Shego. It had been her first one in four days.

"We need to talk..." Shego told Kim.

Monique stood up. "Good luck girl, nothing ever good comes after that statement."

Shego rolled her eyes. "We need to talk later."

"How much "later"" Kim asked.

"After dinner."

--

--6:50pm :Study--

Shego stood in the study in front of the phone looking at the number in her hand.

She shrugged picking the phone up, she dialed the number of her therapist.

"Zachariah." Shego heard a extremely familiar voice say from over the phone.

"Hello?" Zachariah said after Shego didn't respond. "I know your there I can hear you breathing."

Shego still didn't say anything, she knew that the moment she spoke the doctor would know who she was.

"Hold on." Zachariah said. "Taylor! Telephone."

"Hello?"

"You live with that idiotic doctor?" Shego asked, in denial.

She heard Dr. Tasich laugh. "I happen to be in love with and getting married to that idiotic doctor."

Shego shook her head in disbelief. "Seriously?"

"Yes seriously. Are you chickening out?" Dr. Tasich asked changing the topic.

"I think so," Shego said. "I told her we needed to talk after dinner."

"I'm guessing it's after dinner." Dr. Tasich laughed.

Shego nodded before noticing the doctor couldn't see her. "Yes."

"You can do this." She assured her. "It's best."

"Your crazy," Shego muttered.

"But your the one seeing me." Dr. Tasich teased. "You sure I'm the crazy one?"

"Not helping." Shego retorted.

"Just take a few more minutes, get your thoughts together and go for it." Dr. Tasich advised. "If you don't I'll never let you live this down."

Shego groaned. "Don't let that woman know your my shrink." Was all Shego could think to say.

"Doctor patient confidently..."

"Doesn't mean shit." Shego said.

"Your right. Just go do it." Dr. Tasich said.

"Yeah, night." Shego said hanging up the phone.

Shego sat down in her new office chair and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes.

"Shego," Kim said, Coming into the room. "You want to talk."

Shego nodded, and waited for Kim to sit down on the futon.

"Door," Shego said wanting her to close it. she knew the other two women were still in the house.

"Is everything alright?" Kim asked hesitantly.

"I've been dishonest." Shego said staring up at the ceiling again.

Kim remained silent wondering what Shego had met.

"I'm evil Kimmie," Shego said. "I can't help it."

"Lets back up a second," Kim said. "I want the whole story."

"I've taken on an apprentice," Shego said.

"Drew?" Kim asked,

Shego nodded. "I didn't intend to."

Kim just watched her.

"I've never felt so guilty in my life Pumpkin," Shego said. "He totally played the family card."

"What are you teaching him?" Kim asked somewhat afraid of the answer.

"A number of things." Was Shego's answer, but she quickly changed it when Kim gripped the front of her shirt and forced her to look her in the eyes.

"Be specific," Kim said seriously.

"The four S's" Shego said and was glad Kim let her go.

"Your teaching him how to be a thief?" Kim asked.

Shego nodded but was slightly confused when Kim started laughing.

"That man couldn't steal his way out of a completely unguarded candy store." Kim laughed.

"Actually," Shego said. "He's already learned how to disarm six different types of security systems."

Kim stopped laughing.

"And how to elude GJ's main global positioning satellites."

"You're kidding," Kim asked. "right?"

"He's just not fast enough to be a thief, and unbelievably clumsy."

Shego didn't like the way Kim just stared at her.

"So why have you been acting like a Prat lately?" Kim asked after a few moments silence.

"I felt dirty," Shego admitted. "I didn't even want to touch you."

Kim nodded. "Well, as long as you don't start eluding satellites, permanently borrowing things that don't belong to you, or anything along those lines. I can ignore you teaching him."

"Really?"

"But that's it." Kim nodded. "Anything else and we'll have a problem."

Shego smiled shyly. Before leaning in to kiss the smaller woman.

'This feels good," Kim thought pulling Shego out of the office chair and onto the futon. "No," Kim whined when Shego attempted to break their kiss.

Shego groaned and picked up the red head.

"Time to burn off all those calories." Shego mumbled into the kiss causing Kim to grin.

"Is that all the is to you?" Kim asked. "A time for exercise?"

"No," Shego said sucking her bottom lips. "I see this as a time of great stress relief and relaxation."

---

--February 25th: Silver lake Hospital: 2:00 p.m.--

"Glad you could both be here," Dr. Zephyrus said as the two sat down. Near the bed was the doctors metal cart and on it was some type of machine.

"We're excited." Kim said, sitting on the bed while Shego took the chair in the corner.

"Yeah well the fun stuff is going to have to wait." The doctor said. "Go ahead and change into the gown, I'll be back."

Shego stepped out with the doctor.

"What happened?" Shego asked, knowing the doctor was just going to go stand in the hall for a few moments.

"What?" Zeph asked. There were darkening shades in the doctors eyes, as if she had been thinking to much. She could tell the happy that was posted on her face for Kim was a show.

"Body snatchers?," Shego said.

Dr. Zephyrus lifted an eyebrow. "Don't worry they'll return my alter ego later."

"What's wrong with this personality?" Shego asked.

"Nothing," the doctor said shortly.

"Seems like it," Shego probed.

"You do care!" She teased, Some of the amusement shining through the cloudiness of her gaze.

Shego scoffed. "Barely."

The doctor nodded. "Temporary truce?"

Shego nodded. "Just until you get yourself together. There's something about fighting wounded animals that really gets to me."

"Yeah right," the doctor poked. "Your just afraid you'll lose again."

"I never lost," Shego said going back into the room followed by the doctor.

"I'll check your blood pressure first," Kim held out her arm and waited patiently for Zeph to finish.

"Hop on the scale," Dr. Zephyrus said and Kim stepped on the scale, watching as the doctor frowned.

"What?" Shego asked. "She lost more weight."

"But she eats like three men," Shego said.

"Been getting in lots of exercise?"

"I run a mile every Tuesday and Thursday and I spar with Shego on Saturdays." Kim said. "Plus our extra curricular activities."

"And you still have energy left afterwards?" Dr. Zephyrus asked.

"Just give her 15 minutes," Shego said, earning a light blush from Kim.

"We'll have to cut this down," Dr. Zephyrus said. "Around 7 weeks having little to no weight gain is common, but to be losing weight is dangerous."

"So no more sex?" Kim asked paling, the doctor laughed.

"Try knocking off one of those miles and putting a little distance between workouts." Dr. Zephyrus explained. "Try running on Tuesday and sparing on Fridays. You can keep the sex."

The doctor turned to Shego. "Remember she needs a little over three hundred more calories than she normally would for the baby. Don't be afraid to give her the six hundred calorie piece of cake every once in a while."

"Yeah!" Kim said.

"But don't over do it. To much weight gain can be even more dangerous." Dr. Zeph added causing Kim to pout.

"Doesn't look like you've gotten taller but lets see," Kim stood with her back straight against the wall. "Same, 5'9."

As Kim kept standing as Dr. Zeph went to put on a pair of gloves and locate her tape measure.

"I'm going to need you to lift you gown." Dr. Zephyrus said making sure not to make eye contact with Shego, who she knew was scowling at her. Once Kim had done this she took careful measurements of Kim's stomach vertically and horizontally.

"This will be easier if you turned the gown around." Dr. Zephyrus said, wanting the back part of the in front.

Shego was now glad Kim had opted to bring a pair of basketball shorts.

"Today we're just going to use the Doppler, which will allow you to hear the baby's heartbeat." Dr. Zephyrus said as Kim laid down on the bed.

Shego decided, at that point, to join in now by sitting on the edge of the bed of the opposite side of the doctor, and unconsciously taking Kim's hand.

Kim just sat contently, happy that Shego was by her side to hear the beating heart of their baby.

"Monique wanted a recording of this," Shego said.

"How cute she should have come," Dr. Zephyrus said.

"This may be a bit cold," Dr. Zephyrus said before coldness of the gel touched Kim's exposed stomach. Kim fought the urge to wiggle as the transducer was past over her lower abdomen a few times.

"Where are you?" Dr. Zephyrus mumbled and applied a bit more pressure, and was satisfied when the sounds of Kim's own heartbeat could be heard. "That's yours," She told Kim before moving to left slightly. "And there is baby's"

"Wow," Shego managed to get out.

Kim smiled. "This is so the drama."

Shego could only nod as she heard the sound of their baby's heart.

The little lift of Dr. Zephyrus's eyebrow didn't go unnoticed by Kim.

"What?" she asked.

"One second," The Doctor responded moving the Doppler to the left more.

"What is that in the background?" Shego asked.

The doctor replied as the sounds became a bit clearer. "Sounds like baby A isn't alone in there."

--

End of chapter 8.

Drop me a review or two. I need some baby names. Get me to 45(reviews) and you can have the next chapter.


	10. Shocked

You people are lucky I like you…this will definitely be the end of my current give me five reviews for the next chapter…for now…It'll start up again once I've written chapter 24(I'm currently on 20)

The next two chapters (11 and 12) is where the story really gets twisted for a minute. So you'll get those two together. Enjoy anyway.

_Chapter 10: Shocked_

"Really?" Kim asked even more excited.

"We won't know for sure until we perform a visual ultrasound." Dr. Zephyrus said. "The Doppler's transducer can often pick up the sounds of

The mother heartbeat and cast them as another fetus."

"Oh," Kim said and grinned. "But twins. Sam can you..."

Kim's excited expression immediately changed to concern when Shego turned and threw up everything she'd eaten that morning into the doctors trash

can.

"At least it wasn't on the floor." Dr. Zephyrus said gratefully while getting Shego a paper towel.

"Thanks," The pale woman said taking the paper towel.

"Are you going to be okay?" Kim asked rubbing Shego's back as Dr. Zephyrus cleaned the gel from her stomach."

Shego just nodded.

"She's in shock," Dr. Zephyrus said to Kim before turning her attention back to Shego. "Don't go depriving yourself of sleep, we won't know until next months appointment."

Shego nodded again before reaching into her pocket and grabbing her car keys. "You're driving,"

"Well I'll leave you to get dressed and your physical will be next month on the 25th before Kim's doctors appointment." Dr. Zephyrus grabbed the trash can and left the room.

"Love?" Kim said quietly, she could tell all of Shego wasn't in the same room with them. With gentle hands she reached up and turned Shego's head to look at her. She moved the raven tresses that were covering the older woman's face and gave her a small smile. "It'll be okay."

Shego blinked a few times but couldn't think of anything to say. She blankly watch Kim get off of the bed and begin dressing. The red head was really excited about the notion of twins.

"What if it's more?" Shego asked suddenly and Kim stopped to give her an odd expression.

"What if it's not?" Was all she could think to say. Which calmed Shego down considerably.

"Two is good," Shego argued with herself. "One for each of us."

"Very funny," Kim said, once she had put all her close back on she motioned for Shego to come on.

"I was serious," Shego insisted.

--

The three-hour drive home was, for the most part, silent as the two contemplated the idea of having more than one child.

"It's a good thing both of us have backgrounds with twins." Kim said absentmindedly.

"I guess," Shego shrugged, still in a daze.

Shego loved her twin brothers more than any of her other siblings. They always knew just how to get on her nerves enough to make her smiles, Which probably seems like a backwards concept.

"My brothers weren't always twins," Shego said eventually. "After the Accident my brother split himself in two for the first time and decided to keep the other."

"That's cool," Kim said. "I got the tweebs all in one dosage. Consider yourself lucky."

"I still had Hego and Mego." Shego groaned. "Wego were a blessing opposed to them."

"You know you love your brothers," Kim teased.

"What's love got to do with it?" Shego retorted.

Kim laughed. "Nothing I suppose."

"Exactly," Shego said. "Just because I don't like them doesn't mean I don't love them."

"Awe," Kim grinned. "I wish I had gotten that on tape."

"I bet," Shego said as they pulled into the driveway next to Monique's car, the two would be able to return home after their three year Anniversary.

The two woman had been staying with them while there condo complex was being checked for asepsis.

"Sometimes I don't even remember they're here." Kim said, bounding excitedly toward the front door.

"Me either," Shego admitted. As she unlocked the door and went in first. Which Kim never seemed to mind. It was one of those weird precautions Shego took with her, just incase someone was in the house looking to do them harm. Shego would take care of them.

"That's not going to get Mon' pregnant," Kim whispered to Shego.

"What did I say about my lazyboy?" Shego asked when she had rounded the stairs and walked into the living room after Kim.

"It's just so tempting," Monique said slowly climbing off of Bonnie and buttoning up her shirt.

"Whenever I sit in this chair my mind just screams, "Do her!" Bonnie exclaimed, putting back on her own shirt.

"Then don't sit in it," Shego said sitting down on the couch.

"Where is all of you guys old stuff?" Monique asked once she managed to pull herself together.

"In the secondary garage," Shego said. "That's my hang out spot."

"Guess what!" Kim said taking her customary spot on Shego's lap.

"You got to hear the baby's heartbeat?" Monique said.

"Babies." Kim grinned. "Dr. Z said it sounded like more than one but we won't know for sure until the next appointment."

"That's ...wow," Monique said. "Could you imagine two mini Shego's? running around here."

"One big Shego is enough," Kim said, kissing the woman in questions cheek.

"Maybe they'll come out her complete opposite," Bonnie said. "Like Kim."

"One of each sounds good," Shego said.

"Have you considered baby names yet?" Monique asked.

"Not yet," Kim said. "I really don't want to know what we're having."

"A baby duh," Bonnie joked, and dodged the pillow. "Well try some unisex names,"

"What names aren't?" Shego said.

"True, but you know what I mean," Bonnie said.

"Any plans for the big day yet," Shego, asked changing the question.

"Not really, we've been looking for a new place to live." Bonnie said.

"The whole asepsis thing really was just one of our many problems with that place." Shego nodded.

"Wasn't it termites a few months ago?"

"Yeah," Monique growled. "My mom was a bit peeved when I had to store all those outfits over there. I know she's wearing those bad boys though."

"She'll get over it," Shego said.

"Easy for you to say," Monique grumbled. "Your mothers not a raving bitch."

"True," Shego said. "My mom doesn't get angry."

The room turned to her.

"She really is pretty even when it comes to her moods," Shego continued.

"Then what happened to you?" Bonnie asked. "No offense."

"The moment they named me I decided pay back was in order." Shego shrugged. "And then there was Hego."

"The big guy right?" Monique asked.

"Yeah, My only saving grace was Wally." Shego said. "And he didn't come around until a was four."

"Calm you down much?"

"Not really," Shego said. "Not until he was three and started acting like me. Then I had to change."

"Why?" Kim asked.

"There could only be one Shego," She replied. "I wanted him to develop his own personality."

"It was nice of you to give him the choice," Kim said.

"Yeah well," Shego shrugged. "He kind of turned out like me anyway, just not in the evil sense."

"Which is good." Bonnie said. "It would've been hard for Kim to snag all of you."

"It was hard for me to just snag her," Kim said kissing Shego's cheek. "I was lucky."

"But at the time of the accident I was the only one who didn't immediately show any signs of having "special capabilities."

"So when did you become able to light up," Monique asked.

--

_--Past: Shego: age17--_

_"Do you ever leave this place?" Neelam complained the minute she walked through the door._

_Shego was sitting on the couch cuddled up with Jake reading a very interesting book on jet propulsion._

_"Of course," Shego said not looking up from her book. "Your just never home to go with me."_

_"That's because I'm working to support us," Neelam said, moving Shego's legs._

_"I self support." Shego said. "I offered to help you pay for the car."_

_"I don't need help," Neelam huffed. When Shego didn't give any indication of listening to her she snatched the book out from Shego grasp._

_"What the hell!" Shego growled. "Give it back."_

_"Shut up," Neelam commanded, looking through the book before deciding the book wasn't worth the time of day._

_Shego watched as the older woman eyed the burning fire place._

_"You wouldn't," Shego said, that book was a birthday gift from her mother._

_"Should I not?" Neelam said. "Listen to me when I speak to you and we wouldn't be in this situation."_

_"Neal there are only four of those books in the world."_

_"And there will be three if you don't behave." Neelam said._

_"Please just give it back," Shego pleaded._

_"Go get me a cup of coffee," Neelam said._

_Shego felt what she thought was her irritation level rise._

_"Give me the book," Shego said again, and watched as Neelam's head whipped around sharply to look at her._

_Without a second thought the book was tossed toward the flames, but Shego caught it._

_"That was so messed up," Shego said, her voice low. "What if it had been damaged? That book costs millions."_

_Neelam's eyebrow lifted slightly. "Go get my coffee."_

_Obediently Shego went and made her a cup of coffee, While hiding her book in a secret compartment behind one of the cabinets._

_When the coffee was done she fixed Neelam a cup and headed back into the living room. Instead of handing her the cup when she reached for it the younger woman just set it on the table and went to grab her small carry suitcase and her coat._

_"Where are you going?" Neelam demanded._

_"I told you three weeks ago I was going home to see my brothers." Shego said. Wego had called her and cried on the phone, Complaining that they didn't see her enough._

_"Why didn't you remind me this morning?" Neelam demanded._

_"Because you told me not to keep pestering you about it." Shego reminded her._

_"I don't recall telling you, you could go." Neelam said angrily._

_"I don't need your permission." Shego said through gritted teeth, there was no way in hell this woman was going to keep her from the twins._

_"I just want to be with you," Neelam said, using the sweetest voice she could muster up. Shego sighed._

_"I'll be back on Saturday, try not to die of starvation." Shego said grabbing the dog leash from off the coat rack._

_"What are you doing with that?" Neelam snapped._

_"Taking Jake," Shego said as if it were common sense._

_"No your not." Neelam protested._

_"Are you going to walk him?" Shego asked. "Give him a bath? Play with him? Or even feed him?"_

_Neelam and Shego just stared at each other._

_"Well now then," Shego said. "If you have no further argument I have some place to be."_

_"Right here," Neelam said, "Now be a good girl and go get my house clothes."_

_Shego looked down at the bag in her hand._

_'You promised Wego!' Shego sighed and put the bag down. She felt a headache coming on, as her fingers trembled and her eye sight blurred._

_"Don't just stand there," Shego faintly heard Neelam growl._

_"I'll stand here as long as I please," Shego hissed, and wasn't fazed when Neelam stood up angrily, silently threatening to strike her by raising he hand._

_"I dare you." Shego said, surprising herself. 'No you don't.'_

_"What?" Neelam said balling her raised hand into a fist._

_"I didn't stutter," Shego growled._

_Shego's conscious mind shut down as her body went into a type of survival mode. She watched as Neelam's fist swung toward her face, but instead of preparing for the force of the hit Shego blocked her fist with her right hand and grabbed her neck with the left._

_"Don't touch," Shego said squeezing harder, and was silently pleased when Neelam strained against her hand. Trying to loosen the, what Shego considered light, grip on her neck._

_It took Shego a moment to notice the burn mark on Neelam's hand, and she let go to stare at her faintly green glowing right hand. The younger woman touched her right hand with her left and pulled back quick. "Hot?" was all she could manage to say as she picked of her bag and Jake followed her out of the door._

_--_

"It was triggered by Anger," Shego said.

"Figures," Bonnie mumbled.

"I was easy going for a long time," Shego defended. "Just certain events led me to be the way I am with people.

--

_--March 1: Monique and Bonnie's third anniversary--_

"Love what's that?" Kim asked as she heard some jiggling on Shego's side of the bed.

"It's Monnie's anniversary present." Shego said placing the keys and a envelope with a folded piece of paper.

"Your giving them keys?" Kim pouted.

"No genius," Shego said grinning and kissing the nose of her lover. "They belong to the house Eagle."

"You're giving them house keys?" Kim laughed. "I didn't even get mine."

"Kim stop acting like a blonde." Shego sighed.

"You're giving them the house?" Kim asked with a frown. "I thought that was your "safety precaution." Just in case." Kim said using her fingers to make quotations.

"They deserve it," Shego said. "That place they live in isn't good enough for them."

"And what if Monique refuses to take it?" Kim said.

"I'm giving it to both of them," Shego said. "Let them argue about it."

Kim pursed her lips, and Shego kissed them.

"I'll be really offended if they don't take it." Shego said. "This house deserves them."

Kim nodded. "Where are you going?"

Kim asked when Shego got off of the bed, and walked out of the door.

"To put it on their bed," Shego said as if it were obvious.

The two women were out enjoying themselves. It took Bonnie hours to convince Monique to wear one of the new dresses she had designed. Kim grinned, she'd wanted to at least hump Monique's leg when she saw her, but She knew Shego wouldn't like that very much.

"That was nice of you," Shego said, once she came back in the room. "Giving them a house and everything."

"But you bought it," Kim said confused.

"If you hadn't picked it out, they wouldn't have it." Shego pointed out.

"Yeah I guess," Kim said pouting.

"Wanna cuddle?" Shego asked with hopeful eyes as she slipped underneath the blankets with Kim.

"I always wanna cuddle." The young woman reminded her, tucking herself into the older woman.

"What do you want?" Kim asked suddenly.

"Healthy and quiet." Shego replied, knowing the other woman was talking about their babies.

"No silly," Kim laughed. "Boys? Girl? One of each?"

"One of each," Shego said. "Or two boys."

"Why not two girls?" Kim asked pouting.

"Stop..."

"Doing that to your face." I know, you say it all the time. Now answer the question," Kim said mocking the pale woman that was currently keeping her warm. While laying on her back it wasn't easy to get warm for Kim unless Shego was laying somewhat on top of her.

"Little girls bug me," Shego shrugged. "One is good but two are suicide worthy."

"That's so mean," Kim said. "So if we have two girls you'll hate one?"

"Loath," Shego corrected.

"Your incorrigible," Kim growled.

"I forgot you knew words that large." Shego joked.

"Oh be quiet," Kim prodded. "When I start speaking in Hebrew, don't complain about the little words."

"I'll complain as much as I damn well please," Shego grumbled. "I learned sign language, Greek, Chinese, Japanese, German, Dutch, French, Spanish, and Italian."

"Okay?"

"And all because you just had to be a master for each of them. I'm not learning anything else." Shego said. "I won't even use most of those."

"Sure you will," Kim said. "Someone is doing my job while I'm pregnant remember?"

Shego grumbled something Kim couldn't quite make out and she sighed. Shego put a finger over her mouth before the younger woman spoke.

"They're home," Shego whispered listening to the other women go inside their room.

--

Review. I still need baby names.


	11. Complications

I lied you're not getting both chapters together. Here's part 1. Enjoy.

Just to let you know I HATE the name Sheki just writing it annoys me.

Chapter 11: Complicated life 

--

"What's that?" Monique asked, pulling away from the hungry grasps of Bonnie's hands and pointing at the envelope.

Bonnie shrugged and pulled Monique back within arms distance.

"B..." Monique began but gave into the lustful kiss Bonnie gave her.

"We'll read it Tomorrow," She said, picking it up and setting it on the nightstand.

"But obviously it was meant to be opened tonight," Monique argued.

"Fine," Bonnie said handing over the envelope noticing that it jingled.

_Monnie,_

_Kim and I hate the fact that you two live in that thing you call an apartment._

Take the keys and follow the directions on the map on the back of the picture of your new home.

_Happy Anniversary,_

_Shego._

"Oh my goodness," Monique whispered handing the short note to Bonnie for her to read. She took out the map and unfolded it.

"She is rich," Monique said stunned.

"They're giving us a house?" Bonnie asked peeking over her shoulder.

"We can't take this B," Monique said, placing the map back into the envelope.

"Yes we can," Bonnie argued. "This is a mansion compared to what we have now."

"I know that but,"

"Just take the fucking house," Shego grumbled from the doorway. "Save me the trouble of having to go clean up the place because no one is living in it."

"Shego!" Kim said, popping her head into the doorway.

"We can't," Monique said.

"She's offending me, Pumpkin." Shego said folding her arms over her chest.

"Can we get a few more minutes?" Monique asked.

"Sure. Keep in mind that if you don't take it, I'm creating myself one big bon fire." Shego lit up one of her fists and followed Kim away from the door.

"She's going to burn the twenty-five hundred thousand dollar house,"

"I don't care," Monique said. "I may be something like a starving artist but I'm no charity case."

"Have you seen your ass lately? Trust me your no where near starving." Bonnie said smiled slyly when Monique scowled at her. "I love you Mon. That's fine, and if you want to stay in that place then we'll stay."

"I don't want to stay there." Monique sat back down at the bed. "But I know you'll be disappointed."

"I'll support you on any decision you make," Bonnie said, Taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

Monique just nodded. Just leave it to Shego to make her life complicated.

--

"Your not serious are you?" Kim asked referring to her threat to burn it down.

"Nah," Shego said shaking her head. "It was either Monnie or Yuron."

"But Yuron doesn't need it," Shego said. "So I'll burn it and build something else there."

"You can't just set the house on fire," Kim protested. "Don't you care about pollution?"

Shego stared at her with a "wtf" look.

"You should donate it to something." Kim said.

"I don't donate," Shego said choosing to ignore the pollution comment.

---

"Lets look at it first," Bonnie said, trying to convince Monique.

"No," Monique said. "Because then I don't want her to feel like I think the house isn't good enough for us."

"That won't happen," Bonnie assured her. She knew how proud Monique could be, sometimes it was frustrating.

"I hope we get invited to the Bon fire," Monique said standing up and heading out of the room.

Bonnie sighed, giving into the fact that Monique's feelings were worth the sacrifice of loosing a beautiful house.

--

Kim sighed contently and pulled Shego in closer. Secretly Shego loved having Kim cuddle her, it was one of those times she appreciated that she didn't have to act all high and mighty to get what she wanted; even if ,with Kim, it didn't always work...

But Shego was tiring of this quickly. After an hour of cuddling she becoming restless and her mind began to wonder.

Shego's eye brow rose as she noticed the bare skin of Kim's midriff and traced her fingers over it, Shego was ready to be naughty and play off of Kim's out of control sexual hormones.

"We're tired," Kim mumbled, she'd been falling asleep.

"What?" Shego asked, this kid had almost no stamina when it came to sex now, not that she had much to begin with. Shego was about ready to cry, the damned girl had been spoiling her. They use to do it where ever they could get away with it, and now that Kim was pregnant she was always horny but "too tired".

"Just fucking shoot me now!" Shego said pouting and rolling away from the smaller woman.

"You hypocrite," Kim said, referring to Shego's pout. She leaned over slightly to kiss Shego slowly.

"Yeah and?" Shego huffed, when Kim pulled away after a minute or two.

Kim grinned and leaned in to kiss Shego again, the young redhead climbed on top of Shego to straddle her waist and Shego growled lustfully as Kim's lips trailed away from her mouth. Kim knew this attitude but felt she was too tired to help Shego get rid of it. Kim shrugged and gave in knowing that once they started there wouldn't be any stopping until Shego was through.

Kim moaned deeply as Shego tugged her shirt off with right hand and fondled her beast with the left.

Shego smirked, Kim's breast had been getting larger as of late and no longer fit perfectly into her hand. She didn't mind though, in a few months these breast would possibly be feeding two of their children. She moaned as at the feeling of having one in her mouth as she sucked on Kim's left pert nipple.

Kim gasped lightly, her own hands cupping the breast before her, but she pulled away. She could feel Shego trying to take control and tonight she refused to let that happen.

"You be on the bottom for once," Kim whispered, she couldn't get the words out any louder than that. She felt Shego's deep growl when the older woman attached herself to her right nipple as the vibrations wracked through her already tender chest.

Shego for some reason was liking sucking on her nipples much more than usual, they tasted different, bitter almost but she liked it.

"Kigo?" Monique yelled, trying to get their attention for the third time.

"Go away!" Shego yelled angrily as she pulled her mouth away from Kim. "Keep the keys we'll talk about it later."

"There's nothing to talk about,"

"Seriously! Take the damn house and get the fuck away from the door before I come out there and make your third anniversary the one of your death."

Monique through her hands up in defeat and backed away from the door.

"She forced me into to taking it," Monique said once she came back into the room and Bonnie grinned. "Lets just hope that one is also fully furnished."

Bonnie held her hand out. "Now come to bed."

--

"Down," Kim mumbled into the kiss the two women were sharing.

Shego didn't comply. She wanted to screw Kim silly not the other way around, but her Pumpkin was being rough. Kim shoved her back forcefully, she was dead serious. There was this ugly ass ceiling lamp that Kim had to look at whenever she was on the bottom which was eighty percent of the time and she was fed up and refused to look at it tonight.

"Goodness yes!" Shego breathed as Kim's slender fingers found her entrance, the young red head teased her lover with lightly rubbing her clit but when she moved down to kiss her stomach Kim lifted an eyebrow.

"Are you gaining weight?" Kim stopped to asked.

Shego instantly found herself annoyed. "Remember chapter 6, when we had a discussion about talking during sex?"

Kim nodded and continued her ministrations on the older woman, but Shego wasn't enjoying it any more. The older woman had been training extremely hard to keep the weight gain off. She couldn't understand what was causing it, she had such a careful diet.

"Love?"

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry," Kim said. "I didn't mean you were getting fat or anything. Maybe your just bloated."

"Thanks Princess," Shego mumbled and crawled from underneath Kim.

The young red head blushed.

"I haven't had my period in two months."

--

_--January 25th: Silver lake: 10:45pm--_

"Orric," Dr. Zephyrus grinned "3 inches and 6 pounds?"

"Shove it," Shego said holding her stomach. "Your being a fucking Prat over six pounds."

"That's a lot of gain for you," Dr. Zephyrus teased. But she saw Shego's eyes blaze over. "Are you okay?"

"'No I'm not fucking okay! I've gained six pounds for no reason." Shego got off of the scale and sat on the bed with her hands over her face. "And not to mention the emotional fucking up downs."

Dr. Zephyrus just sat and watched her, with a slight frown on her face.

"I cried for 5 minutes this morning because I broke a nail," Shego said. "A nail! It would've grown back within two days time."

Dr. Zephyrus nodded, and tossed Shego a cup.

"Go take a whiz," The doctor said. "And hurry up,"

--

Kim sat out side and spoke to Kayden, who was skinnier the last time she saw her.

"So how ya been?" Kim asked.

The little girl shrugged. "Alright I suppose."

"You suppose?"

"I'm better than I was." Kayden said, but refused to speak any more of it.

"So what's it like living with Dr. Z?" Kim asked, she was genuinely interested. The doctor seemed like she would have been a great mother.

"It's a challenge," Kayden admitted, with a small smile. "She worries about me a lot."

"Why?" Kim asked.

"None of your business," Kayden answered.

"You remind me of Sam," Kim told her.

"Really?" Kayden asked. "I've heard a lot about her."

"From who?"

"None of your business," Kayden said.

"Fine." Kim said. She wasn't going to sit here and beg the kid to give up the information.

"I have to come back tomorrow," Shego said as she came out of the office to get Kim.

"Why?" Kim asked.

"Because that fucking doctor wants to annoy me." Shego snapped.

"Is that her?" Kayden whispered looking shyly from around Kim's leg.

Kim was surprised that Kayden's voice could go any lower.

"Yeah this is Sam," Kim grinned. "Sam this is Kayden, Kayden meet Sam."

"Nice to meet ya punk," Sam gave her a small smile.

"Your my idol," Kayden said.

"Am I now?" Shego said raising her eyebrow at her.

"Yes," Kayden said. "Teach me your ways!"

"Well then," Shego said folding her arms over her chest. "Rule 1: Don't hide behind anyone, ever"

Kayden grinned and came out from behind Kim.

"A bit scrawny," Shego said. Which caused Kayden to pout. "But so is Kim and I like her..."

"Really?" Kayden said.

"Most of the time," Shego said.

"Then I like her too," Kayden said.

"Woe there kiddo!" Dr. Zephyrus came in to get her two patients.

"What?" Kayden's voice raised in surprise. It was quiet raspy but still very low.

"Your fraternizing with the enemy," Dr. Z said. "Shego's enough trouble without people supporting her actions."

"You make it sound like I don't have morals." Shego said.

Dr. Zephyrus laughed at her. "It's the morals I'm worried about rubbing off on her."

Shego scoffed and Kim laughed.

"Come on you two," Dr. Zephyrus said. "It's time to figure out if you'll be having twins."

Kim was more than happy to be led into the room, while Shego was really nonchalant.

They went through the boring stuff, To find out the Kim grew half an inch and had gained 3 pounds. Which she was quietly excited about.

"Aright," Dr. Zephyrus said. "Lets have a look."

Kim tried not to squirm underneath the transducer but failed miserably.

"Well there's is baby," Dr. Zephyrus. "And there is only one."

"Then what is that we heard?" Kim asked she was slightly disappointed but it was better this way, she didn't exactly think she could handle two children.

"Your heart beat," The doctor confirmed.

Shego nodded but was very disappointed; she was starting to like the idea of having twins. She figured they may as well have two kids so they could grow up together instead of a few years apart. She noted how closed the tweebs and her brothers were and it grew on her.

Kim suddenly found herself sad, but couldn't figure out for the life of her why! Until she looked at Shego and noticed how down she looked. The young woman kissed the back of Shego's hand.

"We'll have another baby," Kim told her. "Just not this time."

Shego nodded. They could have one next year if Kim was up to it.

Dr. Zephyrus blocked out the two and paid more attention to the growing baby. She thought that Kim might have been a high risk pregnancy because of her lack of weight gain, but she was wrong now that she had a visual. The baby was in perfect condition.

"The baby is so small," Kim said, she could tell the difference between the head and the tail.

"Well yeah," Dr. Zephyrus said. "It is very fragile right now and the baby is only about 10 mm's long."

"Wow!" Shego said. "It that a toe?"

Dr. Zephyrus laughed. "Sure is."

"Can we have a picture?" Shego asked

"In two months you can have pictures." Dr. Zephyrus said. "When you can really see the baby."

"Awesome!" Kim said. Her excitement was now back in full force.

--

_--January 26th: silver lake: 12:30pm--_

"So what's the deal doc." Shego asked. She was currently sitting with her legs dangling off the side of the bed.

"I'm still puzzled," Dr. Zephyrus said. She was looking at the results of some type of test.

"About what?" Shego demanded. "Out with it already!"

"Your pregnant." The doctor said and caught Shego as she fainted.

--

There is chapter 11. Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please.

Now that I've got this chapter out I can officially die happy --.


	12. Telling The Orricks

For those of you who previously read this chapter it included "The How" where I explained how Shego and Kim came to be in their current condition, but I took it out because I really wasn't satisfied with it at all, and as an author I shouldn't put out anything that I'm not completely happy with putting out.

_Chapter Twelve: Telling the Orrick's._

"What happened?" Kim asked when Dr. Zephyrus called her into the room and she found her girlfriend in the other woman's arms. 

"She fainted." Dr. Zephyrus shrugged.

"Why?" Kim asked taking Shego from the older woman.

The doctor shrugged. "Orrick has always been a funny one."

"Will she be alright?" Kim asked. Laying the other woman down on the bed.

"Yeah she'll be fine," Dr. Zephyrus said going over to her drawer and pulling out some smelling salts.

"Just give her a few minutes," the doctor said waving them under her nose.

Shego responded by turning her head away and opening her eyes slowly.

"My life is really complicated." Shego grumbled sitting up. "My mother is going to smother me."

"I don't think she'd be that upset…" Dr. Zephyrus said. "You are not some teenager who was out looking to have a good time."

"Well actually," Kim started. She didn't want to remind them that they were in this condition because Shego wanted to prove that she could get passed Global Justice's security. Kim wondered if that counted as looking for a good time.

"Who said anything about upset?" Shego said gripping her head. "She's going to be so fucking happy."

If there was anything Shego hated more it was making her mother happy. Sure that should be at the top of any kids list of things to do but it wasn't on hers.

"Isn't that good?" Dr. Zephyrus asked.

"No," Shego said. "I had enough of that woman while I was growing up."

Her mother would want to hang around and see the children, spoiling them beyond repair. Kim and Shego wouldn't need any help in that department. She had promised herself that her children would never need or want for anything.

"Do you have a psychiatrist?" Dr. Zephyrus asked. "Because you need one."

"Yes I have a shrink!" Shego snapped. "And you're the last person who needs to be telling me I need one."

"You do?" Kim asked in surprise, the two women had forgotten she was there. She had no idea Shego was seeing a psychiatrist, but she wondered why? Where the two having issues that she felt as if she couldn't speak with Kim about.

Shego blushed Kim wasn't suppose to find out that she was seeing a shrink. Not the young redhead would be asking her all kinds of questions about what went on in the sessions.

"You're crazier than I am!" Dr. Zeph countered.

"I am not!" Shego responded childishly.

"You are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Will you two cut it out," Kim scolded. They really didn't know how irksome they could be when they started going at each other.

"Come on," Dr. Zephyrus said. "We can schedule both of your next month's appointment."

"Why is she coming back next month?" Kim asked eyeing Shego suspiciously.

"For the same reason you are," Shego sighed. "A prenatal check up."

"Oh my..." Kim said following Shego out of the office. "We're both pregnant?"

"That doctor is loony I want a second opinion."

"You can't mistake an eight week pregnancy," Dr. Zephyrus said. She may be young but she was far from stupid. The doctor knew how to read the result of a pregnancy test. In her opinion Shego was just being hardheaded, she needed to toss her denial aside and face it.

"Prove it!" Shego growled.

Dr. Zephyrus sighed, her patience was wearing thin with Shego and Kim could tell.

"I just did those twenty minutes ago," The doctor said with forced calmness.

"It lied," Shego said there was no way on hell she was pregnant and didn't know about it.

"It doesn't after the first two weeks," Dr. Zephyrus said.

"I still can't believe it." Shego said. "And I won't until you prove it to me with a little more than a piece of paper with a blue plus sign."

"There were no blue plus signs on that paper!" Dr. Zephyrus growled back.

"How about a visual ultrasound?" Kim suggested.

The doctor sighed; she had to have the most difficult patients in the world. If it wasn't wizards, she was caring for ninja's, if it wasn't ninja's it was thieves.

"This is ridiculous," Kim mumbled, if Shego really was pregnant it would explain her mood swings and missing periods.

"You're right," Dr. Zephyrus agreed as they all went back into the room. "But it would be even more ridiculous if I let her leave without her believing."

The doctor stopped Shego when she began to take off her shirt, intending to put the gown back on.

"No need, just unbutton the pants and lift your shirt."

'Okay is it just me or did that sound weird?' Kim thought as she watched the doctor grab the transducer and run it gently over Shego's stomach.

"You wanted proof," the doctor pointed to the monitor. "There's your proof."

"I think I'm going to be sick,"

--

"How do we explain this?" Kim asked Shego as they drove home.

"We don't," Shego said simply. "It's none of their business."

"But they'll ask!"

"Let them." Shego growled, to get Kim to shut up.

Kim pouted but stayed quiet.

Shego sighed, knowing that she hurt the younger woman's feelings. Kim's feelings felt less wounded when Shego reached over and grabbed her hand, but didn't say anything. Kim knew it was her way of apologizing, and gave her hand a light squeeze to let Shego know she was forgiven.

The car ride home was uneventful. There wasn't much traffic and Kim was a good driver, so they made it home in one piece. (Every time I hear one piece I think of One Piece...does that make sense?)

"It's kind of weird not coming home to Monnie," Kim said as she followed Shego into the house.

"I should have given them the lazy boy," Shego grumbled. "They would have used it more than me."

Kim nodded as her stomach began to growl. Shego smiled lightly.

"I'll make dinner; you head up and take a shower."

Kim tilted her head as if trying to read Shego's inner most thoughts.

"Why don't you come with me and when we're done we'll make huge bowls of macaroni and cheese, sit in front of the television and cuddle until one of us falls asleep?"

That made Shego's smile turn into a grin, and then she shrugged.

"Sounds good to me,"

--

--March 13th: The Orrick Home: 3:20 a.m.--

Heavy pants could be heard as two skilled martial artists practiced their moves on the other. Shego was exhausted but kept fighting off the other woman's attacks. She quickly blocked three punches and a kick to her mid section leaving her upper body unprotected.

"You've gotten faster Shadow," The tall middle aged woman said as Shego counter attacked.

She went on the offensively careful to keep her mother away from her abdomen, where she could possibly do critical damage.

Shego frowned. "Or you've gotten slower."

"Highly unlikely," the other woman said, moving quickly and without much effort she managed to get Shego into a strong hold. Which the smaller woman didn't to much care for but knew that if she struggled her capturer would just put her to sleep.

"I hate it when you do that," Shego growled. "It's not even in the fighting style."

"Exactly why I use it, and when you learn how to counter it, you'll take pride in your new found knowledge." The older woman said releasing her hold on Shego. "Turn the light on, Shadow."

"If I do that I won't be a shadow will I?" Shego teased, but turned on the lights to the Dojo in the Orrick's basement. Shego turned to face the other woman who was her replica only she was taller, her eyes were gray, and her hair was longer and in a long neat braid.

"It's been a while," The older woman said sitting down with her back toward Shego. "I would have expected you to bring your little friend with you."

Shego rolled her eyes at the older woman and sat face down so that the backs were straight against each other. She couldn't get her mother to stop referring to Kim as "her little friend" Kim and Shego had never technically been friends.

Shego and the other woman both sighed at the same time before evening out their breathing patterns to match the other.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure?" the woman asked. She could never get the younger woman to just drop by and visit every once in a while. Sure she got her weekly phone call but sometimes she wanted to spend time with her only female child.

"Just thought I'd visit is all." Shego lied.

"There are interesting rumors circulating in this house," The older woman said.

"Enlighten me,"

"You're brothers seem to believe that one "Kim Possible" is carrying your child." The older woman didn't miss the feeling of Shego's stiffening. "If this is true I do find myself coming upon a bout of confusion."

"It's true," Shego admitted.

"How is this possible?" she asked.

"Anything's possible for Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable," Shego offered as an answer and wasn't surprised when she was cuffed over the head. "I really am too old for you to keep doing that."

"Whose child are you?"

"I'm a grown ass woman," Shego growled, she was being completely honest. What grown woman was still afraid of the wrath of their mother? She was Shego for crying out loud, Samantha Orrick the second that had to have some standing. At least it would have with another member of the family but it only got her cuffed harder this time.

"Whose mommy's little Shadow?" The older woman cooed to be annoying. She knew there was nothing more irritating to the young woman to be treated like mommy's baby. Which she was but god forbid she actually pointed it out. She wasn't sure she'd have a house to live in if they started a real rumble.

"Aren't we supposed to be meditating?" Shego asked annoyed, it figured that her mother would try to work her nerves when all was suppose to be peaceful.

Shego's mother nodded, But brought her arm around her back to slip her right arm around Shego's neck and miraculously flip the younger woman over her shoulder.

"As soon as you tell me why you're here," The older woman said looking at the child whose head was in her lap.

"Karrie that really hurts," Shego said, rubbing her neck. She always had a way to hurt Shego no matter what position they were in.

"Okay and?" Karrie said, watching her daughter.

"Kim and I are both pregnant." Shego watched as her mother's eyebrow rose in curiosity but she didn't ask she just nodded.

"That was unexpected to say in the least," Karrie motioned for Shego to take a seat next to her.

"You think?" Shego snapped. "I fainted."

The older woman laughed. "Well stranger things have happened."

Shego nodded.

"Sammie!" two voices yelled and then they ran into her. "Where have you been?" they demanded.

"I sent you my new address, weirdo's," Shego ruffled her younger her brothers' hair. "My door is always open for you two."

"Yeah but Hego won't let us take the jet," Wally said.

"Some crap about airspace protocol," Walt mocked.

"Here's an idea," Shego motioned for the twins to become one and she whispered something in their ear.

"That's the best idea ever!" They said.

"Well I did think of it," Shego teased. How could a plan they she came up with not work? They must have been mistaking her for Hego for a second.

Their mother raised an eyebrow, but stayed quiet she'd know the plan eventually. She would know by either seeing the finished project or the boys would be so excited that they told her about it.

"Come upstairs!" they both demanded taking one of her arms and pulling her to her feet. "We redecorated our bedroom."

"How come you didn't tell me on the phone," Shego asked. Shego spoke to he brothers at least once a week. She couldn't help herself, she loved these guys.

"We didn't have enough time," Wally said. "Mom won't give us a cell phone with a plan."

"Something about us talking to girls looking to get us caught up," Walt groaned.

Shego shook her head and allowed the boys to pull her out of the Dojo where they left their mother to meditate.

"Sammy, can you get us a phone just for you?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, so we can talk to you whenever? We never get enough time." Walt whined.

"I think we could make that happen," Shego said entering their room. "You two are going to have to come to my house soon."

"We have a two week vacation coming up." Walt informed her.

"We could devote a week just to us," Wally said. "and Pumpkin too."

"And the babies," Shego added.

"What do you mean babies?" Wally asked suspicious.

Shego shrugged and patted her own stomach. She wasn't exactly sure why her brothers where so happy that she their family was expanding.

"This is so totally wicked!" Wego shouted combining into one. Wego got on his knees and pressed his ear to Shego's stomach.

"We can't hear anything," Wego exclaimed.

"Give it another month; the baby is not very active right now." Shego ruffled her bothers hair. "This has to stay between you and mom though."

"What about me?" Mego said from the doorway.

"You'll just run off and tell Hego," Shego accused.

"Will not!" Mego said. "I'm not his rat."

"Yes you are!" the two twin teens yelled. "You tell Hego everything."

"Only if it benefits me!" Mego said after a few moments.

"Tell him I'm pregnant and I promise you won't be alive long enough to reap any type of benefits!" Shego grabbed the collar of Mego's shirt. "Comprende?"

"Si!" Mego choked out while nodding wildly. There was no way he wanted to be on the wrong end of Shego's fist. He'd been there plenty of times and wish to avoid it whenever possible.

"Good, I really don't feel like kicking your ass right now," Shego said.

"He knows Kim is," Wally said. "He's a little pissy about the fact that he won't be the first to give mom a grandchild."

"Let him be," Shego grinned. "I'm giving her, her first two grandchildren."

"Now he'll really be pissed." Walt cheered.

Shego bid the guys good bye as she went to her room, surprisingly there were still clothes in the closet and she was very happy for it. A shower was needed after the work out her mother had given her.

She thought back to the many times Kim had attempted to beat her in a sparing match before they could out the she too was pregnant. She could only imagine what kind of damaged to kid had gone through already.

She shrugged as she got in the shower, she wondered how Hego would take the news when it eventually got around to him like she knew it would. She kind of felt bad for not wanting to tell him but she felt if he wasn't such a pain in the ass he'd already know.

There was still the chance that she hadn't completely gotten to Mego, and the little bastard would do her dirty work for her, but that was to much to ask for. God said she loved her but sometimes that could be debatable, if she didn't Shego felt she wouldn't be in the situation. Sometimes she wondered what it would be like to be the eldest child, completely removing her elder brother from the picture.

Shego laughed as a thought hit her, she wouldn't be surprised if Hego went out and got married just to try and top Shego and steal their mothers happiness. He'd always been jealous of what they had and Shego even tried to tell him once, that it was only due to the fact that she was the only female in the family, and daughters were suppose to have special bonds with their mothers. That of course only worked for a little while. Hego eventually felt the need to remind her that she was their fathers favorite also. She couldn't do much in that argument since it was true. She was daddies little girl and that's exactly how she expected to be treated.

Shego sighed as the warm water traveled over her body, she couldn't remember the last time she'd taken a shower here.

_--Past: Shego, Age 17--_

_She stared down at her hands on the train ride to Betty's house; the brown haired female was going to allow Shego to use her car in order to drive to her mother's house. Shego didn't exactly know what she would do without the crazy woman, she and her mortal enemy were the only two keeping her sane._

_She'd rather not think of her raven haired pain in the ass though, at least one person who was giving her an ass beating on the weekly deserved to, but then again her mother came to meet her at a local park where they fought in front of a crowd of people to give them a show. _

_Shego's hands were still glowing an odd color green that she couldn't seem to turn off. She could feel the heat emitting from them and was kind of afraid to touch anything. She remembered buying her train ticket. There were scorch marks where her fingers had been. She'd quickly shoved the offending piece of paper into her pocket and gotten on the train. She wasn't exactly sure how she would be able to drive Betty's car without melting the steering wheel. She supposed she'd have to tell the other woman about her problem._

_She waited for her stop and got off at the right exit, it wasn't hard for her to spot her friend. _

_Betty unlocked the car doors before Shego got in._

_"How was your ride?" Betty asked as she always did when she met the younger woman at the train station. Betty had offered to pick the younger girl up at her house but Shego had tuned the offer down she didn't want to the brown haired woman to go to far out of her way for her, even though Shego knew she would have no problem doing it._

_"Uneventful," Shego answered sincerely. She didn't want Betty to think she'd gotten into some time of trouble like she normal did when she caught the train there had been a few instances where she'd gotten into a brawl with some street gangsters and had to kick there ass. She sure did show those people who their boss was._

_"That's good," The brunette said. It was nice to know that the cops wouldn't come looking for her young comrade. _

_"I need your help," Shego said showing the older woman her glowing hands._

_"What's wrong with them?" She asked, she taking one of the soft appendages in her hand._

_"Be careful!" Shego panicked yanking her hand away._

_"Why?" Betty asked again taking the hand into her own again._

_"It'll burn you," She said quietly, she noticed that the older woman had yet to pull her hand away._

_"I don't feel any burning," Betty answered pulling into her drive way._

_"But it was," Shego insisted._

_Betty looked at her friend strangely as she pulled the scorched ticket from her pocket._

_"Maybe there is more to this," Betty thought. She yet to let Shego's hand go. _

_"See," She said trying to prove her case._

_"And just when we thought you were the normal one," Betty laughed at her friends predicament. "I'm sure I can get the guys in the lab to help you out."_

_"Thanks Bets'" Shego grinned. She could always count on the other female. _

_--_

_"Nice gloves," Karrie mentioned as she opened the door. There was no hello or hugs but just a small smile that she always greeted her daughter with._

_"They're only temporary until Betty's boys in the back room and figure out how to make better ones._

_She called a head and told her mother that she was going to be late; Betty had insisted that she find a way to help the young girl._

_"Go upstairs and unpack," Her mother commanded._

_Shego nodded and decided against arguing._

_Unfortunately she ran into Hego on the way up their stairs. The two locked eyes and Shego scowled._

_"What are you staring at," Shego asked, the large loser was blocking her path up the stairs._

_"You in those ridiculous gloves." He retorted. "Are you not aware of what season it is?"_

_"Are you aware of how close you are to getting your ass thrown out of a window?" Shego asked._

_"Now now little sister," He said. "Let's not get violent."_

_"Then move," She said annoyed._

_"Give me a hug," Hego said moving closer with his arms spread wide._

_"Touch me and I'll kill you," She said throwing up her hands in protest the gloves fell to the floor. Her hands became a steady green as Hego picked her up in a bear hug. She was tempted to give him third degree burns but didn't think her mother would find it funny._

_"See now don't you feel better?" Hego asked._

_"Now," She growled. "Doesn't fucking touch me again."_

_"Okay, okay," Hego said laughing as she pushed passed her._

_Shego continued her way up the stairs and made it to her room. She noticed that her clothes were giving off a burnt smell and looked down. Half of her shirt had been turned to ash as she temper raged out of control. She quickly unpacked and hopped in the shower hoping that the cool water would help calm her down. The cold water hissed as it hit her bare skin, it took her a moment to notice that her feet where slowly sinking as she super heated the floor underneath her. _

_"Oh great," Shego muttered, she wasn't sure how she'd explain this to her parent's._

-- 

Hope you enjoyed the new version of the chapter.


	13. Get the Doctor

Sorry I took an extra day off I'm extremely ill right now but since I couldn't keep my update date I'll post the next two chapters today.

_Chapter 13: Say Bye, bye?_

"You could've taken me!" Kim whined to be annoying, she knew this would get on Shego's nerves. "Instead of leaving a note saying, 'I'll be back.' What the heck is that?"

"I know but too many things could have gone wrong," Shego informed her. "You'll meet her next weekend when she brings the guys."

God forbid she takes the young redhead to meet her mother and the older woman decides to act out and take them both on in the dojo. She wasn't exactly sure if they would have walked away from that. Everyone would have been sporting bruises and as good as she was Shego didn't think her mother could take on both of them like she could Wego.

"So you talked Wego into coming over?" Kim asked. It has been a while since she saw the two redheaded twins and she was excited that the guys were coming to hang out with them. They were always willing to help her irritate Shego.

"I didn't have to talk them into doing anything," Shego said finally snuggling into Kim on their couch. "They were jumping at the chance."

"You think I should invite the tweebs?" Kim asked. "Just incase we get tired, they won't be bored stiff."

"Good thinking," Shego said. "I told them they should build their own mini jet to come visit me. I'm going to put some radars and invisibility devices on it."

"Shego...don't over work," Kim said just as the older woman yawned. "You've been over working yourself."

"I could use a nap or two," Shego admitted, but only to Kim, she would have never told anyone else that.

"We both could," Kim said getting up to get a blanket out of the linen cabinet.

The young redhead unfolded the blanket and got back onto the couch, covering the two with the blanket. The two were out before they could completely close their eyes.

--

_--March 24th Home: 9:45 p.m.--_

"We should start decorating the baby room," Kim said. "You already painted the walls."

"Soft green is a great color," Shego said with a smile. "I want to go pick out furniture some time soon."

"Maybe start putting some shelves up?"

The two women looked around the room. So far the room was pretty much empty except for the dresser and the two wooden cribs.

"Do you have anything specific you want?" Shego asked.

"A changing station would be nice, and some lockable wooden cabinets." Kim said.

"Now that you mention it we need to start baby proofing the house." Shego said.

"There aren't any Wal-marts out here!" Kim whined. They had to live in the only state in the country that didn't have Wal-marts on every corner.

"Yeah but there is a super K," Shego reminded her, which seemed to perk Kim up. Who would have thought that there would be a Super K mart in a village? It was probably the only entertainment. Like when she traveled to Brewton, Alabama there was absolutely nothing in the town…they had to drive nearly four hours to get to the nearest movie theater...but out there Wal-Mart was the place to just go and hang out.

"We can go when we come back from Dr. Z's office tomorrow. It's on the way." Kim said as the two walked out of the room and closed the door.

"Pumpkin?"

"Yeah?"

"You know how much I love you right?" Shego asked her face serious. She didn't ever want the redhead to doubt her love for her.

"Yes," Kim said definitively. "Why?"

"Just wanted to make sure." Shego said.

"You only tell me at least three times a day," Kim said, and with the things Shego did for her it was hard not to know how she felt about her.

Shego pulled the younger woman into her arms. "I just want to make sure you know."

"Well then I do." Kim said standing on the tips of her toes; she kissed her passionately to get her point across. Kim didn't break the kiss as she felt Shego lift her off of her feet. Kim moaned as she wrapped her legs around the woman who was supporting her.

"We need sleep," Kim reminded Shego, which caused the older woman to groan.

"Then we'll only go one round," Shego promised before entering the bedroom and kicking the door closed behind them.

--

--March 25th: silver lake: 10:40 am--

"Are we the only patients you have?" Shego asked. Every time they came the waiting room was empty.

"You're the only patients I have on the twenty-fifth," the doctor answered taking measurement of Kim's stomach. "You're doing very well. Finally gaining a little weight and the baby is doing nicely."

That made Kim smile, she was always happy to hear that their baby was doing well.

"Still getting symptoms?" Dr. Z asked.

"The morning sickness stopped but the fatigue is starting to kick in." Kim told her.

"What about your cravings," She asked. "Nothing dangerous right?"

"I don't think so. I had a craving for the newspaper Sam was reading yesterday. Which I thought was odd."

"Let's try and stay away from those types of things," Dr. Z said. "I once had a patient who craved paint chips."

"How does one acquire a craving for paint chips?" Shego asked genuinely interested.

"Beats me," Dr. Zephyrus admitted and shrugged. "It's most likely caused by a chemical imbalance in the brain."

"We'll pass on the paint chips," Kim said, while getting redressed.

Shego nodded. There was enough screwy about her partner she didn't need her to eat anything that would make it worse.

"That's good to hear,"

"Where's the kiddo?" Kim said referring to Kayden, who was normally up to mischief right about now.

"She wasn't feeling well today so Taylor stayed home with her." Dr. Zephyrus said, her eyes growing dim.

"Oh okay, be back then." Kim said leaving the room.

"You're the doctor, why didn't you stay home?" Shego asked to be annoying.

"If you'd hurry up and get out of my office I could be home." Dr. Zephyrus snapped in defense.

Shego was a bit taken back but didn't let it show. She just ignored the doctor's moodiness and blamed it on pms. Hey if men could do it at every possible turn, so could she.

"Then let's get this over with so you can get home to your kid." Shego said, taking off her clothes and slipping into the gown the doctor had laid out for her.

Shego sat patiently as Dr. Zephyrus checked her cholesterol, her blood pressure, her heart rate. She tried not to be annoying as Doctor Zephyrus checked her height and lastly her weight.

"Gain any more?" Shego asked.

"No," Dr. Zephyrus said, motioning for her to step off the scale. The older woman pulled her tape measure out of her pocket and took measurements of Shego's stomach.

"How are your symptoms?" Dr. Zephyrus asked, actually not trying to be funny about Shego not having symptoms for the first two and a half months of her pregnancy.

"Fatigue and a bit dizzy every so often." Shego answered. "But nothing else other than that."

Dr. Zephyrus nodded. "Why everything's as well as to be expected."

"What's your deal?" Shego asked.

"I don't have one,"

"Ah come on. Don't make me treat you like you're Kim to get information out of you." Shego threatened.

"And how exactly do you get information out of Kim?" the pepper haired doctor asked. She wasn't exactly sure if she wanted to know. Her two patients had very unorthodox methods.

Shego crackled her knuckles, and then stretched her fingers. Before looking at the doctor and wiggling them.

"You're kidding," The doctor asked putting the bed in between Shego and herself. The other woman was implying that she was going to tickle her.

"Say I won't?" Shego asked.

All the doctor had to do was look at Shego skeptically. The older woman didn't expect for Shego to lock the door and pounce.

"Okay!" The doctor laughed and curled up between the wall and her supply cabinet. "Cut it out."

The taller woman searched her pocket for her inhaler and took a few deep breaths of the life saving spray.

"Spill!" Shego said. "Or I'll do it for twice as long."

"You're going to kill me," She said fixing her glasses.

"Do you think that notion scares me?" Shego asked, preparing her attack again.

"Shego leave her alone!" Shego heard Kim command from the other side of the door.

She couldn't leave Shego alone for one second without the other woman doing something she wasn't supposed to. Kim wondered if Shego knew she constantly annoyed the woman who would help birth their babies.

"Try and stop me copper," Shego mocked, grabbing the tall doctor again.

"Wait!" Dr. Zephyrus demanded. She wasn't ready for Shego's assault and silently prayed to which ever god was listening that she wasn't praying to the trickster god and to help her find a way out of this mess.

"Tell me!" Shego said.

"You can't just pry into my personal life." The doctor said, thinking she had somewhat of a valid point.

"Says who?" Shego asked.

"It's an unwritten rule!" The doctor exclaimed.

She must have forgotten she who she was talking to. Shego couldn't even remember what rules were half the time.

Shego laughed. "I break those all the time, like they never even existed."

"Well technically they don't,"

"Precisely my point Doctor." Shego said. "So what's your deal?"

"My kid is sick can't I be upset about it?"

"No one gets this upset over their kid having a cold,"

"I never said she had one," The doctor said managing to slip away from Shego to unlock the door.

Kim jumped through it preparing to take Shego down if she were doing something that could harm the older woman.

"Settle down tiger," Shego said.

"Only if you stop being a pest," Kim said.

"Didn't you say something along the lines of her being apart of the family?" Shego pointed out. "I like to know what happens in my family."

Kim groaned she hated it when Shego threw her words back into her face.

"You're just being nosy," Kim growled.

"Maybe just a little," Shego said. "but I don't like to see her sad, it makes me not won't to pick on her."

"Good then I'll look sad all the time," Dr. Zephyrus said managing to make her escape from the room before Shego could grab her coat.

"Leave it alone," Kim said grabbing Shego's hand. "She doesn't want to talk about it."

--

"How much do you think all this stuff will cost?" Kim asked as the couple looked at their shopping cart.

It was filled with the things they'd need to baby proof the house. They we're now waiting in line to be rang up. Which was quite an adventure for Shego since this whole paying for things was new to her. She never had to worry about paying for anything that wasn't food.

"Who cares," Shego shrugged. She never considered how much anything cost. In her opinion if you had to ask the price, you couldn't afford it. It was the motto she lived by, that obviously wasn't the case for Kim. Her bank account wasn't as bottomless as Shego's. Like the average person she was always worried about having enough in hr account even if she was with Shego or not.

Kim sighed, Shego had allowed her to pay for the cribs but she wasn't so sure that she would let her pay for this stuff also. As much as it would mean to Kim she honestly believed Shego charitable attitude could only go so far.

"What are you doing?" Shego asked once they had loaded everything on to the conveyer belt and Kim pulled out her ATM card. Shego wasn't even sure if there was enough on the plastic thing to pay for all of their stuff.

"Paying," Kim answered. She figured she may as well try her hand while praying the older woman wasn't in the mood for a row.

"No," Shego said simply. She silently wondered if Kim was trying to take her responsibilities from her.

"Yes," Kim retorted.

"Pumpkin, do we really have to go through this right now?" Shego asked.

"Only if you put us through this right now," Kim said.

Shego weighed her options. She could argue right now in the line. She could let Kim pay for the stuff, then sneak and put the money back into the younger woman's bank account when she wouldn't notice, or she could be evil and snatch the card form the young red head's fingers and have to pay by default.

"I'll have my way eventually," Shego told her with a dark look in her eyes. This made Kim look at her. This was a look that promised revenge and she knew just how sneaky Shego could be.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Kim asked as the clerk started ringing up their things. He listened intently on the two ladies conversation.

"You'll see," Shego promised. "Just you wait."

The clerk looked at the two as if he was worried for Kim's health, but Kim smiled reassuringly at him. Hoping that he would get the hint that everything would be okay. She didn't want the poor guy to end up in the hospital for making the wrong move.

"I look forward to it," Kim said once she had paid and began picking up half of the bags. The lighter ones of course, Shego wouldn't have her carrying the heavy ones.

Shego was a bit taken back but it didn't show, she just growled in response and grabbed the remaining bags. She sure did hope Kim was looking forward to it. She was debating on whether or not she should be a complete ass and put more than what Kim paid in her account.

The young man at the counter obviously didn't get the hint as he made slight hand movements to the guards at the door.

The two women walked through the parking lot toward their car, but were more than aware of the men behind them.

"Why do they always call the guards on me?" Shego grumbled. Without setting down her bags she dropped the first three guards as Kim took out the last two.

When ever she was planning on doing something that deemed worthy of calling the guards on her, she got away home free, but let her do something completely harmless and in good fun and the losers are all over her. Looking to give her a reason to break her foot off in their nether regions.

"You say that like it's not the first time," Kim huffed, and then yawned.

"It's not," Shego said. "I'll drive so you can sleep on the way."

She didn't really feel like explaining the little predicament she'd gotten in at the hospital when she went to peer at the newborns in the nursery.

Kim was happy that Shego was driving, the older woman never slept in the car and Kim often wished that she didn't have to drive so she could sleep instead.

--

_-- April 19th: 3 1/2 Months: 2nd Trimester: GJ headquarters: 2:45 P.M.--_

"Orrick, what are you doing?" Dr. Director popped onto her computer screen.

"I'm hacking, duh" Shego answered. It's not like the brown haired female didn't already know that. It was her reason for interrupting her in the first place.

"Into Global Justice's confidential files," Dr. Director raised her eye brow at Shego.

Shego would never openly admit it but she hated that look. Dr. Director knew this of course. If it wasn't too important Shego would eventually crack and give her what she wanted to know.

"I know what I'm hacking into thank you," Shego retorted. She didn't need Betty to tell her what she already knew.

"You could have made it easier and asked for a security clearance,"

"You just would have given me a headache," Shego said. "Like you're doing now."

"I could suspend you for this," Dr. Director said. She had yet to mention she could also go to prison but she didn't want to work up the younger woman.

"I don't want to be here anyway." Shego said, pretending to prepare to pack up. Like being here was more fun than being at home with her pregnant partner. The two could sit around and be pregnant together, eating bon bon's and watching sappy soap operas about skanky house wives.

"What are you looking for anyway?" Director asked as Shego turned back to her computer.

"Dr. Z's been acting normal lately," Shego said. This rare occurrence was one that needed to be looked into in Shego's opinion. There was no reason for the lanky doctor to act as if the world didn't revolve around her.

"And that's a bad thing?" Doctor Director asked she couldn't really see what the problem was. Shego was always quick to point out how people were allowed to have their off days, but that seemed to only apply to her.

"No, it's just suspicious," Shego said.

Dr. Director sighed. "Get in and Get out."

Shego held in her grin as Dr. Director took control of her computer and unlocked the files she'd been attempting to sneak passed.

"What do you want to know about her?" Director asked.

"Her brat,"

"It says here she doesn't have any," Director said.

"It's wrong. She has a daughter," Shego said.

"The files got nothing on a kid,"

"Check her brothers,"

"I can tell you already that Zachrory doesn't have any," Dr. Director said searching through files. "And Zacharias is deceased."

"Doesn't mean he doesn't have them," Shego huffed.

"Kayden Zephyrus, age four,"

"There has to be more,"

"Says her mother, Sunny, died during childbirth and Rayne died shortly after." Director said. "I take it she's been living with Zachariah ever since."

"Sunny and Rayne huh, shouldn't the kid have some type of weather name?" Shego mumbled.

"Those are just nicknames," Director said.

"I know. What I don't know is what's wrong with the kid."

"Cystic Fibrosis," Dr. Director paused.

"What does that mean?" Shego said, referring to the pause.

"It's a very deadly disease." Director said. "It can be fought but it's a long process and more often than not it's hosts die."


	14. Splinter Cell?

Chapter 14 whoopee...Enjoy.

This chapter has been edited, so it's now ten times better than it was.

I just noticed that I'm lacking disclaimers so eh...I don't own anything but the story. character not mine, K- mart not mine...Wal-Mart not mine... Splinter cell...one of the greatest games even made but still not mine... and any thing else I may have forgotten.

The Doctors and Kayden are mine so ask permission to use them...even though no one will want too...

--

_Chapter 14: Shock to the system._

Shego sat back in her chair as she stared up at her boss incredulously. Sure they had been sitting her snooping around in her doctors private life, but that was beside the point. She somewhat felt she was entitled to know about the crazy female, especially if she would be caring for the future of her family. A right Shego admitted to herself that she was just looking for a reason to be nosy because she was bored, but that was be side the point.

"I think I heard you wrong," Shego said.

"You didn't," Director said. "I know a little about this disease."

"Some doctor you are," Shego muttered.

"I'm not a medical doctor." Director growled.

"Is there a cure for it?" Shego asked.

"The will for self preservation." Dr. Director said as the mission alarms begin to sound.

"Looks like your goin' in." Director said. "Suit up your mission is on your opsat."

_--3:20. Britain : somewhere in an underground hide out--_

Shego steadied herself in the bushes as she readied herself for the assault on her newest target. These stupid guards were fun to toy with and she never missed a chance to ruin someone's day by breaking a hand or even worse an arm. She liked to leave her targets with the legs just in case their boss decided to be a smart ass and blow the place up. God forbid she get blamed for some loser being blow to smithereens for being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Evil Brits," Shego murmured pulling out her SC-20K and loading an airfoil round. This was her favorite weapon even if she wasn't morally allowed to kill anyone. She loved to use it's launcher to launch things at people when they weren't suspecting it. It made her want to giggle like a school girl when she used it for such treacherous things.

"What was that?" the guard said turning and stalking toward her. The stupid man didn't exactly know what he was getting himself into and the raven haired spy almost felt bad for him. She shrugged if he was looking for pity he ought to find a better occupation. She was more than happy to prevent him from ever having children.

"Your worst nightmare pal," She said aiming for his groin and firing. She cringed as the idiot made a choking sound as he fell to his knees as the worst feeling he'd ever felt came over him. The voice had been right, he gathered, they were his worse nightmare. Pain overloaded the guard's sense and he fell over unconscious.

Shego had to hold in her laughter. She'd have to give it to Doctor Director for sending her out of this mission, this splinter cell stuff was fun.

_--7:30 P.M.--_

Kim tapped her foot out of impatience. Shego was late home again and she had yet to call. Kim couldn't understand what the problem was. It wasn't as if the older woman wasn't sitting right next to a phone, it was simple. All the raven haired woman had to do was pick up the phone and press her speed dial button, half the work was already down for her.

She sighed supposing her was going a little over board, the older woman may have gotten tuck in traffic or something and didn't think to call. It wasn't like Kim wanted Shego to feel like she needed to know where she was at all times, so she decided to drop the whole thing.

She trusted Shego not to be out doing something that would completely daft, but sometimes her love got the urge to be downright mischievous. It more often than not blurred her lines of right and wrong and caused her to do irrational things for a rush.

The redhead wandered around the house looking for something to do, and was saddened to find nothing. She figured the at least one of her friends had to be at home and just as bored as she was, so she decided to give that a go.

Picking up the head set to their telephone she out it on and spoke the first name that came to mind.

"Hello?" Felix said answering his phone as if he had just gotten done running a marathon.

"Are you okay?" Kim asked. She couldn't even bring herself to say hello back.

"Oh yeah," Felix moaned. "I'm amazing."

"Felix that's gross," Kim said. She didn't want to be on the phone while her best friend was getting laid.

"I'm sorry," He muttered. "Just don't stop."

"Give me a call when you aren't other wise engaged." Kim told him hanging up as a deep throated moan rang out. Sometimes her friends astounded her. She decided to not even call Bonnie as this time of night, She and Monique were sure to be doing the exact same thing Felix was doing. It seemed to be everyone's favorite pass time.

Kim finally decided to waddle up the stairs to her own study, she didn't exactly know why she was waddling since she wasn't that large. She guessed that some people started up sooner than others, especially if they were as some as she was.

She passed Shego's study on the way to her own and noticed something was off about it. Walking inside she slid open the closet door the held the older woman's catsuits and frowned.

There was on missing and another with some recent stitch work done hanging in the closet. She tried to think back to the condition of the raven haired woman's uniforms when they'd first hung them up. None of them had any rips in them, but that still did answer the question of where the missing one was.

The redhead frowned, she had an inking that something was amiss in her home and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

--

Shego groaned. She had been busted with her hand in the cookie jar and now she was paying the price. She was just happy to still be alive.

"Why are you still going on missions?" Kim asked, she was angrier than Shego had ever seen her, almost livid. "You were suppose to tell Betty about the baby a month and a half ago!"

Shego pouted and thought about her response carefully, she knew that like this her little imp was sure to blow. Shego couldn't believe she'd gotten caught. She spent a little to much time playing around with the guards instead of going straight for the objective as she knew she should.

But no, their cat and mouse game had become to much fun and it sucked her in.

The raven haired woman came back with the best response she could think up.

"If I tell her, who else will there be to go?" Shego asked in defense. "No one!"

Shego inwardly smirked, there was no way Kim could go around that one. Then again, she did tend to under estimate Kim when it came to trying to pull one over on the redhead.

"They would call in Yori!" Kim growled. "Or Team Impossible. So don't give me that."

Kim glared at her, she couldn't believe how stupid Shego was being. Did the raven haired woman not know how important it was for her to take things easy? She didn't want them to lose their baby.

"Pumpkin..." Shego began but was cut off. She knew the other woman was stressing.

"Get on the phone and call Betty," Kim demanded. "Right now!"

"But!" Shego whined, but it didn't gain her a jolt of sympathy. The redhead was pissed and there would have been nothing more satisfying to her than to go over the side of the older woman's head with her fist.

"I said now!" Kim stormed out of their office and slammed the door on her way out. Shego slightly felt bad for the poor inanimate object, they were both expecting it to fly off the hinges but it didn't.

"Looks like I'll be sleeping alone tonight," Shego sighed. She didn't think that Kim would even want to share the same room with her, let alone the same bed at this point.

Shego picked up the phone and dialed Dr. Directors phone number.

"Director," Betty answered her phone. She decided not to guess why the younger woman was calling her while she was at home.

"Doc, we need to talk." Shego said.

_--8:00 P.M.--_

Kim fumed as she slipped on her parka and snow boots.

Sliding their backdoor open. Kim stalked off into their backyard.

Kim couldn't believe Shego would do something so stupid. There were a lot of things she let Shego get way with, but she refused to believe the raven haired woman thought that this would be excusable on the bases of "who else will do it?" She growled in frustration, her partner would be her downfall. If saving the world wouldn't drive her insane, Shego surely will.

She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs until she felt happy enough to go back into the house but instead she eyed a few trees and grunted before giving the nearest one the hardest roundhouse kick, in her opinion, she'd ever created. She ignored the tree as it toppled over.

Shego had put the life of herself and their baby at risk. Kim just didn't see the logic. Why would she do something like that?

"For the same reason I put my life in danger." She muttered to the baby she was carrying.

"That's so stupid," Kim decided, against her better judgment. Shego was not her, so there for in Kim's mind the reason did not stand. It was just like the idiotic reason Shego had given.

Global Justice was the largest crime fighting agency in all the world and they wouldn't be able to find one of their many top agents to go and retrieve some crap from an internationally know terrorist organization?

Her love had to be kidding.

Kim stopped fuming for a second to look around. She was surrounded by the snow covered forest, that she and Shego hadn't yet gotten the chance to explore and mark. The young redhead had no idea how to get back home.

Normally she would have been able to pull out her Kimmunicator but no, Wade couldn't save her this time as she had left the tiny watch on the dresser next to the bed.

Kim yawned, as the adrenaline slowed. She was to tired to try and figure out the way. She continued forward until she came to a small clearing and sat down against a tree it was large enough to block the chilling winds. Silently she thanked the way Shego had her trained to always wear her heavy clothing when she went out during winter. It had taken a while for Shego to finally get her point across after the young woman caught pneumonia from being hard headed.

Kim yawned again as she snuggling into her coat. She vaguely realized that it was not enough to keep her warm before young redhead fell asleep.

_--11:12 P.M.--_

It was around eleven when the scolding from Dr. Director ended and Shego sighed. Once you got that woman started you just had to wait until she wound down.

Shego listened closely trying to see if she could hear the younger woman moving around the house downstairs, but it was oddly silent.

She shrugged before she went in search of Kim.

The young woman was undoubtedly still highly pissed off and Shego had some groveling to do if she hopped to sleep next to her beautiful redhead.

She searched the bedroom first before going into Kim's study to see if the woman was in there tinkering with one of her many trusty weapons. When she couldn't find her there She figured Kim might try and be a smart ass by going to sleep in the guest room, but she didn't find her there either.

Shego looked down at her watch Kim could have fallen asleep on the couch, Being angry did tend to run out Kim's energy rather quickly. She couldn't find her love anywhere, The kitchen was the last place she checked. Kim also liked comfort food now that she was pregnant.

The raven haired woman frowned when she couldn't find the younger woman or a note telling where she'd gone.

Normally if one of the two went out while the other was busy or sleeping they would leave easy to find notes explaining where they went and approximately what time they'd be back.

Shego shivered lightly as she felt a draft and turned toward the back of the house where she found the sliding glass door cracked. She frowned, no one was dumb enough to come in but she knew someone who was pissed enough to go out. She sighed as she spotted shoe prints in the snow.

Shego could easily tell they were Kim's since they did appear to be deep as if the owner was stomping.

"What the hell?" Shego groaned. Slipping on her thermal jacket and following the footprints out taking note of the twists and turns so she

would be able to find her way out in case the footprints weren't there.

Shego squinted as she saw something small a few yards in front of her. She thought it may have been some type of animal, and she was right.

Her breath caught in her chest as she recognized the jacket and a few red hairs poking from each side. She quickly ran the last few yards as she found Kim's form slumped over in unconsciousness against the tree she fell asleep on.

It had started to snow again after Kim had fallen asleep so she was buried under a few feet of freshly fallen snow. Shego tried not to panic and lit her hands to quickly melt the ice.

"You little idiot!" Shego felt herself losing her grip on not panicking when she shook Kim and the younger woman wouldn't respond.

After the day the two had, had. There was no way this could be happening. Shego didn't know which event was more moronic.

Shego removed her thermal and put it around Kim, she settled for raising her body temperature to keep her safe from the cold. Not that she would even feel the stinging bite of the wind, she was to concerned for Kim. The older woman picked up her partner bridle style and hurriedly got her back to the house.

She took her into the den and sat her down in front of the lit fireplace, before racing up the stairs to start a hot bath. Once the water was at temperature Shego saw fit she went back down stairs and stripped Kim of her soaked clothes.

The younger woman was pale and she skin was clammy. It would seem that just the parka hadn't been enough to keep her warm, just dry.

Shego took Kim upstairs and gently eased her into the heat of the water. She sat next to the tub and waited as the house got warm. Shego sighed.

Shego began shaking again as she started to wonder what would have happened to the young redhead had she not gone looking. The pale woman covered her face with her hands. The realization that Kim could have frozen to death, hit her like a ton of bricks. She would have been without the love of her life.

Instead of scaring herself more by considering more what ifs, Shego got up and retrieved some dry towels. Eventually Kim's body temperature was normal again and Shego removed her from the tub. She was only slightly concerned about the fact the Kim hadn't woken up or even made so much as a whimper yet.

Shego told herself it would be okay, as she laid Kim down on their bed and dried her off. She slipped the younger woman into a pair of warm pajama's and laid her underneath the blankets on the bed.

Now that Kim was taken care of she took her own quick shower and slid into bed with her. She couldn't help but kiss the sleeping woman continuously, She wouldn't have been able to live life without her. Shego considered, her life was Kim Possible. Her world revolved around Kim's well being and happiness. The older woman wrapped her arms around Kim attempting to bring her in close.

"What was Mommy thinking?" Shego asked the baby Kim was carrying. "What was she thinking?" she whispered. Shego's walls crashed down and for once she wept her heart out, not caring that she was crying.

--

Kim moaned into the warmth of the blankets burrowing into the familiar toasty feeling they gave her as she awoke.

The young redhead sprang up suddenly. Realizing that she wasn't where she had fallen asleep. She looked around the bedroom for any signs of Shego. When she saw none she noticed there was a note on the nightstand next to her side of the bed.

_Kim,_

_Went to the store, stay in bed._

_Shego._

Kim laughed lightly wondering why Shego always felt the need to sign the notes. Almost as if she thought Kim wouldn't know who had left it there, but her thoughts were interrupted by noises downstairs. She stayed calm as she heard the footsteps, they belonged to Shego.

"You're awake," Shego noted aloud as she popped her head into the room.

She couldn't believe how relieved she felt seeing those loveable green eyes sleepily peering at her.

Kim nodded. She still wasn't exactly sure how she'd gotten back into the house, but she was pretty sure her raven haired partner had something to do with it.

"I'd just like you to know, seven feet of snow fell last night," Shego said trying to contain herself. She didn't know whether to hug the other woman or hit her. "So the next time you want to play camper without gear do it in the summer."

Kim smiled shyly. "How did you know I was out there?"

"You left the door open," Shego said coming all the way into the room. "Good thing too."

"I don't remember coming back into the house," Kim said.

"You were in shock," Shego said. "I had to carry you back."

"I'm surprised you haven't cuffed me yet." Kim replied honestly, she knew this was one of those moment where she could expect to be hit for doing something so stupid as to falling asleep outside in the snow.

"I dropped you a few times," Shego lied, the little redhead deserved it.

"Lets just call it even?" Kim said, knowing her lover was bluffing.

"As long as you promise to never scare me like that again." Shego said, and Kim pouted when her voice cracked. She could tell how much this had taken a toll on the older woman.

"I promise," Kim said pulling the crying woman into her arms. "never again."

"I love you," Shego said. "So you can't freeze to death, and leave me all alone."

--

Aren't you new readers happy that I edited this chapter and made is ten times better?

Drop a review and let me know.

Next chapter where are Dr. Z and T?


	15. Leet Master

_Chapter 15: Leet Master_

_--April 25th: Home: 6:45 am--_

Kim ran the brush through her wet hair a few times before pulling it into a pony tail at the back of her head.

"Pumpkin!" She heard Shego call. "Breakfast."

Kim grinned and hurriedly got into her clothing, not really paying attention to what she was doing. Why she go so worked up when Shego called her down for breakfast, she still couldn't figure it out. It was like Shego's cooking tasted new each time she tried it.

Shego noticed the awkwardness of Kim's clothes before the redhead sat down at the table to eat. Shego shook her head how was she suppose to dress children she couldn't dress herself?

"Do I have to start dressing you too?" Shego asked, the buttons on Kim's shirt didn't match the correct holes.

Kim decided this would be the best moment to shove pancakes in her mouth and shake her head.

"Good thing," Shego grinned. "If I did we'd never go anywhere."

Kim looked up from her food at that comment and put on a thoughtful expression. Doing Shego never sounded like a bad idea in her opinion, the only thing that sucked was Shego had more stamina than she did and more often than not wanted to go a lot longer than she could handle.

"So what do you think is in store for us this visit?" Kim asked, once she swallowed her food.

Shego shrugged, she tried not to think about their doctors visits until she actually pulled up to the hospital.

"Probably same old. Except I think I might be starting to show a little." Shego playfully wrinkled her nose.

"We know you are," She said pointing her fork at Kim.

The younger woman beamed with pride.

"I've been looking forward to it," Kim said. "Do you ever talk to your baby?"

"My baby?" Shego asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You know what I mean," Kim exclaimed.

"I find myself doing it on occasion," Shego said. "Like when I'm cleaning, watching TV, or at work."

"What do you say when you're at work?" Kim said.

Shego blushed. "What ever's on my mind. Whether it's me wanting us at home with you two, or ranting about the morons at work."

Kim nodded.

"Why?"

"Well it's just I noticed you read to my baby and talk all the time when I'm "asleep" I just wondered if yours got the same." The redhead replied with a pout.

"What's with the pout?" Shego asked.

"I've wanted to talk to yours but it's awkward when you're awake." Kim said.

"Well then do it when I'm "asleep", duh" Shego said.

"I always fall asleep before you," Kim reminded her.

Shego nodded. "Then how about we both do it when the other is awake, perhaps then it won't be so weird."

Kim didn't answer but thought it over while munching on her pancakes. What if Shego started to get embarrassed and decided to stop talking? Then where would to two be?

"Sounds good to me," She said eventually. "Anymore grapes?

It was worth giving it a shot.

--

_--10:55 pm: Silver Lake__—_

"Ms Orrick, Ms Possible welcome," A doctor said leading them into the office and sitting in Dr. Zephyrus chair. "I'm Dr. Morgan"

"Where's Dr. Zephyrus?" Shego asked. Kim was surprised she didn't call her the nutjob.

"Dr. Zephyrus couldn't be here today. She's been out on a personal leave for about two weeks." The older man said.

Shego and Kim exchanged looks.

Shego pulled out her cell phone and dialed Dr. Tasich's number.

"Tasich," The woman answered the phone.

"Are you at work today?" Shego said jumping straight to the point. "We had a meeting."

"We're probably going to have to cancel." Dr. Tasich said. "We haven't really been able to get anywhere lately."

"Do you need anything?" Shego asked which caused Kim to wonder who she was talking to.

Dr. Tasich began to say no but looked into her refrigerator and saw the list Zachariah had made.

"Now that you asked." Tasich said. "Food would be great."

"I'll call you back, after Kim's appointment to get the list." Shego said hanging up.

"Who was that?" Kim asked.

"I guess I never told you huh?" Shego said. "That was Dr. Tasich."

"Who?"

"Taylor," Shego said. "She's my shrink."

"Oh," Kim said. "Well if they need something we better get this over with."

--

"This is a nice place they got here," Kim said once she got out of the car and began helping Kim get the grocery bags.

"They're both doctors," Shego pointed out. "She said the door would be open."

Kim nodded and pushed open the door. The two were very aware of the two beeps they heard to indicate someone was walking through the door.

The two women stood in the entry hall wondering which way the kitchen was. Shego eventually shrugged and went in search, followed by Kim who was a bit more cautious in new territory.

"Hey Sam," Taylor said, Leaning out of the swinging door that lead to the kitchen. The older woman had on a pair of gray sweatpants and a white women's polo. The dark skinned woman's hair wasn't sporting its usual bun but instead was left hanging.

"Yo," She said following walking into the kitchen.

"I don't think we've been formally introduced," Dr. Tasich said holding out her hand to Kim. "Taylor Tasich."

"Kim Possible," Kim said setting the bags down and returning the hand shake.

"Where's the nutjob?" Shego asked.

"Upstairs," Taylor said. "She might make an appearance."

"She better," Kim said. "She left me with a male doctor."

"She left us with another doctor." Shego said. "That was the first problem."

"She's not sick is she?" Kim asked.

"No," Taylor said, before a yell rang out.

"Taylor, Zach won't give me back my pretzels!" Kayden said from the top of the stairs.

The small girl stopped and looked at Kim and Shego sheepishly through her hair. She was a bit taller since the last time they'd seen her, but a lot skinnier. She was dressed similar to Taylor except her sweat pants were white and her polo was blue, on her feet were a pair of blue socks.

"You little snitch," Zephyrus said, scooping the kid up and climbing down the stairs with her.

"Does everyone in this house dress alike?" Shego asked when she spotted Zachariah who had on black sweat pants and a red polo and red socks.

"No," Zachariah answered pushing her glasses further onto her face.

Kim and Shego looked at each other. The older woman was finally looking back to normal, Happy.

"Hi," Kayden whispered.

"Where'd your voice go all of a sudden?" Kim asked.

"She maxed out with that yell down the stairs," Zachariah said.

"Serves her right," Shego said. "Rule two: Don't be a Nark."

"What is that?" Kayden asked motioning to be put down.

"A tattle tale," Kim answered. As she helped Taylor unbag groceries.

Kayden nodded. "I'm no Nark."

Zachariah shook her head. "So how much do I owe you?"

"Nothing," Shego said. "My next session is free."

"Don't say I told her either," Taylor said.

The last thing she needed was for Shego thinking she ratted them out to Zachariah.

"Oh give me more credit than that," The older woman glared at Taylor over her glasses. "I knew it already."

"How?" Taylor asked. She didn't remember accidentally spilling the information. Not that either of the doctors had time to sit around and talk about the two.

"When someone calls my house and doesn't answer me when I ask who it is, I tend to stay on the phone." Zachariah teased.

Shego blushed lightly.

"So what's the deal with the pretzels Kay?" Taylor asked.

"What pretzels?" Kayden said there was no way she'd be a nark.

"Good girl," Shego said, with a wink.

"Will you be back at work soon?" Kim asked.

"I plan to be back before your next appointment." Zachariah said. "Which you two need to start coming twice a month."

"Why?" Kim asked.

"The development of your baby will speed up greatly." Zachariah said. "The month it would have taken in the first trimester might happen in two weeks. We want to keep track of that."

"Great," Shego murmured. "I have to see you twice a month instead of once."

"Whose fault is that?" Kayden asked. "You did it."

Kim laughed. "It takes two kid."

"Upstairs with you," Zachariah said. "That room is calling your name."

"Ah man," Kayden said, mustering up her best pout. "Can't I do it tomorrow?"

Taylor and Zachariah looked at each other.

"No," they said simultaneously.

Kim held in her laugh as Kayden crawled back up the stairs.

"You're lucky I'm not a nark Zachariah," Kayden said once she got to the top of the stairs.

"Why does she pick on me?" The doctor asked.

"Because you're pretty," Taylor teased.

"Children are funny little people." Shego said shaking her head.

"Just wait until they're teens," Kim said. "They won't be funny then."

"Hey I was a good teen," Shego said. "I never gave my mother problems."

"That's because she dropped you every time she even thought you were thinking complaints." Kim said, lately Shego had been filling her in on her childhood with her family.

"She still drops me," Shego said. "Baby or no."

"Is your mother anything like you?" Zachariah asked.

"Not as much as everyone thinks. Our tempers are a lot different; she's much more conservative than I am." Shego said.

"I can't wait to meet her," Kim said.

"Your pregnant and haven't met her mother yet?" Taylor asked.

"She's met her she just doesn't know it yet." Shego said.

"Figures," Kim murmured. "I'll meet her in two weeks."

"That ought to be interesting." Zachariah said.

"It will be." Shego nodded. "But I'm not worried. Kim's house broken."

For once it was Shego who got cuffed over the head.

"More than I can say for you." She retorted.

--

_--May 9th: Home: 9:15 p.m.--_

"You," Shego said hugging her mother at the door. They'd made an agreement not to fight in the house until the Dojo upstairs was done.

"Shadow," Karrie said returning the hug. "You're getting bigger."

Shego blushed lightly when her mother felt her stomach. She wasn't used to people touching her there. Normally the other woman only touched her when she was getting ready to strike her, but Shego guess that her mother could have an off day every once in a while. After all this was her first time in Shego's new home and god forbid they tear it down.

"But not too much," Wego said moving in past their mother to attach them selves to Shego.

"Where's Kim?" They asked entering the house further to look for the smaller woman.

"She's upstairs with the tweebs. Call them down." Shego said.

"Hey guys get down here," Wally yelled up the stairs.

"Wego!" Jim and Tim pointed toward the bottom of the stairs before they bound down them. "Long time no see bro's.'"

"Way long," Walt said.

"Wow, look at Pumpkin!" Wally said turning his brother's attention to Kim. Who was showing much more than Shego was. She was slightly embarrassed by the attention she was receiving.

"She wasn't that beautiful the last time we saw her was she?" Walt asked.

"No, she was just really pretty." Wally said.

"Mine," Shego said, pulling both of her brothers into headlocks. "No touchy!"

"Awe," Wego pouted. "Can't we share?"

"Not in your wildest dreams," Kim told them, as she descended the stairs. The dream where she was shared by the three would be a wild one Kim thought. There was no way it couldn't be.

"That's fine, a wild reality will do." Wego said.

"Not with our sister," Jim and Tim said grabbing Wego by the back of his shirt, just in case Shego's hold wasn't enough.

"Awe come on guys caring is sharing." Walt said.

"It can be fun." his brother finished.

"You guys are disgusting," Shego said.

"Knock it off," There mother said.

"Pumpkin this is my mother, Karrie this is Kim."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Orrick." Kim said.

"Silly girl Mrs. Orrick is my mother." Karrie replied. "So you're the woman who managed to tame Samantha."

"I haven't tamed Shego," Kim said as the group moved into the Den. "She's just as wild as she ever was."

"Even so," Karrie said. "You must be doing something right."

"Yeah something." Wego agreed to be annoying. The tweebs sniggered. No one was really sure if they actually meant something perverted but you could never tell with those to lecherous brats.

"I said knock it off," Karrie warned, and the boys became quiet.

"I think I know where you get it from," Kim whispered to Shego.

"Get what?"

"The absolute attitude," Kim said.

Shego looked at her strangely but decided against asking her to elaborate until they were alone.

"This is a nice house you two have here," Karrie said looking around. "But so much space for just the two of you."

"Soon to be four," Shego reminded her patting her stomach. "And with these guys trying to get over here all the time, there won't be too much room."

"You'll need the help," Karrie said. "One child is tiring. Two is automatic insomnia."

"It's not the number of children that makes me worry," Kim said. "It's the abilities they might have."

"Normally children get the powers or the brains, what if they have both?" Shego said.

"Or they turn out like Kim," Wally said.

"All super hyperactive and stuff," Tim added.

"Well we won't know until they are here," Karrie said. "No use in worrying about it right now."

--

"Aren't you going to stay for dinner?" Shego asked her mother.

"I can't," She responded. "Someone has to make sure Mechael doesn't starve himself."

"You never have to worry about Mego starving, He's his first priority." Shego argued. "It won't take that long."

Karrie stood back and looked her daughter over. It would seem her little girl had done some growing. Very rarely did the two want or need to be around each other, not because they didn't get along but because of their constant need for hand to hand combat when near.

"If your brother is lying dead on the kitchen floor when I get home, I'm blaming you." The older woman joked finally.

Shego nodded. "I'll even let you take him home a plate."

--

"This china is awfully familiar," Karrie said standing in front of Shego's china cabinet.

"I like to look at it," Shego said impishly. "And before I permanently retire I want to steal something like this."

"Good girl," Kerrie said pleased. "Just don't forget where you come from."

Shego nodded. "Of course not."

She couldn't escape it even if she tried; there was a whole clan of Orrick women who would hunt her down.

--

"Wego you can take the futon in the office," Shego said.

"No way," Tim said. "Grab some more blankets and share the room with us."

"Come on I'm not sleeping on the floor for a week." Wego said.

"We can switch," Jim said.

"Okay."

"That is so gay," Kim whispered, as they were going up the stairs.

"It runs in the family," Shego joked.

"Join me for a shower?" Kim proposed.

"Anytime."

--

"You never told me what you meant by 'absolute attitude.'" Shego said once they were away from their brothers.

"Remember chapter four when I ran outside to talk to Monique before we moved. There was no way I could've argued when you said "get back in here." You don't leave any room for it." Kim reasoned.

"So you're saying I'm bossy?" Shego asked as she ran the brush through Kim's red mane.

"No," Kim said. "You just don't leave room for rebellion using words."

"So you rebel using actions." Shego asked she was actually hopping to strike up a fight with Kim for the make up sex.

Kim groaned as Shego finished with her hair.

"You don't respect me," Kim said. Some times she really felt as if Shego didn't respect her, she knew that that was absolutely ridiculous but sometimes the feeling was just over powering.

"What are you talking about?" Shego said walking around to face the younger girl.

"You don't respect me," Kim said again crossing her arms over her chest. "If you did you wouldn't do some of the stuff you do."

"I fucking worship the ground you walk on!" Shego exclaimed slightly insulted. "I would die without you."

Shego didn't exactly know how she could make that any clearer. She was sure that she showed Kim that every day when she could but yet obviously she was going wrong somewhere.

"You'd better," Kim grinned, and pulled Shego in for a kiss. "If you want to have a go you don't have beg."

Shego pouted but returned the kiss. "I do respect you." She insisted.

"I know, cause my mad leet skills are far superior to yours." Kim teased. "They demand your respect."

Shego smirked mischievously. "Now that you mention it. You made me fight defense because you were pregnant."

"Oh no!" Kim whined. "I didn't know you were too."

Shego shook her head. "Come now, Leet Master it's time for you to use your talented fingers and return the favor."

Kim shuddered. This wasn't going to end well.

--

Yeah well there's chapter 15. Don't forget to review.


	16. Talented Fingers

Yay so here's chapter 16 duh.

For those of you who noticed my short term name change, ThatOneMoron, I wasn't exactly feeling very wrathful so I decided to change it…let just say that didn't last to long and I changed it back.

Kim and Shego are exactly the same months along in their pregnancies.

And after this chapter I'm probably going to stop "breaking the fourth wall." Doesn't it seem to take away from the story?

Chapter 16: Talented fingers 

--

"When you said return the favor this definitely isn't what I had in mind," Kim said as she massaged lotion onto Shego's abdomen. The older woman was purring lightly.

"But you have to admit this is much better," Shego moaned in a non sexual manner.

"Both have their perks," Kim said leaning down to kiss her stomach. "Like the fact that I get to talk to baby while I caress you."

Shego nodded.

"You should see Nai she's practically kicking her leg," Kim teased.

"Stop picking on me," Shego whined. Not that she really minded the teasing. "You should put some of those amazing multitasking skills of yours to use and read to us while massaging my stomach."

"Your getting demanding," Kim huffed, while getting up to retrieve their book. "Where'd we leave off?"

"Where Ender and Valentine were talking out on the raft." Shego said, and Kim laughed lightly at her.

The raven haired woman was sprawled out on her back with her arms behind her head, as a very content expression touched her features.

Kim crawled back onto the bed with her and settled in before picking up where they left off.

--

"Are they awake?" Jim asked Tim who was pressing his ear up to the door.

"I don't think so," Tim answered.

"Move over we're going to pick the lock." Wego said.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Shego said from the other side of the door.

Jim hit Tim over the head. "She's a super-thief stupid there's no way you could have heard her."

"How was I suppose to remember," Tim said hitting him back.

"Such violent miscreants." Kim said as she came out of the room first donning a pair of sweat pants and an under armor on her back was a camelpack.

Wego fell over to where Kim was but was snatched up by the back of his shirt.

"I'm telling mom," Shego lied.

"Awe come on!" Wego said.

"Not a chance, get down stairs and help me with breakfast." Shego said and then pointed at the tweebs. "You two can set the table." She then pointed at Kim. "put on a shirt."

"What is Kim going to do?" Jim and Tim asked.

"Never you mind." Shego said ushering the boys to their destinations. "Take your keys!"

After slipping on a shirt, Kim grabbed her keys, her Ipod off the table and left the house.

--

"Princess is back!" Walt announced as Kim came through the door and took off her shoes.

"I'm not use to a welcoming comity."

"I started your shower," Shego said.

"Thanks," Kim mocked deciding to be a Prat. "We all know I can't do it myself."

"Get upstairs startass," Shego said, walking back into the kitchen.

"Come with me!" Kim said grabbing her before she could disappear. "Another quickie could do us both some good."

"Kimmie!" Shego pulled her into a kiss. "Behave before I screw you on the dining room table."

Kim grinned." I'm up for it."

"With Wego watching."

"Please do her!" Wego said from the kitchen.

"Tonight," Kim promised. "You're mine."

"I can hardly wait." Shego watched her begin to run up the stairs. "Walk Pumpkin!"

--

"What are these things?" Wally asked.

"You put them in the electrical sockets so that children can't stick things in them." Kim answered.

"Duh stupid." Walt said filling the sockets near him.

They had already baby proofed the down stairs while Shego and the tweebs handled upstairs.

"Shut up," Wally said. "I've had about enough of you."

"Oh yeah," Walt said grabbing Wally by the front of his shirt.

"Shego!" Kim called up the stairs. "Your brothers are at it again."

"Take it outside!" Shego yelled down the stairs. "And don't kill each other."

"That's it?" Wego asked. "Nothing against injuries?"

"I'll give you injuries," Shego threatened them. "Just keep it up."

"Loser," Walt said shoving his brother away.

"Your the loser," Wally started.

"Will you two cut it out?" Kim asked. "I'm not used to so much yelling."

The two boys nodded.

"Kimmie where are the locks for the alcohol cabinet?" Shego asked.

"Why do we even have an alcohol cabinet? We don't drink."

"Everyone else we know does," Shego said coming down the stairs with the twins on her heels. "Upstairs is done."

"Down stairs done." Kim said. "Lets go do something fun."

"Kim you're not snow boarding." Shego said.

"Why is it snowing in March anyway?" Wally asked looking outside.

"Dude it snows when Wrath says it snows," Walt reminded him.

--

Totally short chapter I know and me sorry but im stuck right here…I'm sure by the time this chapter is posted I won't be stuck any more…No update until the 20th. I'm sure you all can live for a week without this story being updated.


	17. Relationship Ties

Shego shivered and rolled over. She cracked her eyes opened in search for the smaller body that should have been wrapped into hers.

She shrugged it off, she still felt Kim's presence in the house so she ruled out an early run.

Kim sometimes escaped off to the bathroom during the middle of the night. For some odd reason her little imp was still embarrassed when she spent more than five minutes in the bathroom.

She took her time as she slipped out of bed she had less of a hard time than Kim did seeing as she wasn't as protruding as much as Kim.

Shego blinked a few times and even shook her head. On the rocking chair in the corner of their room were Shego's clothes, Neatly pressed and laid out for her to wear. Now Shego became curious, she slipped on her clothes and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. The older woman froze when she looked in the mirror there on the side of her face next to where her hairline ended was a pimple.

"The pregnancy thing is way overrated." Shego said covering the offenc with her hair. She'd heard of mothers whose skin went haywire once they were pregnant and prayed she wasn't one of them. The last thing she needed was acne when she looked so fantastic. Which was also something she had a chance to stop and notice. The bulge of her stomach wasn't as offending as she expected it to make her look. In fact for her it was a great asset, even if she would be glad once it was gone. She missed her toned stomach, and the super agility. Shego caught sight of her right hand and sighed. She needed a full discharge soon the way her skin was turning pale green was her first indication, but she'd have to hold off. She didn't know what that kind of intense heat could do to the baby.

She stayed in front of the mirror for a few more minutes and admired her reflection before heading down stairs to try and locate her missing lover.

It didn't take her very long to find her. The smell emitting from the kitchen was like a beacon.

Shego stood in the doorway, hands folded over her chest as she watched Kim bustle around the kitchen.

The red head stopped and smiled when she noticed Shego.

"Morning," She greeted.

Shego returned her smile and nodded. "What's for breakfast."

"Well I remember you complaining about French toast cravings recently."

"That was earlier this morning," Shego shook her head slowly. "You little sneak."

"Well it's the least I could do since you have to go to work today."

Kim said.

Shego frowned lightly at that comment but went to help Kim.

"Don't worry about it," Kim said waving her out. "I already set the table."

Shego allowed herself to be ushered out of the kitchen. She went outside in search of the news paper and heard the familiar bark of the neighbors dogs.

"You okay?" Kim asked once Shego wandered into the dining room and took a seat in her chair.

"Yeah," Shego nodded. "Just thinking about Jake."

Kim nodded, He had been an amazing companion for Shego.

"Ever thought about getting another one?" Kim asked.

Shego shook her head. "I'm not sure I want to go through that again."

"The continuously abusive girlfriend or the death of your dog from old age?" Kim asked before she could stop herself.

"Both," Shego said. "But it would be nice for the kids to have one in few years."

Kim nodded. "Every boy should have a dog," Kim teased. They weren't even sure if they were having any boys but she knew Shego was hoping.

Shego stayed quiet as Kim went to get breakfast.

"Thank you," Shego said when Kim sat her plate down in front of her.

"Anything else I can get for you?" Kim asked standing next to her own chair.

"Nope," Shego replied before she went to cut her french toast. She scoffed when she noticed it was already cut they way she liked it.

Kim held in her giggle.

"So what time do you get off work?" Kim asked.

"Eight," Shego replied and tried not to look at the frown she knew was plastered on Kim's face.

"Eight," She repeated. "You're working from eight to eight and didn't tell me."

Shego shrugged but she knew she wasn't going to get of easy.

"Yell at me after work," Shego said, finishing off her meal.

"Oh, I will." Kim glared, what was she suppose to do here by herself all day?

"What do you want?" Shego asked as Dr. Director's face popped up on the screen.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing," Dr. Director replied, amusement evident in her eyes.

"I maybe be pregnant but I can still kick your ass," Shego warned. She knew the older woman better than the think she was just there to check on her well being. If that was the case she would have just called.

"How's Ms. Possible?" Dr. Director asked, turning the subject a little.

"She's alive," Shego said sarcastically.

"That surprising." Director retorted.

"Get off my screen," Shego said.

"Why do you even come to work now?" Director asked suddenly. "You have one boring ass job."

"Because I owe you people one more year." Shego sighed, Looked like the good doctor wasn't going to leave.

"Well then," Director said. "I've been seeing some very interesting footage lately or lack there of."

"Yeah and?"

"Where is Dr. Drakken?"

"Volcano lair," Shego shuddered.

"That was easy." Dr. Director said.

"He hasn't done anything worth going after him for." Shego said.

"Besides being a moron."

"You didn't seem to have a problem with that fact when you were working with him."

"That's because he was my moron," Shego grinned. "And he still is."

"So I take it he's not preparing to strike?"

Shego shook her head. "He likes the new found freedom, no worries Dr B."

"Well then if you'll excuse me. I've got a meeting to attend to."

Shego raised her eye brow. Since when did Dr. Director have meetings on Wednesdays? She grinned and used her hacking skills to log into Dr. Directors web cam and use it to spy.

"Wow," Shego grinned "Vivian Porter and Dr. B. Never would've thought."

Shego watched as Vivian slid onto Betty's lap her legs dangling off the side of the chair as she sat facing the older woman.

"This is getting a little to X rated for me," Shego murmured when Dr. Director's shirt came off.

Shego turned off the web cam and went to look for something else to do.

There had to be someone she could annoy.

"Oh come on B!" Kim laughed as Bonnie mocked Monique. The dark skinned girl had finally come home from France brandishing a new accent she couldn't change and a runway stride she couldn't shake. "Knock it off."

"Say something for me?" Bonnie asked Monique who seemed to be shaking with fury that her lover couldn't see.

"Sod off," Was all Monique managed to get out before she stormed out of the living room.

"I can't help it," Bonnie said calming down. "Did you see how pissed she was?"

"Yeah," Kim grinned. "You should be ashamed."

"I should," Bonnie agreed "but I'm not."

The two weren't surprised when they heard the house door slam and Monique starting up her car.

"Man I thought she'd never leave," Bonnie said

"Lets just hope she forgives you when she comes back." Kim said. "Now where do we start first?"

"The Basement," Bonnie said. "She'll kill me if I don't get this stuff out of the house, Something about Karma."

"I could understand that," Kim said. "Why are you keeping this stuff anyway."

"Just a reminder," Bonnie said. "All the reasons why I'm with Monique are in the boxes hidden around the house."

"Why are they the reasons your with her?"

"Because she's everything that those women weren't and I want to make sure I always remember that."

It was around 4:30 when Monique finally came back home. She'd cooled off considerable after she drove around for a while and then went to a neighbors house for a visit. It didn't take her long to noticed Kim's car was still in the driveway. She groaned those two were bound to make fun of her again.

She walked into the house and found the two adults sitting on the couch playing DDR and drinking soda.

"Welcome back," Bonnie said without a hint of sarcasm.

"Thanks," Monique mumbled. Tossing her keys onto the table and heading into the kitchen for something to eat.

"Want me to make you something," Bonnie offered.

"Naw I got it," Monique said.

Bonnie and Kim looked over at each other and made room in-between them for Monique to sit down. Bonnie looked hopefully at the sandwich Monique made and the youngest girl sighed and held it out so Bonnie could have a bite. Monique shook her head as the girl chewed happily.

"She's spoiled." Kim teased.

Monique nodded her head in total agreement.

"Look whose talking," Bonnie said once she swallowed her food.

"I know I'm spoiled rotten," Kim said. "That's how I can quickly identify other completely spoiled people."

"Well then you did it," Monique said. "The whole two years you two were together."

Bonnie and Kim grinned.

"Awe, Good times! " The two cheered simultaneously. "Good times."

Monique shook her head and held in her laugh. Those two were nutty, but she saw why it didn't work out. It was one of the same reasons Ron and Kim didn't work. They all had interests in other people but didn't realize it until they were in a relationship together.

Bonnie and Kim didn't work because they acted like best friends instead of lovers, and Bonnie had strong feelings for Monique. While on the other hand Kim was still forging her strong bond with Shego.

Ron and Kim was a different story. They didn't work out for the fact that every time they tried to be intimate Kim ran. She openly admitted that she liked girls but was willing to give it a shot with Ron, and on top of that Yori had come back into the picture. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when that happened, but the unexpected part was Kim falling for Shego. What kind of love trap was this? At least now they'd all settled down with those they wanted to spend the rest of there lives with. Ron and Yori were married and were studying in Japan.

And here was Kim spending her life with the woman she loved and the two new lives on the way.

Could anything get more interesting?

"Way to get'er done Doc," Shego managed to slip into the doctors office once Dr. Porter had left.

"What?" Director asked both of her eyes locked on Shego.

The younger woman grinned. "Way to get her done." She repeated slowly.

Shego grinned and held up Director's missing GJ issued belt and her eye patch.

"I think these belong to you." Shego said to be a prat. Instead of handing them over she put the items on.

"I've always wondered what it felt like to wear the patch." Shego practically purred to be annoying.

She knew just how to make Betty squirm, she's done it for a whole year and a half. Only the squirming was different and there was much more scratching and even the screaming of her name was involved.

"Will you stop and give that stuff back," Betty mumbled and watched as Shego took the items off and gave them back to her.

"You've become quite the adventurer I see," Shego said.

"Not adventurous enough," Dr. Director said as she pulled her eye patch into place and stood up to put her belt back on.

"You should let me go home early." Shego said, taking a seat in front of Betty's desk.

"Why would I do that?" Dr. Director asked.

"Because today is slow." Shego admitted.

"You tell me how you found out about Vivian and I, and I'll let you run off to your little woman." Director said.

"Like I'd tell you that." Shego huffed. "It's okay though, the next time I take a peak I'll be sure to call Will over."

"Fine! fine!" Director snapped.

Shego came home to find the house empty, but quickly got over the disappointment. It was good to see that Kim found something to do.

Shego looked around the layout of their house when she was struck with an idea.

"Pumpkin's birthday is near." Shego grinned mischievously.

"What's the sitch?" Kim answered.

"Training's up," Ron whooped from the screen. "The Ron man is comin' home!"

"When?" Kim asked excitedly it's been eight months since she'd last seen Ron and Yori in person.

"In exactly one week," Yori's voice came instead. "We tried to leave sooner but sensei advised against it."

"I can't wait to tell Shego," Kim said. "She's missed you."

Kim could tell Yori smiled at that comment.

"I've missed her as well." Yori replied.

"She will let me cook for you when I get back, right?" Ron asked.

"I don't see why not." Kim said. "Her back starts to hurt when she cooks now."

"Why?" Ron asked. "You act like she's pregnant too."


	18. Good News

A.N: There is a lot of this chapter missing due to changes made while writing B.T.D. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me.

_Chapter 18: Good News_.

Shego smirked.

"Yoron's finally coming home eh?" She said as they two lovers lounged on the couch.

"Yeah," Kim sighed. "It's about time. I've missed them."

The two settled down into a comfortable silence on the couch and enjoyed each other. Kim massaged one of the feet that were in her lap.

"I love you," Kim murmured.

"I love you more." Shego said.

"Whatever," Kim dismissed her "more" addition.

-May 30th: Dr. Tasich's Office: 1:40pm-

"Why do you put yourself in these situations?" Dr. Tasich asked. She watched as She lounged in one of her chairs.

"Who knows?" Shego said with a shrug of her shoulder. "I know it's a stupid thought but come on."

"I find this is a general fear with typical lesbian couples," Dr. Tasich said. "but if you have these fears you should sit down and talk with her about them."

"Yeah doc if you haven't noticed we're anything but typical." Shego said.

"In some ways you are and in others you aren't" She replied.

"What am I suppose to say? Kimberly I'm worried you'll love your own child more than you'll love mine?" Shego said sarcastically. "I'd be better off not saying anything."

"You're better off than some of the couples I have in my group therapy." Dr. Tasich quirked her eyebrow at the thought.

Shego knew this look, It was the same one Dr. Zephyrus gave her when she was about to say something utterly ridiculous.

Shego looked at her with distrust. "No."

"Come one it'll be an enlightening experience." Dr. Tasich asked.

"No." Shego said again. "Especially if that creepy doctor will be there with her monster."

"Kayden's not an monster." Dr. Tasich said. She knew not to be offended but couldn't help feeling a little vexed.

"They're all monsters." Shego said, patting her growing stomach. "I've seen your imp in action."

"Oh really?" Dr. Tasich asked.

"Yeah, you might want to warn Dr. Z about the ventilation system. The kids been crawling around in it."

Dr. Tasich raised her eyebrow and made a mental note to ask Kayden about her adventures in the Hospital.

"We really need to find a sitter for her this weekend." Dr. Tasich admitted.

"You could ask Kim," Shego said before she could stop herself.

"We wouldn't want to impose." Dr. Tasich said.

"It's good," Shego said. "I'd offer to do it but I have to go to work."

"Guess what?" Kim asked bouncing around the living room.

Shego had to hold in her laughter as Kim quickly stopped bouncing, it was taking more of a toll on her than she cared to admit.

"What?" Shego asked. Walking outside into there back yard.

"I felt the baby move!" Kim said excitedly.

Shego grinned. "What did it feel like?"

"A little fluttery," Kim said. "It was kinda weird. I've felt it before but I just blamed gas. Then today I was lounging in the hammock and it kept happening. Then it dawned on me it was the baby moving."

"Silly pumpkin," Shego laughed pulling her lover in to give her the best huge she could with their babies between them. "I'm happy for you."

Kim grinned and went to grab their Yoga mats. It was something the two started doing to relieve stress since they only did Tai chi before sparing.

"The good doctors are looking for a sitter for their tyke while the run off to some convention. Interested?" Shego asked unrolling her mat.

"Sure," Kim said. "How long?"

"Three days." Shego answered.

Kim nodded.

"I totally forgot Ron and Yori didn't know you were pregnant and then it hit me. Neither do my parents!" Kim grimaced taking another bite of the dinner she prepared.

"Didn't we just have a chapter called "Telling the Possible's" Shego

sighed.

"Looks like we'll be Telling the Possible's Again." Kim said pushing the food around on her plate.

"Who else doesn't?" Kim said.

"Oh lets see, the whole villain community, and Hego." Shego groaned.

"What?" Kim asked. "Aren't you going to tell him?"

"No," Shego said. "He's already a pain in my ass."

"Awe come on," Kim prodded.

"Fuck him." The older woman growled, tightening the grip on her eating utensils.

Kim continued eating in silence, she knew not to push Shego when she was so dead set on something.

"Sorry," Shego mumbled. She didn't mean to use such language at the table. "But he is a headache I don't want to deal with

"He's your brother," Kim said, her voice low.

Shego scoffed.

"Don't remind me," She said. "If I could kidnap him and ship him off to some foreign country to be a circus clown I would. Luckily for him kidnapping's not my thing."

Kim nodded slowly and then grinned. "But your willing to kidnap scientist in order for mad genius's to do experiments on them."

"Only if the price is right." Shego grinned back.

The two were more than happy to surrender themselves to a comfortable silence.

"Please tell me there's desert around here somewhere," Shego asked.

"Well there was," Kim blushed.

"Pumpkin," Shego pouted.

"Just kidding love,"


	19. Group Therapy

This story is now on hold until I can figure out what's wrong with it. My chapters are off…I think I may have skipped a few.

Woop woop chapter 19… and we still haven't had these damned kids… these two nut jobs are only what 6 months pregnant? Maybe I'll speed the story up within the next few chapters… who would like that? And I noticed like four chapters from now…I start to get off track but I promise to put the babies back on board just give me a chapter or two.

Chapter 21: Group therapy

--June 3rd '07--

"I didn't notice that before," Shego said as she traced the barely visible line down the middle of Kim's stomach.

"Because it wasn't there before duh," Kim grinned and finished drying off.

The couple had promised there doctors to attend at least one of the lesbian mother group therapies. Which of course Shego fought with Dr. T and Z on the phone at the same time but almost won the argument until Kim jumped on the like and said they'd be there.

"Don't get snippy," Shego said. "that's my job in this relationship."

"We have jobs now?" Kim asked

"Of course." Shego replied as if it were obvious. "you stay home and do the cooking, the cleaning, and the taking care of children while daddy brings home the bacon."

Kim couldn't help but let out a howl of laughter. If cooking twice a week was the cooking, washing the dishes three times a week was the cleaning, and watering the plants was taking care of the children was what Shego was referring to then damn right! She did it all.

"Well aren't you quiet the male chauvinist." Kim prodded. Shego had already finished dressing and was now helping Kim with her shirt.

"Not really, woman are way better than men." Shego winked.

"Pervert," Kim said sticking her tongue out.

"Just for that you can tie your own shoes." Shego said and laughed when Kim's face dropped. They'd be here a whole three hours more if Shego didn't tie Kim's shoes for her. The younger woman couldn't figure out a way to reach around her large stomach in order to accomplish this small feat.

Shego of course just tied her shoes before she put on and slid into them. She often enjoyed watching Kim frustrate herself, hence the reason she never clued Kim in.

"I'm going to buy latch shoes," Kim said. "So them I don't have to deal with laces or your tormenting any more."

Shego frowned, looks like Kim found her own simple solution.

"I knew you weren't tough enough to hang," Shego mocked.

--

"Just to let you know I'm going to this thing under duress." Shego said." So if I hurt anyone it's on you."

Kim groaned, now she wasn't so sure this was such a great idea.

"Just promise you'll behave when it comes to Dr. Z. I know how riled she gets you."

"I'll be have if she behaves," Shego said just to get on Kim's nerves.

"Never took you for a follower," Kim said.

"Uh yeah, Dr. D's sidekick?" Shego reminded her. "used to steal stuff and demand outrageous amounts or money for it's return."

"How can I forget." Kim said. "I'm Kim possible, the one who used to foil all those idiotic plots for world domination that Drakken came up with."

--

"Glad you could make it," Dr. Tasich and said and showed them into her office that had been rearranged there were more seats.

There couples and Dr. Zephyrus were already seated.

Shego growled when the doctor grinned at her, there wasn't anything she'd love more than to wipe the smirk off the doctors face. She was reminded of Kim's words in the car when the smaller woman took her hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"The things you do for love," Shego thought with a sigh.

--

yeah I know short… bite me…


	20. Wrong Dr Director

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the group Kim," Dr. Tasich said. She knew better than to have Shego go first. That was just asking for trouble. "You can start by telling your name and what you enjoy most about being pregnant."

Kim nodded. "I'm Kim Possible and what I like about being pregnant the most is..."

Kim trailed off there were just so many things she liked about it. It was doing wonders for her skin, it gave her a reason to be extra lazy on occasion, not to mention all the things Shego did for her.

The group waited patiently for Kim to decide and Shego held back her grin by crossing her arms over her chest and sighing. She imaged the argument her little woman was having with herself.

"I really can't decide," Kim said finally.

Dr. Tasich nodded. "What about you Samantha?"

"The tummy rubs," Shego said shortly.

Kim grinned proudly, maybe this wouldn't be so bad...

--

"That went well," Kim said thoughtfully.

"Oh yeah," Shego growled. "Especially the part where they decided that their "constructive criticism" was needed."

"Oh Love they didn't mean any harm," Kim said.

"Right," Shego Said. "They've been telling me the same thing that everyone else has been complaining about."

"Shego your not controlling," Kim tried to calm her down.

"Sure I am," Shego pointed out. "Remember our absolute attitude conversation."

"Shego,"

"I dunno maybe it runs in the family," Shego continued. "Treating partners like children."

"Shego,"

"And all this time I really thought I was helping yo.."

"Samantha Henry!" Kim shouted finally.

"What! Can't you see I'm ranting here?" Shego groaned.

"Yeah silly I'm hearing you gripe." Kim said. "You don't treat me like a

child."

"Seriously?" Shego asked. Kim might have been lying to her in order to

make her feel better.

"Seriously," Kim replied with a nod.

"Good, because I plan on treating you like an adult all night," Shego murmured.

--10:10am.

"Director," Betty answered her phone with a sigh.

"Think I can skip out on work today?" Shego asked, she'd been lounging in the sun with Kim in their backyard.

"Uh...No," Betty said. "I need you today, got some Russian spy satellites for ya."

"At least you know how to make getting out of the hammock worth while." Shego said sarcastically. "Care to tell me why we can't see to leave the Russian's alone?"

"High levels of drug trafficking."

"They stole the weed I caught you smoking?" Shego joked.

"You know I just can't live without my herbs," Director replied and hung up.

--

"She's so mean to me," Shego pouted when she hung up her cell phone. "I'm the only person whose never called in on her and she totally rejects my request."

"Since when do you request anything?" Kim teased and kissed Shego underneath her chin. The younger woman was pressed against Shego's right side, her right leg resting ontop of Shego's.

Shego raised her eyebrow but still kept her pout. "I have always been a demand type person..."

"Uh huh," Kim said giving Shego's stomach a light rub.

"You know what sucks?" Shego asked rhetorically. "My months off for maternity leave don't count toward the read of the time I have to be there."

"Why not?"

"The court ordered. I had the fortune of going up against a judge who's family has been trying to do us in for generations." Shego said. "Us Orrics know how to out smart the system like no other."

Kim shook her head. This was ridiculous.

"Your family has been thieving that long?"

"Just the women."

"Why only the women?"

"The men aren't good at it." Shego said. "They normally end up cops."

"And how exactly does that work?" Kim looked at her skeptically.

"Well they come home and pretend the robbery they just investigated wasn't committed by their wife." Shego shrugged. "It's not like they have proof and spouses aren't allowed to testify against those being accused so. The justice system would have just screw them over and ruin the marriage."

"Oh that's great." Kim said sarcastically. "So what happened to your dad."

"Honestly I don't know." Shego said. "He must have found something he liked a much more than being a paratrooper."

"Yeah but human trafficking?" Kim said. "That's a bit screwy isn't it?"

"A bit? No. Completely? Yes." Shego said. "Another reason I'm glad I wasn't born a boy. I get my mothers last name."

"Then how do their names play out if their last name initial is M?"

"We all just decided it would be best to use Karrie's last name."

"Why do you call her that?"

"Because she don't call me daughter. So why should I call her mother?"

"It's respectful,"

"And I'm just full of that aren't I?" Shego grinned at Kim's sigh. "Our family is just weird alright. No more questions."

"Just one more," Kim said. "Can we switch the babies last names?"

"If you'd like," Shego said. "Why?"

"I just want to is all," Kim snuggled in closer to Shego for a nap.

"You can't sleep out here." Shego said.

"Just until you get up for work," Kim assured her. "Then I'll go back inside."

Shego nodded and yawned settling in for her own nap.

--12:20pm

"What do you mean she's not here yet?" Dr. Director hung up the phone, lifted her eye patch and rubbed her eyes.

"Long day?" Shego asked. "Mine too."

"Where've you been?"

"Everyone is initialed to over sleeping every once in a while."

Dr. Director opened her mouth to reply but was hushed by the finger being placed over her lips.

"Interesting thing, as I was coming in I noticed an open window." Shego murmured pulling out her hand gun. "

Dr. Director stared at her.

"Then it dawned on me. Since when does Director leave her window open once she's gone to lunch." Shego growled. "Then I asked myself, since when does Dr. Director open

her window."

"Listen here Orric,"

"I thought I made it clear you're not supposed speak." Shego cocked the gun.

Shego moved around the desk and leaned against the wall near the window.

"You're wearing the patch on the wrong side by the way."

--12:40pm

"What in the world?" The real Dr. Director said once she came through the door and spotted her look alike behind her desk.

"Almost convincing," Shego said. "If only it had closed to window, put the eye-patch on right, and corrected that accent of yours. Might've been able to con me."

"And just think, you wanted the day off today," Director muttered, and called for security.

--1:10pm

"You're late," Director said once she sat in her appropriate seat.

"I'm aware of that." Shego said. "You're aware of that but it seems it works out in both our favor."

Director looked at her skeptically.

"You're late." She repeated.

Shego said. "That means I'll be staying late huh?"

Director shook her head. "The faster you get me what I want to know the sooner you can get home."

Shego nodded.

--2:36pm

"That was fast," Director said.

"I'm still on the mailing list." Shego said. "Every internationally known villain is on the mailing list."

"But you're no longer a villain," Director pointed out.

"I'm an Orric," Was Shego's only reply.

--


	21. Return of Yoron

Chapter 21 is here! Woot woot.

--

_Chapter 21: Here comes Yoron!_

"Where are they?" Shego asked impatiently. Yori and Ron's flight had been due forty minutes ago.

"They'll be here just relax," Kim said, putting an arm around Shego's waist and rubbing her stomach. Which was something she'd become accustomed to doing whenever the older female got worked up about something.

Kim held in her grin. She knew Shego missed Yori but she didn't think she'd missed her that much. It was easy to understand, sure she missed Ron while he was away but she couldn't really feel it as much as she was feeling it right now. She was anxious to see her old friend.

"Kigo!" Both Ron and Yori yelled at the same time to catch their attention.

The two women grinned at each other and met the two half way.

"Wow," Ron said looking Kim over. "Wow."

"You said that already," Kim laughed and pulled him into a hug.

"She is huge," Yori commented.

"You think so?" Kim grinned, showing off her stomach some more.

"Yes," Yori answered, and the she turned to Shego and bowed in greeting,

Shego returned it.

"Wow," Was all Ron could say now that he was up close to the two.

"He's in shock," Yori said. "Come now it would be Ron's honor to retrieve our luggage."

Ron just nodded and followed Yori.

"So how are the little ones?" Yori asked.

"Great." Shego said.

"This little one is starting to move around a lot." Kim said patting her stomach.

"She kept moving around all night last night," Shego said referring to Kim.

"Kim is that?" Ron asked pointing to a nearby ticket counter.

"And I Professor Dementor will take over the..."

"What are you doing?" Kim asked walking over.

"Kim Possible!" The older man pointed at her. "And baby?"

"Yes and baby, what are you doing?" Kim wanted to know.

"I was ranting," Dementor said climbing off of the counter.

"Yeah we noticed." Shego yawned.

"Shego!" Dementor looked between the two women. "And Kim Possible are both expecting?"

"Yes?" They said in unison.

"What is the world coming to." Dementor asked himself. He rubbed his chin in thought.

"And you didn't even call!" Dementor paced. "I thought we were friends!"

"Where did he get that idea?" Ron asked.

"We are!" Kim assured him.

"Since when?" Ron mumbled.

"We haven't told anyone out side our really close family." Kim said. "We were going to tell you."

"When? Once it was born." Dementor looked hurt. It made Kim feel bad.

"Our baby is not an it!" Shego growled.

"But you call the baby it all the time," Kim said.

"Yeah and it's my baby," Shego said putting her arms over her chest.

Kim sighed. "Look Dementor..."

"We'll have to get back with you later..." Ron said gently pushing Kim toward the luggage pick up.

"That's fine. You still have my number right?"

"On speed dial!" Kim called.

"What did you make buddies with all of them without telling me?" Ron asked.

"Just the regulars Ron," Kim said.

"You've got Prof. D on SD?" Shego asked.

"Yeah," Kim said. "I've called in on a few favors her owed me."

"He owed you favors!" Ron exclaimed, and then stalked off.

"Who doesn't is the question." Kim said. "Why do you think everyone is "on vacation." Because it's that time of the year?"

"Well I did think it was a bit odd," Yori said. "When Dr. Director contacted us, we were doing mostly missions of espionage."

"We, as in he went with you?" Shego pointed at Ron who was having a hard time getting their bags off the moving conveyer belt.

"Yes," Yori laughed. "Ron has gotten much better."

Shego looked at her skeptically, but decided not to argue.

--

"Wow," Ron said looking at the couples new home.

"Can he speak more than just that one word." Shego asked.

"On occasion," Yori confirmed.

"Don't forget to take your shoes off at the door," Kim said, opening the door.

Ron ran in hurriedly and snatched off his shoes.

"He acts as if he has no home training," Yori said, Shaking her head she followed Kim into the house.

"That's your husband." Shego said once they were inside.

They heard Ron and Kim in the kitchen.

"I'll show you to your room," Shego gestured up the stairs.

-

"So, what's on the top floor," Ron asked once everyone was settled into the living room.

"Our unfinished Dojo." Kim said.

"We'll get around to it eventually." Shego added. "We're in no hurry."

"So what's it like?" Yori asked. "Being with child?"

"Relaxing," Kim said. "But sometimes uncomfortable."

"Yeah Kim's got a kick boxer on her hands."

"Hey! The baby will stop doing that eventually."

"That thing punched me," Shego accused.

"It was an accident," Kim said wrapping her arms around her stomach. "You shouldn't have been in the way."

"I wasn't in the way!" Shego pouted. " I sleep in the same position every night."

"Well maybe you should change it." Kim pouted back.

"What the hell are those!" Ron jumped up from his place on the couch, and pointed at each woman's face."

"What the hell if that?" Shego growled pointing back at Ron.

"I think they are updated versions of the Possible puppy pout." Yori said, looking

at them closely. "Most definitely."

"Well stop it," Ron said. "Those are just so wrong!"

--

"My brothers of evil," Prof. Dementor said turning toward the dining hall full of villains. "We must plan an event that Kigo will never forget."

Suddenly the halls were filled with low mutterings.

"Where will we get the funding?" Killigan asked. "My last take over scheme broke me."

The hall once again filled with mutters of everyone in agreement.

"Fear not my friends," Senior Senior Sr. stood up. "I will be more than happy to fund this event."

--


	22. Telling The Possibles, Again!

Chapter 22 wow hopefully this chapter will end the crappy chapter streak…let me know.

--

_Chapter 22: Telling the Possible's, Again_

_--Kim's subconscious--_

_"It's okay little one,"_

_Kim stood behind Shego and watched as she rocked the baby in her arms to sleep._

_Suddenly a small whimpering sound came from the other crib on the opposite side of the room._

_"We'll just ignore that little brat," she told the baby. "It's always crying."_

_Kim frowned and tried to go over to the other crib to console the crying child._

_"Whose does mommy love more?" Shego cooed. "You."_

_Kim's mouth dropped open._

_"That's right little one," Shego said putting the baby back into the crib. "Mommy loves her baby more than that thing over there."_

_-- June 5th '07: 3:46am: Home--_

Kim sprang awake and looked around quickly. The younger woman laid her hand over her stomach. Reassuring herself that it was just a dream.

Suddenly she felt the need to glare at the sleeping form next to her. Was that the way it would be once the babies were born? Would Shego love her baby just as much as her own? Kim shook her head slowly. Never, Shego wasn't like that. Shego loved her baby and always would, right?

Kim slid out of bed and quietly slipped into her slippers and robe before heading down stairs for a cup of tea. It would seem the baby had woken up and was having fun wiggling around enjoying the time in it's specialized niche.

"Tea?" Yori asked once Kim entered the kitchen.

Kim hadn't even taken notice to the light being on.

"Yes please," Kim said sitting down she watched as Yori poured her a cup and brought the sugar container with her.

"I am most fortunate that you label everything." Yori said. "Saved me the trouble of distinguishing salt from sugar."

"Thank Shego," Kim said. "she's the labeler."

Yori nodded. The two sat in silence for a while. They both noticed that it wasn't a comfortable one.

"Do you always get up this early?" Yori asked breaking the numbing quiet.

"No," Kim said with a sigh. "Had a nightmare."

"I'm all ears if you want to talk about it." Yori offered.

"Do you think Shego will love her baby more then she'll love mine?" Kim came right out and asked.

"What do you mean her baby? They are both her babies." Yori said. "Or is there something you want to tell me?"

"No Yori!" Kim exclaimed.

"Sorry," Yori blushed.

"It's alright," Kim said trying to not be offended. "But no they are both hers."

"As they are yours," Yori said. "You don't see it, but it's all in they way she looks at you."

Kim raised her eyebrow as she stirred sugar into her tea.

"There is nothing she wouldn't do for you or the child you're carrying." Yori said. "I suggest you call Mrs. Possible, perhaps she maybe able to soothe your nerves."

--

"Where ya goin'?" Shego asked as she woke up.

"Ron and I are going to visit our parents." Kim said pulling on her pants.

"Without me?" Shego pouted.

"It'll give you and Yori some time to catch up." Kim said, instead of answering her question which Shego noticed.

"Alright," Shego said getting out of bed. She walked over to Kim and wrapped her arms around the younger woman from behind. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Kim said moving away from her.

"Any dinner requests?"

"Anything with chicken more so if it's baked." Kim answered and kissed her. "I'll see you later."

Shego shrugged and went to go take a shower.

--

"Don't stress KP," Ron said. "I'm sure Mrs. P will be able to straighten out your worries."

"Thanks Ron," Kim said. "Where's Ruffus?"

"Still asleep in Yori's backpack I think the jet lag got to him." Ron quieted. " he hasn't been as energetic lately."

"Well Ron he is getting much older," Kim said. "We'll just have to make the rest of his time here great."

"We talked about it." Ron said. "Strange, not most people can say they had a conversation with their pet."

"Even stranger question," Kim said. "What'd he say?"

"That all I had to do was name my first child after him and he wouldn't come back to haunt me."

Kim glanced at him skeptically.

"Right," Kim said. "When we get to my moms house your driving my car back."

"Getting tired of Shego's car?"

"The boys adjusted the interior so it wouldn't do anything to me," Kim said. "Can't wait to use 'er again."

"Call Felix and see what he's up to," Ron said. "I've got Yori hooked on Tekken 5 she's now an ass kickin' machine."

"Ron, Yori's always been an ass kickin' machine."

"Yeah true," Ron concurred. "But this is on a much cooler level."

"Right..." Kim said pulling into her parent's drive way.

"I'll be right over as soon as I'm done with my folks." Ron said getting out of the car.

"Take your time." Kim said waving him off.

Kim unlocked the door to her parents house. The tweebs were at school and her father was at work. She knew her mother would be a little upset about the unexpected visit, but this was important. What mother to be couldn't turn to her own mother to quell these feelings of uncertainty.

--

"Mom?" Kim called slipping off her shoes

"Kimmie?" Mrs. Possible came down the stairs.

"I didn't mean to come over at a bad time but,"

"It's fine," Anne said. "Tea?"

"No thanks," Kim said following her mother into the kitchen.

"Remember straight forward approach," Mrs. Possible said.

"Do you think Shego will love her baby more than mine?" Kim said.

"Her baby?" Anne's eyes widened in realization.

"Way to go Possible," Kim thought to herself. She completely forgot they didn't know about Shego. "We're on a role kid."

--

End o chapter...Maybe... originally it was but not any more….

--

Kim and Mrs. Possible sat at the kitchen table as Kim went over the events of the last few months. How they went from thinking they'd be having twins to Shego being pregnant. She gave her mother Dr. Zephyrus theory for the reason it took them so long to know about it.

"This is a lot to take in," Mrs. Possible said. "A whole lot."

"I know," Kim said. "It was a lot for us too."

"And so now you're wondering if Shego will love the child she's carrying more than the one you are."

Kim nodded.

"No," Mrs. Possible said. "And you of all people should know."

"That doesn't exactly reassure me, mom." Kim sighed. "I don't know if I told you or not but Yoron is home."

"You've been forgetting to tell me a lot lately." Mrs. Possible said.

"Shego's not exactly helping me remember." Kim said.

"She does everything else," Mrs. Possible said.

That caused Kim to frown deeply.

"The Ron man is in the house!" Ron exclaimed bursting through the door. "And if we don't leave now I'll never be able to escape. Hurry up Kim!"

The two woman turned around to look at him.

"Oh Hello Mrs. Dr. P," Ron said taking an empty seat next to Kim.

"Get your problem straightened out," Ron asked.

All Kim did was nod.

"We were just talking about your return."

"Yeah, it's nice to be back." Ron said. "But my parents threatened to do me in if I ever came back around here with Yori."

"Did you ring Felix?"

"Yeah, he said swing by and pick up ya boy." Ron answered.

"I wonder if he customized his new wheelchair?"

"New?"

"Well his old one wasn't really car mobile." Kim said. "So Shego bought him a new one."

"Well I'm not mobile you think she'll buy me a car?" Ron asked.

"Doubt it," Kim said. "But you could talk her into renting you a car."

"She bought Monnie a house," Ron mentioned.

"Did you see the dump those two were living in." Kim pointed out. "And we didn't initially buy the house for them."

"When did you buy a second house?" Mrs. Possible asked deciding to rejoin the conversation.

"When we bought the first house," Kim answered. "Shego was having worries."

"Worries?" the two asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Kim said. Today was going to be a long day.

--12:40pm--

"Learn any new moves?" Shego asked Yori. The two sat down on the couch and played Tekken on their big screen.

"Not really," Yori said honestly. "Sensei was more interesting in sharpening the skills I already have, while helping Ron stabilize his inner self."

"You can stabilize that?" Shego joked. "If your sensei can work miracles then maybe I need to switch."

"Actually it didn't work as well as we anticipated." Yori admitted. "But at least he learned how to mess up quietly. It makes it easier for us to take him along on stealth missions."

"I offered to whip him into shape but Kim doesn't think that's a good idea." Shego said. "Some how neither do I."

"It would take away his gift."

"It would also discipline him." Shego said. "The guy has got some skills he just doesn't balance them out."

"That's to much like right," Yori said.

The two became silent again as their game heated up. Yori growled while tapping at her remote controller. She threw it down angrily.

"Bullshit I blocked that! You are cheating." She accused.

"Get the fuck outta here. If the game lets you do it, it's not cheating." Shego argued.

"Are you kidding? look at the replay you weren't even close enough to land the hit." Yori argued.

"Rematch?" Shego offered.

"Small conciliation," Yori grumbled while picking up her remote.

"You've been playing that Vitura Fighter again huh?" Shego asked.

"Yeah," Yori blushed. "How could you tell?"

"You were holding the square button in order to block." Shego said.

"I keep forgetting." Yori replied. "But that last block I pressed the left button."

"No one beats me at the game," Shego said. "Except Monique. That girl whoops serious assage when she plays this game."

"She plays all the time," Yori pointed out. "She's the only person I know that can cream the computer on ultra hard."

"Mad skills," Shego said.

Both women sighed in admiration.

--2:45pm--

"How many guest rooms do you have?" Felix said.

"One," Kim said. "So you get the study."

"I've been waiting to sleep on that futon." Felix said sarcastically. "Good thing I supped up my new chair so I can get up the stairs. I can't wait to show Shego all it's new functions."

"I'm sure she'll be interested in knowing." Kim said. "Especially how you got the wheels to fold underneath so we can just slide it into the car."

"Yeah I admit that was pro," Felix said. "And she was the one complaining about being more car adaptable."

"Someone other than me who listens to her complaints."

--

"Wasn't expecting to see fly boy," Shego said, when she saw Felix hovering into the den.

"Neither were we," Kim admitted.

"Hello Yori," Felix said, floating over to her. "Long time no see."

"It's very nice to see you too Felix-San." Yori said.

"Hey Shego," Felix greeted. "Wanna see all my new capabilities?"

"As soon as I crush the rest of Yori's confidence." Shego promised.

"Mind If I call the rest of the gang?" Kim asked.

"Why not?" Shego said.

"Uh! Get some!" Yori whooped.

"Fuck that. I was distracted." Shego countered.

"Get outta here. You don't want none!" Yori challenged.

"Lets go!" Shego returned.

"What monsters," Felix pointed at the two.

"It'll get worse once Monnie gets here," Kim said plopping down between the two.

For some reason tension became thick between Shego and Kim, so much so that Shego began trying to kill her remote control in order to settle some of it.

"Darn it," Yori said. "Where is Ron?"

"He's flying over to get Monnie," Kim said.

"Flying?" Shego asked.

"He has my car." Kim clarified.

"Oh," Shego said. "Okay."

--

"Ron!" Monique squealed as she ran and wrapped her arms around the blondes neck. "I missed you."

"You know you've just given the most enthusiastic welcome back hug I've received all day." Ron said returning her embrace. "I miss you too."

Ron managed to pry himself away from Monique and spotted Bonnie who just decided to nod in welcome.

"Great house!" Ron said.

"You have no idea," Monique replied.

"I'm scared to be there alone." Bonnie said. "It's one of those "shit happens" house you see in the movies."

"Uh B," Monique said. "The house doesn't scare me."

"Then keep me safe," Bonnie said.

Monique pulled her in close and kissed her softly. "I'll do my best."

"Okay please just stop," Ron said getting into the drivers side of Kim's car.

"What?" Monique grinned.

Bonnie got into the passenger side while Monique sat in the middle of the back seat."

"It's just so awkweird." Ron said.

"You have no idea." Bonnie said. "But why is it awkweird?"

"When I left you two were just beginning to get serious." Ron explained.

"Ron, we we're starting to live together when you left," Monique said. "We had been going steady for nine months before that."

"And you weren't even going to tell me before I left."

"Well we weren't ready to tell anyone," Monique replied. "Especially since I was dealing with the ex factor."

"Oh yeah I keep forgetting about that little fling she had with Kim," Ron commented.

Monique noticed Bonnie's frown even though the older girl was trying to hide it. She could practically feel how offended Bonnie was by his comment. Monique sighed.

"Don't belittle her past relationship with Kim," Monique told him. "It was just as real as your time with her."

"Sorry B," Ron told the younger woman.

--

"Damn it," Yori said throwing down her remote control for the last time.

"I take it you're done crushing her confidence completely," Kim commented.

"Sure have," Shego said.

The older woman tossed the remote onto the coffee table in front of them and sighed.

Yori watched with curiosity as Kim reached over and gave the raven haired woman's stomach a pat.

Kim turned around and grinned. "There's nothing like a good tummy rub to subdue the beast."

"That's right so Keep rubbing," Shego demanded.

"Your such a brute." Kim said, but carried out the demand.

Yori raised her eyebrow and pressed her ear to Kim's large stomach.

"The little one sounds like it's moving around in there,"

Kim nodded. "Better hope it doesn't punch you."

"I can take it," Yori said, giving her best tough girl expression.

"That's what you think," Shego muttered.

"When's your next doctors appointment?" Yori asked when she finally pulled her ear away.

"Two days," Shego said.

"Are we invited?" Monique asked from the entryway.

"Hell no," Shego said. "She's annoying enough without help."

"Aren't we suppose to watch Kay this weekend?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, I kinda forgot about that." Shego admitted.

"Who's Kay?" Felix asked.

"Our doctor's daughter," Kim said.

"Girl, you can't house everyone," Bonnie said.

"So..." Shego said.

"Yori and Ron can come shack up at our place," Monique said. "So the kiddo can have the guest room."

"You guys don't mind right?" Kim asked the couple in question.

"It would be our honor to stay with Monique and Bonnie." Yori answered.

"great." Ron muttered. "Stuck with those two."

"You could sleep outside." Bonnie said.

"We're more than willing to take Yori," Monique said with a wink toward the other woman's direction.

"I bet you are." Ron said sitting down. The blonde wrapped his arms around his wife, trying to protect her from the predators.

"Her loss," Bonnie shrugged.

"Show me your war face," Monique said to Shego. "your headin' to the front lines solider."

"Bring it on," Shego replied picking her remote control up.

"Crush her!" Yori requested.

"As you wish it," Monique gave a mock bow and plopped down on Felix's lap.

"If I could feel I'd say owe," Felix said. "Fat ass!"

"Your just mad it doesn't belong to you," Bonnie teased.

"Not anymore," Felix retorted. "I gave it to you."

--

"Peace and quiet," Kim sighed, laying back on the bed. She felt Shego's head nod. The older female had her head lounging on Kim's chest with her arms wrapped around Kim's stomach.

"Are we ready for this?" Shego asked.

"Ready for what?"

"To watch someone else's kid." Shego said. "You know how I feel about it."

"It's okay," Kim said. "I'm here. You have nothing to worry about."

"But she's sick," Shego said. "What if something happens while she's here."

"Then we'll use the emergency number the doctors will give us." Kim

said.

"How do you know they'll give us emergency numbers?" Shego asked.

"Because they wouldn't just leave there kid without them." Kim said. "She isn't missing as many bolts as you say she is."

"I know that," Shego conceded. "They're both great doctors."

"Awe I wish I could have gotten that on tape." Kim grinned.

-- June 8th 07: home--

"Them," Kayden said pointing at them with her thumb. "Their going to kill me."

"We are not," Kim argued.

"Maybe starve you an inch from death," Shego grinned evilly.

"Mom," Kayden said backing into Taylor's legs.

"She's just kidding," Taylor said adjusting Kayden's bag on her shoulder.

"Are you sure," Kayden asked. Now that she looked Shego over she wasn't sure she should trust her.

"It's the other one you need to worry about kiddo," Zachariah gave a silly grin.

"What!" Kim asked stupidly.

"You see you can always trust the dishonest to be dishonest," Zach told her. "But you can never trust the honest ones to always tell the truth."

"Zach you're not helping." Taylor elbowed her lanky partner.

"Just a quick life lesson love," Zachariah defended.

"A good one I'll admit." Shego noted allowed.

"Thank you," Zach smiled. She had one person on her side.

"She's not going to get lost in this house is she?" Taylor said looking around. "No mysterious under ground lairs, battle suits to try out, hidden passages, traps?"

"Nope," Kim said. "None of that."

"Want to look around?" Shego said.

"We really should be going." Zachariah said, she knew that if she didn't leave now one of her girls would talk her into staying.

"Here," Taylor said handing over a binder with Kayden's name on it.

"Emergency numbers are in the back, things she's allergic to are on the 3rd page..."

"There's a table of contents in the front." Zachariah interrupted.

"You act like you've never left me with other people before," Kayden teased.

"Maybe we'll decide not to come back for you, Prat." Zach argued.

"You have to come back for me," Kayden protested. "I'll call uncle Rory on you."

"Nark," Zach pointed out.

"Am not,"

"Are too,"

"Am not,"

"Are too,"

"Nah uh,"

Yeah huh,"

"Nah uh,"

Yeah huh,"

Nah..."

"Please!" Kim said covering her ears.

"Is this what you go through on a daily bases," Shego asked Taylor who in turn just lowered her head and shook it sadly.

"She starts it," Kayden announced. "She's a trouble maker."

"The apple didn't fall to far from the tree," Taylor said eyeing Kayden.

"I'm nothing like her," The little girl said.

"Then I think you brought the wrong little girl." Kim said. "Last time I saw her she was exactly like you."

Shego took the bag from Taylor and took it upstairs.

"We have to go," Taylor said, the two women kneeled down to Kayden's level. "Promise you'll behave."

"I promise," Kayden whispered. "As long as you come back for me."

"Of course we will little one," Zachariah said. "I'm sure you won't even notice we're gone."

"How can I not?" Kayden asked. "I won't have anyone to pick on."

"I hear Kim's a great candidate." Taylor whispered. "Maybe Sam will share."

"I don't want Kim," Kayden protested. "I want my Zachariah."

"Listen," Zach said. "We'll miss you too but we'll be back in no time."

Kayden nodded and gave the tall doctor a hug.

"Just make sure you come back."

--

"I've never met a kid that came with an instruction Manuel." Shego said, reading through the binder Taylor had given her.

Kayden just shrugged. She wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Lucky us," Kim said leaning over her shoulder. "You're allergic to mushrooms, fish, peanuts, peaches, apricots, grass..."

"Why don't you live in a bubble?" Shego said.

"Why don't you live in a prison cell?" Kayden retorted.

"Okay you two," Kim said taking a seat in between them on the couch. "Lets lay down some ground rules."

"Like?" Shego said.

"Behave," Kim said simply. "I don't want to have to watch both of you."

"But," They both said.

"No buts," Kim said.

The two raven haired girls looked at each other and sighed.

Behave for three days? Impossible.


	23. Behave!

This chapter doesn't link the last chapter and the next chapter… so it's not really plot relevant. Read it if you'd like. If not skip it and get back to the story.

_--New Day: Unofficial part of the story-- _

Kayden and Shego sat in the living room, Betty had called and told Shego to take the day off. Which the older woman was grateful for. She didn't want the two girls to be here alone with these nuts Kim called friends.

Shego ate another Oreo as she read through their kid for the weekend's manual.

"Enjoy it while you can," Kayden said darkly. "Those brats don't come with a book."

"The things parent's have to suffer through," Shego said flipping the page.

"Says here you're allergic to chocolate," Shego said.

"I'm not," Kayden explained. "My parents just prefer I don't eat it when I'm not with them."

"Why?" Shego asked.

"Because it makes me hyper." Kayden explained.

"You get hyper?"

"A little bit," Kayden lied.

Shego was an expert con man and she knew when she was being lied to.

Her eyebrow quirked up slightly.

"Your one of those skyrockets, huh?" Shego watched her frown in confusion. "You get all crazy and excited and then once your high is over you go to sleep."

"Yeah," Kayden said.

Shego grinned.

"Lets see what you can do Kiddo," Shego grinned tossing the pack of Oreo's to Kayden.

"Is there real chocolate in this,"

"Just enough to have the desired effect." Shego said.

Kayden grinned and accepted the Oreo's.

-

"That's Kim's secret stash?" Kayden asked pointing to a shoe box hidden in a pocket the genius had built into the wall.

"It's like a candy utopia," Shego said, almost drooling from the wonderful gifts she could see through the glass.

"A vending machine?" Kayden looked at her skeptically.

"It opens and then there are a lot more choices," Shego said.

"Ever picked a lock?"

"Just the one to my parent's bedroom," Kayden grinned. "But I'm not really having any luck with the paper clips."

"Well it's really is simple kid," Shego said pulling out her lock picking set that she always seemed to be carrying around. "But I know this is probably rigged from head to toe in security devices."

"Lets try the simple way first," Kayden said walking up to it and pushing the A3 button. A Panel on the side of the machine opened."

"Print Verification," The machine said.

Kayden turned and looked toward Shego, the older woman shrugged she didn't know what to do. It was a talking vending machine, she was only used to dealing with DestructoBots and idiotic megalomaniacs.

"What are you two doing?" Kim asked from the doorway.

"Breaking into the candy utopia," Kayden answered.

"Nark," Shego whispered.

"Upstairs!" Kim said pointing behind her.

The two begrudgingly took the long walk into the Hallway where the door to the basement sat.

"How'd you even know that was there?" Kim asked.

"I saw you go into it one day," Shego pouted. They'd been so close!

"Can I trust you two alone?" Kim asked, she was in middle of doing laundry when it suddenly got quite in the house, and that very rarely happened.

The two looked at each other and then nodded to Kim.

"Wanna give it another shot?" Kayden asked Shego.

"Later," Shego answered.

"This morning Kim and I went on the other side of the basement and there was this huge tarp thing. What is that?"

"My jet,"

"There's a jet in the basement," Kayden looked at Shego as if she'd grown a third head. How the hell did they get a Jet into the basement?

"Yes." Shego said going through the door. "I'll show you."

"Can I fly it?" She asked.

"Sure why not," Shego said with a shrug.

"And Kim?"

"Kim who?" Shego said with a grin.

"You're going to get me killed aren't you?"

"What you don't trust me?" Shego asked in mock anguish.

"It's not that but who in their right mind would let a four year old fly."

"I've had upgrades on it," Shego said. "The place I work for tinkered with it in order to decrease G-forces. You won't be flying solo."

"Okay, But how are we going to get it out of here?"

"Same way we got it in," Shego answered simply.

She hit the switch on the wall as the basement/hanger lit up.

Kayden watched as Shego pushed another button that lifted the tarp.

"This is so cool!" Kayden whisper running over to it. "you lied about not having an underground lair."

"this isn't a lair it's my basement, so technically I didn't lie."

"This is still cool," She said.

"You have no idea," Shego said. "They have a better version of the Raptor that I'll be acquiring as soon as I can."

"Acquiring?" Kayden looked at her skeptically. "Does that mean steal?"

"Lets not talk about the meaning behind my words," Shego said dismissing her question.

"Good Afternoon Captain." The machine said. The hatch opened and Shego climbed into the back seat.

"Long time no flight" Shego responded. "Got a kid flier today hope you don't mind."

"Will AP be necessary?"

"Manual is fine," Shego said. "But easy up on the strain."

"Of course," It responded.

"Aren't you going to get in?" Shego asked Kayden when the young girl just stood on the stairs instead of hopping into the primary seat.

"Uh," Kayden looked at Shego, the older woman was no longer looking at her but was adjusting her seatbelt.

Finally Kayden climbed in and Shego gave her instructions on how the buckle in.

"The helmet is easy just slip it on,"

"My head isn't as big as yours."

"Haven't you ever heard as one size fits all?" Shego huffed.

"All except mine," Kayden huffed back slipping on the helmet, it covered her eyes. "See?"

Shego sighed and adjusted it.

"Ready?" She asked when she was done.

"Uh huh," She gave Shego a thumbs up and the jet started.

--

Kim dropped the dish she'd been washing on the floor when she saw Shego's jet flying out of the outside opening.

Sure Shego flew that thing at night sometimes when she was bored out of her mind but what bother her most was Shego wasn't the one in the front seat.

"What was that noise?" Monique asked coming to stand beside her.

Kim pointed.

Monique laughed a little at Kim's expression.

"They'll be alright," Monique said as she pulled the broom and dust pan from the pantry.

"Shego wasn't piloting,"

"So what? She's in the jet right?"

"Well yeah,"

"Then don't worry about it. Let them have their fun."

--

"What's a barrel roll?" Kayden asked.

Shego took the controls and spun the plane.

"That,"

"Can I do a nose dive?" She asked.

"Sure," Shego said. "But fly upward a few more feet before you do."

--

"Oh my god they're going to die!" Ron said pointing to the falling aircraft.

"Don't say that I'm already terrified about them being up there." Kim sighed.

"Yeah Ron stop trying to give the woman a heart attack." Felix scolded. "She's under enough stress."

--

"Can I eject?" Kayden asked.

"That I'm going to have to say no too," Shego said.

"Awe man," She whined.

"And no more barrel rolls," Shego said rubbing her stomach. "Baby didn't like that to much."

"See it's not even here and it's sucking to fun out of everything," Kayden said turning around in her seat to peak at Shego.

"That's not true!" Shego argued back, both females forgetting about the jet as it went in for another nosedive.

"Yes it is, no barrel rolls, no caffeine, No roller coasters, No skydiving, no jet skiing, no stealing!" Kayden reminded her. "Babies No Fun!"

"Why you little,"

"Control to pilot," Kim's voice came over the intercom in the helmets.

"Yes control?" Shego huffed.

"What are you doing?" Kim screamed in their ears.

"I'm going to die!" Kayden screamed covering her head with her arms.

"Uh," Shego said finally bringing her attention back to the controls finding out they were about one hundred and fifty feet from the ground.

"Just playin' chicken control," Shego said pulling the plane out of it's dive.

"I'll see you on the ground," Kim hissed.

"Roger," Shego turned off the intercoms.

"Okay look, When I land the plane jump out and run toward the forest. We'll camp out there for a few hours, let her cool off, and them tomorrow at about 6 am we'll go back into the house."

"How about we just go into the house get the brunt force of it and live in comfort for the rest of the day?" The kid asked instead.

"My idea has a better percentage of us living,"

"And getting six different levels of sick," Kayden pointed out.

"How about we do a little of both?" Shego asked. "There's a creek nearby we'll grab a pole and go fishing."

"And then go back to the house,"

"Bearing gifts,"

"She can't possibly kill us!" The little girl shouted.

Shego wanted to say other wise but she let it go, who was she to crush the kids hopes?

"We'll go into stealth mode," Shego said pushing one of the many buttons in front of her.

"Oh that's so cool!" Kayden squealed when the craft disappeared on the outside.

"I'll give you that one," Shego said.

They went back into the opening in the ground that led to the basement slowly.

"You think she's down here?"

"No," Shego said. "She'd have the lights..."

Shego groaned and slid down into her seat and the lights flickered to life. Kim stood there next to the door as if she knew the invisible aircraft was there.

Kayden gulped.

"That's one nasty glare," She said.

"You have no idea," Shego said, removing her helmet.

"Maybe if we stay here long enough she'll leave," Kayden wondered aloud.

"She brought a book there's no way we'll make it out of here unnoticed. Especially since I have you."

"Oh blame it on me," Kayden growled. "You know it's because you're fat."

"Excuse me! There's a difference between fat and pregnant." Shego growled back.

"Not by much," Kayden insisted.

Shego's glowing hand reached over the seat in a vain attempt to grab Kayden by the back of her shirt.

Kayden ducked and unlatched her seat belt.

Suddenly the two stopped and watched the hatch above them open.

"Hi Ms. Possible!" Kayden quipped climbing out of the aircraft quickly before running down the stairs.

"Are you trying to drive me up the wall?" Kim asked.

"No," Shego said looking down at her hands in her lap.

Kim sighed and went back down the stairs.

"Lunch is ready," Kim said, Shego watched over the side as Kim waddled down the stairs. She had to hold in a laugh, before wondering if she walked like that.

"Something funny?" Kim asked over her shoulder.

"Nothing Pumpkin,"

"Nothing Pumpkin," Kayden mocked when Shego climbed out of the cockpit.

"Oh shut it," Shego growled, holding Kayden up by the back of her shirt she walked down the stairs.

"Obviously you've never heard of the no man left behind rule." Shego said calmly.

"What are you going to do with me?" the little girl asked looking around.

"Oh nothing," Shego answered.

Shego stopped at the coat rack on the way up the stairs and hung Kayden there.

"See ya after lunch," Shego said.

"Wait!" She yelled and for once cursed the small size of her voice. She physically couldn't scream without hurting herself.

"What?"

"Won't Kim notice I'm missing?" She asked.

"Kim doesn't want to deal with us right now. So you just be a good girl and hang there." Shego said and left.

Kayden huffed and folded her arms over her chest.

--

"Where's the Kiddo?" Bonnie asked Shego when she sat down in the patio to eat her sandwich.

"She's hanging around here some where," Shego smiled lightly and bit into her sandwich.

"Don't you think you should give Kim a break?" Bonnie asked. "That weird plane flight scared her."

"She'll be alright. Kimmie's a big girl."

"Yeah okay," Bonnie said continuing to eat her sandwich.

--

Kim sighed and relaxed on the couch for the first time since she woke up.

Yori and Monique were playing another video game while Felix was in the kitchen with Ron.

"Kim where are the paper towels." Ron asked poking his head out of the door.

"If there none under the sink there is some down stairs." Kim called.

Ron cross Ed through the den and into the entrance hall. He opened the door and held in a scream

"What are you doing?" He asked clutching his chest.

"Just hangin' around," She said sarcastically. "You?"

"Coming to get some paper towels." He said. "Want some help getting down?"

"nah it's okay," Kayden said. "I gotta earn some respect points."

"Some what?"

"Respect points," She said again. "Kinda like street cred. only a little different."

"What do you know about street cred?" Ron asked.

"I'm not telling."

"Awe come on, you're already a nark." He said.

"I am not!" She dismissed. "I turned away from that path a long time ago."

"Oh right," Ron said sarcastically. "I believe you just as much as I believe that Shego's permanently retired."

"Who in their right mind would believe that?" Kayden asked. "Even I don't believe that!"

"You know what!" He huffed. "I'm gonna leave you hanging here!"

"I never wanted you to get me down." Kayden said.

"Fine then!" Ron said, leaving the staircase.

Kayden counted to five before Ron came back in.

"Forgot those paper towels?" She asked rhetorically.

Ron grumbled.

---

"You guys have a pest problem," Ron said as he was going into the kitchen. "Nothing serious since you getting rid of it in a few days."

"Is she down there?" Kim asked darkly.

"I'm no nark!" Ron said going back into the kitchen.

"Dammit," Kim cursed and managed to pull herself off the couch.

Kim glared at the hanging girl and she smiled uneasily.

"Shego!" Kim screamed.

--

"I'll see you later," Shego said picking up her sandwich and moving quickly into the garage.

She got inside and locked all the doors.

If Bonnie didn't give her away or if she kept the lights off and the noise from the T.v down Kim wouldn't know she was in here.

"Who am I kidding?" she asked herself grabbing a fishing pole and some supplies quickly.

--

"Where is she?" Kim hissed at Bonnie who shrugged.

"Some where that way," She said pointing over her shoulders into the forest that was their backyard.

"Figures," Kim sighed. "I should go after her and hang her on a coat rack!"

"Did you see the size of her?" Kayden asked sitting down next to Bonnie. "There's no coat rack in the world large enough to support her."

Bonnie screamed with laughter.

"No wonder she hung you up there," Bonnie said after calming down. "I would've too."

"I can't believe she just said that," Kim said going back inside.

"Wow kid," Bonnie said wiping her eyes. "That was the best joke all day."

"I wasn't joking," She said.

"Even better!" Bonnie said cracking up again.

--

Shego laid out the blanket she'd brought with her in and sat down. She'd already set up her fishing lines and now blew up an inflatable chair the lounge in. She would set up her tent later, when it got cooler.

--

"Think we should go get her?" Felix asked as it got dark.

He didn't know that by this time Shego had already pitched a tent and was snuggled into a few sleeping bags taking a nap.

"No she'll be back before dark," Kim said.

"Where is Kayden-Chan?" Yori asked looking around.

"Oh great," Kim said. "I lost the kid."

--

Kayden walked up to Shego's campsite and rustled around in some of the stuff Shego had brought with her.

She pulled out a box of fishing lures and played with them for a little while. Finally she put the lures back and continued to rummaged through the backpack.

"What are you up too?" Shego asked.

"Nothing," Kayden said dropping the pack of trail mix she'd begun to eat.

"You got loose huh,"

"It wasn't my fault." Kayden said running from her.

"So you didn't yell out to Pumpkin to come save you,"

"Nope," she said continuing to back up as Shego got closer.

"Now back to the cockpit conversation,"

"I'm not talking what I said back," Kayden insisted.

"Oh yes you will!" Shego retorted.

"Children are just like marriage they take all the love in a relationship and suck it out,"

"That's not true," Shego told her calmly. "You're parent's didn't think that when they got you."

"How do you know?" She pouted.

"You still live with them and they're still together."

"Their exceptional," Kayden pouted.

"You just proved my point," Shego grinned. "You're parent's aren't the

only exception."

"Well guess what!"

"What?"

"You not,"

"Why you little," Shego growled making a grab at her.

Kayden jumped backwards and tripped on a few rocks.

Shego wasn't quiet quick enough to grab the small girl before she fell into the creek.

"Help!" She screamed as she flailed her arms wildly in the water. "I can't swim yet."

"Stand up Moron!" Shego said exasperated.

"Oh," Kayden said straightening herself. "I feel really stupid now."

"Serves you right," Shego said. "Now get out of there before something eats you."

"Ah!" She screamed, if that's what you want call it, making a dash toward the waters edge.

"Watch where you're going there's a deep spot around there somewhere,"

"Okay," She said halting her screaming.

"Come on," Shego said tossing her a towel. "Kim's going to go nuts when she sees you."

"So can't we wait until I dry off,"

"It's getting dark," Shego answered. "I can't return you sick."

--

"What happened to her?" Monique asked when the two stepped through the sliding glass doors.

"I feel in the creek," Kayden said.

"With help?" Felix asked, turning around in his chair to look at her.

"No," Kayden shook her had.

"Well you better clean up before Kim comes back,"

"Where'd she go?" Shego spoke up.

"For a stress relief drive," Yori answered.

Shego sighed. "Upstairs with you."

--

The three lounged around the den. It was after dinner and everyone had retired for the night. Kim was dozing lightly on the couch, while Kayden colored in a coloring book on the floor, Shego reclined in her lazy boy doing a crossword puzzle.

"Hey Kid," Shego said catching her attention.

"What?" She whispered.

"We've got a mission to finish," Shego said easing out of the chair.

Kayden got up from her spot on the floor and followed Shego down into the basement. Kim's vending machine was still uncovered but the hatch to the finger print scanner was closed.

"Here's a really important life lesson," Shego said. "If at first you don't succeed lower your expectations."

"But mommy says try, try again," Kayden said.

"That really doesn't apply when you're an adult, it's just as useless as alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange." Shego responded. "That didn't do Ed very well in the end did it?"

"His father was a joke," Kayden said. "But what's that got to do with this?"

"Sometimes the simple way works, but you have to think about the type of person your dealing with. Kimmie wouldn't have her things that easy to break into knowing she has an expert thief in the house."

"But she wouldn't think you'd steal from her either."

"True, but that's beside the point."

"Why don't we just ask her?" Kayden said. "Wouldn't it be easier?"

"Because it's more fun to steal it first and then ask to have it."

--

Kim sighed as she watched the two skillfully break in the vending machine.

"She won't let you have those, trust me," She heard Shego tell Kayden.

"What about the raisenettes?"

"Better shot that the Goobers," Kim said. "Bring me a bow up here would ya?"

"Sure thing."

"How'd we get busted?" Kayden asked.

"Who knows," Shego shrugged. "I stop asking that question after the 10th time she caught me."

"And you still haven't learned?"

"Oh I learned." Shego winked. "Cause after the 10th time I caught her."

--

Woot Woot!

This chapter wasn't even going to be in here but Spikesagita wanted something with the two misbehaving...I still don't think this chapter did them justice...so some time in the future we'll have to set it right.


	24. Breakout Part 1

Woot…chapter 24…continuation of chapter 22….

Chapter 24: Breakout or Break down?

--

"Bath or shower?" Kim asked.

Kayden and the redhead stood in the hallway.

"Shower," Kayden said. "Almost drowned the last time I took a bath."

"How'd you manage that?" She asked curiously.

"Zach left the bath room to get a dry towel," Kayden said. "By that time I was only like 9 months but still!"

Kim shook her head. Maybe there doctor was a little out of it.

"But she was still new to the whole daddy thing," Kayden said breaking Kim out of her thoughts. "So I forgive her, but I still remember it."

"How can you remember that when you were so young?" Kim asked starting the shower.

"You can remember four years ago can't you?"

"Well yeah,"

"So can I. There's no difference."

"You can do this alone right?" Kim asked looking the little girl over. Weren't there rules with other peoples kids.

"Yeah, I've washed enough times to know how it's done." Kayden said sarcastically.

"I'd hope so," Kim said leaving the bathroom.

Shego was just getting out of the shower when Kim came into the room.

"Want a braid?" Kim asked.

"That'd be great," Shego answered. The older woman donned a black sports bra and a pair of black and green flannel pajama pants.

Kim sat on her knees on the bed behind Shego and unwrapped the green towel from around Shego's hair, and towel dried it.

"She just got in the shower?" Shego asked.

"Yeah," Kim answered. "So I get one once I'm done with your hair and you can send her to bed."

"Oh give me the hard job." Shego teased.

"You deserve it," Kim told her.

"You're so nice,"

"Your just realizing that?" Kim asked, finishing her braid.

Shego turned around and kissed Kim softly, She didn't want to taking things to a different level. Kim hadn't even gotten the chance to shower yet.

Kim had other plans she placed both hands on the older woman's neck underneath her ears and pulled her in closer. Shego moaned something into the kiss but Kim ignored it as she brought her legs from underneath her and pulled Shego between them.

"I can't reach my clothes," Kayden whispered from the side of the bed.

Shego managed to pull away from Kim and climb off the bed in one move.

"I'll get them," Shego said indicating that Kayden follower her.

Kim groaned. She'd been so close to getting Shego right where she wanted her, between her legs, but that chance was gone. The young redhead rolled over onto her side and kicked a legs to try and get up. But to no avail she just ended up tiring herself out.

--

"In this book it says your bedtime is eight." Shego said, reading the "instruction manual" while the little girl got dressed.

"It's lying," Kayden said. "I go to sleep at 9, at latest 11:30."

"That's a long time for a kid."

"I usually take a nap,"

"You're four isn't nappy time over?"

"Uh..no,"

"Do you just nap whenever you feel like it or?"

"Between the hours of 12 and 3,"

Shego shook her head, what kind of four year was this?

"I'll do you a favor and go to sleep early," Kayden said crawling into the bed and climbing under the covers.

"Night kid,"

"Night,"

Shego turned off the light

"No!" Kayden yelled.

"What?" Shego asked turning the light back on.

"You can't turn off the lights," Kayden whispered.

Shego rubbed her head and sighed.

"Kim got a night light," Shego said. "Want it?"

Kayden nodded her head vigorously. The older woman tilted her head slightly, it looked as if her head would fly off if she nodded any faster. Finally Shego stopped watching her and went to steal Kim's night light.

The younger woman used the light so she wouldn't trip over anything if she had to get up in the middle of the night.

Shego nicked what she came for and headed back into the guest bedroom.

"You should get more of those," Kayden said.

Shego nodded. "I suppose no little kid likes being in the dark."

Shego plugged the night light in and bid the smaller girl a good night again.

--

"How'd it go," Kim said crawling into bed next to Shego.

The older woman sat up and returned Kim's earlier favor by combing her hair into two pony tails.

"It was uneventful," Shego said after a long silence.

"That's good right?" Kim asked.

"Yes," Shego said. "We're both alive."

"Save your frustrations for our next doctors appointment. Then you can harass Dr. Zephyrus. She likes it."

"Good idea," Shego agreed. "But first I'm going to harass you."

"Just make sure you do it gently," The redhead grinned.

--June 9th '07 9:45am--

Kim rolled over and tried to ignore the knocking on their bedroom door, like her lover had, but to no avail she got up.

Kim yawned and stretched before slipping on her robe and opening the door.

"I'm hungry," Kayden said.

Kim noticed that Kayden was fully dressed in black jeans and a gray shirt.

" Just give me a second and I'll be down." Kim said.

Kayden nodded and went back into the guest room while Kim closed the door to her own. She went through her closet for clothing the didn't need ironing.

She grabbed a pair of blue Jean wranglers, a white button up shirt and a blue wife beater. Slipping the clothes on she headed into the bathroom. She was her face and brushed her teeth before checking herself out in the mirror to make sure everything looked alright.

"Breakfast is ready," Shego said coming in after her. She wore her Global Justice uniform.

"Huh?" Kim made a face.

"I let Ron in this morning," Shego said. "He insisted he make us some of his world famous omelets."

"Did you remember Kayden?"

"He said he'd make something special for her." Shego said before she started brushing her own teeth.

"Well I think I'll find out what," Kim said.

Kim exited the room and went in straight to the guest room. She found the young girl rummaging though her bag.

"Something interesting in there?" Kim asked, looking over her shoulder.

"No," She answered zipping up her bag.

"I hear breakfast is ready," Kim said. "Let's go see what the chef wrestled up."

"Wrestled up? I think I'll pass."

"Awe, come on. Be adventurous..." Kim pouted.

Kayden gave up and agreed, much to Kim's pleasure.

"You seem like a pretty self sufficient,"

"I was brought up that way," Kayden responded. "They said it's how Sunny wanted me."

"Sunny?"

"My mother."

Kim nodded but was quiet as the two descended the stairs. They crept up to the swinging door and pushed it open slightly to get a peak inside.

"What is that?" Kayden whispered.

"Shego says it's an omelet," Kim whispered back.

"What's an omette?"

"Omelet, It's a sandwich thingy...not really but you'll see." Kim explained.

"Right,"

"You two are so weird," Shego said shaking her head. "That uniform makes you look fat," Kayden said with a snicker.

"Why you little," Shego growled and cracked her knuckles.

"Four year old," Kim reminded, positioning herself between Shego and the small girl.

"Yeah! Four,"

"I can only save your life so many times," Kim said pushing the smaller girl through the swinging door.

"Morning!" Ron chirped.

Kim expected Ron but the whole gang sitting in her dinning room wasn't something she was prepared for.

"This is not a bed and breakfast," Shego said.

Everyone at the table turned and looked at each other.

"Good thing," Monique said. "Cause I didn't sleep here."

"Traumatize the kid yet?" Bonnie asked.

"Not as much as I thought they would have by now," Kayden answered, sitting between Bonnie and Felix. "Luckily I've still got all my body parts."

"Keep talking and you'll lose your tongue," Shego warned, sitting between Monique and Yori.

"Yeah, I definitely see the kid going home a bit damaged." Felix said.

"It happened to Kim," Bonnie teased. "You see why she's so loopy."

"The loopiness came from being around you my whole childhood." Kim said, taking a seat.

"I love you too," Bonnie said sarcastically.

"Do you all live here?" Kayden asked.

"You could say..." Felix started.

"No," Shego interrupted. "They don't live here."

"Guys this is Kayden,Kayden that's Monique." Kim introduced.

"Hi," Monique said with a small.

"That's Yori,"

"Pleased to meet you," Yori said.

"The two weirdo's sitting next to you are Felix and Bonnie," Kim said. "last but not least…"

"Booyay!" Ron said bursting into the dining room with plates in hand.

"Ron stoppable,"

"That's my name," Ron said. "Being a destruction is my game."

"Don't you mean destructive," Shego said. "Everything you touch besides a video game controller and a stove you destroy."

"True but hey! I'm the antihero." Ron said putting the food on the table.

"Hero?" Kayden asked. "Aren't you suppose to have some type of valor for that."

"You know what?" Ron asked.

"I'm not a mind reader," Kayden responded.

"You starve!" Ron said, taking her plate back.

"Ron," Kim said. "When you and Yori decide to have children you can starve them."

"No he can not," Yori corrected. "I wouldn't spend nine months carrying a baby around just so Ron could get his kicks and starve it."

"Why starve my children when I could starve yours Kim?" Ron asked putting the plate back on the table and stacking it with two pancakes.

"Because of her," Kim said pointing with her fork across the table.

Ron gulped at the look Shego was giving him.

"That's an excellent idea!" Ron conceded. "Best one you ever had."

"Can you cut those yourself?" Shego asked Kayden instead.

"Zach doesn't let me have knives." Kayden said. "I'm four."

"Seriously?" Felix asked. "You don't act four."

"Thanks,"

Bonnie kidnapped the small child's plate.

"You're not particular about how your food is cut are you?" Bonnie asked.

"No,"

Bonnie cut the pancakes into pieces a little larger than bite size and handed the plate back over.

"Syrup?" Felix asked from her right.

"Yes please."

"Tell me when to stop."

After a little less than half a cup, she told Felix to stop.

"Great," Shego muttered. "All we need someone else just as spoiled as Princess,"

"Your just as spoiled." Kayden shrugged.

"You can't prove anything,"

"Oh yeah?" Everyone else at the table asked.

"Okay maybe I'm a little spoiled," Shego said with a light pout.

--

"This place is huge!" Dementor said.

"Larger than any lair I ever had," Drakken said. "And it's an entire island."

"Perfect for keeping us out of Global Justice's sights." Senior Sr.

"But what if we need to leave?" Adrenalynn asked. "I've got a spa treatment scheduled."

"We have a spa upstairs," Jr. Said. "Feel free to use it."

"If you leave the island we run the chance of being seen," Senior said. "If you must go and get something there are plenty of henchmen around here."

"And what about our scheduled breakout's?" Dementor asked.

"We'll do them quickly," Senior said.

"I'll handle those," Drakken said. Snatching the list from JR's hands.

"If you get caught you'll be the last one we break out." Senior warned.

"Yeah, yeah,"

--

"First stop cell 249 temporary home of Monkey," Drakken thought with a grin. This was the time to put all his hard work to the test, show his sensei he wasn't just some lazy megalomaniac who couldn't do anything for himself.

"Better get started," Drakken said.

He's managed to create what he called a camousuit. On it were two small buttons. The tiny silver one activated the suits camouflage capabilities while the black button was able to have to suit mask his body heat from any sensory devices.

'Show time,' Drakken thought pulling a fire alarm. He was satisfied when alarms blared and patrols started coming his way.

He pressed his hand against the wall next to the fire alarm and pushed the silver button. He watched in delight as the rest of his body changed into the same color as the wall. In his next move he unhooked his new grappling gun, fired over the wall and began climbing.

He ran across a vent and pulled out the small layout scheme of the prison.

After reviewing it to make sure it was the right vent, He pulled out a screw driver and went to work.

--

"Monkey!" Drakken whispered, his voice cloaked by the still blaring fire alarm.

"Not the voices again!" Monkey Fist cried covering his ears.

"How long have you been in here?" Drakken muttered. "Get over here and unscrew this thing."

"Huh?" Monkey turn and peeked through the vent.

"I'm not nuts!" Monkey grinned and ran over to the vent.

"You can't just break him out and leave me here," Jack Hench said.

"Your on this list," Drakken said. "It says your in 736B."

"I was but they're exercising the buddy system," Hench said.

"Whose there now?" Drakken asked.

"Gemini," Monkey answered.

"And Motor Ed." Hench said.

"Great that means we'll be out twice as fast." Drakken said. "Now hold still."

"What is that?" Hench asked. He wasn't about to let Drakken zap him with some ray when he didn't even know what it did.

"It's my micrometer," Drakken explained. "I'll shrink you put you in this container I made and sneak out with you all."

"You think I'm going to let your shrink me?" Monkey asked.

"If you want to stay then go ahead." Drakken said waving him off. "Are you staying also?"

"No way," Hench said. "Shrink me."

"I'll go. This event is one I can't miss." Monkey relented.

--

Review…


	25. Breakout Part 2

I started a forum. what do you want to see in this story? Besides the babies!

Chapter 24: The Breakout Part 2

--

"Come on Gemini,"

"Yeah Director dude," Ed said.

"Don't you ever call me that you insolent fool," Gemini growled, grabbing Motor Ed by the collar of his jail suit.

"Dude chill man!" Ed said unlatching Gemini's hands. "We're all good."

"Not if you keep calling me that,"

"Are you still pissy about your sister not thinking of you as a big brother?" Hench laughed. "I'm sure glad I was an only child."

"Shut up!" Gemini huffed.

"Is that the reason you don't like her?" Drakken asked. "She's 100 of a wonderful woman, and I do mean 100 woman."

Drakken gasped for air as Gemini choked him with two strong arms.

"You ever talk about her like that again and you'll be 100 dead." He threatened.

"He's our way out of here," Monkey said from inside the small habitat Drakken hand made.

Motor Ed looked at it closely. There were about ten small chairs that had seat belts and clear special safety padding. There were small holes for ventilation.

"Dude you're not putting us in that are you?"

"Yes," Dr. Drakken said shrinking the two quickly.

Both men protested lightly when Drakken scooped them up and seemingly tossed them into the box. "Strap in."

"Lets roll," Hench yelped.

Gemini had the feeling this would be one ride he'd never forget.

--

"Amy please now is not the time," Monkey said trying to tear himself away from the woman.

Camille just stared, sometimes her peers acted so stupid.

"Just sit down already big bones," Ed said pulling Amy down into the chair next too him. As soon as she sat down the seatbelts locked her in.

"How are you calling big bones?" DNAmy growled.

"You, now hush woman you're ruining the vibes." Ed growled.

"Where's jackal?" Drakken asked.

"In 376C with Gill but I strongly suggest you leave Gill there." Amy said. "He's been buggin' out lately."

"He's not even on the list," Drakken said.

"What is this list, You keep yapping about?" Hench asked.

"Never you mind," Drakken said.

--

Drakken took out his map again to figure out where he was going.

"Try going left." He heard Gemini say.

"Be sure I could get stuck in these things." Drakken said.

"Go left, but be careful there's a slope." Gemini warned.

"Better be right," Drakken thought going left.

Drakken cursed as he slid down the steep slope.

"I told you to be careful!" Gemini growled when Drakken finally stopped.

"That drop was sudden," Drakken said angrily.

"Watch the alarms," Amy warned. "Ever sense Shego used the watch towers to break into the lower parts of the prison they've up security measures."

"Thanks." Drakken grumbled.

--

"So how'd she end up here again?" Betty Director stood over Shego's desk and watched the little girl that was laid out asleep on the couch in the pale woman's office.

"Kim got sick after she ate that concoction Ron made," Shego grimaced

at the thought. "I couldn't leave her there."

"So why didn't you just call out?" Director added.

"I don't like calling out unless I have to," Shego reminded her.

"You try to all the time!" Betty accused.

"No, I try to get out of showing up while still getting paid like I'm here." Shego corrected. "Come on Dr. B just this once."

Director sighed and glanced over at the sleeping person bundled underneath Shego's uniform jacket.

"I've got a blanket in my office if you'd like it," She said.

Shego nodded and smiled. "Thanks."

Director returned the smile briefly and left to retrieve the blanket.

Agent Will Du ran passed Shego's office and sparked the officers curiosity.

Will du next rushed on less his orders where on the double. Shego once again hacked into Directors computer and watched the shower.

"Permission to enter," She watch Will ask as he knocked on the door twice.

"Enter,"

"Please ma'am there's been an emergency," Will said hurriedly. "Turn on the television."

Director hit a button on the top of her desk and watched as the television turned to all of the important news net work.

"There has been a massive breakout of some of the most dangerous criminals in recent history. Monkey Fist, Jack Hench, DNAmy, Edward Lipsky, Sheldon Director and other notorious villains of team possible." The news anchor reported. "How they manage to escape is still unknown at this time."

Dr. Director turned off the television.

"Orders ma'am?"

"Find them and," Director ordered calmly. "And bring them here."

Shego watch the trembling of Directors shoulders, and gulped only this one could instill the fear of God in her.

"How could they have," Shego heard her murmur.

Shego had an idea of how they might have busted out. She shook her head, maybe she hadn't wasted her time training Drew after all.

She sighed and picked up the phone.

"Princess, I think I'll be here longer than I expected."

"What about the little one?" Kim asked.

"She'll be fine," Shego said. "She learned a lot today."

"Just don't let her play with your gun," Kim warned.

"Have you seen the news?" Shego asked changing the subject.

"Yes..." Kim's voice carried off.

"Be careful," was all Shego could think to say before she hung up the phone.

"Good advice," Director said as she came into the office.

Shego quickly cleared her computer screen. She knew how "observant" Betty could be.

"Seems like you've got a lot of paperwork on your hands." Shego watched her nod. "Interested in some help?"

"That'd be great."

--

Kim sighed and laid back down. Today she'd been absolutely miserable thanks to Ron. She didn't really blame him how was he suppose to know that eggs, which she normally loved, made her terribly sick now that she was pregnant.

She laid on her back and rubbed her stomach lightly which she knew would cause the baby she was carrying to wiggle around.

She remembered how Bonnie had laughed at her the night before teasing about how she "waddled" up the stairs.

As if she didn't feel unattractive enough already, thanks to Bonnie she was now five times as self conscious. There were other things frustrating the red head.

She looked over at Shego's side of the bed and felt her eyes water. Perhaps it was better when her lover was a thief, at least she was always beside her when she needed her.

"What the hell am I thinking?" Kim scolded herself.

Kim sighed, she felt as if they were losing what had been crucial to them in the development of their lifetime commitment... Communication.

--

Shego rolled up the sleeves of her uniform, For once she was actually working. Writing formal in inquires, handing out assignments while Betty spoke with her superiors on a huge conference call.

It wasn't until forty minutes later that Director got off the phone.

"You okay?" Shego asked looking up.

"We've got to build a new prison," Director said.

"Look," Shego said dropping her pen. "Those politician heads they have running thing aren't going to get things done. You don't need a new prison, just new commanders that are trying to unite a common goal."

"You make it sound so simple," Betty said.

"It is," Shego answered. "It's easy to move up in ranks here. That Armstrong woman passed you up because she challenged the guy ontop of you and got the position you wanted."

"It's not that simple, it takes months to pass a challenge request."

"I know," Shego grinned. "I sent you in one 3 months ago."

"You did what?" Betty hissed.

"I sent in an open position form," Shego said.

"You needed a signature for that,"

"Yeah well," Shego shrug. "Someone around here knows how to write like you very well."

"Will!" Director growled. "Get in here!"

"Yes ma'am,"

"Sit down."

Will groaned inwardly and glanced at Shego.

"Don't ever sign a challenge request for me, again."

"But ma'am I… we believe you should be a higher up." Will defended.

"Who is we?" Betty demanded.

"The whole department and everyone underneath us." Shego answered. "Come on Betts it'll benefit everyone if you were in charge."

"I'll even let you in on a little secret." Shego said. "Villains would have a lot more fun if you made their lives difficult."

"You know what your problem is?" Betty glowered.

"No but I have a feeling your going to clue me in on it,"

"You're right at the worst times."

_-- June 10th '07: 2:45 am--_

Shego trudged into the house, a small body wrapped in the blanket Betty had provided her with earlier.

"Hey," Kim greeted. She sat on the couch meditating lightly, it always helped relax her so she could sort out the thoughts that lingered in the back of her mind.

"Hey," Shego returned and headed up the stairs, to tuck the small child in.

"How was she?" Kim asked as Shego came back down stairs.

"Great," Shego sighed sitting down next to her.

"She learned how to fly a helicopter." Shego said. "That's all she really wanted to do."

"You let her sit in the simulation room all day?" Kim asked, standing up to stretch.

"I made her eat," Shego said. "And she took a nap."

Kim shook her head.

"Did Betty have a problem with a four year old playing with her machines?"

"Not really." Shego said. "I did get the "if she breaks it you pay to fix it." Schmeal."

They stayed quiet for a moment, both women curled up on separate sides of the couch.

"We need to talk," Kim said breaking the silence.

"Can't we do it in the morning," Shego whined. "It sounds serious."

"No we can't do it in the morning!" Kim exclaimed. "Not everything can wait until morning."

"Okay Kimmie," Shego said sitting up. "What?"

"And do you have to say "what" like that? Like what I have to say isn't important."

"Kim please!" Shego said. "Don't do this now. That kid is upstairs sleeping."

"Don't do what now?" Kim said.

"Strike up an argument." Shego answered. "Just tell me what you want."

"I want you to speak to me as if you want to hear what I have to say."

"Pumpkin, I've been at work all day and half the night and I have to be back at seven. So forgive me if I want to come home, cuddle up to my woman, and sleep." Shego huffed. "Not be bitched at because I would rather talk in the morning."

"Fine, talk in the morning." Kim said. "If you really don't care that much about what I have to say then just toss me aside and go to sleep!"

"Kimmie," Shego said calmly.

"Good night Shego," Kim hissed climbing the stairs.

"What the hell did I do now?" Shego said folding her arms over her chest as she heard the door slam upstairs.

"Mommy and Zach argue like that sometimes," Kayden's small voice pierced her thoughts. "Over nothing."

"Oh yeah?" Shego asked. pulling her feet under her so the little girl could sit down.

"Yeah," Kayden said. "They normally only do it when Zach has to work a lot more than usual. She say's mommy does it because she misses her."

"Well that can't be it," Shego said. "I'm here all the time."

"You worked yesterday, the day before and today." Kayden informed her. "That's a lot of work."

"Plenty of people go to work everyday." Shego countered. "Kim understands that I have to be there."

"Sure she does, but Zach says that pregnant women get worked up over stuff they normally wouldn't."

"You listen to her a lot huh?" Shego asked curiously.

"We talk all the time," Kayden said. "She gives me information whether she knows it or not."

Shego nodded. "So what do they do to stop arguing."

"They hole themselves up in the den for a few hours and lay around talking." Kayden says. "I guess it helps mommy not feel so alone. You should try it."

"I can't believe this I'm getting relationship advice from a toddler.

"Excuse me," Kayden said jumping off the couch in her one piece Spiderman pajamas. "I'm a big kid now!"

"Sure you are," Shego said.

"I am!" the little girl insisted.

"Prove it."

"How?"

"I don't know,"

"Neither do I,"

"Forget about it then," Shego said dismissing the idea. "Go back to bed."

"Aren't you coming?" Kayden asked as she got to the stairs.

"Looks like I'm couched tonight kiddo." Shego groaned and went into the linen cabinet to fetch a comforter.

"Do I get to go to work with you again tomorrow?" She asked.

"Probably not," Shego answered. "Kim's feeling better."

"Oh okay, night then."

"Night."

Shego laid down on the couch and settled in for the night.

--

Kim laid down on her bed and grabbed Shego's pillow, placing it over her face she let out a scream.

She thought that could have went so much better than it had. She hadn't intended to fuss at Shego the way she had, just talk about all these pent up emotions she had.

No way she could do that now. She'd just thrown a temper tantrum like some little kid in a grocery store that wanted the other box of cereal.

"Sleep downstairs," Kim moaned when she heard the knock at the door.

"No," Felix's voice answered and he knocked again.

It took Kim a whole two minuets to roll out of bed. When she finally managed to get up to open the door she almost growled because Felix wasn't there.

"Down here," Felix mumbled.

Kim kind of bent over to the side so she could see around her stomach.

"What are you doing down there?"

"Lack of wheelchair," Felix said pulling himself into the room.

"Why aren't you in it?" She asked when Felix sat him self up against the side of her bed.

"I would be in bed if you two hadn't tried to bring down the house with your arguing." Felix quipped

Kim grimaced. "I'm just having a hormonal night,"

"Riiiggghhhttt..." Felix said. "Sure you are."

"What, You don't believe me?" Kim said.

"Not really," Felix answered honestly. "I just think you two are weird now."

"What do you mean "now", Weren't we before?" Kim asked. She thought about sitting on the floor next to him but quickly changed her mind. She could barely get out of bed let alone off the floor without help.

"Well yeah but now it's a "eek" kinda weird." Felix explained. "It's different when a guy and a girl fight over nothing than when two girls do it."

"How do you figure?"

"When and girl and a guy does it, there's a second of explosiveness and everyone's like "fuck this shit" and then they go upstairs and have mad make up sex. While when two girls fight over nothing this happens." Felix explained. "They act like it's the end of the frickin' world."

--

"Well done Dr. Drakken," Senior Sr. said. "Now the preparations can be underway."

"Oh goodie father," Senior Jr. said happily. "May we have wine and cheese?"

"Oh no Jr. There will be no alcohol. You may have crackers with your cheese." Senior allowed.

--

"Monique?" Bonnie said suddenly.

Monique looked up from her dinner, which she was interested in eating before it got cold. Bonnie had been acting weird all night and it was starting to get weird on so many different levels.

The two were sitting in a very high class restaurant which Bonnie had picked out. Which Monique was wondering how she managed to pay for it seeing how Bonnie didn't have a job at the moment.

"Yes?" She said finally.

"If I asked you to marry me what would you say?"

"No." Monique said simply.

"Why?"

"No I'm not answering that question." Monique clarified. Figures Bonnie would ask her something this stupid on a good night.

"Didn't think you would." Bonnie sighed.

"Then what was the point in asking?" The younger woman inquired.

"Just thought I'd try,"

"My turn for tonight's crazy question." Monique started. "Just promise you won't like freak out and leave."

"What?" Bonnie said eyeing her suspiciously.

"Your not a prost..." Monique shook her head. "I'm not asking you that."

"Ask me what, Moni'?" Bonnie prodded.

"Please don't make me say it," Monique pleaded.

"Monnie..."

"How did you get the money to afford this?"

"I recycled cans," Bonnie said sarcastically.

Monique looked at her skeptically.

"No really,"

"I get royalty checks from that roller coaster I helped snowmountain build." Bonnie admitted.

"Oh okay," Monique said.

The two settled back into their meals, today had been good.

--

woot END…see you next chapter…

Review.


	26. Mother Nature

Woot. Woot. These two are really starting to scare me…

_**Chapter 26: Mother Nature.**_

_--June 12th: Home--_

The two woman had been keeping their distance from each other. Shego, continuing to sleep on the couch when she came in late from work. While Kim slept upstairs in the bedroom. They took separate showers, did their own hair, prepared their own meals and even ate them separately. They both ironed their own clothes, exercised alone, and only came in contact when Kayden had something she wanted both women to see or before

Shego left the house to go to work.

Kayden would be leaving today, the doctor's flights had been delayed due to weather conditions and were very anxious to get back to their little girl. Shego had to hang up on Dr. Zephyrus so the woman would stop apologizing.

Things at GJ headquarters hadn't slowed down, but Betty wouldn't allow Shego to over work herself. Making sure the woman had breaks every thirty minutes to try and relax. She didn't want Shego to be under any more stress than she already was.

Kim on the other hand had found a new hobby, Dr. Porter had commissioned both her and Bonnie to help make blueprints for the building of a new artificial intelligence whose job was to help with the processing of important confidential documents.

Kayden was more than happy to run around the lab and tinker with shinny new things. More than once the lab security robot captured her and logged her in as an intruder trying to steal crucial information for the communist...

Kim could do nothing but shake her head. What kind of robots were these... communist come on! She's three feet tall.

All the while Shego gave out orders, made sure the satellite systems were operational, making corrections and growled at everyone Director didn't have time too.

"Take a break," Director ordered once she spotted Shego in the conference room.

"I'm fine," Shego said waving her off.

"Lookin' a little green lately." Betty said taking note of Shego's arms since her sleeves were rolled up.

"Thanks, you too," She huffed.

"I mean it," Director said sitting down next to her.

"I know," She sighed. "It's been getting worse over the last few weeks."

"Why don't you just blow off a load then?" Betty asked.

"Baby," Shego reminded her.

"Yeah and?" Betty said not getting the point.

"I don't know about you but normal people don't liked to be engulfed in flames." Shego said sarcastically.

"One would think holding that in would be worse on the baby than the heat." Dr. Director retorted. "You're that Kids last line of defense if the heat would have had some effect on it you wouldn't be so trigger happy with that plasma."

"True," Shego said. "How come all of a sudden you sound like a doctor."

"Every once in a while... it just comes out." Betty said with a shrug.

"Find someone to get us coffee will ya?"

"You haven't been drinking that stuff have you?" Betty frowned.

"No, the worst I've had is some watered down tea." Shego turned her face up in dissatisfaction.

Betty nodded and ordered the two cups of coffee, Shego's smaller than her own of course.

"Thanks," Shego said when the officer sat her coffee in from of her. She took a sip and nearly gagged. "You can have it."

"What's wrong?" Dr. Director asked.

"It's just really strong," Shego said opening the file in front of her. "Pregnancy does that to you."

"I wouldn't know...never got far enough into mine." Betty said getting up and leaving the room.

Shego sighed and pulled her hair out of the bun she had it wrapped into. Damn uniform policy about not having you hair touching your collar. She forgot that every time she stepped into the office it was probably a bittersweet moment for Betty.

Shego rubbed she stomach and sighed. She was a bit exhausted, maybe she'd curl up in her office and take a nap.

--

"What is that?" Kayden asked. Pointing toward an approaching helicopter.

The little girl was hanging upside downside from a tree limb. Kim had left the office and decided to come home for her two hour lunch break. The two had eaten sandwiches and lounged around in the backyard.

Kim watched as Kayden joyously chased squirrels and scared away birds. She'd even managed to find a birds nest in one of the large deciduous trees that were abundant on the property, but she'd only had enough courage to climb the one she was currently hanging from.

"Shego's ride home," Kim said.

"You think they'll let me fly it?" she asked making flapping indications with her arms. "I'd fly really well."

"Highly unlikely," Kim smiled softly. "No matter how well you fly."

"Ah," She said swinging back and forth. "They should give a kid a chance."

Kim laughed softly as she watched the helicopter land and take off again. She didn't know if Shego had went inside or not, the house blocked her view.

"Hi Ms. Orric," Kayden waved from her upside down position at the woman standing in the entrance of the sliding glass door.

"Hey there," She greeted. "Why don't you come down from there. I've got something for you."

"Is it shinny?" Kayden asked trying to climb back down the way she came.

"No," Shego said.

"Will it become shiny if I rub on it hard enough?"

Shego looked at her with a raised eyebrow and then looked at Kim, who returned her look with equal bewilderment.

"I doubt it," Shego said after a few moments of silence.

"I little help here?" Kayden asked. The poor kid looked to be trapped.

"You got yourself up there you get yourself down," Shego said.

"But Shego," Kim said, moving to go to Kayden's rescue. "She's not our kid we can't return her damaged."

Shego rolled her eyes.

"She won't learn if she doesn't do it wrong the first time." Shego explained. "Come on Kid, break a leg."

"Shego!" Kim ran a shaky hand through her hair. "Please don't say that."

"Hey guys!" Felix said rolling over to them."

"Afternoon freeloader." Shego returned.

Kim nodded to him.

"Hey I'm just preparing you for when your kids get here," Felix said, hovering over to sit underneath the tree Kayden was in. "Only I'm potty trained and I can bathe myself."

"Me too!" Kayden said.

She tried grabbing on a large branch a few feet away with no luck. Suddenly her left foot lost it's grip and she nearly came tumbling out of the tree, had it not been for the branch she was hanging from by the back of her shirt she would have bit it.

"Okay climbing not fun," She said.

"I think we should help her now." Kim said.

"Leave her," Shego disagreed. "She'll be alright."

"Shego,"

"Kim,"

The two squared off as Kayden's shirt began to rip.

"Uh guys?" Felix said looking at the little girl above him trying to climb onto the branch to keep from falling.

It didn't do any good and because of it Felix feel victim to the child falling into his lap.

She climb off his lap quickly and began to cry. Fortunately that was enough to catch the two adults attention.

"What's wrong with you?" Shego asked.

"She's scared." Kim said moving to comfort the little girl.

"Don't baby her," Shego said. "Send her back up the tree."

The females looked at her. Kayden's skin paled and Kim looked angry.

"I'm not sending her back up that tree."

"Then I will," Shego said, leaving no room for argument. "Back up with you."

Kayden looked back at Kim for help.

"She's nuts," the child whispered. "I'm not climbing back up there."

"Yes you are," Shego said. "So wipe your eyes and get going."

"I'm going to die," She muttered.

"Trees are natures play ground kid," Shego insisted. "Learn as much as you can from Mother Nature. The techniques she can teach you will never let you down."

Kayden begrudgingly did as she was told. With shoulders slumped she walked back over to the tree and climbed the same way up the second time.

"I'll show you how easy this is," Shego said walking over next to Felix.

"Go on and grab the small branch to your left. Don't put to much pressure on it, it'll snap." Shego said guiding her. "Use the knots as footholds."

Kayden hesitantly did as she was told, she slipped a few times. Shego gave tips on how to better her holds and praised her when she did something correct. She made sure to tell the child it was alright when she made a mistake, and that she should learn from them.

Kayden looked back up into the large tree.

"Now that wasn't to hard was it?" Shego said. "A few scraps but nothing life threatening right?"

Kayden shook her head still staring up at the tree.

"Want to try it again?" Shego asked.

"Yes," Kayden said climbing back up again.

"By yourself this time," Shego instructed. "And don't come down the same way."

Kim stood back and watched Shego with Kayden. The older woman refused to nurture that kind of behavior and Kim realized she loved her for it. Was this some kind of glimpse into the future?

Kim and Felix looked on and both were even more certain, Shego would make an excellent mother.

--

"She's all yours," Shego said giving Kayden back to Kim. The raven haired girl decided she wanted to conquer four other large trees, and had managed quite nicely.

"I think I need a few Band-Aids." Kayden said holding out her hands.

"And you can have a few," Kim smiled. "After your shower."

Kim ushered the girl into the house as Shego and Felix watched them disappear.

"Wish you had been my mom," Felix said. "Maybe I'd be able to climb trees now."

"You can," Shego said. "There's nothing you can't do."

"I can't walk," Felix pointed out.

"Ever tried?" Shego asked before she could stop herself.

The two stared at each other, the question was out there and it was a valid one. There was no reason Felix could find not to answer it.

"A long time ago," He said. "When they first put me in this thing."

Shego nodded.

Their conversation was interrupted by Shego's cell phone ringing.

"Orric," She answered.

Felix could vaguely hear the person on the other end of the line. She was clearly being agitated and he moved away as her eyes began to blaze in a way he'd only been lucky enough to see once before.

_--Flashback: Age 19: middle of the Atlantic--_

_"What are you doing out here?" Kim asked walking up on Shego._

_The local hearsay had reported spotting the young woman's jet off their coast._

_"Getting away from my brother," She said icily. "You two care to join me?"_

_Felix looked around the island. His wheelchairs hovering above the sand._

_"There's nothing here," he said finally._

_"Well not on the surface," Shego explained. "I'm one of those underground types."_

_"How come you don't let Drakken in on these brilliant ideas." Kim asked following Shego._

_Why they following Kim's arch foe down into the underbelly of the raven haired woman's lair? Felix didn't know, but hey he was the temporary sidekick his job was to shut up and distract._

_"What's so bad about Hego again?" He heard Kim ask._

_"He's an arrogant asshole."_

_"He wasn't that bad when I met him," Kim said._

_"Yeah and once again I remind you, you had his powers! What was he suppose to do act like a prick to insure he didn't get them back?"_

_"Is she always so dramatic." Felix mumbled._

_"Felix this is no not the drama," Kim said. "Just wait until the grand finally."_

_Felix looked around. Shego's underground lair was nice. The whole light green walls worked better than he could have envisioned it. The blackness of the furniture didn't even clash with them._

_By furniture he meant the large monitoring systems watching the outside and different parts of the house._

_There was also a large TV which Felix considered might have been used for leisure._

_"So how long until the blowout?" Kim asked hopping onto the couch. She rested her head on the folds of her arms and watched Shego walk around the small kitchen._

_"An hour maybe," She answer throwing a soda at the lounging girl._

_"Oh goodie," Kim said opening it. "I promised Monique we'd go shopping."_

_"Then I'll try and make this explosion fast." Shego rolled her eyes._

_"Last time we were in the Caribbean for a week before you blew your load."_

_"That was a good week considering," Shego said._

_Kim agreed._

_"So this happens all the time?"_

_"At least once every three months," Kim said. "If she gets backed up it's worse."_

_The room got quiet as the TV turned on._

_"Lets try not to kill anything this time," Betty Director said. "Those poor birds were fried crispy."_

_"Not my fault," Shego said. "Those birds knew the drill."_

_"This is a conspiracy!" Felix exclaimed to himself._

_The room got dead silent when Shego phone rang. If it hadn't been for Hego calling their mother every time they argued she wouldn't be answering the phone._

_"What," She hissed._

_The people on the phone, or so it sounded like two people, spoke quickly almost frantically as they tried to relay their message before their minutes ran out._

_"He what!" Shego screamed into the phone._

_Felix backed his chair up with the first fist lit._

_"Take your last look around this place and come on," Kim said going toward the exit._

_Apparently Felix didn't hear her as he was fixated on Shego's flaming lower body._

_"Felix!" Kim yelled to try and get his attention._

_"I'll kill him," Shego said._

_"Come on," Kim said running and pushing his wheelchair towards the door. Felix turned his head the watch the rest of Shego's body consumed with flames as he was pushed from the lair._

_At the time he didn't know weather the explosion was from his wheelchair hitting the water or from the island blowing up._

_Later he figured out it was the island._

_"What happened." Kim said, bringing Felix out of the water on her back._

_"He guaranteed the family I'd come to this years family reunion," Shego cried into her hands. "by calling my grandmother!"_

--

"Yeah right didn't mom tell you yet?" Shego teased. "I don't have to come this year."

Felix heard the older person curse and ask why.

"Because I'm mommy's little girl and I don't have to," Shego grinned at her older brothers reaction.

The groan man was damn near throwing a temper tantrum on the other end of the phone.

"It's a shame I won't have to see you this year isn't it?" Shego mocked and just to piss her brother off she hung up in his face.

"My day is complete," She told Felix before heading into the house.

"That eye thing must be automatic," Felix thought to himself.


	27. Kidnapped

--Sorry for the long wait between updates...I'm lazy.-- Sorry if you all keep getting alert. the paragraphs keep getting messed up.

Chapter 27: Kidnapped

--

Kim watched Kayden comb through her hair. The smaller girl took serious pride in her appearance.

Kim tossed the dirty clothes from earlier in the wash, she figured they should be done by the time the doctors came to retrieve their child. Kim was happy when Shego taught her how to wash and fold clothes correctly,now she didn't have to pester the older woman.

"All done," Kayden said tossing the comb back into her bag.

"Good. Now how about those band aids?" Kim said.

"I think I only need two." Kay said.

"Alright then," Kim said. She led the smaller girl through the room she shared with Shego, although they hadn't done much sharing lately, and went into the adjoined bathroom.

"Is that a spa?" Kay asked referring to their shower.

"Yeah," Kim said. "I could sit in that thing for hours."

"Why don't you?" She asked.

"Well, pregnant women aren't suppose to use those." She answered. "So I just take the shower."

"Oh okay," Kayden said, she sat on top of the toilet seat and watched Kim rummage around for the first aid kit.

"Here we go," Kim said pulling out a very large container.

"What do you do with that?" Kayden asked. That wasn't a first aid kit, it was a hospital.

"Shego and I get into lots of things normal people wouldn't. It's always better to be over prepared than underprepared."

"But all this?" Kayden asked pulling out a large roll of gauze and a bottle of iodine.

"You'd be surprised kid,"

Kim, in order to make Kayden feel better, applied band aids to all of the requested places.

"All better," Kayden announced, looking at all three of her band aids.There was one on her left knee, one on her right shoulder, and another bigger one on her right side where she had managed to scrape herself climbing down one of the other trees.

Just as the two were walking down the stairs the doorbell rang, and Kim and Kayden froze on the stairs and looked at each other.

"Do you think it's them?" Kayden whispered when Kim crept toward the door to look through the peephole.

Kim nodded.

"Already?" She asked looking around the house sullenly.

"You can come back if you'd like," Kim offered before opening the door.

"Hey there," The two silly doctors grinned, greeting Kim. Kim had to hold in a grin as she noticed the tall doctor trying to look past her into the house.

"Welcome back," Kim said. She moved out of the doorway to allowed space for the doctors to enter.

"How was she?" Zach asked.

"Quite the troublemaker," Kim said looking around. "She was just right here."

No sooner had the words fell from her mouth the little girl, leading Shego by the hand, came back into the entry way.

"I take it being away from us wasn't so bad," Taylor teased.

"I liked getting away from her," Kayden said pointing at Zach.

"Awe," The doctor pouted her eyes glazing over with tears. "I thought we were best friends."

"We are," Kayden said, giving the tall woman a hug. The little girl made sure to pat the older woman on her pepper color locks.

"That's what's wrong with them now," Taylor said. "This whole best friend deal."

The two girls ignored the brunette,

"What's with all these band aids?" Zach asked, holding the little girl out and looking her over. "You try to kill my kid a few times and fail?"

"Don't blame us." Shego said. "She likes trees."

"What kind of trees?" Taylor asked.

"The ones she climbed were willows," Shego answered.

"I made sure to check the binder before I let her out," Kim said. "Nothing life threatening out there."

They saw the doctors visibly relax.

"Don't trust us that much doc?" Shego asked.

"Well it's not you two we have to worry about," Zach cleared up.

"She gets into everything," Taylor said.

"But she learn quickly," Shego said.

"I know how to fly a helicopter," Kayden said happily. "They wouldn't let me fly a real one though."

"A helicopter?" Zach asked raising her eyebrow at Kim.

"I'll go get her bag," The young red head said succurring off.

"What else did you learn to do?" Taylor asked.

It would seem Kayden had, had lots a fun on her stay.

"I'll tell you on the way home," Kayden said.

"Good thinkin' kiddo," Shego said.

They had agreed they wouldn't they wouldn't tell the doctors about Kayden's dip into the creek, or that Shego let her run wild in a secret government agency. The younger girl had also made an agreement with Kim to not let her parent's know about the robot at the cybertronics lab or the gravitation device she got to play in.

"We were a bit worried," Taylor admitted.

"Especially with those nut jobs running loose now." Zach said.

Kim had to hold back her comment about her villains not being nut jobs, and that they just had very awkward ambitions.

"You calling someone a nut job?" Shego laughed. "That's like the pot calling the kettle black."

Zach mumbled something inaudible and they all decided it was best left unrepeated.

"Lets try and behave," Kim sighed.

"If it isn't the little kids, it's the big ones." Taylor told Kim.

"I completely agree." The red head said.  
--

"It's quiet," Kim said, she sat Indian style. Her stomach was slightly tucked into the folds of her legs making it easier to write in the journal she kept. Shego was curled up on the opposite side of the couch doing a cross word puzzle. The two still weren't on completely good terms.

"Felix is over at Monnie's house with Yoron." Shego said.

"Oh okay,"

They both settled into a uncomfortable silence.

"What's wrong with you," Shego asked finally, she refused to be tactful with this little situation.

"There's nothing wrong with me," Kim sighed.

"There's something," Shego said. "If you reject me one more time we're going to have serious problems."

"Like?" Kim asked closing her journal.

"Just problems okay!" Shego exclaimed.

The stay stared at each other blankly.

"You're feeling rejected by me?" The redhead finally asked.

Shego nodded. "You've out casted me all week."

"I have not," Kim huffed.

"Wanna bet?" The older woman challenged.

"I just wanted to talk," Kim said quietly.

"Pumpkin, I'm listening..." Shego put her word cross away.

"You're not going to like what I've got to say." Kim told her. "I don't know where to start."

"Try the beginning." Shego said trying not to sound sarcastic.

"I had this dream, you were holding the baby you're carrying while the baby I'm carrying started to cry. You told the baby you were holding that you would just ignore the baby that was crying because the baby always cried, and that you loved your baby more than mine."

"Is that whats been bothering you?" Shego laughed.

"What's so funny," Kim growled angrily, she'd just confessed one of her fears and Shego had the nerve to laugh?

"I'm sorry Princess." Shego said as she stopped laughing.

"It's just that I had the same fear a few weeks ago." She admitted. "But I didn't want to say anything."

"I wish you had." Kim said with a sigh. The tension in the air dissapearing quickly.

Shego held out her arms. "Come here."

Kim unfolded herself and crawled into Shego's arms.

This felt much better than sitting on the end of the couch alone.

"I love you," Shego whispered. "And I hope you'll trust me to love both babies equally."

"I really should have known better," Kim whispered.

"You're not the only one," Shego said, leaning in to give her a soft kiss.

Kim smiled and accepted another kiss; this one longer and more passionate than the first.

"I love you," Kim told her partner.

"I love you too," Shego said. "Just promise me you won't stop communicating with me again."

"I promise," Kim told her.

--

Kim snuggled up the warm goddess next to her. This was how it was suppose to be. Shego contently laying next to her, it was then that Kim frowned. She could have sworn she heard movement downstairs.

Kim rolled out of bed and slipped into her robe, she should have known to wake up Shego but her intuition didn't tell her she was in danger, and her intuition was always right.

"Be gentle," A voice Kim recognized whispered.

She felt gruff hands wrap around her waist and a piece of cloth was used as a gag.

"Don't wake Shego," The voice said. "We don't want to bring out a beast we can't subdue."

"Drew!" Kim tried to yell.

"Shh..." Drakken told her. "It's pay back time."

"No wait!" She screamed even though she knew no one could understand her.

She still tried to yell out while she was struggling. It wasn't until she was gently lifted and carried outside did she notice the totally wicked jet awaiting outside.

"It's the new Raptor," Drew told her.

Like shego's this one was green and black checkered and looked just as deadly.

"It's built to withstand anything," Senior explained once Kim was confined in a padded cage. The restraints were specially made for not damaging her in any way. The cage was divided into two sections.

"Looks like there having problems with the other one," Monkey Fist said from the seat next to Senior.

"They'll get her," Drew promised.

Not that Kim got a good look at him; she had to admit he looked to be in good shape. The training he underwent with Shego had visibly paid off. He still wore his green and black suit that Shego had made for him, only his green was a lot darker than Shego's and he got rid of his blue skin which Kim thought was a huge plus.

"I haven't proved to sensai that I'm ready to wear my own colors perhaps this will change her mind." He finished just before his henchmen came carrying out Shego's unconscious form.

"You idiot!" Drew growled " I said be gentle!"

"We were!" the henchmen insisted. "She wasn't."

"I don't care how not gentle she was! What did you do to her?"

"Nothing!" They insisted. "We think the plasma exhausted her."

"Just get in," He ordered.

On the way to their destination Kim fell asleep. It was then she realized She still didn't feel like she was in danger.

--

Shego felt herself being carried, But couldn't move her hands or her feet. She peaked open an eye and through her perifial perrithialvision she saw Kim walking beside her with no types of restraints.

Kim felt eyes on her and looked at Shego with an expression the told the older woman to relax. She immediately did much to her disappointment. Obviously Kim knew something she didn't, so she took the redhead's word for it.

They were escorted to a large room that looked as if it could have been a presidential suite at a hotel. There was a bar, only instead of alcohol there were more juices, tea's, and coffee's than Kim could count.

The henchmen silently laid Shego down on the sofa and handed Kim the keys to the restraints her lover was wearing.

Once the guard left the room, Kim removed the shackles.

The two stared at each other for a few moments and them Kim shrugged.

"This place is nice," She said looking around. There was a stair case leading to the upper level of their room."

"I'm going to kill him," Was all Shego managed to say. "Crush him like the little rodent he is."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Kim said, looking at the big screen Television and the computer the room had.

Kim read the instructions next to the monitor before signing on.

"What is that?"

"We're suppose to use it to order clothes," Kim said. "We can't walk around in these things."

"I doubt we'll be doing much walking around Shego said, getting off the sofa and going to the door.

To her surprise it opened.

"Drew said we were free to walk around as we pleased just stay away from the main hall it's not finished yet." Kim informed her.

"Where are we?" Shego asked, closing the door.

"On an island I think," She said. "Check the balcony."

Shego nodded and walked through the doors to her far left. Sure enough, the two were being held "captive" on an island.

"Just great," Shego groaned. "At least I can tell Betty I know what happened to her jail birds."

"You should call out," Kim said. Picking out an outfit. "The instructions for the clothes say we'll be here four at least four days

"I can't call out for four days!" Shego exclaimed. "I'll end up back in court."

"Then tell her we've been kidnapped by a bunch of evil geniuses." Kim offered.

"Why don't you seem worried about this?" Shego asked.

"Because I don't need to." The red head said. "If you can find someone who knows these guys better than I do, I want their autograph."

"So no danger?"

"Not even the killing of flies," Kim said. "They've been gentle from the beginning, which was my first hint they weren't up to anything stupid."

"You couldn't sense them in the house?"

"I could," the younger woman admitted. "But it didn't feel dangerous."

"And what if you had been wrong?"

"Lets not go there," Kim finished. "These cloths are really cool."

"I wanna see,"

--

Gemini used his computer to video link up the Global Justice.

"Hello little sister," He greeted.

"Sheldon," She replied.

"You look tired, try and get some sleep." He advised.

"Not while you're still out there walking around a semi-free man."

"I'm just calling to let you know that your dear friend won't be joining you at the office you see, she's a little preoccupied."

"What have you done with them?" Gemini wouldn't stoop so low as to harm a pregnant woman would he?

"They are in good hands and will be returned safely in due time," Was all Gemini said "Good day sister."

"I'm trusting you," Betty murmured. "I don't know why."

The two twins held eye contact before the screen shut off.

Betty sighed and leaned back in her chair. Several over the worlds most dangerous criminals had banded together and Kidnapped her top agent/Best friend and her unborn child. Could things get any worse?"

--

"Don't tell me," Dr. Director said.

Kim's friends all stood before her worried expressions etched onto their faces. She tugged on her eye patch, something she tended to do when she was frustrated and couldn't do anything to relieve it.

"Ms. Possible is missing too?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Seems like things had just gotten worse...

They'd kidnapped the world's most famous hero, her unborn child, the most dangerous woman on the planet, who just happened to be the redhead's domestic partner, and her unborn child.

Nothing was going her way...

And her superiors called...it was time for her challenge request to be fulfilled and she'd have to do it alone. Silently the woman wondered what past god she pissed off in order to have such a hard time. 


	28. Meet Mister Doctor Director

Woot woot

Chapter 28: Meeting Mr. Doctor Director. 

-  
Betty Director rolled over onto her left side. She groaned as she took a look at her clock that read 3:45 am.

In three hours she'd be standing in front of everyone important to her career. All challenges where made known throughout the agency and where aired at a designated time. She'd seen some challenges go very wrong for the challenger, but no one ever treated them differently after they lost. They walked away with more respect than they walked into the room with, even if the got their asses handed to them.

Betty sighed when she felt warm arms wrap around her from behind.

"Stop thinking about it," Her partner told her.

"I can't," She muttered.

"Let me help you,"

Betty shuddered lightly.  
--

The two women had ordered clothing and where now walking around their "temporary" home.

"They have a spa on level four," Shego said. "Wanna check it out?"

"We could use a couples massage," Kim grinned. "And a nice soak would be great."

"You soak, I'll enjoy a mud bath," Shego said. "Those are much better than sitting in a pool of warm water."

"I wish I could have hot," Kim pouted.

"If it raises your temperature over 102 it's a no, no." Shego said.

"It would have been nice still," Kim pouted.

"Join me in the mud," Shego said. "You'll like it I promise."

"Well alright," Kim said, intertwining her fingers with Shego. "I'll try almost anything once."

--

Betty looked her self over in the mirror as Agent Du made simple alterations to her uniform. She could feel the tension radiating from outside of her office.

"You look good ma'am," He said, putting the scissors away.

"I don't feel it," Betty admitted. "I'm going to make a complete fool of myself."

"Who are you?" Will asked going toward the door. "The Betty Director I know would have more confidence in herself."

Director grimaced at her reflection as she heard Will leave.

"Just great," She thought. "Pull it together B."

Dr. Director took a seat behind her desk, and checked her email.

Her in box was flooded with wishes of luck from her subordinates.

Somehow that only served to make her feel worse. What if she let them down? What would they think of her if she blacked out on all the questions. They'd lose all respect for her. Everything she'd worked so hard for would have been a waste.

What if her superiors were so unimpressed by her performance they demoted her. Who would take care of Shego? To make sure that the hormonal woman had everything she needed; would make sure that she stayed out of trouble and even worse Prison.

No one knew how to keep this place in working order like she did. The agency had been a laughing stock until Director got her hands on it and whipped it into shape. It was now working like a well oiled machine and what had her superiors done to help?

They'd put her down, insisting that her efforts were a waste of time and man power. The agency had little funding when she got here and by the time thing started to pick up those jerks decreased it again. But her solider stuck with her, even with the pathetic salaries she gave them at the end of each week.

Those pricks given had her so many assignments she didn't have time to complete them. She made time though, going weeks with little to no sleep! And she'd be damned if they made a fool of her.

Betty seethed with anger and looked at the clock.

It was time.

She grabbed her jacket and put it on correctly before heading out of her office. Her officers nodded to her as she made her way to the elevator, their way of showing her their high degree of respect for what she was doing.

"When you become top dog we better get a raise," one of her officers shouted.

The other officers laughed in agreement and she gave them a small smile before getting into the elevator.

--

Shego heard Kim sigh. Both women were enjoying a great massage, so great in fact it was putting Shego to sleep.

"There's something I'd like for you to both see," Dr. Drakken appeared on the television. "Betty Directors request has been answered and I thought that sensai might want to watch."

"Turn it on then," Shego said with a nodded.

"As you wish it," Dr. Drakken replied with a bow.

The screen changed and it showed Dr. Director standing before a small counsel of people, it was dark so she could only make out the silhouettes of each person. She knew them well so it was easy to tell.

"Colonel Betty Director on your 10c-2 you didn't put down what position you were challenging for." One man remarked in a gruff tone. "One would think a higher up wouldn't forget something so important."

"With all do respect Sir, I didn't think it would matter."

"It does," He said sharply.

"Then I must apologize," Director said holding back the sarcasm. "One would think officers so high up would be properly prepared for anything."

"Now, now this isn't a time for a hostile reunion," One man said in a light hearted tone.

"Being hostile is how most of the agents I know received their ranks."

Shego took note of how the men tensed at Betty's remark and smiled.

"What's she doing?" Kim asked.

"Setting up her playing field," Shego answered and continued watching.

"I'm going to tell you right off the bat," another man said. "I don't get a good feeling being around you."

"It seems you have something in common with my cadets then Sir." Director commented.

"Dr. Betty Director they call you," the light-hearted man said. "If I remember correctly I'm the only doctor anything on the board."

"What my agents refer to me as is irreverent Sir," Director said. "It's more of a reference to my life outside the job."

"You have very loyal men, Do you not?" he asked

"I do Sir," Betty answered. "I have very Loyal women also."

"Do you plan to leave your agents if promoted."

"No sir," Betty said. "I can't escape them."

"What are you really here hoping to obtain?" The doctor asked.

"Permission to speak completely freely sir,"

"Granted."

"Your job Sir,"

"My job,"

"Yes Dr." Betty answered "Your job."

"Well then," The man said standing up with a gentle smile. "Professional courtesy would have a louted me time."

"With all do respect Sir, my superior officers once told me time was a figment of my imagination,"

The older man nodded and stepped off of the counsel to stand in front of Director.

The man was tall with neat brown hair and amused eyes. He wore glasses and sported a neat mustache. He looked more like a casual business person in Shego's opinion.

"Are they related?" Kim asked interrupting Shego's viewing.

"Father," Shego answered eyes still glued to the T.V.

"Wow, He sure is handsome, "

"To hell with him, look at Dr. B in that uniform."

"She does look good doesn't she," Kim grinned focusing back onto the T.V.

"I accept your challenge Colonel," Mr. Dr. Director smiled. "With honors."

--

The agents in the office under Will's guidance kept things in working order. The televisions where all set to their regular news stations, no one in the agency watched the challenge. There was no need to they'd seen the beginning of it and knew how it would play out. Betty Director could be the victor whether she actually excelled through the questions or not.

They figured she'd made a pretty bold move by challenging her father. The man never made anything easy for her, even as a small child. It was a well known secret he had cut their budget and referred to time as something imaginary.

The agents still held there breath as they waited for the results. It had been three hours since their commander had left them to run the ship by themselves.

Everyone stopped suddenly when the doors to the elevator opened. Two figures exited one of their commander and the other of a man they'd never seen in person before, but got the feeling they'd met him somewhere.

He smiled lightly at them as he followed Betty into her office.

She stopped, whispered something to Will that made the man nod vigorously, and proceeded into her office before shutting the door.

"Excellent work," He said, sitting in her chair. "In my opinion you're not ready."

"Figures," Betty huffed. "What this time?"

"You're to serious about things," He told her.

"And how else am I suppose to be?" She growled.

"Relaxed," he said honestly, "if you can't relax and separate your life from this job it will eat you alive."

He smiled at her frustration.

"Questler needs to go," He said seriously. "You can have his job."

"I didn't request his job," Betty said.

"Then don't take it," he said putting his feet on top of her desk.

She eyed them angrily before shoving them off.

"Your feet belong on the floor and get out of my chair," She commanded.

"You are aware that I have superiors also," the older man said, revoking himself from her seat.

"Of course," She said sitting down.

"This time next week I will be turning in my letter of resignation," He smiled. "By that time you must find someone to take over this position."

"Done," She answered without thought.

"Preferably someone with your type of background."

"No one with my type of background works for me," Betty said pulling lightly on her eye patch.

"If I do recall you managed a plea bargain for the ex thief,"

"Agent Orrick has got enough on her plate," Director said. "With catering to Agent Possible, two children on the way, a court date on the horizon which she probably hasn't thought about, and a career she's being pressured to finish off. She's under enough stress."

"You've done a lot to protect her," He commented.

"I've done no more than what she would do for me," Director responded.

"What of this lieutenant William Du?"

"Straight by the book," Betty said with a shake of the her head. "Good man but there's no way I could leave him in charge."

"And what of Agent Possible?" He asked. "Impressive file."

"Agent Possible isn't an agent," Betty blushed. "Still freelance."

"Then who was your choice?"

"Well..." Betty began to answer. "Me."

--

"That went smoothly," Kim sighed as she eased into the warm pool of minerals.

"I'm proud," Shego said hopping in uncaringly. "It's about time."

Kim and Shego sighed and without warning the older woman pulled Kim in closer.

"Have I ever told you about the naked mud wrestling fantasy I once had," She whispered into the redhead's hair causing her to shiver.

Kim purred lightly at the gentle touches her lover gave her.

"No," She breathed. "Tell me."

Shego whispered the details of her fantasy into Kim's ear slowly. Trailing kisses over the exposed portion of the younger womans neck.

"Oh that's good," Kim blushed.

"It gets better," Shego said pulling her in even further.

--

"This place looks great," Monty said.

"It's not even finished yet," Hench said.

"How are the ladies enjoying themselves?" Senior asked.

"Oh wonderfully father," Jr. clapped happily. "They have locked themselves into the spa."

"Oh delightful," Senior smiled.

"Tomorrow hopefully we can begin the festivities."

"A day for each?" Drakken asked.

"Of course," Senior said. "Our sister of evil must have a day all to herself."

"Shego is already spoiled," Adreanalynn said.

It earned her death glares from every villain around the hall.

"Okay," said the con artist. "It could be worse."

"She could think she's all that when she's..."

"Just that," Gemini said interrupting Drakken. "It's a good thing she isn't so arrogant."

"She is too," Drakken countered. "You just haven't seen it."

"Even better it's subtle," Hench said.,

"So what!" Camile said. "Spoiled is spoiled."

"And that's coming from the queen," Amy said with a slight hint of disdain.

"Shut it geek," Camile growled.

"Watch your mouth brat," Ed warned.

"Go get a hair cut greaser,"

"Dudette don't you dis the mullet." Ed yelled angrily cracking his knuckles.

"Is that suppose to scare me, bolts for brains?" Camile quipped.

Ed grabbed her by the front of her blouse.

"Now, now," Senior said stepping between the two. "Behave,"

"Ain't no room here for smart mouth broads who can't hold their own," Ed growled. "She better learn."

--

"What now?" Kim asked looking around. They'd done everything they wanted to in the spa.

"How about a nap?" Shego suggested. She was still pretty drained from Kim taking over in the mud bath.

"No way," Kim said. "There is so much to do."

"We'll be here four days Pumpkin," Shego groaned. "An hour, that's all I ask."

"No way," Kim said again. "You had plenty of energy when you started to tease me earlier."

"Please!" Shego pouted. "Just a small one."

Kim looked away but unfortunately couldn't escape the look her woman gave her.

So she gave up and settled for giving the woman her own pout, both women sighed and eventually gave up.

"What do you want to do?" Shego asked finally. She could sacrifice her nap in order to make Kim happy.

"Find a pickle covered in cajin spices and dipped in caramel," She said.

"Kimmie that's just..." Shego looked strange for a second. "That sounds so good."

"Then lets go," Shego said, taking hold of Kim's hands.

The two came across a map on the wall near the stair case. Shego still refused to ride the elevator insisting that it would be their downfall.

"Not all of them are like the one at Monnie's old place," Kim insisted.

"Yes Kimmie," Shego faught back. "They are all out to get me."

"It's all in your head," Kim told her.

"It is not! You just don't see the walls closing in like I do."

"See,"

"Yes I can see,"

"It's all in your head."

"I'm not going to argue with you any further," Shego said heading down the stair case.

"That's a long way down," Kim pouted following her lover.

"Good ex cerise,"

"Are you saying I need it?" Kim asked in mock offense.

"Well you have gained some weight over the last six months." Shego teased.

"Oh your one to talk," Kim smiled. "You've gained more weight than I have."

"Only because I stress about your weight gain," Shego winked at her. "Fat ass."

"You think my ass is fat?" Kim asked stopping to try and look at it.

"Huge," Shego said not paying attention to the red head. "I mean wow! How could you not have noticed it's growth."

Kim started the seriously consider that maybe her backside had grown, that she was becoming a complete fat ass.

Shego noticed the lack of footsteps and stopped.

"What's wrong Princess?"

"Please don't call me that," Kim said quietly continuing her decent down the stairs.

Shego frowned lightly. What had brought that one? She wasn't used to Kim telling her not to call her a specific name, especially if it was something she called the other woman all the time.

"Kimmie you okay?" Shego asked.

"Yeah, lets just find those pickles."

Shego nodded and followed her partner down there stairs.

--

"Good afternoon," A tall woman met them at the entrance. She was a gorgeous brunette with voluptuous curves that couldn't be hidden by her chef's uniform.

"Hello," The two coursed.

Kim and Shego shared a wow look. They'd never seen a woman so sexy that size. Pretty women yeah, but not drop dead.

"What can I do for you,"

"Take off," Kim began but Shego pinched her.

"Got any pickles around here?" Shego asked as the woman went behind the counter.

Shego and Kim sat down on the stools in front of her.

"Chips, half, or whole?" She asked with a charming smile.

"Chips would be nice thanks," Kim said with a blush.

The woman disappeared behind two singing doors and Shego turned to Kim.

"You pervert," Shego scolded.

"You were thinking the same thing," Kim pointed out.

"Who tried to put voice to it?" Shego countered.

"Yeah so I'm a pervert," Kim pouted. "But I'm your pervert."

"That's right," Shego said as Kim leaned in for a kiss.

"Okay I've brought an assortment," The chef said, coming back out with pickles covered in different seasonings there was one set different from the rest.

Kim's mouth watered as she stared down at the chocolate covered pickles.

"I dare you," Shego said. "That has to be a taste bud killer."

"One would think," The chef spoke up.

Shego glanced at her and for the first time caught a glimpse at her name tag.

"Dani, that's a nice name." Shego thought to herself and for the first time she gasped. They hadn't even considered names for the baby yet!

"Something wrong?" Dani asked nothing the shift in Shego's mood.

The older woman shook her head and watch as Kim ate one of the chocolate pickles.

"This is pretty," Kim paused for a moment and swallowed. "Good."

Dani smiled.

"It's one of the things that helped me make it through my pregnancy." She informed them. "It's a great substitute for any craving."

Shego still opted to not touch the chocolate covered pickles, instead she choose one sprinkled with seasoning salt just to be safe, or so she thought.

"That's a mix of salt, cinnamon and Cheyenne pepper," Dani grinned.

Shego had to hold in a cough, she wasn't expecting it to be so spicy.

"How about a glass of milk?" The chef asked sensing Shego's discomfort.

"Yes please," She managed to get out and Kim giggled a bit before reaching over and grabbing a pickle like the one Shego had just eaten.

"Not spicy enough," Kim pouted. Going in for another one it was covered in all red spices, some darker red than others.

Shego watched Kim's face turn red and by the time Dani had come back with Shego's milk Kim had drank half the glass before Shego could take a sip.

"Satisfied?" Shego laughed.

Kim shook her head enthusiastically and ate another. Only this time she didn't turn red she had this dreamy look on her face, as if it was the most heavenly snack she'd ever had.

Shego grinned as she watched Kim. Dani had disappeared into the back for more milk.

"You should try the chocolate one." Kim said. "Not as good as the pepper one but still good."

"You go ahead," Shego smiled contently.

Kim decided to finish off the last of the chocolate covered pickles.

"Guess what?" Kim said.

"You're hungry and you're trying to fend it off by eating more pickles than you normally would?" Shego teased.

"Well yeah but no," Kim said with a blush. She noticed Dani holding in a smile.

"Then what?"

"The baby likes these," Kim grinned.

"How do you know?" Shego asked curiously. Her baby was way lazy compared to Kim's.

"If it likes what I eat it sticks it's arm out if it doesn't it kicks and I feel like crap for a second." Kim watched Shego laugh at her.

-  
See ya next chapter. 


	29. Rampage

Hmmm... I might start updating on Wednesday's again instead of Sunday's because I got a job.

Chapter 29: Rampage.  
--

Shego entered the code on the keypad and opened the door as the two finally made it back to their rooms.

Kim yawned there was something to this whole nap thing Shego kept going on about. The two women trudged up the stairs to their bedroom. It was very spacious an airy feel to it. Shego had decided to leave the balcony doors open to let air circulate throughout the room while they were gone.

Shego stretched lightly and groaned her back was killing her. Perhaps it was all thought flights of stairs she had to climb.

Kim was larger than she was and very rarely complained of back pain. This wasn't fair.

She felt Kim kiss her right shoulder softly.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked.

"My back hurts," Shego pouted.

"Lay down," Kim ordered.

--

"That felt really good," Shego moaned into the pillows she was laying on.

The smaller woman made sure to go over Shego's favorite spots in depth before moving on to her lower back where she suspected most of the pain occurred when it wasn't her feet; or both at the same time.

She didn't have to ask about how she was doing. Shego was very animated when it came to what made her feel good. She felt Shego's breathing quicken and grinned.

"Tickle?" She couldn't help but ask. She knew Shego from head to toe seeing how at some time or another she'd kissed the supple skin she now massaged.

Shego nodded in response to her question. The older woman didn't have to worry about instructing Kim on which places to touch, like she had with the first two times Kim had given her massage.

Kim was glad she had decided to pin Shego's silky hair into a bun. It was a hard task. Her lovers hair had thickened a lot due to the added hormones. That left no room for Kim to feel left out though, her hair had also grown fuller and she was happy with it.

Shego basked in the glow of being pampered. Sure she'd just gotten a massage from specialist just hours ago, but there was something about the way she felt Kim's eager hands trail over the soft mounds of her back side that she loved more than any masseuse.

Kim made sure not to pay to much attention to Shego's behind as she massaged her upper legs. She found the task extremely difficult the longer she stayed so she finished the massage as fast as she could while still leaving Shego feeling satisfied. She didn't want the massage to turn naughty, she just wanted to take the time to appreciate Shego's feminine beauty.

Kim saddened. Over the last few months she failed to notice Shego as more than just her partner. She was a woman that had needs beyong those of sexual attraction and Kim felt that she'd forgotten that.

"Oh great," Kim thought. "Not only am I fat and ugly, I'm a bad partner too."

"What's wrong?" Shego asked.

Kim was brought out of her thoughts by the simple question for her lover.

"Nani? Kotonashi." Kim lied.

"Orimasu," Shego demanded.

Kim sighed, and did as she was told. Sliding off the other woman she waited until Shego managed to turn around and look at her.

"Nani fuka motte anata?" Shego asked.

"Why are we speaking in Japanese?" Kim asked.

"You started it," She said.

"I said there's nothing wrong."

"And you're lying." Shego stated.

"Prove it," Kim challenged.

"I can feel it," Shego said.

Kim was lost for a come back, she knew what Shego meant when she said she could feel it. It was something that happened when two women were around each other long enough. Their emotions became in sync.

"Can we just not talk about it?" Kim asked. She didn't want to ruin their time everything was going so well.

Shego raised her eye brow at the other woman but sighed. Kim would do it for her if she asked.

"On one condition." Shego said.

"Yeah?"

"You next," Shego said as she motioned for Kim to continue her massage.  
--

"How is you're search for those missing convicts?" Dr. Director asked. "Find anything."

"Searches have come up empty."

"Sources tell me you've spoken to Sheldon." The older man smiled.

"That overgrown brat called you didn't he." Betty accused.

"Now now Betty," Her father said. "Be nice to your older brother."

"He's not my older brother," Betty growled.

"What do you think the Possible children will be like?" He asked out of no where.

"Devious," Betty answered honestly. "Devious little angels just like their mothers."

"You think Kim Possible is Devious?"

"Oh yes," Betty grinned. "You haven't seen her in action."

"I blame you for that."

"Blame?"

"You cover up everything for those two women. Why them?"

"One happens to be my best friend, and the other is just special." Betty said. "Shego's been there for me more times than I can count. Kim never fails to come running when I need her on a recon mission. It's nice having those two as allies. I can't do that if one of them is in Jail and the other is following strict GJ guild lines.

"You got all the answers,"

"Damn straight."

--Next Day--

"I really don't want to walk around this place like we did yesterday." Shego said rubbing Kim's bare thigh.

"Then we won't"

The two were lounging around in bed waiting for the morning to end so they could "possibly" get up and do something.

They'd received a note from the seniors say that this was a unexpected vacation and they should be as lazy as they please up until the next day when one of the two would get their surprises.

"Good."

The two stayed silent as they heard Kim stomach growl softly.

"We missed dinner last night,"

"I doubt they had a big one planned or else Drew would have stormed in and demanded we come down."

"That wouldn't have been very good." Kim said. Images of last night flashing from the depths of her subconscious.

"I would have fried his ass," Shego assured her.

"The last thing we need is another friend to walk in on us."

"Hey! You know Monique liked what she saw," Shego grinned. She remembered the look plastered on Monique's face when she'd walked in on the two in the throughs of passion.

"It was like she'd never seen two people going at it before," Kim said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well we were trying things a bit different that night." Shego reminded her red head imp.

"Oh come on," Kim growled playfully. "That was one of our tamer nights."

"Wild on her standards,"

"I doubt it, Bonnie can get pretty kinky,"

"I didn't need to know that," Shego wrinkled her nose.

"And Monique really isn't as innocent as you think,"

"Oh I know she isn't," Shego said nodding eagerly. "The whole fire gods wife thing is still stuck in my head."

"See what a good lap dance will do for you?" Kim asked playfully massaging one of the firm beasts within her reach.

"That girl is gifted," Shego's expression was dreamy. "She had me giddy for days."

"Speaking of giddy, We have a doctors appointment we need to reschedule."

"They couldn't have kidnapped us at a better time?" Shego groaned. "Calling those looney doctors is going to kill my morning."

"Then we'll call them tonight."

"The appointments tomorrow. Be a bit more responsible Pumpkin."

"I'm the one who remembered!" The young red head explained.

"Likely excuse," Shego said turning away from her to try and get a few more hours sleep.

--

"I'm worried about them too," Bonnie said as she felt Monique snuggle further into her arms. This was the woman of her dreams, the woman who chased her demons away and made everything better. She wanted to help her now in her time of need.

It was then she felt Monique stiffen, and in order to bring some type of comfort to the younger woman she began to rub her sides lightly.

She knew Monique had been crying when she was alone. After the second time Bonnie caught her weeping at the disappearance of her best friends the younger woman had started to lock herself in the attic and sulk. It took hours for Bonnie to coax her lover into coming out to talk to her.

Even Yori had offered to come over and try to help her but it seems Ron was even worse off and Poor Felix was the only one keeping up a strong front convincing enough for everyone.

It was Him who thought to contact the doctors about their friend assumed kidnapings. He felt somewhat responsible for not being able to help the girls. They'd knocked him out before he had the chance to notice someone that might be a threat was in the house.

Monique managed to hold up composure. She refused to cry in front of Bonnie again. She wouldn't be the weak one in the relationship. Even though Bonnie cried about almost anything that caused her stress, Monique decided to forget about that at the moment.

"I miss them too," was all she said before breaking down and weeping into Bonnie's pajama shirt. "I just wish they'd send us a sign that they are okay."

Bonnie could barely understand what Monique had said because the girl was blabbing into her shirt.

"I'm sure they would if they could," Bonnie kissed her on top of her head. "Those two aren't going to let anything happen to each other. We've seen evidence of that."

Monique nodded in remembrance, that warmonger bitch didn't have nothin' on her girls together! It was to much for Shego to take seeing her Kimmie being knocked around like a pinball by some overgrown alien.

"I just want to know they're safe,"

--

"Afternoon Dr.T!" Kim and Shego where on speaker phone. They'd managed to convince Senior Jr. to let them make one phone call.

"I hear you two are in a quite a predicament." Dr. Tasich said.

"Not really," Kim said. "We're not allowed to leave where we are but..."

"We really don't want to..."

"So no argument."

"You should give your friends a call. The poor Monique girl is worried sick."

It was then that the two suddenly felt guilty. Here they were enjoying a forced vacation and they hadn't even considered the anguish their family and friends were going through.

"They'll be okay," Shego said covering up her guilt. "We'll be home in two days time anyway."

"Well Zach wants to give a holler,"

"Put the monster on the line." Kim said before Shego could. That made Doctor Tasich laugh.

"I knew I felt the essence of evil radiating from the phone," Dr. Zephyrus said as she got on the phone.

"Now do you see why I treat her the way I do," Shego asked Kim.

The redhead shook her head sullenly.

"You two need to learn how to get along." She remarked.

"We get on well enough," Dr. Zephyrus said. "How are the babies?"

"As lazy as ever so I'm not quiet sure what's going on in there," Shego said honestly.

"Everything's still the same on this end." Kim said. "I had one of those strange cravings last night."

"What was it?" The doctor asked curiously.

"Carpet," She answered. "But I knew it couldn't be as good as it looked. So I was able to deny that one."

"Good thinking." Dr. Zephyrus paused as if expecting more. "Orrick what about you?"

"I don't have them to bad except for Peanut butter." Shego sighed. "I'll eat whatever Kim does it seems to be satisfying any craving I might have."

"The day after you two manage to come home I want to see you."

"No problem." Shego said. "I wanna see what's going on inside of Kimmie's stomach."

"You make that sound so flattering," Kim grinned.

"I'm just talented like that."

--

"So what's the whole deal with this anyway?" Shego said looking at her counterpart suspiciously.

"We need hair cuts," Kim informed her. " there has to be someone down in the spa whose qualified."

"You get a cut," Shego said. "I'll get my ends clipped."

Kim took a quick look at Shego's hair that had grown significantly. It was now just touching the older womans knees.

"Are you planning on donating all that?" Kim asked curiously.

"Yeah," Shego said happily. "At least a good 20 inches."

"That'll leave your hair at mid back."

"By the time I get it cut it won't" Shego reminded her.

"You know Locks of Love, loves you right?" The red head asked.

"They'd better. I donate ten inches every year." Shego said proudly. "You should too. Someone could use that hair you don't want it."

"I think I will," Kim considered. "Ten inches won't do much damage."

"Your so concerned about your looks!" Shego teased. "I thought you were better than that Kimmie."

"I am!" Kim pouted. "I'm not narcissistic."

"I didn't say you were," Shego then grinned. "But now that you mention it."

"Oy!" Kim growled in frustration.

"Just admit it!" Shego said frustrating her lover further. "Admit that you care more about what you look like then you put on."

"I do not!" Kim said offended.

"Sure you don't," Shego said to be a prat.

But Kim wasn't seeing it. She was genuinely insulted, perhaps because it was true. Lately she had been thinking more and more about what she looked like, and it was depressing her. While other people told her she was beautiful, she felt ugly.

"Pumpkin?" Shego called softly with concern in her eyes. "I didn't mean any harm."

"I know," Kim said more gruffly than she intended to.

Shego wanted to push Kim into telling her what was wrong with her. For the older woman it seemed as if she was constantly doing something wrong, and this was not what she needed. What she needed was a day in bed to enjoy this "forced vacation" while she could.

"Maybe we need to do something separately." Shego said.

"What?" Kim asked surprised. "Why?"

"Because you keep doing this and I refuse to stand here and be made the bad guy!" Shego folded her arms over her chest and faced away from the younger girl.

"Fine then!" Kim growled. "Leave me then. Go find something that won't ruin your day!"

"I will!" Shego assured her. "Because the woman that makes my day wonderful is on a rampage."

"Rampage?" Kim asked skeptically.

"Yes!" Shego insisted. "This isn't the first time you've done this to me, and they all happen suddenly. It's something that has just been coming on gradually."

"You think I'm doing this on purpose?"

"No. I think you need some time alone, because honestly you're driving me up the wall." Shego said.

"How am I driving you up the wall exactly." Kim asked forcefully. How dare Shego try to pin all this on her?

"Yesterday on the stairs, last night during the massage, and right now you keep blocking me out like I'm not even here, and then when you do start talking to me again it's like you're on auto pilot or something." Shego said.

The older woman had to stop her ranting when her baby gave a very strong kick to her ribs. She guessed the baby didn't like them arguing, or maybe it was cluing her in that she was being to hard on the girl.

Kim couldn't believe her ears...is this how Shego felt? That she was just a burden, so much that she'd have to leave her occasionally to get some peace?

"Okay," Kim finished as she tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. There was no way she'd cry in front of Shego.

"I apologize Kim," Shego said suddenly ashamed. She could've just chalked this up to hormones but it didn't feel like that's what it was.

Kim stared at her long and hard. Shego had never out right said those two words when it wasn't her fault, "I'm sorry" were words she used just to get people off her back. It was more of a mocking apology, and here Kim was getting an actual apology she didn't deserve. This was the second time in several months that Shego had broken her unwritten rules on apologies for her.

"Don't be," the younger woman said. "Come on, lets go sunbathe for a while."

--

"Afternoon Ladies," Mrs. Possibles voice floated by the two who were deeply into a book they were reading.

The two women whirled around to find the older red head there watching her along with Yori and Mrs. Orrick.

"Do you two always read to each other?" Yori asked curiously.

"It's more for the babies then anything else," Kim answered. "What are you all doing here?"

"Yeah, This is not exactly the time for them to be pulling surprises out of their ass." Shego said.

"They've been pulling surprises since you two got napped." Mrs. Orrick's said. "I had to use the tracking device on Wego's uniform just to find the island, and then I received an invite."

"They snatched the twins?" Kim asked.

"Both pair," Mrs Possible said. "And then they snatched us."

"I'm pretty sure the men are on a different side of the island." Yori said. "I can sense Ron, he's close."

"Wait if they got you then where is Monnie?" Shego asked, a little scared. The dark haired woman would be sure to hit one of them, and she knew it wouldn't be Kim.

"Bonnie dragged her off to the spa. Insisting she needed a relaxing massage and a facial." Mrs. Orrick said. "I'll have to admit you two have some very interesting friends."

"You've yet to meet mine," Shego said idly. "The half I bought to the relationship I mean."

"Hey I bought the wizards (you'll see), a monkey Kung Fu fighter(Ron), a talking naked mole rat, a ninja from an elite school(Yori), the woman with the baddest clothing designs into world(Monique), a mechanical genius (Felix) and a kick ass architect(Bonnie)." Kim grinned.

"Don't even start," Shego warned Kim. "I could say two names and blow those away."

"Lets see you try," Kim pouted.

"Betty and Drew," Shego said confidently.

"Drew could fight his way out of a paper bag," Mrs. Possible laughed.

"Sure he could, but he'd rather think up some very elaborate schemes to get out of something so simple." Shego said. "I'm tired of people under estimating my megalomaniac."

"and Betty?" Yori asked. She knew little of the woman only meeting her on a few occasions when Kim or Shego couldn't go in for the mission or needed back up. She always thought it was nice that the woman contacted her personally instead of sending one of her drones.

"That womans got more connections than the ten freeway."

"Holy shit," Mrs. Orrick murmured. "I knew she had it good but not that good."

"I've got it damn good," she said catching everyones attention. "So good I ended up here."

"I knew that chip would come back to bite me in the ass." Shego muttered, talking about the tracking device sown into her pajama's.

"Actually I didn't use the chip." Betty said. "I was invited."

"Invited?" Mrs. Possible.

"I got tranqilized." Betty deadpanned. " it was great sleep though."

"I bet," Shego grumbled. "But doing all this talking is boring."

"You want fun and excitement?" Betty asked curiously. "because I saw two ladies more than eager to see you."

"Now that you mention it boring does seem quite fun."

--

"Did they bring the "supplies"' Senior Sr. asked.

The large group of villains were having a conference. Set up in a small room.

"They did," Gemini said.

--

Hmm... What the hell is goin on! 


	30. Events Revealed

Yay! Moni and Bonnie are back on the scene woot...I have a new found love for Betty though. 

Chapter 28: Events Revealed

---

Monique was as relaxed as she was going to get before she saw her two best friends. She wasn't as worried as she was when she was at home being kept in the dark but she was still very protective of her friends and anyone who decided to snatch them away from her in the middle of the night would have a problem on their hands when she saw them.

Bonnie looked over at her lover. She could see then tense lines that were etching there way onto Monique's face were disappearing. It was then she chose to lean over and kiss the younger womans neck.

"Don't light a fire you're not ready to put out..." Monique warned.

"If I light the fire I won't be ready to put it out for another hour." Bonnie assured her.

Instead of the mud bath like Kigo the two opted for a long soak in the steaming hot waters Kim had yearned to spend time in.

Monique turned her head and smiled lightly at her lover. "Save your energy."

"For what?" Bonnie murmured against the beauty's skin.

"Just in case someth..." Bonnie shook her head and kissed her again softly. "Something happens."

"Well if it'll eases your worries."

"and I don't feel comfortable "gettin' mah freak" on in someone elses jacuzzi.

Bonnie laughed lightly. Monique always thought of these things first, but even Monique had her moments.

"The next time you drag me into the bushes because you can't control yourself any more, I'll remember this moment."

"Don't be an ass,"

"I would never!"

"Uh huh,"

--

"That tickles," Shego nearly screamed, as she tried to get away from Betty, who at the moment was laying at the left side of her stomach with her ear pressed against it.

"I'm sorry," Betty grinned in order to get the baby to move again she decided to poke at one of Shego's most sensitive area's. It worked but it also caused Shego and the baby to move away from her.

"Are you harassing my child?" She heard Kim ask, who was getting similar treatment from Yori only without the poking. Yori opted to massage in slow circles in order to get the baby to move closer without it trying to give her a black eye.

"Depends," Betty poking Shego again. "Which child?"

Shego growled before something dawned on her. Not to long ago the two Mrs. ran off together. Did they even know who each other was?

"Yori did you know that was my mother?"

"Who was your mother?" The meek ninja asked. "Mrs. Orrick?"

"Yeah,"

"Not until Betty explained who she was. We all kind of stumbled across each other." The young one explained. "I had been off on a recon mission when Dr. Director had me come back. By that time they had just picked off Mr. And Mrs. Possible."

"That's when I got another unexpected call from Sheldon explaining that the plans had changed." Betty spoke up as she began to use Yori's way into coaxing the baby closer. "Then next thing I know those sneaky bastards got me with a tranquilizer."

"Way to go Bets," Shego murmured.

"So how'd you find Monnie and Orrick?" Kim asked.

"Actually Orrick found us," Yori said. "That woman is very good when dealing with shirkens."

"You couldn't pay my mother to fight with anything other than a long staff."

"I didn't say she used them," Yori countered.

"True,"

--

"This place is so cool," Wally said. "But I wonder where mom is."

"Probably locked up like King Kong so she won't smash anyone," Walt snickered.

"I'm telling her you said that," Felix interjected.

"Trust me," Wego said. "If you know what's good for you, you'll keep quiet."

"Hey no threatening Felix," Jim said. "We need him to make improvements on our jet when it comes time for upgrades."

"Saved." Wego said thumping Felix on the head.

"When did you get so violent?" Ron asked as he walked over wearing a gray pair of sweat pants. Which were similar to what the others were wearing only he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"We think without Shego's influence were starting to adapt to Hego's way of getting us to do stuff." Walt said.

"Figures," Ron said. "Lets follow the beach toward the other side of the island maybe we can find the ladies."

-  
"I always wondered what the woman who gave birth to Samantha would look like."

"She lets you call her that?" Mrs. Orrick said with a curious gaze on her face.

"That's her name isn't it?"

The taller woman nodded but stayed quiet. Which for some reason bothered Anne. Now the woman's face was blank no satirical smirk or vague inkling of annoyance.

"What do you make of this whole baby thing?" Anne asked.

"What is there to make?" Karrie said. "I've already resigned to the fact I'm going to be a grandmother twice in one year."

"Oh how time flys."

It became silent again, the two had found the outside entrance to the same eatery the girls had gotten the pickles from the previous day. It was then that the two noticed they were hungry and had decided to stay for lunch.

"Welcome back..." Dani started but after a second glance noticed it was the same pair from yesterday. "Or not."

"Wrong couple," Anne said with a grin. it was nice to know that even though she was about the be a grandmother people still thought she looked young enough to be Kim at first glance.

Karrie looked around for some "strange reason" she liked to seek out all the exits in a place before she sat down and decided what she'd do.

"Nothings going to get you in here," Dani joked. "Unless one of the lobsters escape."

"Got a menu?" Karrie asked, instead of commenting.

"Sure do," She smiled, and reached underneath the counter she stood behind. She then slid out two menu's and handed one to each of the women now sitting at her bar.

"Dinner's at six," Dani warned. "Three courses."

"Do you work for these guys all year?" Anne asked.

"No," She said. "I normally cater all of the seniors big events. This is the smallest I've ever done for him."

"And exactly what is this "event" going to be like," Karrie asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Dani said. "Now what can I get you."

--

"Well well well... lookie who we found out here," Monique drawled leaning lazily over the back of Kim's chair.

"We were starting to believe we'd never find you," Bonnie pouted leaning over Shego's and petting her stomach. Betty had decided it was comfortable enough to fall asleep against and did so.

"She's such a baby," Bonnie teased.

"Only on a good day," Shego said, lightly running her fingers through the sleeping woman's hair.

It was then that the two women called out in mock agony. Betty opened her eyes to see what all the commotion was about before slinking an arm over Shego's stomach and going back to sleep. It seemed the two girls were getting their revenge.

"What was that for?" Kim yipped.

"For not calling us," Monique said.

"She lost ten pounds worried about you two!" Bonnie said.

"We were only away from you two days! You lost ten pounds that fast?" Shego asked.

"Yes," Monique answered.

"Can't you tell?" Bonnie said reaching out for Monique's backside. "It got smaller."

"My pride and joy!" Monique cried into her hands.

"It's okay Moni' well get it back," Bonnie assured her.

"You two are so weird." Kim muttered before going back to sleep.

--

"Oh if she knew you were telling these stories now," Anne said as she held in another laugh. And all this time she thought she had some pretty embarrassing stories about her children, this woman had her beat.

"It only got worse as the boys got older, always wanting to be like their sister. Their was this dress in one of the windows in the mall that Sam just had to have." Karrie shook her head. "Unfortunately Wego just had to have it too."

"Oh no,"

"Oh yes," Karrie said. "And who am I to stifle creativity? So of course I bought all three and had three daughters for two years. It was really strange at first but they grew out of it. I'm pretty sure my oldest had something to do with it but to this day they won't tell me why the gave up pretty things."

"You wouldn't have pictures of this would you?" Anne asked hopefully, this was something she just had to see.

"Got plenty," She answered honestly. "My husband made me swear I would never use them against my boys as blackmail when they got older."

"Is he somewhere on the island?" Anne said.

"He decided he'd sleep the day away in our rooms." She laughed. "But that's understandable this is his first vacation in two years. He needs it."

"What does he do?" Anne said.

"He's a detective," She answered. "I met him during an investigation fourteen years ago."

"That's different," Anne said.

"Yeah no kidding,"

It became silent again as Dani brought back the food they ordered. Which for Karrie was a simple chef salad and for Anne a ham sandwich. She refilled each ladies drink and disappeared into the back again.

"I wonder if She's the only one in here," Anne asked after swallowing her first bite of sandwich.

"Probably," Karrie said. But she didn't touch her food.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked.

Karrie shook her head to indicate nothing before Dani returned with dressing for her salad.

"Any thing else I can get you ladies?"

"Not for me. This is great thanks," Anne said.

Karrie just shook her head again.

--

"God fat ass always eating," Shego teased the two women as they entered the eatery.

"At least we don't look it," Karrie retorted, finishing off her salad.

"Burn," Kim laughed.

"Whatever," Shego said dismissing the older woman. "Fat is in."

"Yeah inside sitting on the couch eating Bon Bons." Karrie poked.

"So annoying," Shego grumbled.

"If we remember correctly you started it." Betty said sitting down at the bar while Yori, Monique and Bonnie sat at a table.

"She doesn't need your help." Shego growled.

"More pickles?" Dani asked coming from the back.

"Yes please!" Kim said enthusiastically. "Especially those chocolate ones."

Everyone turned up their faces in disgust.

"Hey don't knock it 'till you try it," Kim said happily waiting for her pickles.

"Yeah whatever," Shego said. "I'm not trying those."

"I'll try them Kim," Betty said. "And I dare Shego to eat two."

"I challenge that one make it three!" Karrie said to make things worse.

"If she eats them all there won't be any for me." Kim pouted.

"You're so selfish," Bonnie said.

"They're my pickles," Kim argued.

"There's enough here for you and to fill that dare." Dani said as she came back out.

"Whose side are you on?" Shego asked.

"Hey a dare is a dare." Dani said throwing her hands up in defense.

Shego frowned, she could not for fill the dare and get the crap beaten out of her or she could suffer through two chocolate covered pickles that might not be so bad.

Shego sighed and went in for her pickles grabbing two at once and sticking them in her mouth. She chewed them quickly hopping that she wouldn't have to eat any more this combination of sweet and sour just didn't work well for her.

"Well?" Kim asked once she swallowed.

"I'd rather not eat another one," Shego said grabbing one of the spicier pickles and eating it.

"What about the rest of you?" Dani said.

"Got any watermelon around this place?" Betty asked.

Dani nodded.

"A bowl of that would be great."

"And some cantaloupe," Bonnie said.

"How about just one large fruit salad," Monique said. "Make it easy on her."

They all nodded in agreement. Much to Dani's pleasure.

"So what do you think we're all doing here?" Shego asked.

"Hell if I know," Monique lied.

Of course everyone in the room except the two pregnant women knew what this "event" was.

"Their probably out creating havoc while we're stuck here." Bonnie said.

"I doubt it," Kim said. "I've got their word they wouldn't do anything stupid while I was out of commission."

"These are thieves do you honestly think they care about whether or not their on your good side?" Anne said.

"Yes," The room answered.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"Over the years you build up a relationship of trust." Kim said. "Like lets takes five years ago for instance. I could guarantee that I would walk away from a fight with Shego and Drakken. Why? Because neither of them wanted me dead. I could trust them not to kill me."

"Great way of putting it Kimmie," Shego groaned.

"I know huh," Kim said grabbing to of the hottest pickles without paying attention and devouring them.

"That's what you get for not paying attention to what you eat," Shego said giving her her glass of milk to finish off.

"You're suppose to be watching out for me," Kim cried.

--

"This place looks great," Gemini said looking around at all the decorations.

The colors around the room where all very bright representing Kim's shining personality. The dining hall was nearly prefect as each table had it's own seating arrangements. the place settings were perfect. They had twenty minutes before there guest would be let in. Thirty until Kim and Shego were to arrive.

"I'm a little nervous about all this," Drakken said. "I always thought of these as women's things."

"You mean to tell me you've never been to a baby shower and yet you're throwing one?"

"Two to be correct." Drakken said fixing his shirt.

"It's a miracle really," Senior said. "A group of grown men planning a baby shower."

--

Monique looked herself over in the mirror it was nearly time and she wanted to make sure she looked perfect. Sure all she was wearing was a pair of white cargo pants and a brown spaghetti strap shirt.

"Will you please stop doing that?" Bonnie asked as Monique once again did something to her hair.

"I just want to make sure it's prefect," Monique said.

"It is but if you keep jabbing at it, it won't be." Bonnie told her.

Monique groaned and looked into the mirror again. She fixed it one last time before leaving it alone only if it would stop Bonnie's complaining.

--

"You think we get to keep this stuff?" Kim asked as Shego tied her shoe for her.

"Do you want it?" Shego asked. If her Pumpkin wanted to have something, she'd have it.

"Yes,"

"Then keep it I'm pretty sure they don't care... what the hell are they going to do it with maternity clothes."

"Yeah but we should still ask. You know just in case."

Shego scoffed and finished tying her womans shoes.

"Didn't you say something about strappies?"

"Yeah but we got nabbed before I could go and buy some."

It turns out that before they left the losers that got them they managed to snatch up a few pairs of their shoes that were next to the door.

"What do you think they're up to," Shego asked.

She figured it was an invite only party but what her idiots were up to this time stomped her. The only reason she hadn't went wild was because of Kim's extremely calm disposition. With the way things were going lately she didn't want to make things shaky between them when it seems they were walking the line between stable and unstable.

"I don't really care anymore..." Kim said. "We'll find out in twenty minutes..."

"We'd better,"

--

Hmm...will they get to see what's going on...perhaps not...I'm known to be evil.


	31. Kim's Event, Not!

Chapter 31: Kim's Big day...or Not

_**--- July 7th: 7 months two weeks--**_

"It takes way to long to drive from the doctors office to home." Shego said. They were discussing their next doctors appointment once they got off the island.

"Only an hour compared to the five you complained it might be."

"It'll feel like five hours when one of us is in labor." She reminded her. She definably wasn't looking forward to the part. Just thinking about it made her feel sick or perhaps it was the stale air in the room due to no circulation.

Shego opened the window and sighed as the cool air streamed over her slightly flushed face.

"Are you alright?" Kim asked as she took one hand from her lap to rub Shego's head.

"I will be," Shego assured her. "Ask me in a few minutes."

Kim nodded but continued to stoke Shego's head until she needed her hand.

"Who do you think will have their baby first?" Kim asked suddenly.

"You," Shego answered.

"Why me?"

"I don't know." She answered honestly.

"What if we go into labor at the same time?" Kim wondered.

"That would suck marjorly fat..."

"Shego..." Kim cut her off.

"It would," Shego defended. "All this hard work we've been putting into each other to try and support the lives that are growing inside of us, I want to see these little people when they take there first breaths of air."

"I want to be there to have you crushing my hands from those beautiful labor pains you'll be having if you're not drugged up on epidural."

Kim grinned, but felt a tinge of guilt. Shego was way more attentive to her than the other way around. The smaller woman tried to brush it off. That's just how Shego was, she would stay home and worry when they weren't on a double mission. The older woman was always finding ways to make her happy whether they were caused by little things like kisses and tummy rubs or cooking her favorite meals and always making sure she had what she needed for the day.

"Love?" Shego said, tilting her head. She felt the shift in Kim's mood, and that in turn shifted her mood.

"Sorry," Kim smiled again. "Maybe they'll be nice and decide to give us a bit of time in-between."

"If they're anything like me," Shego groaned. "They won't."

Kim felt a strong urge to pull Shego in for a kiss but sense she wasn't feeling well Kim settled on words.

"If they act anything like you. I'm already well prepared."

"Haven't you ever heard that the second wave is always worse than the first?"

--

The small group of outsiders followed there guide down to the main hall.

They were instructed to sit at tables with their names on the place cards. They'd finally been reunited with the guys who were quite happy to find them after a long day of searching for them on the beach.

Jim was sporting some bad sunburn on his back and Tim was having a great time slapping him on it.

"This place is beautiful," Monique whispered.

She and Bonnie shared a table and in the middle as a place setting were the gifts the two brought for the occasion.

They sat diagonally across from Mr. And Mrs. Possible and at the table next to them were Ms. Orrick and her husband who's name they found out

was Detective Timothy Hunter.

The two younger pair of twins shared one large square table...as to be expected their gifts were larger than everyone else's.

Ron and Yori were seated across from Bonnie and Monique. While the older twins, Betty and Gemini, shared a table. All of the other villains were neatly placed at tables around. The only one missing was Drakken which was to be expected. Since he'd gone to greet the guest of honor at the entrance.

--

"Welcome ladies," Drew said as he met them at the door.

Shego nodded and Kim smiled.

"You sure clean up well," Kim said as he provided her with a blind fold.

"What's that for?" Shego asked looking at him suspiciously.

"Inside there is a surprise for Kim Possible," Drew said.

"Alright then," The redhead murmured slipping it on she grabbed Shego's hand.

Shego gave it a light squeeze before following Drew though the door.

Shego was awe stricken by the detail of the room but made sure to keep silent as was the rest of the room.

"So what's going on?" they all heard Kim whisper. Sr. Jr. Pulled out Kim's chair for her to sit down and Sr. Sr. Pulled out Shego's.

"We are here to celebrate the beginning of a new future." Senior began. "To acknowledge the fact that our Family is growing..."

"Quite large might I add!" Jim said, the other three snickered.

"Cut it out," Karrie warned. That's all they needed were those four interrupting a probably already to long speech...

Turned out she was right. Sr. drowned on about how the birth of Kim Possible's baby would be blessing to the villain community and everyone silently prayed his speech would be nearly over. For Shego looked as if she was ready to pull her hair out.

"Alright old man..." Motor Ed said from the back of the room. "You're killing the babe and putting Red to sleep."

"Right..." Senior grumbled. "Ms. Possible you may remove your mask."

To be naughty Kim looked in Shego's direction and the brunette shook her head.

"So lazy," Shego said gently pulling it off.

"Oh my..." Kim gasped. The sheer elegance of the room astounded her. "All this for me?"

"Well. If you want to get technical about it..." Drakken said. "No."

"You know what I mean," Kim grinned and turned to Shego who lightly smiled back. Kim knew that was as much as a grin she'd get from the other woman. They were in public and the silly grins she gave her when they were in private would have to wait until later.

Drakken rang a bell sitting next to his place settings and the back doors opened. Servants poured from the back kitchen that was attached bringing out what looked like a very fulfilling salad.

It was filled with three different types of lettuce, freshly cut tomatoes, thinly sliced purple onions, whole black olives, spinach leaves, noticeably lacking in Shego's salad since she detested them, a few sprinkles of sunflower seeds and one eighth cup of Raisins.

They brought out requested salad dressings and the room discreetly noticed that Kim didn't touch her food until Shego was done with it.

Wally and Tim laughed at the fact saying to Shego was spoiling the little brat while Jim complained about what the raven haired woman would to her children if this is what she was doing to Kim.

"Spoiled rotten those little gremlins will be," Walt commented. They all nodded in agreement.

"Don't act as if you all won't help," Hunter said from his spot across from them. "You'll never want to leave their house once they're born."

"We never want to leave now," Wally retorted. "Especially since that woman still lives there."

"You just remember that," Karrie told them.

"Awe Ma you know we love you," Walt said.

Karrie didn't respond to their pathetic antics to get back on her good side.

--

Kim felt a hand creeping it way up her leg and looked over at Shego who had a very innocent look on her face which most of the time confirmed that she was up to absolutely no good.

"I just want to pet you," Shego said.

"Pet me where?" Kim asked suspiciously.

"Anywhere," Shego said to be annoying but so found her destination and rubbed Kim's stomach.

"Are you trying to put me to sleep?" Kim said giving out a yawn. It always happen eventually, if Shego kept up her rubbing.

"Of course not," Shego said.

Kim nodded and scanned the room... toward the back Monty sat with his legs crossed and Kim grinned.

"That's so not allowed." Kim said loudly pointing at him.

The men except for Hunter sat around confused while the women got a good laugh at their expense.

"Now you've got to give up something," Monique told him.

"It's a game," Hunter explained. "Typical pregnant women can't cross their limbs whether it be their arms or their legs and during a baby shower if someone catches you crossing, you have to give them a trinket or something."

"But I don't have any trinkets,"

"I'll take that tie," Kim grinned evilly and Monty grumbled as he took off the accessory.

Kim whooped lightly and slipped the garment around her neck.

"You just got lucky," Monty said.

"Blame it on what you like." Kim told him.

Shego took the opportune moment to tug on Kim's tie in order to bring her closer. The red head blushed slightly from Shego's display of affection when the older woman kissed her softly.

They sat around and played various baby shower games until it was time for their second course. The group saw Dana again as he personally delivered Kim and Shego's food. Porterhouse stakes, Mashed potatoes, and steamed vegetables which seemed to be different for everyone. It seems the villains put a lot of research into this for the food on their specific plates excluded everything you didn't eat replaced by another vegetable you did.

But it was noticed that only those two had stakes while everyone else had roast beef except for Bonnie who was a vegetarian.

Before Kim could blink her meat was cut. she turned on her mate and poked Shego with her fork. The older woman grinned.

"I couldn't help myself," She laughed. "It just looked so cut able."

The room was full of quiet chatter and light laughter. The parent's were engaged in a seemingly very interesting conversation as Hunter and Anne traded war stories. Of course they were a but different. Hunter typically shot people while Anne removed the bullets, they were quiet the team. James and Karrie quietly debated the uses of the Compton Effect, and for once James was losing.

Bonnie and Monique gave each other flirtatious looks from across the table. Bonnie blushed a bit knowing the Monique's suggestive smirks promised a night of fun filled pleasure.

Everyone seemed to be having a great time except for Betty and Gemini who looked as if they were going to rip each others lungs out. Betty was doing her best to not let the fact that he kept calling her "little sister" ruin her good mood. This baby shower was definatlty one of the best she'd ever been to. But they had yet to open the presents and play the last game.

Things were definatly going to get interesting.

"Why do you keep fidgetting like that?" Kim asked as she watched Shego.

"I don't feel so great is all," Shego answered. "and I have to pee something ferce!"

"I'll be back in a sec." Shego got up from the table and Kim giggled as she waddled to the restroom.

A few minutes went by and Kim began to worry… she go never took this long in the restroom. Finally sensing that something was wrong she got up and followed. Suit.

"Shego?" She called as she slipped into the bathroom.

"In here." she answered. It was the stall at the end.

"Are you okay? Kim asked pushing the stall do opened.

There was a puddle of liquid on the floor. Shego was staring at it with a look of slight intrigue.

"What is that?" Kim asked quietly. Wondering where the fluid had come from she tilted her head as she stepped around it to move closer to her lover who looked as if she was in growing discomfort.

"I think my water broke." She paled.

--

Short chapter I know and I feel really bad about it, like terrible but um… I'll see you all later. I need to restock my chapters so I can update on time. I plan to be finished by the end of May beginning of June.


	32. Labor Pains

Woot lets try and get this story back on track, neh?

--

Chapter 32: Labor Pains

Kim and Shego froze as they stared at the floor.

Shego was knocked back to reality when she doubled over from pain.

"Oh my!" Kim said. "MOM!" Was all she could think to scream.

--

The chatter continued throughout the room even as the two disappeared into the restroom.

It was completely brought to a halt when Kim's shill for Anne ripped though the hall.

Anne jumped to her feet, having never heard such a desperate scream from Kim, and hurried into the bathroom.

"Honey what's wrong?" Anne asked before she turned into the stall.

"This kid is trying to kill me," Shego breathed angrily.

"Just try and relax." Anne said. "You do have your doctor on speed dial?"

"Yeah," Kim said and flinched as she felt Shego tighten.

"I'm naming this one Lucifer whether it's a boy or a girl."

"Now now lets not make any haste decisions." Kim frowned, as she pulled Shego's cell phone from her pocket and called Doctor Zephyrus.

"Oh lookie that fat lady is calling," Kayden said as she answered the phone.

"Look kiddo where's Dr. Z," Kim asked.

"She's upstairs playing with mommy," Kayden snickered.

"Well uh can you tell her it's an emergency?"

"Yeah hold on," She said.

Kim waited patiently but on the other hand Shego wasn't exactly one in the position to be waiting.

"Zachariah," The lanky doctor answered the phone.

"Shego's water broke what do we do?" Kim asked hurriedly.

"Try to get her to me as quickly as possible," she answered.

"I don't exactly know how far away we are." Kim said honestly.

"Well ask and get a move on it."

"Okay okay," Kim said. "We have to move her." Kim told her mom.

"No please god no," Shego whined.

"Need a little muscle?" Betty asked.

"That would be nice," Kim said.

She moved aside and watched as Betty was able to lift the pregnant woman bridle style as if she was a small child.

"Not as heavy as you look," Betty told her.

"Thanks," Shego gasped clutching her stomach.

"This is your fault!" She told Kim with a glare.

Kim blushed but figured she'd be blaming Shego for her condition in a few weeks if she was allotted that long.

They were able to get her out of the restroom and Kim asked.

"How far away from home did you bring us?"

"A nice thirty or forty minutes," Drew answered. "I'll prepare the raptor,"

"Drew!" Shego growled.

"Yes sensei?"

"Get something faster than the Raptor," She bellowed.

"Nothing else is equipped with the proper equipment to protect you against G..."

"I don't care!" She told him. Men and their stupid explanations at the wrong time. Did he not understand she was in labor, probably going through the worst pain she'd ever experienced in her short life?

"Just get the plane please," Monique told Drakken. "She's suffering."

"Follow me,"

--

"So who stays behind."

"Well we know it won't be me," Shego groaned sarcastically. Breathing heavily and rubbing her stomach. The contractions her little one was causing her was somehing fierce.

"It's only logical," Mr. Dr. Possible said. "The parents and Kimmie."

"Pumpkin's not an option, and Betty better have her ass in here." Shego growled from the backgrounds. "Lets go all fucking ready!"

Kim had already made the decision, inside their new ride, Kim had selected Hunter and Karrie to ride with them and Betty to the last seat available.

Shego sighed as Drew finally climbed inside.

--

"So the fat lady popped huh?" Kayden asked to be annoying.

Zachariah hadn't noticed the small child when she climbed into the back seat of the car. About seven miles out she'd heard the girls faint breathing and discovered her.

"Stop calling her that," Zachariah warned. She was still a little peeved that the baby decided it would ruin her great romantic evening. She sighed. the things doctors gave up for their patients. "There is a difference between fat and pregnant."

"Not by much," she snickered. "So what is she having?"

Zachariah said. "But with the positioning of the baby it was hard to tell."

"She doesn't want a girl," Kayden pouted.

"We don't always get what we want," Zachariah said quietly.

--

The parents watched in an odd silence as the two girls quietly murmured to each other.

"What if it's a girl?" Kim asked urgently.

"Then we'll be good," Shego said. "Nothing to worry about."

"But you don't want a girl," Kim said, but flinched as Shego's grasp on her hand tightened.

"Girls are good as long as they have someone else's last name."

"What the hell is the deal with your last name!" Kim growled she was tired of hearing Orrick this and Orrick that.

"Do you listen to anything I say," Shego panted. "When your an Orrick girls don't have a choice. It's either they're thieves or outcasts. I don't want either for my daughter."

Kim nodded in understanding.

"But it won't matter because we're switching last names. Just make sure you have a boy." Shego groaned in pain and Kim snatched her hand away, not because Shego was attempting to break it but because it had gotten extremely hot.

"She hasn't had a chance to discharge," Betty reminded the redhead. "Try to stay away from the green spots on her skin."

"Didn't she just recently have a blowout?" Hunter asked.

"Several months ago." Kim answered. "She's over due."

"Well isn't that nice," Karrie said sarcastically. "Baby's not due yet and Mommy's over due."

"Shut up you," Shego huffed.

--

"How far apart are her contractions,"

"About five minutes," Kim answered. "I've got to warn you. Things could get a little hot in there."

"Kim I've delivered babies before." Dr. Zephyrus reminded her.

"That not what I meant." She mumbled following the doctor into the room where they had put Shego.

"I figured I'd get a page and have my wonderful night interrupted I should have known it would be you." Zephyrus said. "You're always a thorn in my side."

Shego glared at the woman and thought of all the ways she could rip her apart right about now. In an attempt to let the doctor know she planned to kill her she flexed her claws.

"Look at you all gowned up again," She continued. "Let's see how dilated you are."

She told Shego to prop up her legs and open wide.

Kim tired to hold in a giggle, when Shego scowled. The raven haired woman wiggled uncomfortably as the doctors hand disappeared underneath the sheet that covered her.

Kim blinked "Did she just stick her hand in there?"

"Yes," The Dr. answered. "At this rate it won't be long. Give or take four hours."

"Please tell me she didn't say four," Shego begged.

Kim leaned over and gave her a sympathetic kiss on the forehead.

"The nurses will be in the get you all hooked up," Zephyrus said. "So while you're sitting here you'll get the listen to your baby's heart beat and Kim and the rest of your family can watch the contraction levels so they can oh and ah when they spike off the charts."

"Please tell me drugs are an option," Shego pleaded.

"For you not a chance," Dr. Zephyrus told her. "Your body is very unstable rght now. i was trying to figure out a dosage the would be suitabe and wouldn't have you numb for the next week and a half but it wasn't going to well."

Shego sighed and buried herself into her blankets. For some reason she wanted to pull it over her head and cry. All she wanted was something to numb the pain, everyone else got it. This just wasn't fair. A little wouldn't hurt.

"Sammy," Betty called trying to bring Shego out of her thoughts. Kim had left to go get something to snack on while Hunter and Karrie left to go and get the house ready for the new baby's arrival.

"Bette," She answered.

"You're going to be okay right?" She asked timidly. A little unsure of how Shego would answer.

"Yeah I'll be fine," She replied in a whisper. "As long as my baby is okay."

Betty sighed and sat next to the bed in the chair Kim had occupied.

"It'll be weird not having you around the office," Betty admitted. "You always being around hacking into things you've no business in and spying on me when you have nothing better to do. I'll miss you always being there."

"You you you," Shego teased. "You're so selfish."

"I am not," Betty smiled. "Okay maybe just a little but I have every right."

"Whatever," Shego said.

The two sat back into a comfortable silence, just listening to the too fast heartbeat of Shego's tiny baby. It wasn't long before Kim reappeared with a box of Goobers in her hand and Betty's Reese's in another.

She tossed the package to its owned and got a small thank you smile.

The redhead looked from the raven haired woman to the brunette.

"Did you ask her yet?" Kim asked Shego who shook her head.

"Ask me what?" Betty said suspiciously as she shoved a whole peanut buttercup into her mouth.

"Oh it was nothing important," Shego said. "Do that again it was hot."

"You're in labor and still can't get you mind out of the gutter," Dr. Zephyrus said entering the room again. It was the next hour and she had come back in to check on Shego again.

"I know it's weird," She said. "But you have to relax."

"Easy for you to say," Shego murmured.

"Oh you think I like having my hand crushed to death by a woman whose vaginal walls keep contracting?"

"Is that a trick question," Betty asked.

The doctor grinned slyly at her, but didn't answer.

"Almost there," She said slipping off her used gloves and tossing them into the disposal bin before writing something down on her clip board.

"Now it's time to go stick my hand into someone else." Dr. Zephyrus groaned as she left.

"She's a pervert."

"Probably but she really enjoys making Shego feel as uncomfortable as possible when she gets the chance." Kim filled her in. "She'll get what's coming to her."

"Oh you bet," Shego growled. "Just as soon as I can get up."

The two laughed at the panting woman before she groaned in agony.

Looking over at the Internal fetal heart monitor they cringed as the line peeked and drop slightly before peeking again.

"That's got to hurt," Kayden snickered. "It hurts doesn't it?"

Shego growled as the little girl popped her head into the room.

"Get your first taste of baby cause that's how life's going to be from now on," She grinned. "It'll utterly and completely suck!"

"Why you little," Shego growled. Igniting her fist and threatening to kill the little girl.

The four year old stuck her tongue out, made some kind of smart aleck remark and made a dash for it.

"Put your fist out," Kim commanded.

"I'm trying," Shego said. "It's the first time I've used it in a while."

"You'll light something on fire," Betty said.

Once Shego's contractions died down she was able to put her flaming fist out.

The atmosphere in the room calmed as everyone gave a sigh of relief.

"So what was the question?" Betty asked.

"We want you to be our baby's God mother," Shego said with a blush.

"Well I don't know," Betty said honestly. "I'm crap when it comes to children."

"We're not asking you to raise it," Kim giggled.

"I know," Betty said.

"Our baby needs some more stable influences in it's life. We're not exactly it." Shego told her. "Someone whose normal."

"So you're saying I'm boring?" Betty inquired.

"Stop being difficult," Shego flinched.

"Oh alright," Betty waved off nonchalantly. "I'll take the position."

"Now all we have to do is talk to daddy," Kim said, and Betty snapped to attention.

"What?" Betty asked. "I'm not good enough?"

Shego's reply was ripped away and replaced by a horrible cry.

The steady pace of Shego's baby's heart disappeared and the room become dead silent.

It seemed like an eternity but it was only a few seconds before Zephyrus and a team of nurses rushed through the door. Some of them taking the time to usher Kim and Betty from the room before closing the door.

Kim growled, that was her baby too! She had every right to be there with Shego.

"Getting angry won't get you through that door," Betty said. "Try and relax."

"I don't need to relax, " Kin said more harshly than she intended.

"You may not need it but the baby does," Betty said brushing off her sharp tone. Kim was handling this pretty well, had Betty been in the redhead shoe's the door would be off it's hinges by now.

Kim sighed and took a seat next to Betty.

The minutes passed before two of the nurses left the room without saying anything to the two women.

"Kim," Zephyrus said "you two can join us now."

Betty helped the large girl from her chair so she could waddle back into the room.

"A tricky one we got here," Zephyrus mumbled. Two nurses were still in the room one next to Zachariah and the other standing next to a metal table with different cutting tools.

"If you'd stop by the bathroom and wash your hands that'd be great." Zephyrus said looking at something between Shego's legs.

The two women did as they were told before completely entering the room.

"Orrick you'll have to make sure your legs stay like this, and relax." She said softly.

Kim and Betty stood on either sides of Shego.

"If you two could make yourselves useful and help that'd make things easier."

The two nodded.

Shego groaned, these contractions weren't fun, and there was nothing beautiful about these labor pains. They fucking hurt!

"Relax and when you're ready give us a nice strong push."

That was probably the wrong thing to say. Shego wasn't ready to push yet, and she never would be. The gods were howling with laughter. She wasn't ready to be a parent yet.

"Shego today," Kim said anxiously. The older woman was crushing her hand and she hadn't even started pushing yet.

"On the count,"

Shego barely heard the doctors count down as she gave a hard push.

"That's great," Zephyrus said. "Breath and relax."

"I can't," Shego whined.

"Push,"

Betty was sure her hand was broken as her mind screamed out to pull her hand away, but she held steady and kept her position.

Kim watched wide eyed over Shego leg as the baby's head appeared. She had no idea women could stretch that far.

"One more big push," the doc demanded.

Shego pushed again and let out a small grunt as she felt the baby being pulled away. A small cry filled the room for a few seconds before it stopped.

"Want to snip the cord?" Zephyrus asked looking as Kim who stood rooted on the spot. She shook her self from her thoughts and nodded blindly.

Once that small deed was done the nurses took the baby over to the small station they'd set up. Kim and Betty watched as they cleaned the baby and checked it's breathing.

"What is it?" Betty asked Kim who'd been staring at the small being when it was born.

"A girl," Kim said.

Dr. Zephyrus got Shego's attention.

"You aren't finished yet," She said.

Shego groaned again as she felt the doctors hand.

"Push,"

It was a lot easier getting the after birth than the actual baby. Which Shego was happy for, she'd never been more exhausted in her life.

"Great job," Zephyrus said looking up the check on Shego. "And no disappeared needed aren't you lucky."

"Yeah lucky," Shego said now just as interested in seeing the baby as Kim was. It wasn't long before she was all clean and Dr. Zephyrus took her and weighed her on the scale six pounds 11 ounces wasn't to bad for an early baby. She jotted down her findings and wrapped the baby and into a fuzzy light green blanket.

"Who want to hold her first?" Dr. Z asked grinning, she was already holding the small infant but didn't want to say anything.

"Let Pumpkin," Shego said. "I've been holding her for months. Mommy needs a break."

Kim took the little girl into her arms and smiled.

"Hi Luci,"

"I wasn't serious Kim," Shego deadpanned.

"I know," Kim grinned. "But she has great hair."

"Luci" had her eye's closed and her small fist clinched. She had pale skin. her red and black hair stood out, but not much the red was very dark. Kim figured it would lighten with time, but all in all he looked exactly like her. like a timid animal she slowly opened her eyes and stared blindly at something in the distance her eye's were light and didn't exactly have one color yet. Now she looked like Shego, with her eye's openned. she was beautiful.

"Guess what?" Kim said to Betty.

"This one's definitely a Possible."

--

Yes I'm tempted to leave her name as Luci but I won't punish her, but pray for Kim's haha.

Review.

Later


	33. Ties That Bind

Well here's chapter 33.

Chapter 33: Ties that bind.

Shego grinned as she and Betty watched Kim acquaint herself with their new baby girl. It wasn't long before she could tell the child's god mother wanted a turn. She laughed lightly as Kim ran her soft fingers through the baby's delicate tuffs of hair.

Suddenly Kim held the small child out for Betty to hold and the brunette looked terrified.

"What if I hold her wrong?" She asked shaking her head, declining to hold the baby.

"It's not rocket science," Kim said.

"I'll just look,"

"That's fine," Shego said sarcastically "I'll just tell her when she's older that her godmother was afraid to hold her, but not afraid to fight highly skilled ninja's."

"Oh to her with you," Betty huffed and gently took the girl. She held her awkwardly and the two new parents had to stifle the urge to laugh.

Kim adjusted the way Betty held the child and afterward she looked much more comfortable.

"Are you okay?" Kim asked Shego once Betty was off in her on world with her new god child.

"A little hot," Shego admitted. "but nothing to bad."

Kim nodded. Shego looked tired, but pleased. Is that how she would feel once the little one she was carrying around came? She inwardly shrugged. She'd find out soon, she supposed.

"What do we name her?" Shego asked.

"Umm...How about Cerna?"

"We can't do that," Shego deadpanned. "That's what Hermione named her daughter."

"Oh yeah," Kim scratched her head. "I expected a boy to be honest."

"Me too," Shego admitted.

"Kanna," Betty mumbled.

"Huh?" The two parents' repeated.

"Kanna," Betty said turning to face them.

The room fell silent, as an awkward feeling settling over the room. Kanna was the name Betty had planned on naming her unborn child before she'd lost her.

"Kanna Possible," Kim said aloud. "I like it."

"Woe there," Shego said. "Are you sure Bet'? I know how much that name means to you."

Betty nodded, and looked down at the sleeping child in her arms.

--

Dr. Zephyrus tapped her foot. The new mother refused to let the nurses take little Kanna down into the nursery.

"She can stay up here," Shego said stubbornly. Kanna was currently resting skin to skin on a section of Shego's uncovered chest to keep warm and looked quite content laying there on her mother.

"You'll have the rest of your life stuck with her," Zephyrus pointed out. "A few hours won't do you any harm."

"I never said it would," Shego said stubbornly.

"Isn't it a bit crowded in there anyway?" The lanky doctor asked.

Betty had left the two alone a few hours ago when the nurses came back in to give Kanna all of her shots. Shego and Kim weren't surprised to find out that Kanna's temperature was like Shego's but she didn't seem to have the same plasma abilities as the older woman, but only time would tell.

They had taken Kanna away to take her new born pictures and various other tests that were ran on newborns, and that was enough for Shego. She didn't need her baby being "observed" for the night. That made her seem like she wasn't human, at least in Shego's mind. Kim was the only one who seemed to really understand since she knew that in the past Shego had been "observed" By the Military in order to try and find out what made her flare. It wasn't long before they found out it was her temper.

"No it's comfortable," Shego informed her.

Kim, even though it was against hospital policy, was cuddled up in bed with Shego after the raven haired woman demanded she not sleep in one of those uncomfortable chairs.

Zephyrus shrugged. There was no way Shego would be persuaded on this issue but "hospital policy" only said she had to try.

"That's it?" Shego asked in astonishment. She hadn't expected the doctor to actually give up.

"Yeah," The doctor said nonchalantly. "Get some sleep; we have things to discuss in the morning."

Shego nodded.

"Sorry," She said. "We didn't mean to interrupt your night."

"It's okay," Dr. Zephyrus said smiling lightly. "She understands."

"Yeah but still," Shego commented.

The doctor just shook her head. "I like to think of it this way, it'll be your night she's interrupting from now on. It makes everything so much more rewarding."

"Besides your pay check?"

The doctor grinned. "I'd make more off welfare."

Shego laughed and the doctor took her leave. She had paperwork to do. It would be a long night.

--

"So?" Vivian asked jumping up and down like a hyperactive school girl.

"So what?" Betty answered as she slipped out of her clothing.

"So what was it?" She exclaimed.

"A girl," Betty told her.

"Awe," Vivian said with a dreamy look in her eyes. "I bet she's beautiful."

"They call her Luci," Betty said.

"Why would they do something like that?" She asked bewildered.

"I think that was Shego's way of damning the child to the eternal depths of hell." Betty yawned.

"You all are so cynical," Vivian mumbled, understanding what Betty was hinting at.

"I suppose," Betty answered heading into their bathroom.

"Wait!" Vivian called. "You're going to take a shower without me?"

Betty glanced over her shoulder and nodded. "You stay here and be a good brainless blond while I go and wonder what the hell I was thinking when I accepted being that kids god parent."

Vivian couldn't respond before Betty closed and locked the door.

--

Kim snuggled in closer to her own personal heater and purred lightly. She slipped her arm around her and noticed the significant flatting of Shego's stomach.

"It's not fair," Kim thought, her mind still hazy from sleep. "She gets a head start on losing weight."

There were little noises that woke her up, she couldn't figure out what they were with her eyes closed.

It was Kanna; the little girl had woken up and was undoubtedly hungry.

"Shego," Kim whispered.

"Not now Kimmie, I'm tired." Shego mumbled. Turning away from her slightly but still managing to keep a good hold on Kanna.

"Wake up silly," Kim groaned poking the older woman until she woke up in annoyance.

"What?" Shego growled.

"She's crying,"

"Well what am I suppose to do?" Shego asked.

"Maybe she's hungry," Kim suggested.

Shego sighed and rummaged around under her blankets for the call button.

"You think they deliver milk?" Shego asked honestly.

"No, but you do." Kim pointed out.

"You're joking," Shego deadpanned.

"Not so much," Kim answered. She was curious about how this breast feeding thing was done of course she'd seen a few women do it but she never really paid attention.

"Can't you do it?" Shego asked.

"Nope," The redhead retorted. "I don't even lactate yet."

"Oh yeah," Shego sighed and wondered how she would do this. "Are you sure I won't suffocate her out something."

"Not with us both watching,"

"Do you have to watch?" Shego asked blushing lightly and for what reason she couldn't exactly pin point.

"I won't watch if you're uneasy about it," Kim offered. She thought that, that was ridiculous. She'd seen, touched and tasted everything that was Shego and the older woman was shy about being watched while she breast fed. Kim considered that it might be something that was more personal than an orgasm, therefore she wasn't allowed to watch it unfold.

"What if I make a mistake a hurt myself?" Shego said. "I don't want my nipple taken of by someone who hasn't even been out of the womb for 24 hours."

"I bite harder than she does," Kim said. "And you never complain."

"Yeah but with you there are other factors involved. You're not trying to rob me of my hard earned breast milk."

"I think it's a fifty deal with her." Kim laughed. "Without her would wouldn't have milk."

"And without you I wouldn't have her," Shego mumbled. "The one I have to give my milk to."

"Oh just give it a shot," Kim prodded.

"I'm really getting bad feeling about this," Shego said eyeing the small girl, who was beginning to become impatient.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Kim asked.

"I feel like you're pressuring me,"

Kim sighed but stayed quiet as the two decided what to do.

Shego wanted to try breastfeeding but she wasn't sure how. She'd read on the internet that it was trickier than it looked.

Just as the new mother made the decision to try without help Dr. Zephyrus stuck her head through the door.

"The lactationist is on her way up to show you how it's done if you'll hold out."

Shego sighed, a sigh of relief, and they both got Kanna to quiet down a bit by talking to her gently, Taking her mind off the hunger.

Kim had even managed to get their daughter to give them an awkward smile, Even though it didn't come easy. The little girl wasn't quiet used to using her facial muscles, but she did have an odd habit of curling her fingers and leaving the middle one uncurled. Which of course Shego thought was funny.

It wasn't long before the lactationists came in and showed both ladies how to properly breast feed. Even though Shego wasn't sure how long she'd do it. She would never outwardly admit that it had actually hurt a bit when the little girl managed to get a good latch on her.

Kim could feel Shego's slight discomfort but dismissed it. They'd probably get use to it. Her own mother had told her it was suppose to be used for more than just feeding time, but a time that only the mother could use to strengthen the bond she had with her baby.

Kim was back asleep soon, and Shego easily provided milk for young Kanna.

The raven haired woman sighed.

"Let's not make this mid night feeding thing an every night deal."

--

Hunter looked over his shoulder, over at his wife who was busy stacking the gifts Drew had brought back when he flew in the rest of the gang.

The older man was currently putting baby supplies into a bag.

"I like the colors in this room," He said softly. "The green is nice."

"And neutral," Karrie added. "Along with all the clothing."

"How observant," Hunter poked.

"So they didn't know what the sex was and they didn't have a name." Karrie said aloud.

"That's alright," Hunter smiled. "I'm sure the child has a name now."

"It better," Karrie mumbled.

"I can't wait to see it," He said, a dreamy expression in his eyes as he glanced over at Karrie.

Her back was turned but she knew the look. "Not even if your life depended on it."

He sighed. "Fine then, I'll find another woman to give me a daughter."

"You have two sons, Sorry but you've run out of chances." Karrie reminded him. "Now hurry up they'll be checking out in a few hours."

--

"Hey guys!" Kim said excitedly as she met Monique and Bonnie in the hall. They'd come from the restroom after washing their hands.

They both grinned at her happily and brought her in for hugs.

"How are your loves?" Bonnie asked.

"They're doing well," Kim answered.

"So where is the little one?" Monique asked impatiently. Sure she wanted to congratulate her friend on her new baby but yeesh let her see the child she'd been waiting so long for.

"She's in the room with Shego," Kim turned around and led them into the room.

The two women were like playful pups as they tried to get a look at the infant sleeping soundly.

"She's beautiful," Monique whispered.

Bonnie nodded in agreement and read the name on the side of the small crib like bed.

"Possible, Kanna" She read aloud.

"It fits," Monique said touching the infants small fist.

"She already preparing to beat people up," Bonnie teased.

"Like mothers like daughter," Monique grinned. It was then that the two looked around and spotted the child's mother sleeping peacefully.

"They look exactly alike," Bonnie whispered to Monique who nodded.

"You should see her with her eye's open," Kim commented. "Then she looks like me."

"You think Shego will be pissed if we wake her up,"

"She'll just go right back to sleep," Kim said. "She wakes up to eat and goes right back to sleep."

"So lazy," Bonnie laughed.

"Enjoy it while you can," A nurse said, she came in to change Kanna's diaper. "When Mommy wakes up I'll show you both how to clean around the cord."

"Okay," Kim said and she left.

"Isn't she supposed to be somewhere else?" Monique asked. "Like a nursery or something?"

"You know how possessive Shego can be,"

"Oh yes," Zephyrus said. "She'll bite you hand off if your not careful."

"Morning Dr. Z" Kim said.

"Morning ladies," The doctor answered pushing her glasses further on her nose.

Bonnie and Monique nodded in response.

"Doctor Zephyrus is Monique," She said. "And that's Bonnie."

"Nice to meet you," The both coursed.

"The pleasure is mine," Dr. Zephyrus said.

"I hear you all made it through the night without getting any nipples bitten off," The doctor teased. "That's nice to know."

"Doc you better watch out, she'll probably be in rare form when you see her next."

"I'm not afraid of her," She said comically standing straight as if trying to prove her self.

"You will be," Shego grumbled from her place in the hospital bed.

"I bet you're sore," Dr. Zephyrus said.

"How'd you guess," She asked sarcastically.

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out Orrick,"

"When I get my hands on you, it'll take one to put your gray haired ass back together." Shego growled.

"Oh yeah?" The doctor taunted putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah," The raven haired woman promised.

"Whatever," Dr. Z said with a smile.

That response only managed to piss Shego off. How dare that moronic doctor just cast aside her death threat like it was nothing.

"See she's scared," Shego huffed. "She won't even continue because I'll put her in her place."

"Are they always like this," Monique asked Kim who nodded.

"How many times do I have to tell you," Dr. Z said haughtily. "You don't scare me."

"Just admit it doc," Shego said. "I can't possibly think less of you than I already do."'

"That's harsh," Bonnie interrupted.

"I'm not even fazed by that remark," Dr. Zephyrus said. "She's just angry because she's fat and tired."

"I'm not fat," Shego growled.

"Right," Dr. Zephyrus poked. "You're just getting bigger bones."

"Fu..." Shego growled as Kim's hands covered her mouth.

"Now, now children lets behave." The redhead said.

"You remind me of that kid they baby sat a few weeks back." Monique said to Doctor Zephyrus.

"Kayden's hers," Kim answered releasing her hold on Shego.

"Speaking of that brat where is she?" Shego said.

"Taylor came and got her earlier this morning," Zephyrus answered. "She was a stow away and my love wasn't happy that she had to come and get her."

"I hope she got whomped for it," Shego snickered.

"Always wishing the worst for people." Zephyrus said. "But before you get out of here we've got a few things to talk about."

"I'm all ears," Shego said.

"No super weight loss," The doctor warned. "I know you. You leave today and If I have you come back tomorrow, you'd weight fifty pounds less."

"So I have to stay like this?" Shego deadpanned.

"I'm just saying lose it slowly," Zephyrus warned. "And don't go trying to be the perfect gymnast you were before your pregnancy. I don't want you in here complaining you tore some ligaments because you tried to do a few Kung Fu moves."

Monique and Bonnie laughed, that sounded just like something Shego would do. They could picture her doing moves now and breaking a leg.

"You have no faith in me Dr. Z,"

"Damn straight," The lanky woman answered, and turned to Kim. "Keep an eye on her, she's a sneaky little devil."

"Oh don't I know," Kim said looking past the doctor to a scowling Shego.

"I hope your face gets stuck that way," The doctor grinned. "At least you'd look better."

"Why you little...!"

--

See you all next chapter.


	34. Welcome Home

Here's the next chapter...enjoy...and leave a few reviews...much appreciated.

Chapter 34: Welcome home.

--

Vivian ran her fingers through Betty's hair softly as she stared down into the sleeping face of her hard working lover.

The brunette had fallen into what appeared to be a very uneasy sleep, not only thanks to her troubling hand but stress, that was slowly being made more peaceful with every gentle stroke of Vivian's fingers.

Her love was a god mother, and unfortunately was afraid of such a huge responsibility. The beautiful lady could command an army of thousands of troops and hundreds of secret officials but couldn't make easy decisions for a little baby?

Vivian sighed and kissed Betty on her forehead, she gasped lightly when the arm that was laying still next to her shot out and pulled her in closer.

"Is it morning already?" The older woman complained?

Vivian giggled and nodded slowly.

"I have to go to work soon," She said. "and you need to get up and do the laundry."

"Yes mistress," Betty said obediently. "Anything else?"

"Oh just a little something," The blond said with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Right now?" Betty asked, knowing the look very well. "Can't we do it later?"

"I want to be satisfied before I go to work," She answered. "Not filled with pent up frustration that I'll have to find a release for when I get home."

--

Kim sat quietly watching as Shego nursed baby Kanna, they'd all be able to leave once Shego's father arrived to pick them up and take them home. It wasn't long before their little one was full and contently back to sleep. Shego yawned tiredly and handed her over to Kim who was more than happy to hold the youngster while she slept.

"Hey kiddo's," Hunter grinned entering the room, with a small baby bag in hand.

"Hey," They both greeted.

He came in with a grin and kissed Shego on the forehead before doing the same to Kim.

"And who's this little one?" He asked as if he didn't know.

"This is Kanna," Kim said holding her out for him to take.

He quick tossed the bag to Shego and took the child in his arms.

She woke up and seemed to growl at him but he paid no mind as he unwrapped her from the securely wrapped blankets and held up at arms distance.

"I think she'll do," He said bringing her back in close to him. "This beautiful girl will definitely due."

"Dad please don't get attached," Shego whined. "Next thing you know you'll be trying to get mom to have another baby before her clocks stops ticking."

"I would never..." He said with mock anger.

"Yeah right," Shego said. "I remember when you got attached to me and next thing you know we've got the twins."

He blushed lightly and noticed Kim going through the onsies he'd brought.

"I liked the soft orange ones, couldn't help bringing them." Hunter said.

"I like these too," Kim said pulling one out with white socks, hand mittens, and a small white sweater.

"I love all of your none gender give away clothing," He smiled. "No blues or pinks anywhere."

"Our girl will wear blue and if we have a boy he'll wear pink." Shego grinned.

"Oh that's good," He said. "Have the family in an up roar."

"I don't care about the family being in an uproar."

"Are you aware that you're on the news?" Dr. Zephyrus asked coming into the hospital room and turning on the television.

"Oh that's nice honey," Hunter deadpanned. "Next thing you know they'll be in front of your house damning the next generation."

"You'll have to take the baby home dad," Shego said.

"You think she'll have that?" He asked, looking over at Kanna who was getting her clothing changed by Kim.

"She sleeps a lot," Kim said. "You shouldn't have any problems."

"How will you two get home?" Zephyrus asked. "Surely you can't walk."

"Borrow a car, duh." Shego sighed.

"You won't be borrowing anyone's car," Kim scowled. "Why don't you do it the legitimate way and call a cab?" Dr. Zephyrus said.

"Because the rouge way is more fun," Shego exclaimed. No one understood.

"You women will be the death of me," Hunter sighed.

"And I'll be the death of her," Hego said entering the room, angrier than anyone ever seen him.

"Oh shit," Shego groaned. The media was going down for the mess they just got her in.

"How could you?" He hollered.

"Now listen here," Dr. Zephyrus said between the two. "You won't be screaming in this hospital, unsettling the comfort of newborn children and their tired mothers."

"Do you know who I am?" Hego hissed.

"I don't care who you are," Dr. Zephyrus said. "You'll change your attitude or leave."

Kim and Shego were suddenly glad that their doctor wasn't afraid of anyone.

"Yes ma'am," Hego answered, calming.

"Very well then," Dr. Zephyrus said, pushing her glasses further up on her nose, she left.

The room was silent except for the little noises Kanna was making thanks to the rude awaking by her uncle.

Hego stuffed his hands in his pocket and huffed.

It was Hunter who finally broke the silence.

"It's a girl," He grinned. "Wanna hold her?"

Hego eyed the suspiciously happy man.

"Don't you know any better?" He asked Shego. "You know how he gets about babies."

"I already warned him not to even try it." Shego said, watching as her eldest brother took her new born in hand. She had a small vision thathe'd be one of those animals out in the wild and try and kill her young for the better survival of his own. She shook her head quickly to clear such stupid thoughts. He might act like an idiot but deep down he

wasn't one.

They watched as baby Kanna squirmed a little before comfortably settling down. This little one seemed to be pretty easy going so far, but only time would tell what little Kanna had in store for them.

--

Bonnie wondered around their large bedroom and racked her brain as she fumbled with the engagement ring in her hands.

Of course since those days not to long ago when she asked Monique how the younger woman felt about marriage her loves response sat heavy on her mind. Bonnie couldn't help but ponder on which day she would ask her beloved such a sacred question.

She knew it wasn't one to be taken lightly and silently wondered if she were making the right choice.

Everything screamed that she needed this woman to remain hers for as long as they could be together. Just like their friends, they'd filed for domestic partnership but that was long ago and it was time to move on the bigger things, or so Bonnie thought.

"B?" she heard Monique call from right outside the door.

"Shit," Bonnie whispered as she heard the door begin to open she turned around quickly and bumped into their dresser. The ring slipped from her fingers and fell through the ventilation gate.

"You alright?" Monique asked rushing to her clumsy woman's side.

"Yeah I'm okay," Bonnie gulped. She just hopped that ring was also she'd paid an arm, a leg, some blood, and 13 inches of hair to gather enough money to fully pay for that ring and she'd cry if anything were to happen to it.

"Come downstairs with me," Monique said. "I don't want to be by myself down there if your home and not busy."

Bonnie nodded and allowed Monique to pull her from the room. Silently praying that to any god who was listening to not let anything happen to that ring, she just hoped it wasn't the trickster god.

Monique smiled happily as she tugged her lady down the staircase with her. She'd made them lunch and wanted to sit outside on their back patio and eat it.

--

"Yori! That hurts," Ron cried out as his wife pulled arm behind his back forcefully.

"Your being such a baby," Yori taunted releasing him.

Betty had done them a favor and was able to get them set up in on of the housing units near GJ headquarters.

Sparing in their living room was just a way to pass time, but lately Yori had been trying to kill him, or so her thought.

"I am not," He said but Ruffus who'd been sleeping on the coffee table lifted his head and agreed with Yori.

"Some friend you are," He growled angrily. Rubbing his sore arm.

"When do you think will be a good time to go and see the new baby?" Yori asked changing the topic.

"When Kim calls and tells us the coast is clear." Ron said. "Shego has this thing about tons of people being around the baby."

"That's makes sense," Yori said. "It seems we'll just have to wait."

--

Dr. Zephyrus sighed as she looked into the back seat of her car to check on the sleeping baby. It was agreed that she'd take the infant home and her mothers would find separate routes home to ensure the safety of their newborn.

By the time the doctor had pulled up the house Shego was already outside waiting apparently no one knew where the couple currently lived all the film crews had been posted outside of Shego's old condo.

"How was Luci?" Shego asked as she pulled the car seat from the car and carried Kanna inside the house.

"Slept the whole way," Zephyrus said with a yawn. Followed Shego up the stairs to the finished nursery.

"Nice," She said.

"Yeah, Kim designed it for the most part. I just got to choose paint colors." Dr. Zephyrus sat the baby bag on top of the dresser and looked out of the window into the backyard. Kayden hadn't been exaggerating when she said forest.

"We sure do put you through a lot of stuff don't we?" Shego asked quietly, as she removed Kanna's sweater and mittens.

"You all do, it's a part of being a doctor," She answered. "Dealing with the unexpected."

"We'll hopefully things won't be to unexpected from here on out."

The doctor shrugged. "With you to the unexpected is always somewhere nearby."

The two woman left the room when Shego finished tucking in her little one.

"How in the world did you managed to fill a three story house?" Zachariah asked once they got down stairs.

"There's a dojo upstairs," Shego said. "Kim had it finished for my birthday a few weeks back."

She nodded. "Aren't you excited you get to put it into use finally?"

"You have no idea," Shego grinned. "Do you want anything lunch something to drink?"

"No thank you," she declined. "I really have to be getting home."

"Alright," Shego said, opening the door just in time for Kim to come in.

"You're dad is nuts," Kim whispered hurrying up the stairs.

"Whatever she told you it's probably true," he laughed coming through the door before Hego.

He and the doctor locked eye's and Hego quickly went passed.

"I don't think he likes me all that much," Zachariah said.

"Probably because you sounded so much like our mother back there he can't tell the difference."

Zachariah gave her a quick grin and they said they're goodbyes.

"Where's mom Hego asked,"

"In the guest room sleeping," Shego answered.

They were alone in the living room and things got silent.

"You could have at least told me," He said finally.

"I know," Shego said almost guilty. "But I knew you'd be an ass about it so I didn't."

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" Hego asked seriously.

"No, I knew you'd find out eventually." Shego said. "I just didn't want to hear your bullshit."

"You have so little faith in me,"

"And whose fault is that?" Shego asked honestly.

The two siblings stared a each other before Hego just left.

"That wasn't nice," Kim said from the stairs.

"Yeah so?" Shego said.

"Go after him," Kim told her.

"Why should I?" Shego exclaimed.

"Because that's your brother," Kim said calmly. "And he probably doesn't even understand why you treat him the way you do."

Shego sighed and left the house to go after her obnoxious brother.

"Wow you are good for her," Karrie said from the top of the staircase.

"And she's good for me," Kim answered.

--

Yori and Ron laid contently in bed watching the sun outside their window dim. They both heard the phone ring and Ron groaned as he reached over to answer it.

"Hello,"

"Hey Ron," Kim answered.

"Sup KP, how's everything going?"

"Great actually," She said he could tell she was grinning through the phone. "We have a baby girl who we named Kanna."

"Kanna...what's Shego's last name? Orrinick or something?"

"Kanna's a possible," Kim announced.

"Awesome!" Ron whooped passing the news on to Yori who smiled and was heard telling Kim congratulations."

"and it's not Orrinick, it's Orrick,"

"Yeah I'll be sure to memorize that,"

"You'd better," Kim laughed. "Let her hear you say it wrong and she'll kick your ass."

---

"Long day, yeah?" Kim asked sitting in the rocking chair across from the one Shego was in nursing Kanna.

"Definitely," Shego said with a sigh. "She's a good baby."

"She's good now but I'm dreading the terrible two's" Kim said. "Seriously, they're all calm when they're little and bouncing off the walls when they're older."

"We're lucky if they bouncing off of them and not knocking each other through them,"

"We sure have our work cut out for us," Kim grinned and Shego returned her smile.

"We'll take it one day at a time," Shego told her. "And we'll be just fine."

--

Review...

See ya next chapter.


	35. Sleepy Baby

New chapter woot... enjoy...toss out a review or two...

Chapter 35: Sleepy baby.

-- Kanna: 3 weeks old.

Kim sat in the nursery, their new favorite room in the house unwrapping the shower gifts. The two new mothers were overwhelmed with diapers and clothes, strollers and supplies for toddlers.

Shego was currently rocking back and forth in her chair in the corner putting Kanna back to sleep.

Kim really didn't see the point of rocking the child when she slept all the time anyway.

Shouldn't they be worried about this? It had been three weeks since Kanna was born and she was still asleep all the time. If she wasn't nursing good luck trying to do anything with her.

Kim thought having a new baby in the house would be exciting but this was boring. She never did anything.

Shego told her she was expecting to much to fast, which she realized she was, and should be grateful for the time to adjust, Kanna was giving them they'd miss it once it ended.

"Do you think this one'll be like this?" Kim asked patting her stomach. Her little one was awake and moving around as usual.

"Probably," Shego grinned. "That one there's wasting energy while in the womb."

"That worries me," Kim admitted. "She hardly moved around at all and we can barely get her to wake up for ten minutes."

"True," Shego said having successfully put Kanna back to sleep. She stood and laid her inside her crib.

Kim sighed and left the room to go relieve herself.

Shego took this time to go into the bed room and look in the mirror, her body was doing itself a favor and rapidly burning off the access fat she'd gained while pregnant. The few stretch marks she now harbored would take more effort on her part to get rid of but it wasn't impossible.

She heard the toilet flush and the sink turn on, she took the time to fix her shirt back to the way it should have been. It was almost time to have lunch, change Kanna, feed her if she happened to wake up, and take a small nap or just go to bed all together. Which was something all three of them had become accustomed to.

A week had passed Kim was starting to slow down as she got bigger. She'd hopped by now that the growing would stop but it didn't. She was tired and her back hurt more, and her feet where becoming a constant source for her pain.

Shego did all she could to help her but that just wasn't enough, being pregnant was becoming increasingly uncomfortable and it was making her grouchy, which Shego noticed and tried to stay out of the line of fire when she could.

They allowed Betty to swing by and visit. She gave the new parents time off from the parenting duties and watched baby Kanna for them as they just lounged around or slept the day away. It was definitely helping her get over her worries that she'd screw up and never be able to forgive herself.

Summer was ending and Kim's due date was fast approaching, Autumn was quickly settling in and unfortunately for Kim, brought on the time for her yearly cold.

It had no problems making life miserable for Kim who had to stay away from baby Kanna. She'd quarantined herself into the upstairs guest bedroom and refused to come out for anything except things that went on in the bathroom. Shego delivered meals to the door which she was starting to get annoyed about. They'd eaten lunch sitting against the opposite sides of the door talking to each other, or communicating by phone.

Baby Kanna still slept all the time and they were starting to worry.

"Hi Luci," Shego greeted, she entered the room and the little one had her blankets clutched firmly in her grasped.

Shego knew it wasn't time for a feeding, her little one had yet to tell her so. It made her wonder if her diaper needed to be changed, she never stayed up without a very good reason.

With her diaper now changed Shego thought it'd be a good idea to introduce her to the outside world. Shego wrapped her little one in one of the blankets and took her outside. The sun was high, it was a beautiful day, and Kanna didn't like this.

"Awe what's the matter?" Shego asked laying the little girl on her shoulder and rubbing her back for comfort.

She was a good baby and soon she quieted, but didn't fall asleep. She was in new surroundings and wanted to keep watch just in case anything interesting happened. God forbid she missed it.

"Well lookie here," Kim joked, coming out to sit with her family. "Not even feeding and got her little eye's open."

"Our Little Luci's growing up," Shego pretended to cry.

Shego stared at her lover it had been almost a fortnight since she'd trusted her health enough to be around the two.

Kanna caught sight of the woman and squirmed. Not really sure why she wanted to go this other woman, who was vaguely familiar to her.

Shego carefully handed the infant over, and she settled down instantly. She was able to remember that this person was her other source of comfort, the one that gave her lots of hugs and kisses. Kanna had wondered where she'd gone.

"I want to give her a bath before it get's cold," Shego said.

"It'll be dark soon," Kim commented placing a small kiss on the baby's forehead.

They sat outside for a while longer, and fled to the warmth of the house when breezes began to stir.

---

Bonnie had finally escaped Monique the woman had taken time off work to spend insufferable amounts of time with Bonnie. What was only made insufferable by the fact that she wasn't left alone long enough to go and retrieve the lost engagement ring.

Now she stood over the grate that held the most expensive piece of jewelry she'd ever bought by herself.

It took her a few minutes to get it loose enough to pull of and when she did she sighed. It was to dark to see and she'd need to retrieve a flashlight which she was sure was around the house "somewhere".

The minor set back had only served to irritate the brunette and she ran downstairs into the garage to look through one of her many tool boxes. Finding what she was looking for she heard the garage door open and quickly ran into the house. Managing to lock the bedroom door behind her.

She turned on the flashlight and positioned it so she could see down the shaft.

There it was glistening a few feet below her. She reached her hand down to go and get it. She was able to grab hold of it with just the tips of her fingers, but dropped it when Monique attempted to open the door.

"Damnit!" She growled. Looked back down into the shaft and seeing the ring which was now out her reach.

"Bonnie!," She called. "Open the door."

Bonnie sighed and stood the flashlight up in the shaft so'd she be able to easily grab it when she came back for her second attempt.

Monique pouted. Since when did Bonnie lock the bedroom door?

She heard the door unlock and watched it swing open to a very annoyed Bonnie.

"Hey don't give me that look," Monique said. "This is my room too."

"I know, the look isn't meant for you." Bonnie said brushing past her.

"Awe B, having a bad day?" Monique said bringing her in for a hug. "Let me help make it better."

---

Vivian sat across from Betty as they ate dinner in peace. For once her love wasn't complaining at some idiot around the office, and was managing to have a very relaxing day.

"I hear you're adjusting well to Luci," Vivian started. They didn't talk about Kanna much but when they did it was always a very good discussion.

But they always left Betty suspicious of her lover, if the blond had been a man she'd be worried about her trying to "accidentally" knock her up. When she spoke of the little one it was always as if she wanted one of her own, but she knew the minute Vivian brought up the discussion of having a child of their own she'd run for the border. Motherly duties

wasn't exactly one she was willing to gorge for her own children right about now.

"Well enough," Betty responded. "Very patient little one. Never fusses, just wants to be held until she's off in her own little dream world sailin' above the clouds like baby's do."

Vivian smiled. "Just like you."

"Oh stop it," Betty blushed. "She's like 'er mothers."

"Yeah right," Vivian laughed. "Neither one of them is patient."

"Yes but they do like to sleep," Betty grinned.

They fell silent again and soon Betty felt Vivian's socked foot rubbing along the inside of her leg.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you." Betty sighed. "I'm not a machine."

"I'm very much aware of that," Vivian grinned. "Hence the reason I abuse you for sexual purposes the way I do."

"Oh goody," Betty sighed, as if she didn't want any part of Vivian. "Remind me to have the genius's tune me up with some nuts and bolts. Maybe I'll seem less appealing."

"You won't," She answered. "You're a delicacy I wouldn't give up for the world."

---

"Ron!," Yori called. Looking at the little stick in her hand.

"What does it say?" He asked, sounding anxious.

She opened the bathroom door and grinned. "The Possible's aren't the only one's that will be expanding."

--

Kim purred lightly as Shego's fingers light rubbed over her stomach. Shego laid comfortably against the side of Kim stomach, the side of her face firmly planted while she spoke to their unborn child.

It was something Shego still found fun after eight months of doing and liked the way it calmed Kim. She'd made herself remember to give Kim a much needed foot massage, and took have the younger woman soak in a hot water.

Kim appreciated the things Shego did for her. She saw how easily Shego was able to slip into the role of parenting while able to keep the house in order.

Dr. Zephyrus demanded that Kim take her leave from work, and to try and relax as much as possible. The only really taxing she did that the doctor didn't agree with was still going on her three mile walks.

Dr. Zephyrus said if she really needed to go out and do something one mile would do. She wasn't suppose to be over doing it.

Shego had also gotten a pretty good scolding for not making Kim cut down on her extracurricular activities.

As for the older woman's weight it had leveled out once again and all it took was a little over a month.

Kim sighed as she sat in her rocking chair talking to baby Kanna. It had gotten to the point where it was troubling to get to the little girl if she was in her crib.

Betty would be over soon to help her with the little one since Shego ran off to some deserted island to discharge. That fact actually scared Kim a little bit it had been at least a year since Shego's last one and this one was sure to be the biggest one yet.

She was determined to keep her eye on the news the always reported on the "strange volcanic activity".

"Hey you," Betty smiled entering the room. Kanna had fallen back to sleep, she hadn't been very happy about using the bottle. She'd refused it until she was to hungry to care.

"Morning," Kim replied. Sure she and Betty got along but that was as far as their friendship went. They had really only spoken on a professional level. The older woman wasn't as sociable as Kim's friends so it was a lot harder to get to know the quiet woman. She wasn't ever sure how she was suppose to start out a relevant conversation with her, she barely know anything about her.

Betty sensed Kim's discomfort but wasn't exactly sure what was causing it.

"How are you feeling?" Betty asked Taking a seat in Shego's empty chair.

"My back is killing me but other than that I'm alright." She answered honestly.

"Isn't third trimester the best?" She teased.

Kim scoffed and Betty couldn't help but laugh, Kim was slowly developing some of Shego's habits.

"I'm just cranky," Kim said. "All the time. I'm so ready to have this baby it's driving me nuts."

"Just enjoy the extra sleeping time," Betty advised.

"If I could get a good sleep I'd do it." Kim said. "As of now no position is comfortable."

"That sucks?" Betty said resting her head on her hands thoughtfully. "I have a friend who could only sleep if she had a large pillow tucked underneath her stomach when she slept on her side. Said it worked wonders."

"I'd try anything right about now." Kim answered rocking.

It took time for Kim to notice that the older woman wasn't sporting her GJ uniform like she normally was when she visited.

Instead her hair was pulled back, and she was wearing black kaki's and a green button that was somewhat hidden by her white zip up sweat shirt. Kim had to admit she looked much hotter that way.

"How's Dr. P?" Kim asked changing the topic.

"I think she's losing her mind," Betty said honestly. "Or has just lost the rest of it. Which ever one it is it's worrying me."

"You talk to her about it?" Kim asked.

"And end up sleeping on the couch?" Betty said incredulously. "I'll pass."

"Awe Betty afraid to sleep on the couch?" Kim poked.

"No I'm not afraid to sleep on the couch," She huffed. "I don't want to sleep on the couch. I'd rather not hear her complaining about me calling her a dumb blond all the time."

"You call her that?" Kim asked almost shocked.

"Only when she's bugging me," Betty admitted. "That's been an awful lot lately."

Kim shook her head, that was awful but then again it was probably more comical than anything else.

--

Shego groaned as she laid sprawled out in the sand. It felt good to discharge all of the energy but it had left her weak and all she wanted to do now was fall into a very comfortable sleep.

That wouldn't do her any good though someone would be on the way to check out the explosion and it wouldn't be good if they for her hear.

With the little energy she had left Shego managed to climb into her Raptor once strapped in she placed to controls on autopilot and tapped in the coordinates of home. Hopefully Betty was still there and she could continue to help Kim while she slept.

She got comfortable in her chair and fell into a peaceful sleep, while the jet raced away.

--

Monique had gone to take her shower and Bonnie made her move. She needed

to work quickly.

She groaned as she remembered her arms hadn't grown the extra three inches she needed to retrieve the ring with so she used the tip of the flash light to gently bring it closer to where she could reach it.

After a few unsuccessful tries she got a hold of it and grinned with glee.

She hurriedly got up with the ring tightly in her grasp as she scurried over to her hiding place for it.

-

"Guy's I just don't know I think I've really done something wrong," Monique said. She had Felix and Kim on three way.

"It's probably nothing," Felix said.

"It's so sudden though," She responded.

"Maybe it's PMS," Kim added.

"She's already had it this month." Monique said. "Unless she lied so we didn't have to have sex."

"Bonnie, lying to get out of a romp?" Kim started laughing hysterically. "Not a chance."

Monique groaned.

"But seriously guys, I don't know what to do."

"Turn off the shower for one you're wasting good water." Felix said.

"Look Mr. Environmentalist, I stopped up the tub I just really wanted to soak and think."

"Someone's getting her panties all in a bunch." Felix teased.

"This is serious you guys!" Monique exclaimed. These two could be so immature sometimes.

"Instead of trying to get her in bed, talk to her." Kim said.

"She doesn't want to talk." Monique sighed. "What if there is someone else?"

---

Review

See ya next chapter.


	36. Dissolving Trust

This ones up just for Minako be happy I love you.

Here you are

--

_Chapter 36: Dissolving trust_.

"That's ridiculous," Felix told her.

"There's no one Bonnie wants more than you," Kim added.

"She's just not herself and I don't know what to make of it." Monique sighed.

"Ask her," Kim said. "Then at least she'll know that your feeling this uncomfortable energy she's giving off."

"That's true," Monique said.

"And it's not always you Moni' don't beat yourself up." Felix added.

"Thanks guys," Monique said. "I have to go."

"Alright then."

The trio hung up and Monique sighed.

--

"Hey guys," Shego mumbled as she passed by the nursery. "Mind stayin' a while longer?"

"If you need me to I'll call Vivian and tell her I'm staying." Betty answered.

"Good girl," Shego slurred. She was so ready for bed she could barely make it there. The raven haired woman got to the bedroom door and fell over almost hitting her head on the edge of the bed.

"Oh my," Betty said helping up her exhausted friend. She could instantly tell the younger woman was already sleeping and laid her down on her bed. Kim came in soon after to help her. They removed her clothing and slid her underneath the blankets.

"What'll we do for a feeding?" Betty asked. "We only have two bottles left and I doubt she'll drink that Isomil stuff the doctors tells you to give her instead of cow milk."

"She barely puts up with the bottles," Kim sighed and looked down at Shego, her love looked as if she'd be out cold for a while.

Betty and Kim were at a loss for what to do, but Kanna was well aware that mommy was home and she wanted to be fed. Now!

Betty and Kim crept back into the nursery to stare inside. Kanna quieted and just stared back expecting them to do something about her small cries.

"I'll keep her occupied if you go and get the bottle," Kim said.

"Right," Betty quickly left the room and left Kim and Kanna alone.

They continued to just stare at each other. It seemed like a long time before Betty came back with the bottle and Kanna didn't look to happy to see it.

Again she began to whine, but stopped when Betty took her out of the crib and held her close. She supposed this would do for now even if she had to feed out of the stupid thing with the uncomfortable top.

--

Shego yawned as she awoke from a very comfortable nights sleep. Next to her laid Kim and she silently wondered if Betty were still in the house.

She got out of bed and located her robe, even if the cool air felt good against her skin this was no time to walk around the house in her under shorts.

She walked into the bathroom and went through her normal routine of showering and teeth brushing before she left it.

She quickly pulled her hair back into a tight pony tail before picking out a forest green dress from her closet.

Over the passed month with all the feedings she was really starting to see bra's as her enemy, not that she wore them a lot before she was pregnant but still!

She then went to go check on little Kanna who was most likely hungry.

Betty was comfortably asleep in Shego's rocking chair near Kanna's crib. The older woman was undoubtedly exhausted. She had yet to wake up and Shego was all the way inside the room.

Kanna was awake and watching Shego. She was happy to see that the mother who held her close and provided her with warm milk form her bosom was making an appearance today. Shego smiled at her before taking her out of the crib and changing her diaper, she wrapped her into a warm blanket and the two females made their way down stairs into the den to sit and watch TV, or in Kanna's opinion lay and have some breakfast.

Shego sighed. Shego sat resting in her lazy boy and nursed Kanna, as she flipped through the channel. She finally found something good on Animal planet and stopped to watch. She always loved catching "Meerkat Manor" when she could. Soon she'd order Tivo there was no reason for them not to have it.

It wasn't long before her little one was finished and Shego put her over she shoulder to be burped. Which thankfully never took very long. After a good five minutes Shego felt she could stop.

She placed Kanna into the crook of her arm and watched the little girl as she began staring in the direction of the TV.

Shego silently wondered if she was actually watching the television or looking in the vicinity.

"Don't get hooked on watching this thing," Shego told Kanna. The older woman raised an eyebrow when the small child looked back at her. "It rots your brain."

Kanna scrunched up her face and turned back toward the TV, which Shego brushed off the odd reaction and went back to watching the show.

It wasn't long before Kim could be heard wandering around up stairs. Shego noticed Kanna's eye's diverted to the staircase as Kim descended.

"Morning," Kim greeted them tiredly.

"You look like you should have stayed in bed a few more hours." Shego said.

"Thanks," Kim answered almost offended. "I couldn't get comfortable."

Shego nodded in understanding, and the room was silent except for the T.V.

"She's really good for Betty," Kim said absentmindedly.

"Good how?" Shego answered. There where many ways their daughter could be good for her godmother.

"Behavior wise," Kim noted.

Shego grinned. "She gave you a hard time last night?"

"Are you kidding?" Kim groaned. "She cried every time I took her."

"Maybe she sensed you weren't comfortable," Shego said in Kanna's defense.

"Maybe," Kim yawned and stretched out on the couch. They could already tell today was going to be a lazy day.

It was interrupted by a knock at their door which Shego motioned to Kim she'd get.

Shego walked to the door and unlocked it. Kim always scolded her for never asking who it was before she opened it.

"Good morning Shego-san," Yori said with a light bow.

"Morning Yori," Shego said stepping aside for her to come in.

"Where's the buffoon?" Shego asked.

"He's at home sleeping," Yori smiled softly.

"What brings you by?" Shego asked leading the girl into the living room.

They watched with curiosity as she pulled the small device from her pocket.

"This," Yori said holding it out so Kim could see the results.

"Way to go Yori," Kim said knowing her feelings about having children.

"Have you told Ron?" She asked moving over so Yori could sit.

"About the baby yes, about not wanting children no." She admitted. She fell back onto the couch with a sigh.

"Well you still don't know for sure," Shego said. "Nothing's one hundred percent until you see a doctor."

"Which is another subject that brings me here," Yori answered.

"Oh god she wants our physician," Shego said in mock agony. This sparked a smile from Kanna and she made small noises to tell her mother she liked the show.

"She seems really nice," Yori said. "And if she can put up with you two she can do wonders for us."

"What are you trying to say?" Shego deadpanned.

"Stop messing with her," Kim scolded Shego which sparked another smile from Kanna.

"You stop that," Shego told her. "There will be no smiling in the house!"

Kanna frowned at her and did something that sounded close to a scoff.

Yori and Kim laughed.

"She's just like her," Yori said holding onto her holding stomach.

"Yeah?" Shego said almost irritated. "Your baby will be just like you also."

That stopped Yori's laughter immediately.

"Not funny Samantha," Kim said hostility.

It was the older woman's turn to scoff and again Kanna smiled.

Kim took the notepad that sat by the phone and scribbled Dr. Z's number down on it.

"It'd be best if you went and got a consultation then at least you can see how annoying she actually is," Shego said playing with Kanna who was attempting to fall asleep.

The small girl yelped out angrily, and Shego laughed.

"This is kind of fun," She thought. Messing with the little girl.

"Have they ever diagnosed you with ADD?" Betty asked as she descended the stairs "or are you trying to be annoying."

"Good morning Director-san," Yori greeted and Kim smiled a greeting.

Shego on the other hand pretended she didn't hear Betty, and ended up getting cuffed over the head for it.

She growled and lit up a fist but Betty ignored her and turned her attention to Kanna who was no longer trying to fall asleep.

"You really shouldn't do that around the baby," Kim scolded her again.

"Oh yeah?" Shego said and almost gave Kim a heart attack when she touched the little girls hand.

"Shego!"

"No heat," Shego assured her.

"It doesn't matter," Kim said angrily.

Betty and Yori looked at each other and Betty quickly moved her eyes to the front door.

Yori nodded getting the hint and slowly rose from the coach and over to the door.

"It won't kill her," Shego huffed. She was tired of being scolded like a child.

No one but Kanna paid attention as the other two made their escape until the room quieted when the door closed, their friends running foot steps and car doors slam shut.

Shego rolled her eyes and returned her attention to Kanna who just stared back at her. She yawned and settled in for sleep.

Kim on the other hand was very upset about Shego touching Kanna with her plasma flared fingers. She didn't feel the little girl should be exposed to that yet.

Shego got up and left the living room without a word, and Kim sighed.

"Here we go again," Kim groaned.

--

"I love you," Shego said playing with baby Kanna in her rocking chair. "Who loves you?"

Kanna coed happily at the attention she was getting.

"That's right mommy loves you," Shego grinned but noticed it was time to let Kanna sleep. The little girl was staying awake a little longer each day.

She tucked Kanna in with the light blanket she always put over the small girl and before could even finish her little one was asleep.

She stretched out and yawned her own discharge yesterday was still taking a toll on her and she wasn't above stretching out and going to sleep like her little one.

She heard Kim call her from downstairs, and she walked down to meet her. Her lady was having a hard time getting up from the couch.

Shego gently helped her up and made sure the smaller woman was steady before completely taking her support away.

"Thanks," Kim said breathing heavily.

Shego was kind of worried about her, but she wasn't pregnant as long to really understand what she was going through.

Kim grimaced as she headed for the stairs, it'd take her quiet a while to make it up those bad boys.

"Want some help?" Shego asked now sincerely concerned about Kim trying to climb the stairs. "You really should be relaxing. I could bring the futon down and we could start sleeping in the den."

Kim shook her head. "Then neither of us will be upstairs with Kanna."

"We'll bring her with us," Shego assured her. "I just don't like you walking up these stairs. You'll just end up hurting yourself."

Kim sighed it would be a lot easier if she slept down stairs but she wouldn't want to uproot the whole family's comfort just because of her.

"I'll stay in the den it's alright you don't have to come down." Kim said.

"What's upstairs that you need anyway?" Shego asked curiously. Kim could have just easily asked her to bring it down to her.

"The study," Kim grimaced.

"Well that I can't bring down to you, unless it's just the computer you're after."

"You told me once you'd bring me the moon, but you can't bring me the study?" Kim asked teasingly.

"You be quiet," Shego said helping her up the stairs.

They were midway when their doorbell rang and the two women looked at each other.

"Why do so many people drop by here unexpectedly?" Shego growled.

"Because they want a piece of your beautiful attitude." Kim said. "Now go my little attack dog and make their day."

"Yeah right," Shego scoffed. "Make me the bad guy."

"You always have been," Kim reminded her.

The raven haired woman made her way closer to the door and stopped dead. A dreadful feeling came over her and for some unnatural reason it was telling her she shouldn't answer the door. She cautiously crept to the peep hole and looked out.

No wonder that horrible feeling came over her. It looked like the Orrick family reunion was planning to relocate.

--

Toss a review if you have time.


	37. Three two one Xero?

Here's chapter 37 enjoy...I wasn't going to update until Sunday but since I happy because my graduation was yesterday I'm posting it today.

Chapter 37: Three...Two...One…Xero?

--

Shego moved away from the door and quietly ran back to the stairs.

"Go!" Shego whispered to Kim who was still on the stairs waiting for Shego.

"Who is it?" Kim asked confused

"Just go!" She hissed running up the stairs passed her.

There was a security system box at the top of the stairs that Kim had inquired about and received a "Never you mind." as a response. She supposed she was going to see what it was for now.

Shego caused her fingers to glow before pressing in a code.

Kim watched curiously as a bright light shone around the house and disappeared.

"Their like rodents," Shego grumbled. "Just can't do away with them in one trick."

"Who is it?" Kim asked again. "Don't make me go answer the door."

"You answer that door and I'll lock you in the guest bedroom." She threatened and she actually sounded serious to Kim.

The redhead placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head to the side, giving Shego a look that told Shego she'd better change her tactics.

"Pumpkin please I'm begging you don't open that door."

"Isn't this one of those "Princess" moments?" Kim asked, she'd wondered where the nickname escaped to since the only one's she'd heard were "Pumpkin" and "Kimmie".

"You told me not to call you that," Shego said confused.

"Oh that's right listen to me when I'm high off pregnancy hormones."

"Samantha!" She heard one of her aunts call.

"Shit!" Shego said thinking quickly the outside field wouldn't be enough to keep her sneaky family outside if they so chose to come in and make themselves comfortable.

"Just let them in," Kim said. "It can't be that bad."

Shego stared at her incredulously. Her little redhead had no idea what she was talking about. Those women out there were vicious and if they got one look at their little girl they'd snatch her away.

"Whether or not we keep our baby is on the line here," Shego said. "I'm not above cowering in a closet to get rid of those people."

"I'm telling mom you've gone soft," Mego whispered from his spot on her shoulder.

"How the hell did you get in here?"

"I walked underneath the front door," He answered simply. "Well before you put up that very painful energy field."

"We have an energy field?" Kim asked curiously. she wondered exactly how much unknown technology there was equipped in this house.

She silently agreed that when this was all over She and Shego would have a nice little talk.

"Do you think they'll go away?" Shego asked.

"With Luci in the house?" Mego laughed. "You'd have a better chance of being struck by lighting while covered in rubber."

"That's reassuring Meg," Shego said.

"Good thing is you have a panic room!" Mego said jumping off of her shoulder and becoming his normal size. "Just in case things get out of hand."

Kim watched the exchange between the two siblings before turning to inspect the security pad on the wall.

Shego didn't notice Kim's tinkering until she deactivate the force field and was heading back down the stairs.

Shego ran and locked the nursery door. Baby Kanna cooed a welcome to her worried looking mother.

"Mommy is going to us this window to make our escape with," Shego said as she went through the baby supplied to find her shoulder carrier. She hurried toward the crib to gather Kanna and made her escape with her baby bag in hand.

They could have stayed on the roof but Kanna wouldn't have been able to take the sun coming down on her at such a direct angle.

Kim on the other hand was preparing herself to met the rest of the Orrick family. She straightened her clothes and opened the door.

The family quieted as the very pregnant Kim stood before them a curious look plastered on her face. The Orrick's stood there looking back at her curiously.

"Uh," A taller raven haired girl said. "Samantha does live here right?"

"She does," Kim answered.

"Is she home?"

"That's a good question," Kim said under her breath.

"She probably made her get away already," One of the older woman in the back of the crowd.

"Why doesn't she like us?" Another girl said with tears in her eyes. "Is it because of me?"

"It's okay Angie!" The taller girl who spoke first said consoling the young girl by providing her with a hug. "You know how Sammie get's."

"But Katie!" She whined "She always runs away when I'm around."

"Kailie please shut her up," Another of Shego's family members said.

"Just because she's my sister doesn't mean I have to do something about her."

"She's just antisocial it's not you," Kim said quieting everyone down.

"So who are you?" Angie asked suspiciously.

"And why are you in our Sammie's house?" Kailie questioned.

"I live here," Kim answered simply.

"Did Sammie take you in?" Katie asked.

"No," Kim deadpanned.

"Do you pay rent?" Angie asked between her sniffles.

"None to pay," Kim said.

"Are you her live in maid?" Someone else asked, Kim just couldn't tell

who it was.

"No," Kim said.

"Then who are you?" Katie asked impatiently.

"Kim," She said simply.

"Kim what?" The older woman asked coming to the front. She could tell this woman was the head of the family, by the way everyone separated when she walked in between them.

"Kim Possible," She answered.

"That's impossible," Kailie said

"Close but not quite," Kim said to be an ass. No wonder Shego didn't want to answer the door these people had an annoying streak going.

"That's not what I meant," She growled. "Kim Possible is Shego's greatest rival why would she live here?"

"I used to be Shego's greatest rival," Kim said patting her stomach. "But I'm out of commission for the moment."

Everyone looked around but the were interrupted by Mego.

"He Princess you got anything to eat in here," He said holding out a bottle of breast milk. "I don't think Shego would appreciated it if I drank this."

"Neither would Luci or your taste buds," Kim retorted.

"Who is Luci?" Katie asked.

"Our daughter," Kim said.

"Our?" Kailie asked skeptically.

"Yes our," Kim said getting slightly angry.

"Mego why didn't you tell us you had a baby," Angie asked. "Were we not good enough?"

The tall brunette began tearing up again.

"Not ours!" Kim said indicating between the both of them.

"Luci is Kim and Shego's daughter," Mego said. "It's a little hard to explain."

"And we won't," Kim mumbled.

"But I'm sure everyone here wants to hear the story," The older woman said speaking.

"She said No," Shego said walking up. She'd decided against leaving her beloved to suffer her family alone.

"Sammie!" Angie smiled happily. Shego only barely paid any attention to the lanky brunette but instead the large woman standing in front of Kim. The two were locked into the most intense staring contest Kim had ever seen.

"They always do this," Katie told Kim. "A few years ago Sammie challenged Nana Julie to a quick fire challenge and won."

"What's a quick fire challenge?" Kim asked.

"It's a cooking battle since," Kailie answered. "We normally fight but you know Sammie can get a little carried away."

"Since she won the quick fire she's suppose to be head of the family now," Katie continued. "But Aunt Karrie said absolutely not because Sammie's so young."

"This is getting boring" One of the other young females said. "Got anything to drink?"

Mego grinned and held out the bottle. "A little breast milk to quench your thirst."

"What are you doing with that?" Shego asked coming closer without breaking eye contact with her grandmother. It was at that time Kanna decided to wake up and begin crying for her other mommy. She had briefly drifted back off to sleep.

"Oh I want to hold her!" Angie shrilled enthusiastically.

"Not even on your deathbed," Shego said putting a protective hand lightly on the top of Kanna's head. This action quieted the child.

Kim waddled over to where Shego was standing and took Kanna from her pouch.

"Hi Luci!" Kim said the little girl cooed as Kim took her into the house. She really wasn't liking that sun business all to much.

"So who is she?" Julia asked as Kim went back inside.

"Didn't we just spend a whole minute worth of reading talking about that?" Shego answered.

"Kim is Shego's partner," The dark haired girl in the back spoke again.

"That's ridiculous Shinobu," Angie drawled as if she knew everything. "Shego doesn't have any partners."

Shinobu rolled her eyes and shoved her way through to the front.

"Come on Sakura," She said and a little girl pushed her way through the crowds and followed Shinobu into the house.

"How come she gets to go in?" Angie asked.

"Because she's not a moron," Shego said.

"No Sammie's just going soft," Kailie said. "Falling for her arch enemy, going "good", getting knocked up, you're on a roll there Sammie."

Shego lit up her fist and went for it.

The whole family moved out of the way, it was typical for Kailie and Shego to fight whenever they first came in contact.

Unfortunately the one of the two never learned her lesson about shutting up.

Their friends always had a way of popping up and ruining all the fun.

"Does Kim know your out here tryin' to kick ass?" Monique asked moving through the crowd of people with Bonnie in tow.

Shego let go of her captive's necks regretfully and turned her attention to Monique.

"What do you want from us!" Shego said. "Does Kim even know you're here?"

"Probably not," Bonnie said with a shrug and moved passed Shego and into the house.

"You just let these people walk all over you?" Kailie asked

incredulously.

"No," Shego said motioning for them to come inside the house no use standing outside all day.

The house was cooler than Shego remembered it being before she left but she shrugged it off. Kim had probably turned on the air conditioning.

Kanna sat happily playing with Monique and Bonnie who were more than happy to have the little girls attention. Shego silently wondered if they would still be that way once their next child came or if they would give more attention to their other child.(Is that as confusing to you guys as it sounds to me?")

"Where's Pumpkin?" Shego asked plopping down into her lazi boy.

"In the kitchen," Bonnie answered.

Shego scoffed, that baby liked everyone.

"So can I hold her?" Angie asked bouncing around excitedly.

"Didn't she tell you "no" outside?" Shinobu hissed.

"So she could have changed her mind," Angie said annoyingly.

"Why do you always try to strangle the wrong one?" Sakura asked. "Wouldn't Angie be a prime candidate?"

"Why you little..." Angie growled but stopped as she saw Shinobu's eyes turn to slits. It was a warning sign, there older sister had managed to skip out so there was nothing stopping her from beating the older girl within an inch from death.

"Wow Shin' you've gotten talented." Shego said watching as the other girl's gaze traveled over to Kanna. Who felt her staring and stopped playing with the other women to look back at her.

"That's creepy," Sakura said, and shivered when Kanna's eyes slid to her.

"I've gotten use to it," Shego said with a shrug there are worse things she an Kim could have created than a baby who liked to watch people and T.V.

"It's like she knows we're talking about her." Shinobu murmured.

The room fell silent when Kanna scoffed and decided to go back to sleep.

--

"Your family isn't that bad." Kim said.

"That's because the black sheep's were missing," Shego told her. "There are way more like Shinobu in the family and it's not quite as comical without the men."

"Well are they all like your father?" Kim asked.

Shego shook her head. "My dad's a special breed."

Kim sat on the end of the couch and tried to relax.

"Do you think if your dad tried hard enough he'd get that baby?" Kim asked suddenly.

"Yes," Shego deadpanned. "My mother has very little patience, she'd probably do it to shut him up about it."

"Wow," Kim said rubbing her stomach. He little one was normally asleep by now in hopes of waking her up once she fell asleep but not today. This baby was in rare form twisting and turning. She felt like she was being beat up from the inside out.

Kim groaned and laid her head on the back of the couch.

"You alright princess?" Shego asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm good," Kim lied which Shego could easily tell.

"Kim if you're in pain we should go to the hospital," Shego murmured. "Or at least call Dr. Z."

All it took was another outburst from her little one to have her take Shego up on her offer to call the doctor.

--

"Just try and relax," Dr. Zephyrus said.

"I'm really getting tired of hearing you say that," Kim said. This kid was trying to kill her and she wanted her to relax?

The doctor sighed but went back to the ultrasound without a word.

"She's just trying to make things easier," Shego said to Kim while running her fingers through her hair.

"I know," Kim said gasping in pain.

"You now have two options we can induce your labor so you can have the baby naturally or we can go caesarean." Zephyrus said pushing back the fact the Shego had just defended her from Kim.

"Induce it," Kim said. "And bring the epidural with you."

"It is time," - Rafiki , Lion King

Make me happy and review.


	38. Orrick Family Tree

Hey all!

---Since there really are to many women in Shego's famly to talk about... just the important ones show up at the end up the chapter.

Woot chapter 38: Orrick Family Tree..

--

"Oh my god, what are we going to do?" Monique cried trying to rock the little girl to sleep.

Kanna was angry and planned on letting the whole neighborhood know.

"You did it!" Bonnie said. If she had just left the little girl in her crib like planned they wouldn't be having this problem.

"She started crying before I picked her up!" Monique said.

Kanna just cried more, and these two blaming each other wasn't making anything better.

---

Shego watched the different heights of Kim's contractions. The younger girl was in a light sleep and numb from the waist down.

"Lucky her," Shego thought as she pulled out her cell phone and called Kim's parents.

Monique and Bonnie were able to stay at their house until Betty could go and take over watching Kanna.

"Hey there," Shego said as Ann picked up the phone.

"How is she?" Mrs. Possible asked.

"She's asleep right now," Shego responded. "But these contractions are impressive for such a little person."

"Oh you'd be surprised," Anne laughed. "Just be happy she can't feel them."

"Yeah," Shego sighed. "Are you coming down or will you go and take over at the house for Betty?"

"It would probably be best if we just went to your house to help Betty."

Shego laughed. "No take over?"

"Gods no," Anne said. "That baby would probably throw a fit being left alone with some strange woman that looks similar to Kim."

"She's pretty easy going," Shego said. "But I'll have Bets bring her to me."

"No need we can handle it," Anne said.

The two finished their conversation and hung up the phone.

She glanced back over at Kim and sighed, they were in for what appeared to be a long night.

--

Kim was rudely jerked out of her peaceful dream by a very strong contraction.

"That's got to hurt," She heard Shego mutter vaguely. It took everything in the little redhead not to scream.

Kim wanted to glare at the older woman. She didn't need her stating the obvious, making it worse.

"Hey! How's it going?" Zephyrus asked whisking in. She was expecting the sleep induced slur she got from Kim.

Shego on the other hand, did something a little more unexpected.

"Not so great," Shego answered. She raised her hand and the doctor understood what she meant. Shego's hands were shaking uncontrollably and from the looks of it so was the rest of her.

"Got the jitters huh?" Zephyrus asked smiling.

"Yeah I guess," Shego sighed lightly.

"Why don't you go for a walk, take a trip outside and get some fresh air." The doctor suggested. "It'll be a while before this little one decides to show up."

Shego nodded and stood up to stretch. The doctor checked on Kim before scurrying away.

The raven haired girl walked over to the nearby window and glanced outside. She could spot their old condo, she shivered as that view brought back a surge of memories for her.

Her mind traveled back to the moment Kim officially moved in with her, when they began the process of becoming legalized domestic partners. Shego smiled at the thought, at the time the two had thought that would always be the happiest moment of their lives. Shego now realized how wrong they were.

Her memories showed her from the first time they'd come to this hospital for their consultation with their brain-dead doctor, to the time she brought Kim here for her first pre-natal check up.

She rested her head in her hands and had to fight back tears, unfortunately she was loosing.

The joy and happiness she'd felt when she first found out that Kim was officially with child flooded back. Her playfulness with the young redhead, the little touches that told the other woman that she'd be there for her forever, was just to much for the raven haired girl. She had so much up against her when Kim came into her life and now everything has changed.

She had a house, Friends who loved her and a partner who adored her. Now when she thought life just couldn't get any better, She had a beautiful daughter and another child being born into the world. How could life get any better?"

--

"It's okay little one," Betty said. She come and relieved the two amateur parents from the crying child. She could hear the little girl screaming all the way down stairs, but Kanna just wouldn't stop crying.

"What do you do when she does this?" Bonnie asked worried.

"Nothing she's never cried like this before." Betty said rocking the small child.

"Oh my god Shego's going to kill us?"

"What do mean Shego?" Monique said. "Worry about Kim, we know Shego would beat us up but Kim."

Monique shook her head at the thought.

"She'll kill us over her baby," Bonnie said in reference to Kim's attitude toward the harming of their child.

"We should just start praying now," Monique said watching as Kanna just continued to cry harder.

"You pray and I'll call Shego," Betty said leaving the room and going down the hall into the office in order to use the phone.

Bonnie and Monique turned and looked at each other before the doorbell ringing startled them.

"Coming," Monique said running out of the room before Bonnie could even respond.

Monique tired to block out the screaming from upstairs and open the door for the Possible's but only the latter of the plan was working.

She opened the door and Ann cringed visibly at the noise.

"What's going on in here?" Ann said followed in by the twins.

"They're killing Luci," Tim said and both boys hurried up the stairs to stop them.

"She won't stop crying," Monique explained. "We've tried everything, diaper change, feeding, toys, putting her to sleep. Nothing's working.

"Well you have to remember her mothers have never been this far away from her at the same time. She knows they aren't here."

Monique nodded and followed the other own up the stairs.

They peeked in and Betty was still on the phone with Shego.

"I tried that," Betty said into the phone. "Mrs. Possible is here."

The older Possible stepped into action taking the little girl from Betty.

Kanna stopped crying and looked up at the lady who looked like her mama. She scrunched her little face up into a frown.

Where these people trying to pull one over on her? This imposter wasn't her mama, did they think she wouldn't be able to tell the difference between the two redheads?

She would show them, she thought silently.

"It's okay," Ann said not knowing the small girls thoughts. "Your mothers will be home soon, and you'll have a sibling to keep you company."

Kanna rose a tiny eyebrow.

"Sibling? What do they mean by sibling? Can I eat it?" Kanna wondered to herself. "Does it give out hugs and kisses like my mommies?"

The three adults watched her tiny features bunch up in confusion, and sighed when she suddenly started crying again.

"Pretty easy going huh?" Anne muttered.

"Yeah believe it or not," Bonnie said.

"Maybe she wants her uncles," Jim said coming to take the little girl she again stopped crying.

Her uncles were funny and would keep her fairly entertained until her mothers came home with her new "sibling" what ever that was.

--

"Sammy..." Shego heard Kim murmur.

Shego grunted and thought about how the drugs must be altering her mindset, the woman knew better she hated being called Sammy, it reminded her of her idiotic cousins.

"Yes love?" She answered.

"I think the baby's ready to meet us now," She panted.

"Can't you hold out just a little longer," Shego joked, before pressing the call button. She could tell by the look Kim was giving her that Zephyrus better get her butt in here on the double.

"Yay, Kim's turn!" The doctor said putting on a new pair of gloves and motioned for Kim to spread her legs.

"I can't," Kim said. "They're numb."

"A little help," She said to Shego as she got on one side and Shego stood on the other. They sat up the redhead's legs and the doctor proceeded to check her dilation level.

"Someone one's a little in a rush," She told the nurses when they came in. "She's crowning."

Shego looked around curiously before peeking over the sheet to know what "crowning" looked like. It was then she kind of wished she hadn't but couldn't pull herself away from looking. This whole birth giving thing was kind of interesting when she wasn't the one giving birth.

She vaguely heard the doctor telling Kim to push as the baby slid the rest of the way out.

The raven haired woman fainted.

--

Woot Review...

--

The Orrick family is a little large...there are a lot of girls.

1. Julia (Julie) Orrick: Head of Orrick Household.

2. Karoline (Karrie) Orrick: Second in command. Mother of Team Go. Possibly plus one?

3. Samantha Orrick I: Most legendary Orrick began the clan fourteen generations before Samantha Orrick II's generation.

4. Samantha (Shego/Sammie/Samantha II) Orrick II: Rightful head of Family. Strongest of the clan.

5. Kathleen (Katie) Orrick: Most curious of the family, can often be found asking annoying questions.

6. Angela (Angie) Orrick: Twin sister of Kailie: She's clumsy, Whiney, thinks everything is her fault and often questions whether Samantha II loves her or not. Not a great thief but is most understanding when others emotions are involved.

7. Kaylia (Kailie) Orrick : Twin sister of Angie : She comes off rather pushy and gets on Shego's nerves faster than Hego. She's always putting herself in situations where fights with her elder cousin Samantha II are imminent.

8. Shinobu Orrick : third born of the Quartet: To be quiet honest the girl is evil. She hates all of her other cousins except Shego who she's learned the tolerate. She can often be found in the Shadow's of her two eldest twin sisters Cassie and K.C. Orrick.

9. Sakura (Sake) Orrick: Forth born of the quartet: Younger sister of Cassie, K.C, And Shinobu Orrick. Is quiet and can often be found behind her slightly old sister Shinobu. She's quickly picking up her elder sisters tactics with dealing with people.

10. Cassandra (Cassie) Orrick: Second born of the quartet: Often keeps her younger two siblings, Shinobu and Sakura, under control by force when need be. She's relatively quiet but is definitely the most sociable of the siblings.

11. Kamile (K.C.) Orrick: First born of the quartet: K.C's the most relaxed of the family choosing to take on more of a slacker role than anything else. She'd rather be out of the spot light. Preferably somewhere warm and dim where she can cuddle up and go to sleep. Her sisters are awfully suspicious when it seems like all of her boyfriends eventually come up missing.

12. Kanna (Luci) Possible: One of the two youngest of the family. Her abilities are yet unknown perhaps further chapters will reveal more about this child's capabilities. She can often be found sleeping or being tortured by her three loving mothers, Samantha II, Kim Possible, And Betty Director.

13. Gabrielle (Gabbie) Orrick: Shego's middle aunt, the mother of Angela and Kaylia Orrick is almost never seen but has been known to be very strict with her twins. The family often wonders how Angela became such a cry baby.

14. Elizabeth Orrick : Shego's Grandmother: The elder woman ran the family with an iron fist before her passing, and will always be known for giving birth to and raising the most powerful clan members ( Julia, Karrie, Gabrielle, Zero And Joshua)

16. Joshua Orrick : Mother of Katie Orrick. The youngest of the siblings can often be found playing her violin and would much rather spend her time kick boxing than stealing.

17. Elijah (Zero) Orrick: The only one in the family to be told she would never amount to anything. The pessimistic woman can often be called ruthless and has very little patience. How she managed to raise four healthy girls the clan can't figure out. Then again the Quartet isn't exactly four average girls. This is the woman of the family Samantha II most admires.

18. Kurt Orrick: The lanky female can be found looking through wedding magazines even though she has no intentions of "sacrificing herself." She's the most likeable of the group and can always make one of the clan members smile no matter what.

19. Adriane Orrick: A gifted thief but loves to play video games in her spare time. Her cousins often tell her she's got a problem.

20. Yossarian Orrick: The most disturbed of the family. This socially inept family member is a known assassin and will do anything to get her target. She's the only Orrick in the family to have killed someone for money.

21. Laura Orrick: Possibly the most intelligent of Elizabeth's generation. She gave up her life of crime to become a school teacher. She couldn't find anything more evil than giving essays on the weekends.

22. Michelle Orrick: Daughter of Laura: Not as friendly as her mother but just as smart. Can often be found with her nose in a book and her ears covered by headphones.

-- Unknown Orrick members--

Orrick: The second youngest of the Orrick family. Abilities are yet unknown.

-- Orrick men who matter--

Hunter Orrick: Perhaps the silliest of the men when not around the other Orrick family members. He loves his job as a detective but loves his children more than life. Perhaps he'll get his way and have a baby girl of his own?

Wego Orrick: The two rambunctious teens love their only sister more than anything else in the world and can often be found begging her to come and see them.

Hego Orrick: The strongest of the men. A bit on the egotistical side but can honestly say that he loves his younger sister more than anyone in their family. Although the two are always at each others throats, he's not above telling his sister how much he cares.

Mego Orrick: Just as the ME states, he doesn't make many appearances in the story he would rather stay home and look at himself than anything else.

--

Next update is on Friday due to such a short chapter.


	39. Xero

Yay... Meet the newest Orrick!

Chapter 39: Xero

The nurses rushed to catch Shego as the doctor looked at the time and took care of the baby.

She took off her gloves and gently wiped the baby off before weighing it.

"She sure does faint more than I thought she would." Dr. Zephyrus said with a smile and she went to wrap the baby in a blanket to hand to it's mother.

Kim smiled brightly.

"Now she knows why the sheet is there," Kim joked as her lover slowly regained consciousness. Although she was a little worried about Shego, She felt lighter already, it could have been the fact that she was still numb from the waist down but she couldn't tell.

"Mommy meet your new baby," Doctor Zephyrus told her. The small bundle was wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Wow," Kim said. So this is how Shego felt after she gave birth to Kanna. The strong connection she felt with the little person in her arms was just was strong as the connection she felt to their daughter. Although this connection was slightly different, this was the baby that was so hyper while in the womb.

It kicked, punched, rolled around, crushed a few organs and even kicked It's Nai few times.

"I remember having a conversation with Orrick a while back," Zephyrus said. "She told me that if you two ever had a boy, He'd wear pink, even on the day he was born, just to spite people."

Kim laughed, she remembered Shego saying something similar to her when they were picking out baby clothes.

"He's so small," Kim said.

"Eight pounds," The doctor said putting on and new pair of gloves. "

"In all the pain because of eight pounds," They heard Shego say.

"Yes," Dr. Zephyrus said. "isn't child birth wonderful?"

"Oh you bet," Kim said sarcastically.

Shego smiled, and reassured the nurse she was alright.

"Want to hold'em?" Kim asked Shego ask she came over slowly.

Shego nodded eagerly. It was about time she got a good look at their little terror. He looked a lot like his sister, same hair, same face, but different eyes. He was a the same size as his three month old sibling.

"He look's a lot like you," Shego said, touching his little fist.

This action made him squirm lightly.

"Opposites?" Dr. Zephyrus asked, preparing the new baby a bath.

"Hopefully not," Kim said with a yawn. Even though she wished she could

take a shower but she was to tired and knew the doctor probably wouldn't allow it until tomorrow.

"What no individuality for these little ones?"

"No, they can have all the individuality they want after age five," Shego told her, handing the newborn over for his bath.

"You say that now," but you just wait.

"Knock knock!" Ron said poking his head through the door. "I heard there's a baby in the house and god daddy has arrive bearing gifts!"

"Please tranquilize him," Shego told Zachariah. The older woman just laughed.

"But he's not the animal," She taunted.

"Ouch," Yori said shyly. "Hey all,"

"Hey Yori," Shego and Kim coursed. Watched as the baby was giving him

his first bath.

"Hey Kim," Ron said with a devious look on his face. "You remember a few years back when I asked you what you would name your first born son? The most ridiculous one would win the bet and the kid would get stuck with it."

"I'm not naming him Tiberius Maximus!" Kim warned. "Shego already tired."

"But it's so powerful!" Ron said flexing. "Come on? Who can resist such a strong name."

"And what if he turns out looking like you?" Yori asked. "Irony really isn't funny sometimes."

"Dissed by the wife,"

"How about Chewbacca?" Zephyrus joked. "He's fuzzy."

"Only if we can rename you Cousin It," Shego said. She wanted to hit The doctor but decided against it. She was caring for there new baby.

"Fit's me just fine Sammie," Dr. Zephyrus teased.

"Don't call me that!" Shego warned.

"Awe little Sammie's gonna go and cry to her mommy!" Zephyrus told the quiet child. "I better get running now."

"Oh you just wait," Shego promised. "You'll get yours."

"I'll be waiting," She said.

"You know doc when she gets you in a room alone and locks the door again. I might not be able to get in there in time." Kim said.

"On second thought," The peppered haired woman said. "I won't be waiting."

"The name was Xerox," Ron reminded Kim.

"You remember that?" Kim said. "I was like seven years old!"

"Yeah well you promised."

"No son of mine will be named after a company the sells printer paper and copy machines."

"You nicknames your daughter Lucifer!" Ron exclaimed.

"That's true Ron," Kim said. "But everyone calls her that and we don't do it against anyone's wishes."

"I'll tell you what," Shego said. "If you name ours we'll name yours."

"Uh," Yori started.

"Deal!" Ron blurted out before considering his wife.

"Ron!" Yori said. "No deal."

Ron pouted, the blonde still didn't know that his wife hated children, and didn't want this one.

"To late now," Shego said.

"Shego stop it," Kim scolded. She was the only one who seemed to notice when the doctor left with the baby. Shego was slacking.

"Look we already named him," Kim said. "He can have a nick name."

"Xero," Shego said. "No printer paper."

"Fine," Ron said.

"So what's his name?" the nurse who entered with the birth certificate asked. She'd been waiting to get the chance to ask for nearly ten minutes.

"Hunter," Kim told her.

"We're going to punish him and add that second on the end."

"Hunter Possible II?" The nurse asked.

"No it's Ornick," Ron said as if he were the one annoyed and not Shego.

He could have at least gotten the name right.

"My name is Orrick," Shego hissed.

"Same difference," Ron said with a wave of his hand. He yelled out in pain as it was suddenly crushed.

"Would you like to wear a cast for a while?" She asked.

"Down Orrick," Zephyrus said as she came back in with the baby. "I don't think his insurance will cover anything you do to him."

Shego silently considered breaking it anyway until she caught Kim's eye and knew the redhead wouldn't be pleased. She signed and let him go, he moaned in pain over his hand.

"I think she may have broken it anyway," He said, but no one paid attention, as he cried over her hand the two women motioned for the doctor to give Hunter to his godmother.

"They've got a lot of those you know," Shego whispered.

"What?" Kim asked back.

"Five godmothers is a lot for two children," Shego said.

"The more parent's the better," Kim laughed. "Didn't you know it takes a village to raise a child?"

--

"Peace and quiet," Monique said as she watched Kanna fall asleep on the

couch between her uncles.

"She's been quiet for the last four hours," Tim said defending his niece.

"And she only cried for an hour," Betty said.

"Before you got here," Bonnie said. "It felt like it was longer than that."

"I could see how," Anne said. "If she's normally quiet that much noise can be a shock."

"They did something to her," Tim insisted.

Monique and Bonnie glared at him. They'd done nothing to her.

"Cut it out Tim you're making them feel bad," Jim said.

"I've done no such thing," Tim said.

"Even Betty couldn't get her to stop crying and she's here with her all the time." Jim said. "Stop picking on them."

"Okay already!" Tim exclaimed.

"Trouble on the home front?" Monique whispered to Anne.

"They've been like this for days," She said. "Jim's been sleeping in the guest bedroom."

"This could be serious," Bonnie said.

"Or they've finally gotten tired of each other," Monique said.

"You never get tired of your twin," Betty said.

"How do you know?" Anne said.

"I've got one," Betty reminded them. "As annoying as he may be with the whole "big brother" thing. I'm never tired of being around him. "

The group went quiet and Bonnie whispered something to Monique. The two girls went upstairs into the guest bedroom.

"What?" Monique asked.

"Is it wrong to really wanting of you right now," She asked.

Monique grinned but wasn't going to give her what she was after.

"Mrs. Possible's downstairs," She reminded her. "Kim would never forgive us."

"She doesn't have to know we had a quickly in her guest bed room."

"Um hello?" Monique said. "When we change the sheets don't you think

Shego will say something?"

"Why does she have to be so anal about everything?"

"Orrick's are whores for detail." Monique laughed.

---

Dr. Zephyrus wrote baby Hunter's name on his name tag.

"I didn't think you were a second type of person."

"I am a second I just wanted to cause someone else some pain."

"Why didn't you name him after your father Kim?" Ron asked.

"Because there are to many James's in the family already. It's up to Jim to pass on the james name not me." Kim answered.

"Didn't you decide on Kirk a while back." Yori asked.

"For a moment before I remembered a have an aunt name Kurt," Shego said.

"And Joshua?" Ron said.

"She's got on of those too," Kin said.

"And Noel?"

"Reminds me to much of Christmas not a chance," Shego said.

"We're also hopeing the will quail his need to want another child." Kim said.

"God forbid I get anymore siblings," Shego said.

"You just ant to remain the only baby girl," Dr. Zephyrus said getting to the root of why Shego doesn't want anymore siblings.

"Damn straight," She said.

"I think you would rebel anyway," Ron said.

"Probably," She answered watching as Kim held their new son.

"You should call," Kim said.

"Wehadababyit'saeightpoundboy!" Ron grinned. "Call collect and see if it actually works."

"I'm not calling my house collect..." Shego said picking up her phone, "Only retards do that."

"Hey!"

--

Monique and Bonnie eyed Betty from their place across from her in the La-z-boy. Bonnie shifted underneath Monique and whispered something into the younger girls ear. This made her eyebrow quirk as a new idea was planted into her head.

The agent pretended she didn't notice but was a little uncomfortable. Their lecherous gazes promised trouble if the Possible's left.

She was grateful when the phone rang and they broke eye contact in order to answer it.

"Hey, How is Kim?" Monique asked. "Wow, are you serious."

"That phone does have speaker you know," Betty said.

Monique nodded and turned it on so everyone could hear what Shego and Kim had to say.

"Looks just like Shego when he's awake." Kim said. "But wrapped in this pink blanket he looks like his sister."

"Pink?" Tim asked.

"It's a long story Tim," Kim answered.

"They're trying to bring more to their side," Jim whispered to Tim and they both snickered.

"That's enough you two," Anne said. "So how big is the little monster."

"Eight pounds even," Shego said. "About the same size Luci is now."

At the mention of her name coming from her mothers voice the small girl

woke up and tried to look around. She couldn't, laying on her stomach made things a lot harder, and again she began to cry.

"Please come home soon," Betty pleaded. "I don't know how much more of this we can take."

"Awe little baby misses her mommies!" Shego said.

Luci quieted, intent on listening to the sound of Shego's voice.

"It's okay we'll be back before you know it," Kim told her.

"So settle down and be a good girl for God mommy." Shego said.

"Do you think that'll work?" Monique said.

"Yes," Betty deadpanned. "You'd be surprised."

"Give her a bottle and she'll go back to sleep. Just don't lay her on her stomach she hates that." Kim said.

Everyone looked at each other and then to Kanna.

"Oops," Jim said turning the little girl over.

"Genius's," Shego said.

"Our poor baby," Kim said. "We've got a neurosurgeon, two rocket scientists, a operations specialist, two mechanical technicians, and they can't stop a baby like Kanna from crying."

"Hey this kid's in rare form today," Betty said. "Don't blame us because

she temperamental like her mothers."

--

Woot go ahead and grab your torches and pitch forks.

Next chapter...review and find out.


	40. Thief? Not so much

Alright guys, here's chapter 40. I do apologize for the long update wait. My muses tend to quit wanting to work when review flow slows to a crawl. shruggs.

Chapter 40: Thief? Not so much.

The small child in the cradle next to the two parent's began to quietly stir. Their new minion had a case of the hiccups, that were getting worse by the second.

But the new bundle stayed quiet as he endured this little feature alone. There was no need to get his parents involved even if he was feeling a little lonely.

Kim heard a clamoring off in the distances and silently wondered what all the noise was. Se figured It was probably the stupid nurse who came by every five minutes to check her temperature.

After giving birth the smaller woman suffered from a light fever and chest pressure. She was more than happy when they finally moved her out of recovery and into her own room where her love could sprawl out on one of the chairs they had.

It wasn't long before the chair aggravated Shego, and Hunter got to feel as his Nai set the annoying contraption on fire.

He squirmed as the hiccups got worse. He felt the presence of someone familiar looking over him and squirmed some more. He figured this was his chance to get a little cuddle time in with whoever this was.

Shego raised her eyebrow and she watch new expressions passed over her sons face. She silently wondered what the little guy with thinking before she was compelled to pick him up.

She picked up the child who was wrapped up tightly like a burrito and studied his features. Unconsciously she burned a mental picture of him into her mind, like she did with Kanna. These little hands and tiny feet where ones she'd never forget.

"I don't know about you but I'm worried," Kim said looking over Shego's shoulder.

"About what?" Shego asked smiling.

"Luci," Kim answered. "She's not exactly a people person."

"So?" Shego asked, this time turning around to face Kim.

"What if she isn't very receptive to having a new baby in the house?" Kim asked sincerely. This was a genuine concern of hers.

"Awe Pumpkin," Shego said leaning in and kissing the redheads nose lightly. "Luci will be fine."

"Do you really think so?" Kim wondered. She remember how Kanna was when Yori and Ron had come into the house for the first time after they'd gotten her home. She freaked and wouldn't go quiet until they were at least five feet away from her at all times. "She's more intelligent than we give her credit for."

"Princess she's an infant," Shego said. "she'll adjust to there being two babies in the house just like we will.

"What if I don't adjust well?" Kim asked mischievously. "Are you going to put me on the naughty list and spank me after our six weeks are up?"

"That or take the kids and move out," Shego teased. "and the latter just isn't acceptable."

Hunter hiccupped again and couldn't exactly figure out what this emotion was. It was making him fidgety, increased his heart beat and if he could he'd lash out and hit something.

"Awe Shego, he's got the hiccups," Kim laughed.

"They get those at a day old?" Shego asked.

"Love, if they get them in the womb of course they can have them at a day old." Kim explained, holding her arms out in order for Shego to pass their newest bundle.

"Luci never got them…" Shego trailed off as she handed him over.

"Not once?" Kim asked frowning? "He had them all the time."

"Not once," Shego said. "Maybe while I was asleep but I doubt it."

Kim laughed, there was no way Kanna could have had the hiccups while Shego was asleep. The minute it happened the older woman would have jumped out of bed and wondered what in the world that kid was doing in there.

"So do I," Kim said looking the time. "Do you think he's hungry?"

"Did he ask for food?" Shego wondered aloud. Maybe she'd missed his feeding signal.

"Shego I don't think he came with an eating signal like Luci." Kim pouted. She wanted to get home to her little girl. She missed her more than anything in the world right now, and wanted nothing more than to go home with both of her children and hold Kanna until Shego got jealous and took her away.

"Are you sure we can't choose favorites?" Kim asked.

"Positive Pumpkin," Shego laughed Kim sure was weird postpartum.

Kim smiled, She didn't want to pick favorites but Kanna sure was holding top spot.

Hunter let out a shrill of frustration. These hiccups where really getting to him in ways man could never imagine.

"What's wrong with him?" Kim asked. "Maybe that's his feeding signal."

"Kim either my eyes are going in my old age or the kid is turning red." Shego pointed out. There little guy sure was turning a different shade as he kept yelling out of frustration. Again he couldn't explain the emotion that was causing him to beg for help the only way he could.

"I think it might be the hiccups," Kim said. Putting the small child over her shoulder and lightly patting his back.

"He's got the hiccups Princess, not gas."

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Kim taunted. "I don't want to burp him, I just want him to calm down."

Hunter's shrilling stopped and the little guy did calm down seemingly.

"What's all the commotion in here?" Dr. Zephyrus asked as she entered the room with a chart. The doctor turned on the light as she entered the room.

"Xero's cranky," Kim answered simply.

"Awe Just like his irascible mother," The gray haired woman teased.

"That's alright though," Shego said. "It'll keep moron's like you at bay when he's older."

"Correction," Dr. Zephyrus said. "I'm a moron, it's the reason you can't keep me at bay."

Shego groaned, the doctor was right as much as she didn't care to admit.

"Rumor has it Orrick over here chased off my nurse." Dr. Zephyrus said.

"She keeps coming in here every fifteen minutes." Shego defended. "God forbid Kim actually get some sleep."

Dr. Zephyrus nodded in understanding and pushed her glasses further into her nose.

"I know it's aggravating but her temperature still isn't where it needs to be." The doctor explained. "And in order to get it there you need to sleep in the guest chair."

"What?" They both coursed.

"Your wacky body heat is effecting Kim so go away." The doctor said frankly.

"How do you know it's Shego?" Kim said.

"Trust me on this," Dr. Zephyrus said. "The nurse will be back in an hour, if you temperature clears and the baby has met all needs you can go home. But not a minute before then."

"Are we over run like last time?" Shego asked. She was concerned about the media's needed to want to be he first to get a glimpse of their new baby. They'd done it with Kanna and it was a huge upset when the small child was successfully smuggled out.

"Of course we are," Dr. Zephyrus grinned. "But your forte is getting out devoid of being seen, so you'll have to use your skills this time."

"Which godmother shall we call upon?" Shego asked.

"None," Shego said. "This is a job for Drew."

--

"You want me to what?" Dr. Drakken asked.

"Get Xero out safely." Shego said.

"Awe Shego," Drakken said enthusiastically. "You're going to trust me with your new born?"

"Yes," Shego said. "And if anything happens to him I swear to any god that may be listening that I will capture you and torture you in ways unbeknownst to man. You'll be in so much pain you'd wish you were dead."

"Does Pumpkin know you're this violent?" An annoying familiar voice asked.

Shego closed her cell phone and turned to stare down at the little person.

"Did you get taller?" Shego asked. This kid grew like a weed.

"No, you just got shorter." Kayden said. "Must be old age."

"Why you little," Shego growled.

Kayden grinned and took off down the hall, but unfortunately for her. Shego was no longer pregnant and was almost back into shape.

"Let me go!" She yelled. As she fought Shego's grasp.

"Awe come on Kiddo," Shego smirked. "Lets have a little fun."

"Please okay, I'm sorry." Kayden said still fighting. "You're not old."

"To late now," Shego said evilly.

"I said I was sorry," Kayden whined.

"I'm not feeling very merciful." Shego answered. The small child stopped fighting and gave in. She wondered exactly where Shego was taking her. Shego took the stairs and Kayden protested.

"Why didn't we use the elevator?" Kayden asked.

"I don't like elevators." Shego grumbled.

She quieted again as she was carried down the stairs by the back of her shirt.

"I'll take that," Dr. Tasich said popping out from the third floor doorway that led to the stairs.

"Nice to see you Dr. T," Shego said grinning. She'd yet to hand over the child.

"Uh huh," Dr. Tasich mumbled. "What are you doing with my child."

"We were just going to play a little game is all," Kayden said speaking up.

"What kind of game?" The doctor inquired. It wasn't often Shego was in the mood to play any types of child games. The younger woman didn't look as if she was going to play any games she wanted Kayden playing. "The last thing I need is my four year old going to juvi."

"No mom it's okay I need some street cred!" Kayden said in Ernst. She didn't want Taylor to mess up her chance to rack in some good reputation points.Hanging out with Shego would finally give he that extra boost she thought she needed.

"That's it," Dr. Tasich interjected. "Back up stairs with you."

"Awe come on T, I promise not to get the kid in trouble." Shego said. "It's boring up there."

"You just had a baby, how could it be boring?" The doctor asked.

"Something about my temperature effecting her temperature or some crap like that." Shego said waving off the question with her free hand.

Doctor Tasich looked from her daughter to the "reformed" villain.

"Alright," She said giving in. "But don't get into anything serious."

The two females who were up to no good grinned mischievously.

Taylor silently wondered what she had just let loose into the hospital. She sighed hoping she's made the right decision.

"I'm going to teach you a few tricks." Shego said. Setting the little girl down when the made it to the ground floor.

"I'm all ears." Kayden said eagerly.

"Well that's good but I need your eyes to be in tune also." Shego said walking ahead of the girl. They were in the hall leading toward the hospitals cafeteria.

In Shego's opinion there were plenty of victims to choose from. She choose a seemingly unsuspecting victim. He was an undercover cop pretending not to be paying attention to his surroundings. He was put looking for people who weren't as talented as Shego was.

He was stalking people less superior to her level of precision.

"Hang back a second, and when I hold up the number four come and join me again." Shego said. "Watch and learn."

Kayden eagerly sat back and watched intently as the older woman went off on her new mission.

Shego grinned as she approached the undercover officer. The poor fellow didn't know who he was up against. Which was surprising to say in the least, she though everyone in the law enforcement agency would know her face anywhere. Obviously not.

She waited until the moment was right. Just as the unsuspecting officer got up to the vending machine he reached into his back pocket. To discover his missing wallet.

Shego held up the number four as she went through her victims wallet.

"Woe," Kayden said. "That was so cool!"

"Yeah I know." Shego said. "Getting it from him was the easy part. It was watching those camera that took up time."

"Excuse me officer, I think you may have dropped this." Shego said waving the wallet at him.

He looked at the two women and thanked them for being so generous as to give him wallet. Shego smirked and Kayden had to hold in a laugh.

"Do it again!" Kayden said happily.

It was the first time Shego had actually seen the small girl act like a child.

"I can't believe you let her loose in the hospital." Dr. Tasich said leaning on the doorway.

"She was only suppose to be gone for a little while. I have faith she'll come back on the right side of the law." Kim said.

"Uh huh," Dr. Tasich said. "She took Kayden with her.

"Oh no," Kim said getting out of the bed. She was ready to pull out her IV and go in search of the two rouge females.

"Woe there tiger," Dr. Tasich said. " I got Samantha's word that she wouldn't do anything extreme."

Kim pondered what the doctor had just told her and relaxed slightly. She remembered the last time those two got together, they decided to cause mayhem at the manor. Sending Kim into a frenzy at every turn, it led to their whole extended family being thrown off balance.

"Was the word promise actually included or did she skim around the word." The redhead asked suspiciously. She knew how tricky her lover could be. There was no way she was going to turn this hospital into the jungle that Kayden already had.

"I got the promise." Dr. Tasich informed her.

Kim still didn't look completely comfortable, but she looked as comfortable as she could in her current situation.

"How's the bigger little one?" Dr. Tasich asked.

"She's doing well," Kim said. "She was at home purposely driving her godmothers up the wall but I'm sure she's fine now."

"And this little one," Taylor said to be sure. She wasn't exactly sure what the young woman had given birth to and it wasn't easy to tell since he was wrapped into a pink blanket.

"He's trying to get a grip on life," Kim laughed.

"Excuse me Dr. Tasich," The nurse from earlier came back in with her cart behind her. She needed to check Kim's blood pressure and temperature again.

"Sorry." Dr. Tasich Said moving out of the nurses way.

They could both tell who the woman was looking for a she looked around the room cautiously.

"She's not here," Kim told her and held out her are for the nurse.

Hunter yawned from his crib, his hiccups continued to irk his nerves but he ignored them.

"Awe," Dr. Tasich said looking down at him. "May I hold him?"

"No!" Dr. Zephyrus exclaimed as she entered the room. "No, no, no…"

"Why not?" Kim asked.

"The last thing I need is for her to want another one." Zephyrus said.

"But Zach!" Taylor pouted. "look at him."

"Yeah look at him," Zephyrus said putting her foot down. "But no touching."

"It's not fair." Dr. Tasich said folding her arms over her chest. "It's Kim's baby."

"And you're my fiancé." Dr. Zephyrus said. "that almost makes you property."

"Jerk!" Dr. Tasich growled. She shoved the taller doctor out of her way as she went in search of their four year old.

"That was so mean," Kim said. "She could have held him for a moment."

"You don't know Taylor," Dr. Zephyrus said.

"She likes babies." Dr. Zephyrus said.

"I have to I'm marrying you!" The younger doctor could be heard saying from the hall.

"See," Dr. Zephyrus said to prove her point.

--

"This will be so cool," Kayden grinned as she watched Shego again pick someone else's purse.

"Excuse me ma'am I think you dropped this." Shego said giving back the wallet.

"Again!" Kayden said giggling happily.

"Naw," Shego declined. Four times was enough. "It's time for something we can reap the rewards of."

"Yes!" Kayden whooped gleefully. Sure she wanted to see a little more of Shego's small tricks but seeing something better was rewarding also.

"So here's the plan alright," Shego said. "We're going to go into the café and you'll pick off an apple. Careful not to get caught by the camera. Those things can be such a bother."

"I won't let you down," Kayden said seriously. The four year old looked as if she was on a mission when she stole the apple.

Shego had to wonder exactly how many times Kayden had practiced stealing out of here. There was no way this was the first time. Kayden walked out and sat at the table and waited as she munched on her apple.

Shego laughed. This kid was something else.

Shego went inside and bought a soda and paid for the "stolen" apple. She had of course promised Dr. Tasich she wouldn't get her child into to much trouble.

"That was fun," Kayden said as they walked back to their own floors. "But is it okay to feel bad?"

"Sure it is," Shego said. "That's why children shouldn't steal."

Kayden's expression saddened. "I'm a bad kid." She whispered.

Shego raised her eyebrow and came to a conclusion. Kayden had only liked the fact the Shego picked the persons pocket and then gave the belonging back. But now the child felt guilty.

"Don't worry kiddo," Shego said pulling the receipt from her pocket and showing it to the little girl. "I paid for the apple."

"Awesome!" Kayden said. The little kid had never been so happy to see a receipt before.

"No lifting for you," Shego told Kayden. "You have to have heart to do it."

"I've got heart." Kayden said.

"Of course you do," Shego said. "But not for swiping.

Kayden nodded.

--

"You two look guilty," Kim said as they entered the room. She knew better than Dr. Tasich did. She didn't believe that those two had slipped away and not been up to no good.

The two deviants grinned and turned to each other on;y to shrug shrug simultaneously.

"Just a bit," Shego admitted.

"But nothing too serious," Kayden grinned, fingering the receipt in her pocket.

--

Again Sorry for the long update wait. I'm struggling with this story and my muses are being mean.

Toss me a review if you get the chance.


	41. Rough Times

All I have to say is…"Don't kill me for this chapter."

_Chapter 41: Rough Times._

Xero tried to move his hands in order to lung out at the light they were shining in his eyes. The people had been poking at him since the sun had come up this morning.

The only person to save him was warm and cuddly.

"He's going to through another fit," Shego warned. She didn't want to give up Hunter. They'd taken him in the middle of the night to weigh him for a second time and the little boy screamed him lungs out.

"He was only crying because they took all his clothes off." Kim protested. "Give her Xero."

"He felt violated," Shego muttered putting the baby back into the crib.

"He'll be fine," The nurse said. "It's just a hearing test."

"See, Kanna had one of those," Kim said trying to ease her loves nerves.

"And you see the way she acts right?" Shego muttered.

"Oh don't be a brat," Kim said kissing her cheek.

Kim knew it was just Shego being protective and wanted her fiery counterpart to calm down. Even she was a bit nervous every times the baby left the room. Any time young Hunter was out from under their watchful eyes she had an urge to go and look for him. Which she of course knew would only set the hospital in a frenzy looking for her.

"You look like you need a Prozac," Dr. Zephyrus said to Shego. "What's your problem."

"They keep taking our baby and doing stuff to him," Kim said.

"Is that all?" Dr. Zephyrus said. "why didn't you just say you wanted to go?"

Dr. Zephyrus shook her head. Of all people she would have expected the two to thoroughly go through their baby handling procedures.

"If at any time you two feel uncomfortable, it's a your parental right to go along with Hunter." Dr. Zephyrus said.

"Then I'm enforcing it," Shego said grumpily hunting down the nurse.

"You two are funny," Dr. Zephyrus laughed.

"You have no idea," Kim answered. "You should see us when we're at home."

"I bet things are a lot more relaxed." She said. "No ones doing things to your child. It's all safe and secure in the space that you've prepared especially for them."

Kim nodded. There was nothing like the first time you bring you baby home. You're so proud of the little things you're able to provide for them.

"I've been there," Zachariah spoke softly. "but you are much better prepared than I was."

"You're a doctor, how could you be any less prepared?" Kim asked.

"Easily," Zachariah answered taking off her lab coat and sitting in the empty chair next to Kim's bed. "You got a nine mouth notice. I, on the other hand got a nine minute notice."

"Oh," Kim whispered. She'd forgotten how the young doctor had come to have her daughter. "I suppose we are very lucky then."

Zachariah noticed. "My stories a bit different than yours."

"Care to share?" Kim asked.

The doctor looked at her watch. "I've got five minutes."

"That's it?" Kim asked. "You haven't been home in three days."

Zachariah shrugged. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Orrick." The doctor deadpanned. "I'm worried about what she'll do to my hospital staff."

"And your going to fight her off if she gets out of hand?" Kim joked.

"No," Zachariah laughed. "contrary to popular belief I'm not that stupid."

Kim nodded.

"She trusts me," The doctor said quietly. "I can't just leave her surrounded by people she doesn't know."

"We really should appreciate you more," Kim told her honestly. "Always on call the way you are."

"Speaking of on call," The doctor said looking at her watch. "I need to call my child. Make sure she's behaving."

"I'm sure she is," Kim said.

"Yeah but if she gets bored she tends to find unconventional ways of entertaining herself." The doctor said pulling out her cell phone and calling her house.

"Excuse me," She said getting out of her chair and walking into the hall.

Kim laid back and listened to the doctor first speak to her fiancé. They seemed to be arguing about something before Zachariah asked to speak to Kayden.

"Listen kiddo I know I haven't been home," She heard the doctor say. "but you got to stop."

"I'm serious," She said. "You're doing it on purpose."

"I know you're only four!" Zachariah sighed. "I promise."

"Are you throwing a tantrum?" Zachariah asked bewildered. This was a new trick. "where'd you learn that?"

"No, it's not going to get you your way!" Kim heard her laugh. "We'll you tell Donald that doesn't work in our house."

"I miss you too," Kim tuned out of the conversation. She sensed it was over.

"I know you were listening," She told Kim as she reentered the room.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kim pretended.

"Sure you don't," Zachariah said sitting back down. "She starts screaming into the phone like she lost her mind."

Kim laughed. "Kids have lost their mind these days."

"Oh yeah," She agreed. "She said her friend Donald told her tantrums were the way to go. They'd get her anything she wanted."

"I tried that once when I was little," Kim reminisced. "My dad locked me in my room and wouldn't let me out until my mom god home."

"I think we all try it at one point," Zach said.

Kim nodded and the two went quiet as the doctor laid her head back and closed her eyes.

"I was 22 when she was given to me," She said speaking softly.

"_What do you mean mine?" Zachariah said holding the small child out at arms length. The kids hair was long and shaggy but her eyes still managed to peer at her through them. Not like the kid was actually looking at her, but instead she was trying to think of a way to steal her shinny glasses. _

"_He left you the child and anything she had." The lawyer said. "and to her he left his life savings. A college fund it's not much."_

_Zachariah nodded still eyeing the child. Kayden wiggled not liking being held into the air and heavily scrutinized. She got her chance to get a good hold on the women when she pulled her in for closer inspection._

"_Can you excuse me for a minute?" Zachariah said leaving the room, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a very familiar number._

"_Tasich," Taylor said answering her cell phone. _

"_Are you sure you want to marry me?" Zachariah asked. "I mean you need to be really sure."_

"_Zach, have you been drinking again?" Taylor sighed. The peppered haired woman had turned to drinking in order to ignore the feelings of hurt she had from losing her twin. "I thought we talked about this."_

"_He left me Kayden," Zachariah said avoiding the drinking question. "We're barely eating and he left us his kid!"_

"_He left "us" Kayden," She corrected. "He left her to you because he trusts us."_

"_So your okay with this," Zachariah said. _

"_What else can I be?" Taylor asked. "it's better she's with us than in the system."_

"_I have 50 dollars in my bank account." Zach said. "Do you really think that's enough to support a 7 month old and two adults?"_

"_Look Z," Taylor said calmly. "Get the kid and her stuff and go home. I'm working an extra shift. we'll talk about this later."_

"_But Taylor!" She exclaimed._

"_What Zach?" She said impatiently. "You can't just leave her!" _

"_Okay," She said hanging up the phone._

_Zachariah trudged back into the lawyers office, and looked at the paperwork on the desk. Quietly she signed her name on the dotted line and gathered the child and her belongings._

"_Here are the extra set of keys to Zacharias's apartment." The lawyer said._

"_Yeah thanks," She said sullenly._

"_and the account numbers and copies to all the paper work are in the folder," The lawyer said._

_She nodded gathering the little girl in her arms, and leaving the building._

"_Where are we going kid?" Zachariah asked Kayden as they stood outside. The little girl paid her no attention as they walked to the car. _

_She open the back door and strapped the baby in._

_The little girl looked around and began to cry as She went to the drivers side and got in._

"_Alright look kid," Zach said getting her too stop crying so she could hear. "Your not the only one who wants to cry right now._

_Kayden turned her attention outside of the window and completely stopped crying. _

"_I'm hungry," she told the little girl. "I bet you are too huh?" _

_The little girl turned her attention back to her._

_--_

"You have no idea how unprepared we were," Zachariah explained to Kim. "We had forty dollars to our name."

"How were you going to school?" Kim asked.

"Grants and Taylor," She admitted. "She wouldn't let me take out loans. Medical school was to expensive so she worked and put me through and went back to school after I got hired."

"How'd Taylor adjust," Kim asked. "To having a baby in the house?"

"Oh it was a wreck," Zachariah laughed. "an absolute catastrophe."

"_I have to go," Zach said grabbing her shoulder bag. _

"_Alright, I get off work at nine," Taylor said coming out in her uniform. She turned and saw Kayden awake playing with a stuffed animal on the floor "Awe crap,"_

"_It's okay I'll skip today." Zach said, taking off her bag._

"_Like hell you will," Taylor said. "You better take your ass to school."_

"_But T," She tried to protest._

"_We already paid for that day and unless you're on your death bed, you're going!" She yelled shoving Zach out of the door to their one bedroom apartment._

"_Taylor, I need my school bag." She said._

_Taylor opened the door quickly and tossed it into her arms._

"_You'll be late," She said through the door._

"_I love you too," Zachariah mumbled._

"_You better," She yelled back. "I support your ass."_

"That was basically our first week," Zachariah said. "They let her off on a paid two week vacation until we could figure out what to do with Kayden."

"That must have sucked." Kim said.

"Oh you have no idea," Zach smiled. "I thought Taylor was going to leave me."

"Why?" Kim asked.

"We were already having problem," Zach answered. "trust me people who think having a bay will solve all of their problems are stupid."

"No kidding," Kim said. "I never understood people with that mindset. "How could adding another life into the mix make things better? It's not like the person is going to fall back in love with you."

"I have a patient who believes that." Zach said.

"They may fall in love with the baby," Kim said. "But that relationship is doomed.

"Totally" The doctor laughed.

"So how'd you solve the babysitting issue?" Shego asked from the doorway.

"Well my brother came back from training for a while so he sat with her," Zachariah answered. "and then Taylor started taking her to work."

"I always wondered how you two got away with that."

"She was working at a day care center," Zachariah laughed.

"Figures," Shego said entering the room.

"Interning and going to school is not fun," She said.

It wasn't looking before the doctors pager went off.

"Alright, Women are having babies!" Dr. Zephyrus said slipping her coat back on.

"What did they do to Hunter?" Kim asked as they watched the doctor leave.

"They did an ABR on him," Shego said. "I found out he has to be asleep for that so no crying."

"That's great," Kim said inviting her to lay down next to her.

"Yeah," Shego said. "That's amazing."

---

Bonnie steadily gazed again at the engagement ring and sighed. It had been a while since she mentioned the whole marriage issue to Monique and it was starting to take a toll on her. She so badly wanted to ask Monique to wed her.

Bonnie thought Monique was onto her but regardless, she paid as much attention as she could to Monique. Pampering the younger girl whenever she wasn't at work.

"Bonnie?" Monique called from downstairs.

"Yes love?"

"We need to talk," Monique said sitting down on the couch and patting the empty spot next to her.

"I'd rather not," Bonnie said as she turned to run back up the stairs.

"Woman if you don't get over here, you'll be single." Monique threatened.

Bonnie sighed, as slowly walked over to Monique.

"What's up?" Bonnie asked.

"Are you cheating on me?" Monique asked her bluntly.

"Are you joking?" Bonnie asked angrily.

"I just want to know," Monique said seriously. "You've been paying a lot of attention to me. it's like you're trying to make up for something."

"I can't pay attention to my woman?" Bonnie asked. "Constantly show you how much I love you?"

"I didn't mean to offend you Monique said quietly. "I know it's an offensive question, but I've played the fool before."

Bonnie sighed taking Monique's hand in hers.

"You will never play the fool with me," Bonnie said. "I love you with all my heart."

Monique nodded looking into those brown eyes she'd searched what felt like thousands of times before.

"I love you too," Monique said, pulling the brunette into her arms.

"But I totally dreamed of fucking Betty yesterday." Bonnie murmured lightly.

"Oh you aren't the only one," Monique laughed guiltily. "And that lovely Dr. Porter she's at home screwing."

"Let's go upstairs," Bonnie said lustfully.

--

A heavy sigh came from behind the computer screen as the young ninja typed away," She was writing into her online blog. Telling the world about her new dilemma.

She still hadn't gotten around to telling Ron her feeling about the baby, and it was stressing her out. Every time he bounced happily around the house chirping about how good looking their kid would be if Yori had strong genes.

It was annoying her, but she still didn't have the heart to crush his world. This baby meant so much more to him than expanding their family. It was a sign of his eternal love for her.

"Yori?" Ron called entering the study. "What re you up to?"

He said next to her on the couch and waited for her to respond.

"I'm writing in my blog," She answered honestly as she sent out the next entry and deleted her history.

"Oh okay," He said. He knew not to pry. Yori was very sensitive when it came to him inquiring about things she put in her online diary. He sometimes just didn't think it was fair that the whole world got to read about what was going on in her wife's mind and he didn't.

"I'm hungry," She told him. "Please tell me we had bananas?"

Ron nodded.

---

Betty yawned as Kanna watched her. The woman had to take the baby to work with her since her mother's weren't home yet.

"What?" Betty asked when she caught Kanna's eyes on her.

The little girl wanted her god mothers eye patch. She was the only one she knew that had one. She wanted to see what was underneath it.

But both of their attention shifted as Dr. Porter entered the office.

Kanna thought the lady was pretty but she had only seen her a few times and still wasn't comfortable with her near.

"Are you having fun playing mommy?" Vivian asked referring to her keeping of Kanna.

"Not exactly," Betty said. "She's behaving though,"

"That's always a good thing," Vivian said. "I got an interesting phone call from Monique and Bonnie."

"Oh yeah?" Betty asked suspiciously.

"Yes," The doctor answered. "They were wondering if we were interested in dinner."

"Only if it's just dinner," Betty said. "I know what those two are up to."

"Oh really?" She asked.

"Yes, and you better drop the idea." Betty retorted.

--

Review please.


	42. Abnormal

Where in the world did Spikeagitta go? I'm starting to worry.

_Chapter 42: Abnormal_

Drew sighed, he had to figure out a way to get little Hunter out of the hospital undetected by the media. He had a few devices that could turn the two invisible, but those hadn't been tested and the last thing he needed was to disappear and never reappear again. Although it would make it a lot harder for Shego to pummel him, he didn't want to completely screw up the trust Shego, even though she wouldn't admit it, had seemingly built up for him.

He rummaged through drawers and large closets of devices none of them suitable for what he needed to do.

There were destruction rays, molecular compound demonstrators, inter dimensional vortex inducers, hover crafts, rockets, and other types a little inventions.

"I'll have to use my genius for this it seems," He said with a light frown. He was running out of time and god forbid he be late when Shego called and gave the word.

He didn't want to die, and if he mucked this up surely Kim would kill him.

--

"We do you mean abnormal?" Kim heard Shego ask.

Their lanky physician had come in to tell them about the results of Hunter's ABR.

"He's deaf," Kim explained to Shego.

"Well we don't know that," Dr. Zephyrus told them. "We'll have to do a secondary test and see if the is in fact the case."

Shego looked down at the small child that rested securely in Kim's arms. There was not much to their new little guy. He slept a lot during the day, which was for sure.

"When can we find out?" Kim asked.

"We'll know for absolute sure when he's maybe about three." She responded.

Shego shrugged. She didn't really care whether or not He could hear as long as he was healthy, happy, and content.

Kim on the other hand was slightly concerned about having to teach both of their children ASL early on. It wouldn't really disrupt the household since both adults were fluent when it using the hand speech.

"Why does it take so long?" Shego asked.

"That's just the time provided. You should know in a few months. Infants tend to jump at loud noises and should be able to respond to your voice when they hear it." Dr. Zephyrus responded. "At about three or four months of age He should know his name and look for whoever calls it."

"At around three years old speak inabilities will be apparent." She continued.

"That won't affect us taking him home today right?" Kim asked. She really wanted to get out of this place. As much as she loved the wonderful company she really wanted to take Hunter home.

"No," Dr. Zephyrus answered much too all three of their delight.

The two other women weren't the only ones that wanted to go home. The doctor wanted them to get out as soon as possible so she could go home to her own family.

Hunter could feel the small traces of tension and wiggled. He didn't like it, especially since it seemed to be centered on him.

"He's already starting trouble," Kim mumbled holding him up to eye level.

Hunter peeked out at her opening his eyes just enough to make contact. He knew she was looking at him, even if he couldn't see her properly.

His vision was still off, one of the terrible effects of being young.

He concentrated and forced his eyes to focus giving him a better view of his mothers beautiful eyes. It excited him even more but she drew him in and held him close.

"He's going to be so spoiled." Dr. Z grinned. "Don't forget at Kanna's three month."

"You remind us every five minutes how could we?" Shego asked.

The doctor bid them farewell and left them alone.

"Perhaps it is a good thing you forced me to learn ASL, yeah?" Shego asked.

Kim hadn't really forced Shego to learn sign language, but the read head had taken classes on the subject and Shego often got dragged in to helping her prepare for tests. She was also made to help the younger girl with her homework.

"I love you," Kim said, bringing the other woman in for a hug. They all lay down but a feeling of emptiness came over the small family that even baby Hunter could feel. They were missing one of their own.

"I love you too," Shego muttered kissing her loves forehead.

---

Kanna stirred quietly, she could tell she wasn't in her home any longer. This new room was, from what she could tell, an office.

She could hear light murmurings coming from left and wasn't surprised to see her godmother and her female.

She could feel the uncomfortable feeling in her stomach and figured she was hungry, but food would have to wait. She wanted to see more of the show.

The two women usually started poking fun at each other, which would lead to one storming off upset, or them laughing it off and blaming it all on god fun.

"We have a guest," Betty said indicating in Kanna's direction.

She huffed. These adults were no fun at least her mothers would fist fight when they were bored. Which she thoroughly enjoyed watching since the redhead one always got put into a submissive hold before she could get her raven haired mother into one.

Kanna did think it was a little unfair since her redhead mother was a lot bigger than her raven haired one.

She reached out when the blonde woman came to her aid and picked her up.

"She's so adorable," Vivian cooed.

"Sure she is," Betty said. "But trying to get her to drink the formula is a hassle."

"Well how would you feel if one moment you were latched on to a nice warm nipple that provided you with milk and then you were suddenly given the plastic thing without a very nice feel and disgusting formula?" Dr. Porter pointed out. "If I recall correctly even you get a little grumpy when I..."

"I get your point," Betty said cutting her off as she prepared Kanna's bottle. She blushed slightly knowing what Vivian was going to say.

"Good," The blond grinned.

--

Monique watched Bonnie pace their bedroom naked, fine curves shifting from side to side as she moved.

"As much as I'd hate to ask," Monique started. "Can you please stop pacing?"

"Finally get tired of watching my ass?" Bonnie said plopping down on the bed next to Monique.

Throughout the love making they had yet to find a way to seduce the one eyed woman. Sure they knew that with their combined powers of divine seduction they could easily lure the woman into their inner most chamber, but that's not what they wanted.

They wanted to Betty to want to be there, and they were finding it very difficult to persuade her. Calling Vivian had made it a bit uneasy since she worked with the woman whose woman she wanted to, for a lack of a better term, fuck.

They were more that willing to add one more person onto their fun if they could have Betty.

---

Drew had finally decided to sit down and construct a brand new plan, something that was easy and would go his way.

"Baby safe," He thought to himself. "It needs to be baby safe."

He rummaged through an old closet and came across some very useful objects.

It was the wig Shego had worn on the mission when they kidnapped the head of Smarty Mart and a few old items of his mothers.

Suddenly he had a very "sick" and "wrong" idea.

--

Kim changed baby Hunter after she got done feeding him while Shego went to call Drakken.

They were waiting for their discharge papers and even Kim could tell how excited Shego was to finally be going home. The hospital wasn't exactly where she wanted to stay.

"You've got thirty minutes," Shego muttered into her cell phone.

"Forty," Drew pleaded. "I want it to be a fail proof as possible."

"I'm feeling lenient," Shego growled, closing her phone.

Shego yawned and stretched as she went back into the room with Kim. She left out for fear she might have to use a few choice words that Kim didn't agree with.

"Why are your friends so much more responsible when it comes to children?" Kim asked.

"They're older," Shego reminded her.

Kim sighed, just wanted to go. Shego could light the media on fire for all she cared at the moment. Okay so in her mind that wasn't exactly true, but she was starting to get impatient now that there was a countdown.

"And we're sure Betty's at home?" Kim pouted. She didn't want to go home and have Betty not be there with Kanna. "I want to see Luci!"

"Oh stop pouting," Shego said lighting up her hand in a threatening manor. Kim wasn't pregnant any more and things we're going back to normal.

There would be action packed fights and tons of cuffing each other over the head. The most important to say in the least was the make up sex.

Kim proceeded to pout deeper and Shego growled putting out her hand.

"I'll call and make sure." Shego grumbled.

---

A content sigh echoed lightly through the room as Yori rubbed her growing stomach. She was not at all happy about the growth. She knew she should think of this as positively as possible but she just couldn't. No matter how she tried to look at the situation.

She picked up a novel that Monique had given to her as a good read. Unfortunately it was Angela's Ashes and that isn't a good book to give anyone who was pregnant and hating it.

It was a sad but good book.

---

Drew looked himself over one last time before stepping out of the vehicle.

Heads turned as a beautiful blue woman stepped out the car. Her protruding stomach made it very obvious that she wasn't single.

Drew grinned. Inside of the stomach was soft cushioning for baby Hunter to travel on. Yes, his brilliant idea had been to carry Hunter out underneath his dress in a specially fitted compartment just for him.

If only Shego knew...

--

"Well hello there good lookin'" Kim whistled wolfishly from her spot on the bed and Drakken stepped into the doorway.

"What the hell..." Shego muttered. She really had only expected him to bring sometime of cool backpack thing, something a lot different than what he had.

"I'd like you to see my simplest yet most brilliant invention yet." Drew said opening the hatch on the stomach part.

"No." Shego said.

"It looks so cool," Kim said getting out of bed to inspect it.

"No." Shego repeated.

"I knew I might get some resistance from you," Drew said. "That's why I double triple checked to make sure nothing could possibly go wrong."

"Can he breathe in there?" Kim asked. The part Hunter was supposed to sit in didn't look like it had ventilation.

"Of course," Drew said.

Shego looked at them skeptically. Kim seemed to be seriously considering this.

"Sam put her faith in you so will I," Kim said. She wasn't exactly sure what kind of work Drakken had going on but she knew he would do everything he could to insure the safety of their child.

"My faith is diminishing," Shego muttered.

Shego finished packing up their things while Kim helped Drakken with his baby carrying contraption.

Dr. Zephyrus entered the room and from her angle, Kim's head was underneath Drew's dress and it didn't look PG13.

"Caught with your head in the cookie jar?" She asked.

"Don't even," Shego started. "At least Kim can get her head into a cookie jar."

"It's just sad," The doctor said. "She has to go to other jars for what she needs."

"That's enough you two," Kin said stopping them before a fight broke out.

"You really should get a leash for this thing," Dr. Zephyrus said scribbling her name on the release forms. "It may mull somebody."

Shego's hands lit up as her plasma charged hands went for the crazy doctor.

"Have a safe trip," she told Kim as she dodged out of the way just in time. "Release forms are on the table."

"Get back here!" Shego growled giving chase.

She really didn't know the tall woman could run as fast as she did. Shego noted her asthma didn't seem to be bothering her. She probably didn't have time for asthma, she reasoned, she's was to busy fearing for her life.

Zephyrus made the mistake of taking the stairs instead of the elevator out of the hospital. She was sure Shego was going to kill her.

Shego on the other hand wasn't sure was she was going to do with the lanky doctor once she caught her. But as of now that didn't matter all that mattered was the fact that she caught her.

"One problem and then the next," Shego told herself has she jumped over the banister directly behind the doctor.

She grabbed the physician by her coat jacket and lifted her off her feet.

"Not so tough now are you?" Shego smirked still not exactly sure about what to do with her prey.

"And a muzzle," Zephyrus wheezed. "A leash and a muzzle."

"Or you're full of bravery today aren't you?" She couldn't believe even now the doctor was still talking shit.

Zachariah grinned. She didn't know how she'd make it out of this one with third degree burns.

---

"Alright," Kim said. "You should make it there exactly when we do."

"Gotcha," Drew said.

"Now I have to go save our doctor," Kim said. "Please strap him in safely and make sure his head is secure."

"I will," Drew huffed.

"And if he starts crying its okay, it's probably because you're moving around to much."

"Alright," Drakken said.

Kim smiled before running off. She firmly believed Hunter was in good hands.

--

"Tell me why I shouldn't toast your annoying ass," Shego flaming up her fist again.

"Because Possible likes me," She pointed out. She knew Shego loved to keep Kim happy, and having her as a physician made Kim happy.

"She could always find a new one," Shego said. "You aren't the only annoying moron we know with doctor in the title."

"Now that's not nice," She pouted but Shego pushed her against the wall.

"Don't pout," Shego growled. She hated when people pouted. It got on her nerves.

"It's a natural reflex," The doctor told her.

"Samantha Orrick!" Kim called from several flights up. "You turn that doctor loose."

"No," Shego whined. "I never get to do anything evil any more."

"Stop whining," Zephyrus said. "You sound like Kayden and that's sad since she's four."

"Shut up!" Shego said annoyed. She punched a hole into the wall beside the doctor's head to show how much she wasn't joking.

"Stop playing with Dr. Z," Kim told her. "We have to get home to Luci and Xero."

"Saved by the kids," The gray haired woman whooped.

"I could pummel your ass and then go," Shego warned. She wasn't above clocking the young doctor and then going to see the two children she helped deliver.

"Please hurry," Zach asked. "I have my own child to go see and if I'm late her mother will slaughter me."

"I hope you get stuck in traffic," Shego said, releasing the fragile woman.

"And I hope you get caught by the media." She teased.

---

Hmmm... What will happen next chapter? Does Xero get home safely? What's wrong with Kanna? And why is Dr. Director climbing out of her office window?

If I don't get five reviews we may never find out...


	43. According to plan

I'm actually using my voice-recognition software do this chapter in my opinion you can totally tell I'm doing something different. This is the first time using this so if there is a few mistakes that I haven't caught just let me know. Normally I'll have read through it but sometimes you know me, I can miss a lot of stuff.

_Chapter Forty-three: According to plan._

The brunette breathed a sigh of relief. She couldn't believe just how hard it was to get those two off of her back. The little imps were persistent not only had she turned the two down three times in the last hour but they had now gotten Vivian to go along with their little plan. Betty silently wondered how in the world they had talked her into something like that.

She thought she knew Vivian better; she massaged her temples as she felt a headache coming on. How does the woman give her up like that? They were supposed to have something special, something that was just only for the two of them, but somehow they managed to talk Vivian into sharing.

They probably used some horrendous excuse like "caring is sharing". Betty couldn't believe how much she hated that commercial now that it had given the little losers something to do her in with.

Betty looked up at the clock and began packing up to leave. She looked over to her left where Kanna sat contently in one of the little bouncing chairs that she'd managed to get from the younger girls house before she went to work. It was time for them to leave and she finally managed to gather up Kanna. The child was quiet on the trip home she was hoping to finally be able to see her mothers when she got back.

Betty was a little sad that she had to give Kanna back, the young one had grown on her, but she had to give the infant back before she gave Vivian anymore ideas. She couldn't wait for things to go back to _normal_, whatever _normal_ was anyway, she wasn't quite sure any more. She figured her _normal_ was childless, work consuming, stressful, and fast-paced. Until recently she had never really taken out anytime for herself, work was her life. Now she suddenly found her life relaxing. She didn't know whether it was the new additions to her family, or if it was just because she is being more selfish than usual.

She sighed, she hated the fact that when she got to Kim and Shego's she'd have to rain on their parade and remind them of Shego's impending court date. That would definitely put a damper on their moods. It was supposed to be one of the most joyous of days of their life; they were bringing another new baby into their home.

On the way to their house she considered maybe postponing the little reminder. She strongly doubted that if she was in Shego's position that Shego would put a damper on her joyous occasion by mentioning something so possibly devastating. The idea of her in Shego's shoes made her laugh, she couldn't even see herself going down the same road as Shego, let alone having two kids, while technically three since she also considered Kim to be one of Shego's children.

She pulled up to the house slowly; it took her a moment to notice that the woman standing outside of the house was in fact Drew in a dress. Betty couldn't believe her eyes. How could someone so genius, make such a stupid plan? Then again she considered it wasn't stupid since it actually worked, which was surprising considering only five percent of Drakken's inventions did work. She was surprised the little contraption hadn't blown up, killing dozens of people.

She wondered what Shego might have possibly been thinking when she trusted that man with their newborn child. She guessed she may have to consider Kim's frame of mind also since she clearly had to go along with the plan. She supposed it sounded foolproof to Kim and Shego so she would have to trust their decisions. Although if it was her child there was no way that, that man would even be near it.

It was something about the man's genius that bothered her. It baffled her sense she just couldn't wrap her head around how someone so clever to be so dense. She then considered that it might just be a very good act that he pulled to get out of trouble. She silently wondered if she could ever get the man to come and work for her.

In her head that idea seemed unwise, but it was better to employ the man than to lock his genius away. She still wasn't too sure whether his genius could be trusted or not. Shego must have seen something she couldn't. It was the only thing she could think of that would have attracted the super-powered villainess to him in the first place.

As she pulled into the driveway it appeared to her that the mastermind seemed to be having trouble getting into the house. The pale man didn't have house keys, or at least couldn't use the voice-recognition system to deactivate the security system. Betty shook her head she supposed she'd help the man even if he hadn't noticed her sitting there yet. It was fairly humorous until she remembered that he had baby Hunter hidden somewhere underneath his hideous dress.

She stepped out of a sleek black car global justice had provided her with, and opened the back door in order to retrieve Kanna. The older man seemed oblivious to their presence as he fumbled with the door.

Kanna silently wondered if he was slow on the uptake because of his short hair. All of her god mommies had long hair and they could open doors, but this seemed beyond his level of genius. Even at her young age, the three month old had it all figured out. She'd seen her mother's open doors enough and she figured that the knob and the lock had a little something to do with it.

The two females were getting bored watching the man fumble with the door.

Betty stepped closer but Kanna's wiggling stopped her. The young girl didn't like Drew's unstable disposition. She got the feeling the man had something that she knew she wouldn't like and she didn't want to be near him.

Her noises caught Drew's attention, and the "pregnant" man turned around.

---

Shego turned in order to look at Kim; she wasn't quite sure about the redhead. It was a long journey home and they were ride less. Shego knew how much having a baby could take a toll on the body. She would have offered to carry the girl but she knew Kim would turn her down. Just like the older woman, Kim had her pride; sure it wasn't as easily scarred as Shego's but it would still hold her back nonetheless.

Kim seemed to be keeping up just fine, but the redhead could feel her body wanting to slow down. She wondered if Shego would be willing to carry her the last hour of the way home, not that she was actually going to ask. She had dignity, okay maybe that wasn't why she refused to let Shego carry her. There was just something that didn't feel right about it.

She figured she should at least pester the older woman to make their trip home more fun, but with so little energy she wasn't exactly sure how she would pull off such a feat.

---

Betty and Drew's attention were taken away from the little girl as her parents walked up. Being tired and out of breath wasn't stopping Kim as the redhead charged for the chance to hold Kanna before Shego could even think about it.

The raven haired woman scoffed. Her crazy imp could have run a marathon, crossed six mountains, three forests, and ten valleys and still would have had enough energy to exert if it meant getting to one of their children first.

Kim didn't know whether or not if it was her parental instincts kicking in but it didn't matter. Her eyes locked onto her target and her body went on auto drive.

"Mommy's baby," Kim grinned, she could barely greet Betty she was so busy attaching herself to the little girl.

Kanna cooed lightly, happy to be saved from whatever evils her moronic godfather had in store. She spotted her other mother standing closely behind waiting for her turn but some how the wink her taller mother gave her indicated she wouldn't be getting a turn for a while.

No matter to the little girl she loved her redhead mother just the same.

Shego motioned for them to go inside once she greeted Betty properly.

The four crowded inside the living room, while Drew shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't envy women," He said. "Having to carry children."

Kanna couldn't to much understand what Drew was saying but it was something she knew she wouldn't like.

The word "sibling" came to mind again. Her mothers were supposed to be bringing her home one and she was curious to find out what it was.

"Alright Luci, we've got a surprise for you," Shego told the greened girl.

They watched Kanna's eyebrows rise, as if telling her to hurry up.

Shego carefully helped Drew open his attached stomach's compartment.

Betty looked on from the sidelines. She'd yet to see the new little one and was a bit anxious to see what little Hunter was like.

Kanna on the other hand wasn't happy as she saw Shego pull out the sleeping bundle.

"Meet Hunter," Shego said happily holding him out for the onlookers to see.

Kanna didn't see anything so special. It was just a furry thing that gave her the creeps.

"See your new brother?" Kim asked Kanna turning the child more.

Kanna scoffed, she hoped Drew was taking her new "brother" back where he came from. There was only room for one infant and she was it.

Yes she was spoiled already and wasn't willing to share her parents with anything or anyone. She'd seen those animals on that Animal Planet channel her raven haired mother loved to watch. Some of them were referred to as "pets" and she wondered if Hunter was one of those.

"I know what you're thinking," Kim said watching the little girl's expression change from one of fascination to one of rejection. "But we're not sending him back."

Kanna pouted, giving her baby version of the puppy dog pout.

"Man that's fierce," Betty mumbled.

"Cut it out," Shego told the pouter sternly as she passed Hunter to Betty.

Shego sat down placing Kanna snuggly in between the two of them. She kissed the soft tresses of their daughter's hair and at the soothing touch Kanna was put in a better temperament.

She supposed she could deal with the newcomer. How ever frustrating it may be.

Kim and Shego traded glances, sighing as if they'd just passed the first test. They some how knew Hunter would have some trouble before Kanna let him into the family.

Betty's cell phone rang soon after the family had settled in. Young Hunter sleeping in Betty's arms and Kanna being cuddled by her mothers.

Drew traded his pregnant outfit for something more comfortable and was now sprawled out on the floor dozing lightly.

"Director," The eye patch donning women answered. Her features scrunched in annoyance.

Shego and Kim had both known that expression. Some moron had just ruined her day and needed her to come back to work.

The older woman told the person on the other line, who they presumed was Will, that She'd be there within the hour.

"Got to run," Betty told them handing over their new bundle.

Kanna wasn't happy about the closeness and debated on whether she should be a brat or not.

Shego nudged her and Kanna went silent again.

---

Betty shuffled through paper work and sighed. All she wanted was a little time with her family but oh no, that wasn't going to happen.

She needed to choose someone to take her place at the head of central and she needed someone she could trust.

Will had already turned down the position telling her that he would give his same loyalty to anyone she choose to put in her place.

That brought a smile to her face her agents trusted her and making a good decision was vital.

Betty tapped her pen unconsciously. There was only one name that came to mind when she thought of the person perfect enough for this position.She wanted someone that wasn't a complete zealot and knew what it was like to be on the other side of the law. She needed someone who was willing to look the other way if it meant keeping the peace. She needed someone whose presence demanded attention the minute they walked into the room. She wanted someone better suited for the job than she was.

She wanted someone with skill and knew how important it was to keep the world safe.

Her train of thought was interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Enter," Director said adjusting her eye patch.

Vivian was the first to pop her head through the door. She turned and whispered something to someone standing behind her. This made the brunette raise her eyebrow.

She caught on to her suspicious behavior and pushed her seat back a bit.

"Oh Bets don't look so uncomfortable," Vivian said opening the door.

Betty could see the two women clearly standing behind her and pressed one of the buttons on her desk that opened her windows.

She knew she would need a get away and that would be the fastest way out.

They looked as if they planned to ambush her, standing there with backpacks and Vivian holding a bottle of wine. She could bet that underneath their trench coats they were wearing something made out of barely enough material to form a dishcloth.

Their grins widened at the horror stuck expression and Betty made a quickly made a run for it. Kim Possible wasn't the only one with cool gadgets. She was the head of Global Justice, they'd never catch her.

She slipped out of the window just as Vivian ran toward it.

"Let go," Director demanded as her girlfriend caught hold of her shoe.

"Come back inside," She responded. Betty shook her head and slipped her foot out of the shoe. The ledge she was standing on wasn't very wide as she slinked further away from the building.

The wind blew hard against her, causing her to be slightly annoyed. On all the days for it to be windy it had to be the one when she was outside.

She removed on of her hands from the glass as she pressed the button on her radio.

"Get a hawk of the north side of the tower," Betty said.

The women inside rose their eyebrows at each other. Betty's office of was located of the south side of the building.

Betty pushed a bottom hidden underneath her belt buckle and a silver liquid poured out and form and circle shape that appeared was now solid.

Betty was happy at the results slowly she tested it by lightly putting her foot on it. Once she was sure it would hold she stood on top of it and floated away from the side of the building.

"She's getting away," Monique groaned.

"Lets go" Bonnie said leaving the office and running toward the opposite side of the building, she wanted to see what Director planned to do.

Betty managed to make her way to the rendezvous point and was happy to see her ride.

"Crazy women," Betty huffed.

---

Kim was happy to be home as she sipped on a cool glass of water. It was getting late but she didn't want to move. Kanna lay comfortably on her chest fast asleep, while Hunter lay cozily with Shego as she read a book in her reclining chair.

"This is the life," Kim muttered quietly.

Shego nodded in agreement.

It was now just them in the house, Drew had caught a short nap and run back to his lair. They had a good laugh when he woke up and seemingly didn't know where he was. He hadn't been in Shego and Kim's house very often to know what it looked like through groggy eyes.

Kim rested her head back on the arm of the couch content to sit there and fall asleep just as her children had done.

Kim smiled looking at the small tuffs of hair that covered her daughters head. Their children had such a care free lives never having to worry about anything or anyone, they was more than happy to place all of the trust in their parents.

"What if I let them down?" Kim wondered aloud.

Parenting was a huge job and sometimes could be extremely difficult.

"Will you cut that out," Shego sighed. "All that self doubting is ridiculous."

"Well," Kim said. "I'm still a little insecure about my parenting abilities."

"You're doing fine," Shego smiled reassuringly. Kim's sullen nature was starting to rub off on her more than she cared for, so much so that she was counting down the days until her next shrink appointment. She was sure that once she was finished even Dr. Tasich would feel overwhelmed.

"Sorry," Kim said. "I'm trying to keep a positive outlook, but I can't help thinking they won't turn out a little screwed up."

"They're already screwed up," Shego smiled. "Don't think so much on it."

"Oh that's nice to hear," Kim laughed. "Uh huh, 'No worries Kimmie their already screwed.' yeah that's a way to stay optimistic."

Kim grinned her raven hair reformed villainess was pro at cheering her up and she was glad for it.

"I say we tuck in the kiddies and retired for the night," Shego proposed closing her novel.

Kim nodded. "How many times will you be reading _Catch-22 _before you're no longer interested?"

"Oh I don't know," Shego teased. "Just as many times as it takes for you to read _Ender's Game _and lose interest."

"At this rate we won't have time to read anything else." Kim said getting a secure hold on Kanna before getting up.

The infant had the nerve to whine in response to her getting up, as if telling her to stop moving.

"I don't want to hear that from you," Kim responded following Shego up the stairs.


	44. Can't stop Won't stop

Alright here's chapter 44.

If there are any mistakes in this chapter please feel free to point them out. Thanks.

_Chapter Forty-four: Can't stop won't stop._

Bonnie sighed pushing aside their current lustrous plans to trap Betty. She still had a more important matter that continued to call her attention.

The engagement band in front of her was what held her mind captive as she continued to stare at it. Sure it wasn't much compared to what the actually wedding ring would look like but it was still nice.

She was sure Monique would want a large diamond to show off to all of her friends, so they could oh and awe and gush about their impending plans.

That was if Monique said yes. She was sure that "IF" was the reason she was waiting so long.

That and proposal idea's. She'd seen probably every chick flick imaginable and still none of those ideas suited her. The brunette sighed again and closed the ring box.

This was supposed to be easy! Go to a fancy schancy restaurant get down on one knee, tell her beautiful goddess how much she worshipped her and wanted to spend the rest of her life with her, Pop the question and boom!

Wedding bells sounded in the distance. They lived near a church and they always rang those stupid bells. She was serious about not having a traditional wedding. She supposed a simple out in the garden wedding was fine, but knowing Monique she'd invite all of her friends and that would be impossible. Her love was quite popular.

"Bonnie?" Monique called entering the house.

"In the den," Bonnie responded. She wondered if Monique had some type of alarm that went off in her head that told her when Bonnie was in the middle of thinking deeply about her. At least then the brunette would know how she always seemingly popped up at the wrong time.

"Staring into space again?" Monique joked, ruffling Bonnie's hair as she walked by her.

"As usual," She responded. "I got offered a job."

"Really?" Monique asked excitedly.

Bonnie liked the job she had now but to her it still didn't bring enough money in.

"Yes," She didn't look happy and Monique sat down next to her and waited. "It's in Japan a multimillion dollar contract."

"For how many years?" Was all Monique wanted to know. She didn't want to be here by herself but she would let Bonnie go to space or the next galaxy if the brunette wanted to.

"Just one," Bonnie said grinning. "But if it works out we can extend it."

Monique nodded but wanted to sigh.

"As much as I would love to take it I think I'm going tot turn it down." Bonnie said.

"Why?"

"I'm doing well here," She said honestly. "And I want to slowly build a good name for myself, not work on one project that turned out to be highly successful and then everything one thinks I'm Felix."

Monique laughed and shook her head. No Bonnie definitely wasn't up to Felix's level as of yet but she was getting there.

"You can't compare to Felix," Monique said. "He's got years of experience under his belt."

"I know," Bonnie grinned.

--

Kim woke up to hearing a weak cry. It had only been thirty minutes since she'd last been woken up by Hunter.

She was glad when the crying stopped, thinking maybe he'd thought better of his waking up choice and gone back to sleep.

She felt Shego next to her but wondered why they weren't cuddled up like they usually were. Turning she found out why. Kanna was acting as a parent divider, and when green met green Kim jumped. The kid was weird sometimes.

"Stop that," Kim said. "It's like you're reading my mind."

Kanna smiled happily, it seemed her little girl was wide awake and in a very playful mood. Kim was up now too it seemed, and if the little whimpers she heard now were any indication, so was Hunter.

"Alright, Come on." She said scooping up Kanna and getting out of bed.

Kanna cooed happily, playing with her mother's long red hair. She wondered what it tasted like but thought against going for it, she didn't have much in the realm of taste buds yet.

Kim squinted as she turned on the nursery lights. Kanna on the other hand scoffed. She still wasn't sure what to make of this invader they called "Xero". He smelled funny and woke up a lot. In her opinion he was always hungry and not very much fun.

"Be nice Luci," Kim warned putting her in her baby swing. "You'll get used to him."

The smaller girl scoffed again, as if to tell her mother that wasn't going to happen.

"Oh just you wait and see, you'll be partners in crime." Kim laughed. "Getting into everything and driving Shego up the walls with dirty hands, messy faces and equally dirty clothes."

Kanna grinned and laughed saying something to her mother in baby talk.

Kim laughed too.

"You know she's a clean freak," Kim kept on, retrieving Hunter from his crib. "Oh and wait until you start playing with those toys that have music and make sound effects. She'll throw you right out the door."

The two females laughed again.

"Having a go at my expense eh?" Shego said from the doorway.

"You're a traitor," Shego said to Kanna, who again smiled happily. "And don't even try to look cute by flashing a smile and cooing at me."

Kanna replied in baby talk and smiled at her anyway.

"How's the little guy?" Shego asked watching as Kim sat down in her rocking chair to feed Hunter.

"He appears to be alright," The redhead responded.

"And how are you feeling?" Shego probed, she was pretty sure Kim would lie in order to get around Shego worrying about her so she watched her closely.

"Tired," Was the only thing Kim could think to say.

Shego nodded and walked all the way into the room sitting down in front of Kanna.

"Stop looking at me," Kim told Kanna the little girl smiled and began laughing.

"That's not fair!" Shego pouted. "She never does that for me."

"Oh stop whining," Kim told her. "Just because I'm cooler than you in the eyes of a three month old doesn't mean anything."

Shego and Kanna both scoffed at the same time. The little girl would have mimicked the older woman's folding of arms also but she wasn't that talented at using her motor skills yet.

"She was right," Kim told Kanna. "You are a traitor."

The little girl did something that resembled a shrug and Shego laughed.

"She goes where the money is," Kim groaned.

The four relaxed, enjoying the silence while Kim fed Hunter and Shego pushed Kanna slowly in her swing.

--

The door bell rang as they were lounging around in the den.

Kanna was awake keeping her eyes on Hunter in case he tried anything. Instead the little boy just laid there with his eyes closed pretending to be asleep just incase anyone came and wanted to bother him.

Kim was stretch out on the couch eating oatmeal cookies she knew she shouldn't be eating, but she didn't care she felt she was allowed to treat herself whenever Shego didn't catch her.

Kim hopped of the couch and was the first one to the door. She smiled her silent victory as Shego came out of the Kitchen.

"Hey kiddo," Kim said greeting Kayden. She looked out past the little girl wondering where her parents were.

"Is Sam home?" The little girl asked instead of greeting the redhead.

Kim moved aside and let the child in. She got a good look at Kayden. The usually impeccably dressed child was dirty and her clothes were rumpled.

"How'd you get here?" Shego asked taking the backpack the child had on.

"I took a cab," Kayden responded, her voice raspier than usual.

"You're four you can't hail a cab." Kim pointed out.

"Sure you can," Shego said. "Just as long as you have the money."

"So your parent's don't know you're here?" Kim asked.

Kayden shook her head.

"I want to live with you guys," She responded.

"Kay you can't just pack up and leave," Shego said picking up the little girl and taking her upstairs.

Kim followed listening carefully.

"They won't want me anymore," Kayden said.

"Huh?"

"They're getting married in two weeks you know," Kayden said. "Your invitation's in my pack."

"But that doesn't explain why you're here," Shego staying on topic.

"They want to have a baby," Kayden explained. "They're well off but they aren't that rich."

"So you left why?" Shego said setting her down on the tiled floor of the upstairs guest bathroom.

"They can't afford me and a baby," Kayden told them. "I'm always sick and stuff."

"Don't you know they're probably freaking out about you being gone?" Kim asked.

Shego nodded in agreement she could see their lanky doctor having asthma attacks after asthma attacks worrying about the kid.

"I wrote a note like those kids in the movies," Kayden answered.

She thought she covered all the bases when she left. She would ensure her ex-parents future happiness by leaving so they could afford to have a baby after they got married, and Zach wouldn't be so stressed out worrying about her all the time.

Shego started her shower while Kim got bath towels.

"Shego she's serious," Kim whispered.

"I noticed," Shego responded.

Kayden said thanks when Kim gave her the towels and disappeared to take her shower. Shego stowed Kayden's bag in the guest room and followed Kim down there stairs.

"What are you doing?" Kim asked when Shego started looking around.

"Trying to find my cell phone," Shego said.

"Poor Dr. Zephyrus," Kim could see the doctor's hair falling out from worrying so much.

Shego found cell phone, it seemed Kanna thought it'd be nice to play with, and dialed the doctors' number.

"Zachariah," The doctor answered. Shego could tell the older woman had obviously been crying.

"Hello Dr. Z," Shego said.

"Hello Orrick," Zachariah responded. "If this isn't important can you call me back?"

"I would think this may be of some importance," Shego said. "You've got a little road warrior that has found her way to our home."

"She's with you?" Shego could hear the hope in the young doctor's voice.

"Yeah," Shego said. "And all in one piece."

Shego could listen as Zachariah told Taylor who was somewhere nearby.

"Good because when I get there I'll kill her myself!" Dr. Tasich could be heard in the back ground obviously distraught over the little girl going missing.

"We'll be right over,"

Shego disconnected the call and Kayden came down the stairs dressed like they were used to her being.

"You're parent's are worried sick about you," Kim told the little girl.

"You called them?" Kayden said looking betrayed.

"Of course we did," Shego said. "You should be at home with them."

"But they'll be happier without me!" Kayden insisted.

"Says who?" Kim asked. "If my daughter up and disappeared only leaving me a note telling me I'd be better off without her it would kill me inside."

Shego nodded in agreement, she couldn't imagine what Shego do if either one of their children pulled a stunt like this. She'd probably not get the chance to do anything before Kim killed them.

Soon the discussion ended and Shego sat the girls down for dinner.

They ate quietly until their doorbell rang.

They all looked at each other and Kayden made a run for it heading up the stairs. Kim again opened the door to find a Zephyrus looking back at her.

"Hello Doctors," Kim greeted stepping aside so they could enter the house.

"Hi Kim," The both greeted.

"We were just in the middle if dinner," Kim said while the two women took off their shoes and hung the coats on the rack.

"Sorry," Zacharias said. "She just ran off so unexpectedly."

"And the note she left wasn't of any help." Taylor responded.

"Should have known," Shego greeted them as they entered the dining room.

"Where is she?" Zacharias asked. She didn't mean to be rude but her four year old went missing and she wanted to at least make sure she was alright.

"She booked it up the stairs," Kim responded.

"Have a seat I'll go and fetch her," Shego said getting up and heading off in the direction of the stairs.

Kim went into the kitchen and made the doctors plates.

They heard Kayden protesting outing outside of the swinging door. From what they heard Kayden ran and got a things hoping to make another getaway.

"You're a traitor!" Kayden said.

"No, I'm a parent and yours are in there," They heard Shego respond before the four year old was shoved through the door.

The lanky doctor almost crushed the young girl.

"Have you lost your mind?" The pepper haired woman asked the pint sized version of herself rhetorically. "How could you just leave?"

"I wrote a note," Kayden said.

"This?" Zachariah said pulling out a coloring book page that had a few letters and some scribble lines on it. At the bottom was Kayden's name it was only thing on the page that actually said anything.

"Yes," Kayden said while nodding.

"You didn't really expect us to be able to read that did you?" Taylor asked kneeling down next to Zachariah.

"Well you are doctors," Kayden responded. "I thought it looked like that stuff you wrote on prescriptions."

Kim held in her laugh, she could tell Shego was desperately trying to hold back a snide remark and she was proud. Shego wasn't one to hold back.

Taylor lightly ruffled Kayden's hair.

"Don't you know how scared we were," She asked. "You just snuck off."

"You're only four; there are people out there that will hurt you." Zach told her.

Kayden looked down at her feet and mumbled an apology.

"Why on Earth would you come here of all places?" Zacharias felt compelled to ask.

"They're rich," Kayden said pointing at Shego who smirked and nodded in agreement.

"Filthy," Shego added to be annoying.

"You're right it is filthy," Taylor poked.

"Hey I do earn money legitimately too,"

"Tutoring criminals is not legitimate," Kim said.

Shego wished they wouldn't get Kim started, god forbid the young redhead bring up the charity idea again.

"Do something good with the money," Kim says. "Give it to charity,"

Shego scoffed at the idea.

Their gathering was interrupted by Hunter who cried from the den.

"Didn't you just feed him?" Shego asked. Their little one had a black hole for a stomach.

"He's always hungry," Kim moaned.

"That's why they invented breast pumps," Zachariah said. "Try it."

---

"Could you believe that kid wanting us to be her new parents?" Shego asked Kim as they lay together on their bed.

"It's kind of cute actually," Kim said. "I don't think she really wanted to give them up anyway."

"Kids are weird," Shego muttered pulling Kim in close to her.

"I like not being fat anymore," Kim grinned. She could happily fit underneath Shego as she tucked her face in the crook of her neck.

"Oh yeah," Shego agreed.

--

See ya next chapter.


	45. Unexpected Visitors

Here's chapter 45 enjoy.

_Chapter Forty-five: Unexpected Visitors._

Shego groaned as Kanna crying invaded her sleep. She supposed sleeping in was no longer an option now that they had two children.

Quickly she slipped out of bed before the little girl woke up Kim also.

"Alright I hear you," Shego told her.

That didn't stop Kanna from crying as it usually did and it wasn't five steps later that the door bell rang.

"Is that a warning?" Shego asked as their daughter quieted.

Shego contemplated letting whoever it was at the door stay outside, they should have called first. Anyone important had a key and didn't need to use the doorbell.

She heard Kim grumbling and her feet as she shuffled down the stairs.

Kim opened the door and wished she'd followed Shego's advice of using the peephole or asking who is it.

"Have you lost it?" Kim greeted the visitor. Her green eyes flashed with pure fury as her hands balled tightly into fists, she noticeably shifted into a comfortable fighting position. Had she been anyone else she may have already knocked all of this persons teeth out.

"It's nice to see you again also Kimberly," The accented voice quipped.

The woman at the door's curves weren't well hidden as she dressed in a business suit. Her brown eyes set in determination she was obviously here for a reason other than for Kim to kick her ass. Kim's eyes traveled to the light burn mark on her right wrist and she smirked.

"Pumpkin who is it?" Shego asked from the top of the stairs. She saw Kim's rigid demeanor and icy eyes as she looked at who was hidden behind the door.

"Oh no one important," Kim said slamming the door in the woman's face.

Shego and Kanna raised their eyebrows at the redhead who was obviously lying.

"I still have a retraining order out on you," Kim said.

"Oh yes," She laughed. "That ended three days ago."

"What do you want?"

"Some things of mine that you have," The woman responded. "that duly belong to me."

Kim growled, she should break this woman's legs. How dare she come to her home, near her other half and their offspring to stand in her face to tell her all of the things she had were not rightfully hers.

She moved aside looking as if she as going to allow the woman into the house but closed the door as the brown eyed woman attempted to step inside.

"Pumpkin?" Shego said questioningly.

"Trust me," Kim said stopping her at the top of the stairs as the door bell rang again. "It's no one."

Kim took Kanna from Shego and went back to the nursery, leaving Shego to ponder who was at the door.

There seemed to be this on going gag about one of them defying the other about the front door. Just as Kim hadn't taken her warning about her family she ignored Kim's.

Throwing common sense to the wind she quickly bolted down the stairs and looked through the peep hole.

"What the fuck is she doing here?" Shego yelled up the stairs, not caring if the woman on the other side of the door could clearly hear her.

"I told you," Kim called. "She wants what's "hers" whatever that is."

Shego was so hard headed, had she just left things alone like Kim had told her she would have never known.

"Oh Samantha, darling open the door and greet an old friend," The woman called.

"Go fucking kill yourself," Shego responded. She didn't want this woman in her house, near her partner or their two children. She wanted this woman back on the other side of the world where she was when they broke up.

"Now now Samantha," The woman taunted. "Let's watch the language."

Shego growled, ignited her fists, and opened the door.

Face to face she stood glaring at the woman who'd made her life hell.

"Nealam," Shego hissed.

--

"Who's that?" Monique asked pulling up in front of Kigo's house.

"It looks like that woman Shego used to date," Bonnie replied. She'd remembered the young architect from some pictures Kim had showed her of Shego a few years back.

"The crazy one?" Monique asked. She'd heard rumors.

"No, she's the abusive one," Felix replied from his place in the back seat.

"Oh," Both of the girls coursed.

They all hurried to get out of the car, yes they were nosy and it appeared Kim was no where around to keep Shego from flambéing her ex.

"Morning Shego," Bonnie said stepping past Nealam and wrapping her arm around Shego's shoulders to guild her inside.

"Excuse me," Felix said nearly running Nealam over with his wheelchair, he managed to get her toes instead of gunning her down.

Monique past the older woman and turned to face her.

"Good day to you," The dark goddess said before shutting the door.

The door bell rang and Monique again opened the door.

"What?"

"I came here to speak with Samantha," She replied. "I have no intentions of leaving until I do."

"You have no intentions but the look on her face says you don't need any," She responded looking past Nealam to Betty.

The brunette's movements were a blur as she grabbed the other woman by the collar and unholstered her gun.

"Whoa there," Kim called through the upstairs window. "I can't have you messing up the wood on the house. Take her out to the street."

"Princess!" Shego exclaimed.

"What?" The redhead replied sheepishly.

"Don't egg her on," Shego warned. "She'll do it."

She recalled all the stress the older woman had been under while Nealam was in their lives causing trouble between them and making their friendship rocky, it had caused her the loss of her first child.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't put a bullet right between your eyes," Betty told her.

"You're not woman enough to pull the trigger," Nealam said.

"She's not very intelligent is she?" Felix asked the girls and they turned to him and shook their heads, wondering why in the world she was daring the Global Justice official to kill her.

The gunshot brought everyone's attention back to Betty. They expected the worst but instead Betty fired at the ground.

"No but I'm man enough," She responded slowly.

"Lets not be irrational," Nealam replied obviously shaken up by the gunshot.

"Leave," Betty said. "Or next time the bullet will be lodged in your head and not the ground."

---

"She was hot but you could tell she was crazy," Bonnie said. All except Hunter sat eating outside enjoying the day's sunshine.

Even Kanna was sitting outside for once she wasn't protesting who bright it was.

"Please lets not talk about her," Betty muttered. "bitch."

"She holds her own bottle now?" Shego asked looking as Kim handed the three month old a bottle.

"Yes," Kim grinned. "I taught her while you were out last night."

"One smart tike you two have got there," Felix said. Ruffling the little girl's spiky hair.

"To smart sometimes," Betty remarked taking a bite of her sandwich. "This makes her creepy."

"You're just mad because she's more intelligent than you are," Bonnie teased causing Betty to blush.

"Whatever," Was the older woman's comeback.

"We should throw a party," Monique said.

"In a few months sure," Shego said. "I don't think we're ready for partying yet."

"See what children do to you?" Felix said. "Totally kills the party drive. Ouch!"

Kanna laughed as her empty bottle connected with the side of Felix's face.

"That's not funny," He told her.

She gave him a sad face and began crying.

"That right make the infant cry," Betty said.

"I didn't mean too," He defended watching as Kim quieted the child.

"Sure you didn't," Shego said.

--

"Ron we're late already," Yori called. They were supposed to be at Kim and Shego's house an hour ago but she couldn't get her husband out of the house.

"I'm not going," He muttered through their closed office door.

He sat staring blankly at their computer screen the words he read running together as his eyes blurred.

"Ron," Yori began again.

"I said I'm not going!" He yelled, coming back to his senses.

His mind couldn't wrap around the words he'd read from his wife's online blog. Sure he broke the rules by looking for it online; it was one of the most read and talked about on the net. It wasn't hard to find.

"There's no need to yell," Yori said calmly from her side. "I heard you the first time."

"Then go away," He said.

How could she lead him on believing she was just as happy about their child as he was? Why didn't she just tell him the truth so he didn't have to find out this way? Was facing him so bad that she couldn't confide in him?

All of these thoughts made Ron's head hurt.

"Tell me what's bothering you," He heard her say.

This only made him shake his head. It didn't dawn on his that she didn't have x-ray vision and couldn't see the head motion.

---

"You two make some good lookin' babies," Felix said holding Hunter out for inspection.

His eyes were half open, looking in Felix's direction. He wanted to know who this guy was and why he wasn't holding him close.

"We know," Kim said concededly, Shego nodded in agreement while she watched Bonnie play with Kanna.

"I think she likes you," Shego told the brunette.

"Maybe just a little," Bonnie said just because they child wasn't screaming didn't mean it liked her.

"She swears up and down children hate her," Monique said.

"Normal children hate me," Bonnie said.

"Hey, she's normal!" Kim and Shego interjected.

Every one in the room stopped to look at the two as if to say "Who are you kidding?"

"Okay maybe not boring normal but she's normal," Kim said.

They continued to stare at them, wondering if the two women were joking or not.

"Stop looking at us like that," Shego growled.

"Well," Betty said. "Normal isn't the word I'd use to describe Kanna."

"More like ab," Felix said.

"Shut up," Shego warned.

"So what she's a little odd," Kim said. "She is our daughter."

"It's to be expected," Shego added.

"Uh huh," Monique laughed. "And if she's a mix I think the world may be in trouble."

"What about this little guy?" Betty asked referring to Hunter.

"We don't know yet," Kim said. "He just eats a lot."

"And wants to be held all the time," Shego added.

"He's spoiled already?" Bonnie asked watching as Felix cradled the small child to sleep.

"Yeah," Kim said. "Don't know how it happened though."

"He's only a week old there's no way he can be that spoiled." Betty said.

"I think it makes up for him not being able to hear," Shego said. "Wanting to be cuddled all the time."

Again all eyes focused on the two parents.

"He can't hear?" Felix asked, lifting Hunter up again from his comfortable sleeping position to look into his ear.

"No," Kim answered. "We won't know if it's completely or partially for another few months."

Hunter wiggled uncomfortably wishing one of his mothers would come to his rescue. It wasn't enough that he kept being passed around and held out for inspection but now things were just getting silly.

"Will you cut that out," Shego told Felix who proceeded to look into the other ear.

"I just wanted to see," Felix said impishly before handing him off to Shego.

Hunter stop wiggling as his blankets were adjusted, he was in good hands now he knew and fell asleep.

"My poor baby," Shego whispered kissing his forehead. "Felix just wouldn't let you sleep huh?"

"That's so cute, someone get a camera!" Monique squealed.

"Oh you think that's cute?" Shego asked. "You should see Kim, she does this thing were she nestles herself into his hair if he sleeps with us. It looks like he's using her as a pillow."

"You weren't supposed to tell people about that," Kim said blushing. "You don't see me snitching on you."

"That's because you have nothing on me," Shego said.

"Oh yeah?" Kim asked.

"Yeah,"

"The other night you climbed into Kanna's crib and slept there until morning," Kim accused.

"Prove it," Shego taunted.

Kim stood up and disappeared up the stairs they waited patiently until the redhead came back with her digital camera and tossed it to Monique.

"Oh look!" Monique said leaning over to show Betty who was sitting a nice distance away from her. Even though the two women still managed to sandwich her in-between them she prayed Felix and Kigo didn't leave the room. They were slick she'd give them that.

"They look so content," Betty remarked smiling a bit.

Bonnie nodded.

"You took pictures?" Shego asked.

"Just incase you demanded I "prove it'" Kim giggled.

"You should totally develop these and scrapbook them," Felix said. "That would be cool to show the kids when they're older."

"Oh my mom did that crap," Shego said. "It was terrible."

"Your mom just liked torturing you," Kim teased.

"Your mom did it too," Bonnie reminded Kim. "But your dad was the shower he'd pull them out at every family gathering just to get to you."

Kim cringed; she didn't need Bonnie to remind her.

"How do you get your hair to behave when you sleep?" Monique asked noticing how perfect Shego's hair was in the pictures.

"No clue," Answered the raven haired female.

Kanna scratched Bonnie's hand in order to get her attention.

"She's bossy," Bonnie muttered going back to play with the little girl.

"Like her mothers," Felix added.

"I'm not bossy," Kim said.

Shego stayed quiet she knew for a fact she was bossy and sometimes prided herself on it.

"Sure you aren't," Monique said. "And I'm not black."

Kim pouted she didn't need their harassment.


	46. Wakeup Call

Yay here's the chapter.

_Chapter Forty-Six: Wake-up call._

Yori sat at the dining room table across from Ron silently eating. He still hadn't let her in on why he seemed so upset with her but she had a good idea.

She knew having a blog was chancy. It had gotten very popular over the last few weeks and it was fairly easy to locate, a simple Google search provided tons of links.

"Are we going to talk about this?" She asked finally braking the silence.

Ron looked up from his plate and stared blankly at her.

"I should have stayed away," Ron said turning back to his food. "You warned me, but I didn't listen."

"Ron..." Yori started.

"But what I don't get is why didn't say anything to me" He asked.

"It's not easy," Yori said. "I've never been one for children."

"We could have prevented this then," Ron said. "I'm more than happy to get snipped for you."

Yori looked at him a bit confused she wasn't exactly sure what getting snipped implied.

"To late now I suppose," Ron said pushing his wasabi around on his plate.

"I take it you didn't read the whole thing," Yori said.

Ron shook his head.

"I want it," Yori told him. "Kigo changed my mind."

"Huh?" He asked. "What do they have to do with this."

"Watching them with their children," Yori expanded. "It's given me a whole new outlook."

Ron nodded, completely understanding where she was coming from. Being around those two would make anyone want children. They made everything look so easy and fun. It seemed like their down times were few and far between.

The couple hoped it's how their family would be.

Yori smiled with Ron's genes helping this kid out she was sure it wouldn't be like Shego and Kim's children.

---

"You all crashing?" Shego asked their friends. They yawned and nodded.

"Good you're all on your own for sleeping arrangements." Kim said carrying Kanna up the stairs while Shego carried Hunter.

Monique and Bonnie grinned and Betty gulped.

"We really should rescue her," Shego whispered to Kim as they tucked in their children.

"Nah," Kim said. "She'll be okay."

Felix rolled by and bid them goodnight he was going to take the office and sleep on the futon.

"Isn't this considered rape?" Betty asked as Bonnie slid closed the door to the den.

Bonnie and Monique grinned evilly.

Betty yelled but they jumped her before she could go anywhere.

"Only if we hear you say No," Monique said pulling out a roll of duct tape from her pocket as Bonnie covered Betty's mouth.

--

"Seriously now," Kim said. "We should go help."

"In five minutes," Shego said yawning. She wrapped herself around Kim kissing the back of her neck softly.

"Hey," Kim said stopping her. "If I get turned on you can't turn me off."

"I just want to cuddle is all," Shego told her. "I know the rules and trust me I'm count down the days."

"I can't believe you still want me," Kim said.

"Why wouldn't I want you?" Shego asked.

"Have you seen me undressed lately?" The redhead asked.

"Just yesterday," Shego grinned. "When we had that wonderful shower."

Kim shuddered at the memory, no one should be that talented.

"Hey she said nothing about getting you off by other means." Shego said. "Just some jumbo about vaginal contact or something."

Kim laughed.

"I don't know what I'd do with out you," Kim said turning over to kiss Shego.

"You'd probably be partnerless, childless and still being harassed by your parents." Shego laughed.

"I like being a parent," Kim said. "It brings some normality to our bizarre lives."

Shego nodded.

The two laid their quietly before sounds from downstairs caught their attention.

"I'd never forgive myself if those two took advantage of her," Shego said.

--

Betty struggled as Monique and Bonnie began stripping her of her shoes.

Monique looked at Bonnie and Bonnie rolled her eyes.

The ebony skinned woman pulled the tape off of Betty's mouth and sighed.

"Do you really not want this?" Monique asked.

Betty looked at them sheepishly.

"I would," She answered honestly. "If you all weren't so stalkerish I might be more up for it."

"I could understand that," Bonnie said, cutting the tape they tied their captive up with.

"I mean this is the first time you've actually asked me," Betty pointed out. "We could have done this days ago had you not been so scary."

Monique and Bonnie laughed as Betty rubbed her wrists.

"I suppose we were acting like horny teenagers," Monique said a but embarrassed.

"Acting?" Betty said. "You enlisted that help of my girlfriend and hunted me at my job."

"Okay, okay," Bonnie said. "We get it."

"Sorry," Monique muttered. "You're just so damn attractive."

Betty blushed. She knew these guys knew how to lay the icing on think but not as think as they were doing it.

---

Kim peeked through the door signaling to Shego that everything appeared to be alright.

"Back to bed then," Shego said. "I'm to tired for this."

Kim passed the sliding doors that led to their backyard and looked out.

"We'll eventually need a fence to block this off." Kim said.

"I was thinking about that," Shego said. "When we were outside earlier."

"I'll race you," Kim said with determination. "From here beyond the creek and back again."

"Are you up for this?" Shego said coming to wrap her arms around Kim's shoulders.

"I want to try," Kim nodded.

"Best time wins then?" Shego asked.

"Yeah,"

Kim stretched while Shego ran back into the house to grab stop watches from their dojo on the third floor.

Shego tossed Kim a pair of running shoes, a stop watch and her Kimmunicator.

Kim looked at her questioningly.

"You know," Shego said as she tied her own shoes. "Just in case you get lost."

"Very funny," Kim quipped. "just don't cheat."

Shego looked at her incredulously.

"Me cheat?" She said. "Never!"

Kim scoffed she wouldn't put it passed Shego to stop to watch just a few second earlier to attempt to get a better time than her.

"Uh huh," Kim said watching Shego stretch.

What are you weirdo's doing?" Betty asked joining them outside. She caught the stop watch that was thrown at her.

"We're going to race and you're going to clock what the times we come back." Shego said. "You know, to ensure that no one cheats."

"But it's cold," Betty bristled crossing her arms over her torso to protect her from the wind.

"Then go grab a coat," Shego said putting head phones in.

"Oh anything to have an advantage," Kim said before her own Ipod hit her.

"Uh huh stop trying to make a fuss," Shego grinned when Kim blushed.

"Alright losers," Betty said zipping her coat. "See ya you when get back."

Kim took of into the woods before Betty could finish. Common sense told her she should at least get the advantage in the beginning seeing as how Shego had been getting back into shape for months now.

Shego waited giving the younger girl a two minute head start. Yes it was a large head start she knew but she didn't care as she jogged into the forest. She planned on taking as many short cuts as possible to get where she needed to be and back again.

She wouldn't exactly call it cheating but sure it was still somewhere along those lines. Shego shrugged Kim expecting her to do something in order to get an advantage and she didn't want to disappoint.

Kim kept up a steady pace and she dodged a few of the woodland trees. She'd never crossed the creek before and really wanted to know what was on the other side. She could feel herself becoming winded as she came up on the fast past torrents of water that splashed upon the bank in front of her.

She put her head phones on a turned to a nice paced song as she contemplated the fastest way over.

Her best option was to use the tree to swing across. The on the downside she wasn't sure if her legs where still strong enough to survive the landing if she attempted it. Throwing caution to the wind and hoping the trickster god wasn't in the mood for a good snicker she gained enough momentum before allowing the tree to help her across. She tumbled ungraciously to the ground but was happy that nothing was damaged.

Shego watched this little display and had to hold in a giggle. That little moment would be etched into her memory forever. She crossed the river much like Kim did but managed to land on her feet inside of her ass. She wondered how Kim would explain the bruise when Shego saw it.

She paced herself as she cleared lots of distance she kept a nice space between Kim and herself. She pushed herself hard as Kim turned at the designated spot and grin as she past her.

The redhead nearly panicked when she saw Shego, She had to put more distance between them.

Shego took way through the trees it was much easier to take that route than to actually run. She clocked herself at about being about ten minutes out. She really pushed hard to catch up to Kim who's hair she could spot disappearing.

"No," Kim said told Shego when she saw her closing the distance. "You think you're so fast but you're not."

"Awe what's the matter princess?" Shego taunted. "Is your fat ass weighing you down?"

"No but you really shouldn't talk," Kim growled. "I'm surprised you haven't fallen over on your face do over size tits."

"Oh you think you're so funny don't you Kimmie," She scoffed.

"No but think I'm so cool because I am," She replied. They quieted as Betty came into view as they used all of their existing strength to push them harder.

"Yay you tied," Betty lied tossing the stop watch on the table.

Kim and Shego leaned on each other trying to catch their breath. Finally the redhead went to go and look at the watch.

"She never even started it." Kim moaned. Falling into the chair Betty previously occupied. She looked at her own watch in which she'd started. "I'd say somewhere around fifteen minutes all together."

All Shego could do was scoff.

--

Kim and Shego leaned on each other for support as they went up the stairs. It seemed thei friends had been able to find spaces to sleep without killing each other. Which was great for the two since they didn't have enough energy to break up and arguments.

"We should take a shower," Shego said as the plopped down on their bed.

"You go first," Kim said.

"First?" Shego asked perplex. "No love we're going twosies."

"A the twosies rule, is so spankin'" Kim said.

"No if only we could get up,"Shego muttered leaning her head on Kim's shoulder.

"You do know we'll be in serious pain tomorrow yeah?"

"Yeah," Shego nodded. "Lactic acid build up is a bitch."

"Who knew using the bathroom could be such a work out?" Kim laughed.

"Everyone who's had lactic build up." Shego laughed getting up and pulling Kim into the bathroom with her.

"Please can we take a hot shower?" Kim said noticing Shego turned on the cold water.

"Perhaps I can be persuaded," Shego grinned knowing Kim didn't have the strength to persuade her to do anything at the moment.

"Feh," Kim said standing up. "Shower alone."

"Hot it is," Shego announced, turning on the hot water and turning the cold down.

"Like my effective efforts of persuasion?" Kim asked mischievously as she pulled her clothing off.

"Uh huh," Shego answered. "I like them more when they end up with you naked."

"Yeah but you're not getting a piece," Kim said.

"Yeah I know," Shego pouted. "But I'm marking off the days on my calender.

Woot To enfinity and Beyound!


	47. Walking the Line

Here's chapter forty-seven. Enjoy.

_Chapter Forty-Seven: Walking the Line._

Shego stared at herself in the mirror. The court appearance should be short. Just a fast run down of her behavior with Global Justice, how she'd reformed and how she'd turned her life around.

The raven haired woman sighed. She needed to calm down; she realized she had a lot more than jail time and separation from Kim on the line.

She had a family. Yes, she'd always had a family but it had never been her own. Never had it been one she chose to include herself in. Never had it before been one she created. She finally had a foundation that was solid.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go?" Kim asked from her place on the bed. She was currently cuddling Hunter who was more than receptive of the attention.

"Pumpkin you've asked several times already." Shego said.

"I know," Kim replied. "Just asking in case you changed your mind and didn't want to say anything."

Shego chuckled lightly; it was sad how well Kim knew her.

She turned to Kim and could actually see how worried she was. Kim didn't want things to go down hill for the raven haired woman now that everything was going so right.

"Try not to look smug," Kim said. "You know this judge hates you."

"I'll try," She promised. "It'll be hard though."

Her family and her judge's family had a long history together. They absolutely hated each other. One of Shego's darker aunts had even tried to kill the woman on the other side of the law. It had almost been successful until a few of the Orrick men stepped in at the last second.

"And please," Kim pleaded.

"I know, I know control my temper," Shego versed. She'd heard it all before.

"Sorry," Kim blushed. "We just want you home at the end of the night."

"I want me home too," Shego reminded her. She took a seat next to her on the bed.

Kim laid Hunter on their bed and focused her attention on Shego.

The raven haired woman brought Kim in for a hug. The two women sat there breathing in each others scent for god knows how long before Shego's cell phone rang.

"What?" Shego answered shuddering as Kim occupied herself by kissing her along her jaw line.

"First tell Kim to stop," Betty said on the other line.

Shego scowled and silently halted the redhead's advances.

"Second tell your children you'll see them later," She instructed. "Third come down stairs."

Shego hung up, and her lips were assaulted by Kim's. She moaned lightly savoring the taste of Kim's lips as their kiss deepened.

There weren't words that could explain the way the little redhead made her feel. She couldn't fully get into it before Kim pulled away.

"You can have the rest later," She promised.

Shego nodded and watched the redhead left her alone with Hunter.

"Alright little guy," Shego said gathering up the little bundle. "This might be the last time I see you for a long time."

Shego laughed at herself when Hunter opened one eye to look at her and closed it again. She didn't know why she as talking to him, it wasn't like he could hear her and even so he wouldn't understand.

She entered the nursery to find Kanna in her swing.

"It's sad you know," Shego said to the little girl. "The way you seemingly pay attention to me."

Kanna just stared at her as she put Hunter in his crib.

"Be good while I'm gone," Shego told her before kissing her forehead. "And don't give me that look."

Kanna quickly changed it, the last time Kanna didn't change the look Shego put her in her chair and turned her away from the room giving her the infant version of time out.

"That's mommy's good girl," Shego said heading for the door.

Her phone rang as she ran down the stairs.

"I'm coming," Shego answered.

"Today?" Betty asked annoyed.

Shego hung up the phone, kissed Kim once more.

"Love doesn't forget about Monique's kickback," Kim reminded her.

"Yeah yeah," Shego grumbled. "What am I suppose to be bringing to that?"

"Chips and some little Debbie powder donuts," Kim grinned.

"Nice try pumpkin."

---

Felix lounged around Bonnie and Monique's house; they were having some kind of get together for a few of their old friends they hadn't seen in a while.

"You should make those cool triangle sandwiches rich people always have at their parties," Felix joked.

"If we were rich we'd have them." Bonnie chuckled.

It wasn't until a few minutes had passed that Monique emerged from the kitchen with a trey.

Bonnie and Felix looked at each and then suspiciously back toward Monique. The two brunettes weren't allowed in the kitchen while Monique was preparing food.

"What ever perverted idea's you two have expanded on while I was in the kitchen, Ditch them." She warned.

"What's on the platter?" Felix asked ignoring her.

"Finger sandwiches," Monique said.

"Three points Felix," The wheelchair bond man exclaimed.

"Huh?" She asked quizzically.

"Don't worry about it," Bonnie said with a giggle. "We're just being weird."

Monique nodded and went about setting out the rest of the food while two of the laziest people on earth she knew did nothing.

It wasn't long before the heard key jingling at the door and Kim stepped through, dusting snow off of her parka.

"Oh no!" Monique exclaimed. "Its frickin' snowing!"

"Yeah so what?" Kim asked puzzled. She picked up the two car seats that were in front of the door and brushed them off also.

"Well since I didn't want people snowed in at my house, the ones that live far off I told them not to come if it snowed." Monique said. "I'm only willing to play hostess for so long."

"No problem Moni'" Felix said patting his stomach. "We can put all this away with room to spare."

"Uh huh," Monique said. "And tonight when you're crying about a stomach ache and wanting one of us to rub it I'll say 'no way'"

"You're not my best friend anymore," Felix sulked like a three year old.

"Oh yeah that really hurts," Monique said feigning sadness.

"And it should!" He told her looking as serious as he could.

"Okay," Kim said coming from the entry way with the children.

"Are they awake?" Felix asked. He wanted to get another good look at this Hunter fellow. "It's kind of weird not being the only guy anymore."

"Why?" Monique said sitting down on the floor Indian style and pulling up on of the two car seats.

"I don't," Felix said.

"Well I just grabbed one so which ever this one is I'm keeping them," Monique said. She removed the blanket that was covering the top and discovered Hunter."

"You suck," Felix told her but willingly grabbed Kanna's carrier.

"It's asleep." He moped. He hissed slightly when he felt a jab to the ribs.

"That was for Shego," Kim said, and then proceeded to cry out when Kim pinched his. "Don't call my daughter an 'it'."

"You women are abusive," Felix mock cried.

He settled for Kanna anyway and the little girl remained asleep as he settled her into the nook of his arm.

"She doesn't let me do that," Bonnie said.

"Because she tolerates you," Felix teased. "Like her mothers."

Monique socked him in his leg and Felix howled in pain.

"Oh shut up," Bonnie said. "You didn't even feel that."

"Actually yes I could," He said. "And it hurt."

"You big baby," Kim teased. "You're going to get kicked out of the man club if you keep that up."

"Snaps!" Bonnie and Monique said in agreement to the joke.

"That was not funny," Felix said. "You two should stop abusing me."

"No way," Bonnie said. "This is way too much fun."

The door bell rang interrupting their conversation.

Kim hopped off of the couch to answer the door.

"Monique there's a hot babe at the door." Kim called. "And it's not Shego."

Monique and Bonnie shook their heads before Monique got up to see who was at the door.

When Monique made it to the door Kim hadn't opened it yet, she was looking out of the peep hole. She'd had enough of opening the door without knowing who it was.

"I didn't even know Kim could see hot girls anymore," Felix joked.

Kim typically told her friends now that she was with Shego the hottest woman on Earth wouldn't catch her attention.

They often countered that Shego was the hottest woman on her Earth.

"That's Justine," Monique told her.

"Flanner?"

Monique nodded.

Man," Kim said. "She got hot."

"Yes, she did." Monique agreed and opened the door as Kim bounced back into the living room.

Felix turned Kanna around so she could see the new guest. He knew how she liked to inspect everyone.

"Good morning," Justine greeted.

"Morning," They coursed.

Hunter woke up at the presence of this newcomer.

Looking around her caught sight of her.

The brunette had gotten taller and much curvier as she'd gotten older.

"You guys know Justine." Monique said taking her seat on the floor there was no room on the couch for Justine to sit down and after a few second of silence Felix was nice enough to give up his and Kanna's seat.

"Here speedy," Felix called.

Justine looked around wondering who he was talking to. From what she knew Monique and Bonnie didn't have a dog.

It was a surprise to her when Felix's wheel chair answered his call. It hovered over careful not to hit anything. Felix beamed proud as his chair worked properly, it had, had a few kinks in it he had to work out but now that they were gone it was a well oiled machine.

"We belong together," Felix said lovingly to his chair as he slid into it.

"Dude," Monique said. "That was so gay… Literally"

"I know huh?" He said with a bat of his eye lashes and a wave of his hand.

"Who built it?" Justine asked curiously.

Everyone in the room groaned as Felix prepared to bore them to death with the telling of his wheelchairs creation.

Even Kanna began crying.

----

The two women drove in silence on their way to the court house. Betty quietly wondered what Shego was feeling.

"I'm exhausted," Shego answered the thought. Shego knew the expression on Betty's face anywhere. It was the same expression she'd been using to wonder what was wrong with her for the last fifteen years they'd known each other. "And worried this asshole judge will take me away from my children."

"Don't worry about that," Betty said. "They've no grounds to bring up the kids on."

"Yeah but hey I'm not exactly the best role model either," Shego said.

"True," Betty agreed. "But you have Kim."

"I don't want that to be the only reason I'm somewhat trustworthy in the eyes of the court." Shego said. "I refuse to ever play the Kimmie card."

"Yeah but sometimes the Kimmie card is all you have," Betty reminded her.

"I'd rather go to prison," Shego retorted stubbornly.

"But you won't." Betty said knowingly. "Not if that means separation."

"Hopefully she doesn't know that," Shego said. "You know how she is, anything to get under my skin."

"My father will be joining their hearing to day," Betty told her. "They had to send at least one of the chiefs and he jumped at the chance to come."

"Oh goodie," Shego squealed in feigned delight. "Another nutcase in the court room."

"I know huh," Betty laughed. "Just what we need."

--

Woot on ward!


	48. Case Closed

Yay! Chapter 48 has finally arrived.

I'm going to toss my M rating into effect.

I don't typically write Lemons I don't find writing them fun, either way I hope you like it.

_Chapter 48: Case closed._

Shego stood beside Betty as the judge looked over the reports she'd been sent.

Judge Montgomery was an elderly woman, presumably in her late fifties. He black her was graying it was pulling into a tight bun causing her face to look as if it was pulled back by her hair. Her glasses sat rigidly on her small nose. Lines were etched into her face from scowling too much. Her gown showed just how skinny she was; it barely looked as if she weighed more than one hundred pounds.

Her scowl deepened it was clear she wasn't happy to be here, even sharing the same air with Shego.

"Orrick, your therapist has advised that you continue your sessions." She said, looking over the rims of her glasses to stare Shego in the eye. "Do you agree?"

The contempt the two women shared for each other was evident.

As far as Shego was concerned the woman's death glare wasn't half as scary as her grandmothers. She silently wondered why the judge would want to know if she agreed or not. It's not as if the decision mattered.

Still the thought came back. She was the one who had sought a therapist in the first place.

"Yes, your honor." Shego answered, the sarcasm still leaked through even as she tried to contain it. "I believe Dr. Tasich has been of great assistance."

Betty had to contain a smile she had to practically plead with Shego to act as if she had some manners.

"And Director has been keeping me updated on your participation in the legitimate work force." The judge said. "It says here you got a write up a few weeks ago, how'd you like to explain that."

"I was cranky," Shego answered honestly.

"And you think taking it out on your fellow officers was going to help?" She asked.

"No," She answered. "But they were acting like morons so they got the brunt end of it."

"Uh huh." She said looking down again at the reports.

"And the one before that about insubordination?" She asked.

"Take a life or get a write up." Shego shrugged. "I took the write up your honor."

"Since when did your people form morals?" Judge Montgomery asked rhetorically.

Shego's hands shook and the glowed green.

"I'd be willing to break few of mine for you," Shego muttered.

Betty nudged her. She silently prayed the old battleaxe didn't hear that.

"Here there are a few civilian complaints against you." She said.

"Some times nice doesn't work your honor," Shego responded.

"Right,"

"It says here you've moved in the last several months," The judge asked. "Why was I not informed of this?"

"I try not to think about you whenever possible," Shego said.

"Speaking of Possible, I see she isn't joining us today." Judge Montgomery said. "Did she finally come to her senses and leave you?"

Shego growled lowly to release her frustration. She felt as if she was being backed into a corner. The older woman was fishing for a reason to throw her in prison, and she refused to hand her a motive.

"Your Honor," A voice from the back spoke. "Ms. Possible has been a very positive influence in Agent Orrick's life."

"Chief," Judge Montgomery smiled. "So glad you could join us."

Betty rolled her eyes; this woman was so blatantly disrespectful. Did she really have to flirt with her father right in front of her? She made a mental note to call her bother and she if she knew about this under par behavior.

He smiled charmingly.

"If there is anyone who has been able to bring such great change to Agent Orrick it has been Lieutenant Possible."

"When did she get promoted?" Shego whispered.

"A few months ago," Dr. Director answered quietly.

"Right," Montgomery responded. "I take it you were unaware of the move?"

"Oh no ma'am," The Chief told her. "I was very much aware."

"And you didn't inform me?" She asked with a raise of the eyebrow.

"I thought you knew," He said as sincerely as possible.

"Right," She said.

"As of July 7th, 2007, it says you have a daughter." Judge Montgomery. "And as of September 2nd, 2007 a son?"

"Yes, Your honor." Shego answered.

"I'm not even going to ask you to explain how this happened." She asked. "Who has custody of the children?"

"Joint, You honor." Dr. Director answered.

"Joint?" She asked as if she hadn't heard correctly.

"Yes Ma'am," Dr. Director answered again.

Judge Montgomery Said back in her chair and took off her glasses. Rubbing her eyes she sighed.

"I don't think so," She answered.

"Your honor," Dr. Director said.

"Agent Orrick isn't good influence on herself let alone on children."

"What did she say," Shego asked, ready to melt the older women where she sat.

"Your honor please," Dr. Director argued ignoring Shego. "The children are in very capable hands."

"Capable to do wrong," She retorted.

"Are you implying Kim Possible is incapable of correctly caring for her children?" Dr. Director asked.

"No," She said. "I'm implying that Orrick will have an ill effect of the upbringing of these children."

"You're honor." Dr. Director said. "I do believe there is nothing in Agent Orrick's Probationary forms about her having children. Legally there is nothing you can do until you can prove some type of neglect of the children in question."

"Get me out of here," Shego told Director. She was two seconds away from throwing away every ounce of self control she'd gained.

Director put a hand on her shoulder to calm her. She could feel how hot the younger woman was becoming; the stress of taking about her children was palpable. She turned from the Judge and looked Shego in the eyes.

"I swear I won't allow this woman to take your children," She whispered. "I just need you to calm down and think rationally."

"Oh I'm thinking rationally," Shego responded.

"Is there a problem Dr. Director?" Judge Montgomery asked with a slight smile.

"No, Your Honor." She replied.

"Orrick what made you think having children was a good idea?" Judge Montgomery asked.

"I didn't at first," She muttered honestly. "I also thought about the effect my past might have on them."

"And now?"

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for them," Shego answered.

---

Kanna giggled happily while Kim prepared a bottle.

"So how often do you feed Shego?" Bonnie asked to be a pervert.

"On the daily," Kim responded with a grin. "An hour a day keeps the breast pains away."

"Oh you should copy write that," Bonnie laughed.

"I'll think about it," The redhead responded as she waited for the bottle to heat slightly.

"She should have been here by now yeah?" Monique asked entering the Kitchen.

"Yeah," Kim said sullenly. "But I'm not worried; Betty will make sure she doesn't do anything foolish."

"That's a relief." Bonnie said. "Strangely enough I couldn't imagine life without her."

"You telling' me," Kim responded testing the heat of the bottle.

"They sure are hitting it off," Monique said referring to Felix and Justine.

"Are you jealin'?" Kim asked to be annoying.

"Totally," Monique said sarcastically.

"I knew I wasn't good enough," Bonnie mock cried.

"Oh cut it out," Ron said coming into the kitchen.

"You didn't tell me you were friends with Amelia," Ron said.

"Oh yeah," Bonnie giggled. "How's Yori holding up talking to your first high school crush?"

"Great actually," He answered running his fingers through his hair in an attempt to look sexy. It was foiled when Felix attempted to roll through the swinging door and hit him in the back of the head.

"Where's the party?" The brunette asked. In his lap Kanna mimicked his left out facial expression.

"We're coming." Kim said. "As soon as you back up."

"Oh," Felix laughed embarrassed. "Sorry about that."

"Yeah," Bonnie said. "You getting laid tonight?"

"Unlike you I don't see women as objects," Felix defended.

"Yeah but honestly when was the last time you got some?" Bonnie inquired.

"Um yeah," Kim said picking up Kanna. "So not a discussion I want her to hear."

"It's not like she knows what we're talking about," Felix said.

"Yeah but I'd rather she not hear it," Kim said. "Being a parent does this to you."

They followed her out into the living room where she fed Kanna and the talk of getting laid faded.

Yori was now deeply discussing the important martial arts has on the under ground fighting community with Zita, a girl Monique had met buying tickets for a movie with Kim and Ron a few years back.

---

Judge Montgomery stared at Shego for a long time before looking back down at the documents in front of her.

"Here's what I'll do," She said. "The maternity leave will count as work days."

Shego and Betty's jaws dropped.

"Being a parent is just as hard as going to work every day." Judge Montgomery. "Three months, one therapist visit a week, I'm court ordering a meeting with Agent Possible in two weeks time. In six weeks time I'll see you back in court to check on your progress."

The chief smiled when Montgomery caught his eye.

"Any more unreported moves or drastic life changes I find out about next visit will not be so easily over looked. Good day, Agent Orrick."

Even after court was adjourned Shego had a hard time getting her body to move.

"Come before she changes her mind," The chief's voice told her. She felt Betty tugging her from the court room.

"What happened to you?" Shego asked Judge Montgomery suspiciously.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Body snatchers?" Shego clarified.

"Oh yes," Judge Montgomery smiled. "They'll return my evil twin by tomorrow Noon."

"Come on," Betty said dragging her out. "Are you nuts?"

"Is she?" Shego asked. "That woman hates me."

"She actually quite fond of you," The chief answered.

"And how would you know," Betty asked with a glare.

"She told me so," The older man said uncharacteristically sticking his tongue out at her.

"You've been messing around with her?" Betty accused.

"I'm too old to mess around," The chief said with a sly grin.

"I'm telling Sheldon." Betty threatened.

"Oh now I'm afraid." He laughed.

"You should be," Betty told him.

"She just let me off," Shego said not paying attention to the other two.

"For now," Betty said. "We aren't out of the water yet."

"Speaking of water," The chief said. "I love your property."

"Huh?" Shego said. "The creek?"

"Yes," He said. "If you ever decide to sell the house let an old man know."

"I plan on raising my children and growing old with Pumpkin in that house," Shego said.

"Awe to bad," He said. "But I can dream."

---

"Jenga!" Shego heard Rufus exclaim as she and Betty entered Monique and Bonnie's house.

"How do you let a naked mole rat beat you in Jenga?" Betty inquired baffled.

"Shego!" Kim exclaimed jumping up from her seat of the floor and jumping into the older woman arms.

"I missed you too Princess," Shego laughed once she was able get her lips back.

"Get a room," Betty mumbled.

Kim grinned and kissed Betty on the cheek.

"Hello Dr. Director." She said.

Betty blushed and moved to join the rest of the party in the living room, where she found Vivian.

The blonde woman whispered something into the other woman's ear that made her turn four shades darker than she already was.

"There is way to much sexual tension in here," Felix said.

"Way," Yori agreed.

Kim scoffed and pulled Shego up the stairs.

"Betty, don't let them kill our kids," Kim called.

"I won't," They heard her promise.

Kim pulled Shego into the first room they got to, and attached her lips to the raven haired woman's. The redhead's tongue gently demanded entrance, how she had pulled that feat off, Shego didn't know. She was more than happy to comply with Kim's wishes.

Shego didn't have time to protest as her suit's vest was quickly undone. Kim's hands wanted more; they were greedy as she traveled over Shego's cloth covered body. The redhead pulled away from the silky lips she loved so much only to go in for one of Shego's most sensitive areas.

"Kimmie," Shego gasped, grasping onto Kim's shoulders in order to keep her knees from giving out. She wasn't sure what her love was doing to her at the moment, but she knew it felt good.

The little redhead had a solution for this and quickly lifted Shego enough to where the older woman's legs were rapped securely around her waist. Normally when Kim was in charge things were slow and the need was much less.

Before she could even register what was happening cool air blew over her chest, as Kim backed her against the wall. She shivered lightly though the cold wasn't the cause, Kim's fingers traveled lightly down her sides. The shorter woman was pleased when Shego awarded her with a groan of pleasure.

Kim indulged herself with the taste and smell of Shego's skin. She let herself get lost in the small pants and groans of sexual frustration the older woman treated her with. Her lips trailed down Shego's neck again memorizing a path she'd taken many times before.

Kim grinned as she got to Shego's bra covered breasts, knowing just how much Shego would love for her to touch them. her smile darkened and she paid no attention to the hard ridged peaks that stood straight out at attention through the cloth begging her to pay them some consideration. Shego groaned again when Kim's fingers found the buttons on her slacks. The devilish redhead more than willingly unzipped them.

The scent that was there before became stronger, driving Kim fanatical with yearning, but still she held back. She hadn't yet had her fill and she'd be damned if this ended any time before she was satisfied.

"Please," Shego begged lightly, her need to touch Kim growing by the second. "Take it off."

Kim was quick to comply with this request. Without dropping Shego she managed to swiftly abandon her blouse.

"Goddess yes," Shego sighed finally able to bring Kim closer to her.

Kim only allowed this contact for so long. She knew what giving Shego any lead way to taking over could cost her. She refused to budge from her dominate position. She had the raven haired woman just where she wanted her.

Pulling back Kim pinned her arms above her head. Shego couldn't resist finding her partners lips again, she needed something more than Kim was giving her.

"Don't move them," Kim told her as she broke their kiss.

Shego did something resembling a nod of understanding and that was good enough for Kim. Shego's back arched so Kim could easily remove her bra. Like their shirts, it was quickly thrown to the floor.

She again considered Shego's breasts, her nipples now seemingly harder than before. Selfishly she took one of the attractive peaks in her mouth. Kim refused to give Shego what she wanted. Using only her lips and her tongue she teased the slightly older woman. Smelling as her arousal grew, she couldn't get lost to temptation just yet.

"Kimmie!" Shego growled. She hated when Kim toyed with her.

"Silence," Kim told her, completely stopping what she was doing, the lust driven woman backed away from the wall her grip on Shego was firm as she kneeled and placed Shego on the bed.

Kim shed Shego of any remaining clothes and returned to her eagerly awaiting breasts.

This time she gave in to Shego's desires as she sucked eagerly on one and kneaded the other as it waited for it's turn. Several minutes passed before Kim switched sides and nearly jumped from excitement.

Shego shook roughly against her as she continued to apply her ministrations on her sensitive peaks.

"Pumpkin," Shego groaned as she rode through her small orgasm.

Shego hissed as Kim's second warning for quiet came painfully. The redhead bit down on the responsive bud eliciting the response she wanted. Shego's time for name calling would come.

Shego's hands ran through Kim's hair as the woman worked on her. She wasn't exactly sure what she should do with the limbs. Kim pushed Shego backwards as she remained on her knees. The raven haired woman was lost on what to do with her hands as Kim's lips left a wet trail as she continued downward.

Kim couldn't help herself as she brushed her fingers through the damp curls that covered Shego's womanhood. They were indeed doing as they were created to do, they captured her lovers sweet scent. The redhead kissed around Shego's sensitive area as she again acquainted herself with the inside of Shego's thighs. The skin underneath her lips was damp with perspiration, as much as she loved where she was, there were better spots to attend to.

Shego knew where this was going, and she groaned and she folded her legs around Kim.

"Alright," The redhead said kissing her well toned calves.

She moved into Shego wetness, sucking the raven haired woman's outer lips before delving deeper. Slowly her tongue slipped over Shego's sensitive bud that brought forth the response she wanted, a long moan erupted from Shego's lips. The one Kim had been waiting for. Shego's hands again found Kim's hair as she kept the younger woman where she felt she needed her.

"Goddess," She mumbled quietly as Kim's teeth grazed over her clit. She arched her back slightly and Kim took the chance to bring her own hands back into play. Slowly she entered two digits waiting for the next long moan to come before she began a slow rhythm.

The older woman's thrusts came in tune with Kim's. The redhead moved her mouth away watching as her lover impaled herself on her fingers. She curled them slightly stroking the spot Shego loved the most.

Kim listened to Shego's breathing and the light utterance of words she couldn't quiet understand. Shego whimpered when Kim's fingers disappeared, but she quickly moaned again as the other woman's tongue took the place pushing in though her folds Kim could feel Shego's insides contracting as orgasm threatened to come.

Kim pulled back and debated on whether or not she should allow the raven haired woman to have this one. She didn't have much to time to think. Shego's whine was enough to convince her to go further. She covered the woman's sensitive pearl with her lips sucking it hard as Shego came relentlessly.

Kim rode the plight out with her, very pleased with her work.

--

If you don't review for anything else just let me know how to lemon was.


	49. Twelve Months Ago

Man I can't believe this chapters the "end" of DF. It's been a year since I began this story; it feels like I started just yesterday.

_Chapter Forty Nine: Sibling Rivalry._

Shego groaned and turned over in her bed for what seemed like the fiftieth time that night.

Kanna and Hunter were up to something. The two had been waking up and crying what felt like ever two hours.

"I'll get them," She heard Kim mumble.

The raven haired woman got out of bed anyway she wasn't gong to let Kim handle both of them on her own.

"Do you think they're sick?" Shego asked as she went to pick up Hunter. She held the crying infant out at arms distance to get a good look at him.

"Maybe," Kim said worriedly. "I hope not. Hunters way to young to have his first cold already."

"I'll call Doctor Zephyrus in a few hours." Shego said. "Maybe she can take a look at them."

Shego trailed behind Kim as they brought the babies into their room.

"If their quiet the rest of the night," Kim complained. "They just wanted to sleep with us."

"They can't do this every night Kimmie," Shego said. "It puts a damper on our cuddling time."

"You call what we do cuddling?" Kim giggled.

"Oh yeah," Shego said sarcastic especially when you pull our toy box out."

"Uh huh," Kim said. "Pervert."

Kim laid Kanna down next to Hunter and both parents again settled in.

The youngest little redhead didn't like this arrangement. He knew the little girl lying next to him didn't like him very much, and he wasn't going to tolerate lying next to her if that's how she felt.

The little boy began to whine as Shego finally started nodding off again.

"Oh come on Xero," Shego said picking him up and laying him on her chest. "Please sleep."

Content that he was now away from any impending danger he rested quietly. Only one problem reminded. Kanna didn't too much care to their sleeping arrangement. She didn't want that little squatter making his home on her land. So she did what any logical thinking infant would do in this situation.

She cried.

"Luci," Kim nearly cried. "What?"

Kanna continued to cry only stopping once to catch her breath and let out one huge wail. The squinted when the lights turned on, they were bright to bright and only caused her to cry louder.

"I say we put the down stairs and lock them in the panty until morning," Shego said in all honesty.

"Put my child down," Kim said back Kanna away from Shego. "and stay away from my daughter."

"Your children huh?" Shego said.

"Yes little Ms. Pantry." Kim huffed how about I shove you in the pantry. "Maybe we could get breakfast in the morning if that's where you slept from no on."

"Hey now," Shego defended. They noticed them talking got the children to be quiet. "Why are you always trying to kick me out of the bed?"

"Because you normally deserve it." Kim told her.

"That's right so vote poor little Shego off the island." She mocked Kim.

"That's right," Kim agreed ignoring the tone in which Shego used. "As long as she leaves my children on the island also."

"Well what If I decide to hop on a cargo ship and go the main land," She argued.

"Would you still want your kids on the island?"

"As long as they aren't with you," She said teasingly. "You'd probably stick them in the head."

"That's right!" Shego said. "Right next to the toilet."

"See," Kim keep a protective hold on Kanna.

The two children eventually feel asleep on the two's useless argument.

Shego grinned. "That's messed up,"

"What?" Kim asked.

"I got kicked off my own island." She laughed.

"Yeah but you always win in the end," Kim reminded her.

"That's right," Shego grinned. "You may be the Princess but I'm the Queen in the bitch!"

"Shego!" Kim said. "Please don't wake them back up."

"I was just saying," Shego said impishly.

"I forgot how weird you were with lack of sleep," Kim told her.

"You know what I've noticed," Shego asked rhetorically. "Throughout this 'Journey' the goddess has had you mature and me?"

Shego laughed. "I revert."

"That's true," Kim smiled. "I guess she favors me."

"Whatever," Shego said laying Hunter down and she settled in again for bed. Kim lay down also, keeping Kanna cuddled in close to her.

"Oh yeah," Shego muttered. "They're spoiled."

"Wasn't that your intentions?" Kim whispered.

"Not this young,"

"Nothing we can do now," Kim shrugged "their use to it."

"We could lock them in the panty," Shego giggled.

"Go to bed," Kim smiled "You sound like you're on drugs."

---

Hunter woke up early the next morning he wasn't exactly sure. He knew one thing was for sure, he was hungry.

He debated being a good boy and staying quiet until Kim woke up, but he didn't know long from now that would be.

His cries began as whimpers low and steady. Just trying to get someone to realize he was awake, but his cries caught the attention of the wrong person. Much to his dismay the little girl proceeded to stare at him as if she was plotting someway to get rid of him.

She probably was he told himself.

"You're loud." Kanna finally said to him.

Hunter looked around he wasn't exactly sure if the girl was talking to him.

"Yes you," Kanna said as if reading his mind.

The little boy wasn't positive how to respond, talking wasn't exactly his strong point yet. He only stayed awake long enough to feed, get in a little cuddle time, and a diaper change.

"But you aren't loud enough," She told him. "Let a pro show you how it's done."

Hunter cringed as Kanna's loud wail pierced easily through their parent's sleep.

Shego was the first to grab the wailing child.

"We're up." Kim said. "No need to tag team."

Kanna quieted; happy she'd been able to show her little amateur of a brother how to really catch their parents' attention. Sometimes waking the two women up was much more difficult than people would have suspected.

Hunter scoffed something he'd picked up the older infant. She thought she was so cool, he'd show her.

Hunter wailed away just as his sister had taught him, but instead of going just as high as the little girl he yelled louder.

Kanna scoffed.

"You don't have nothing on me," Kanna said. The little girl put on her cutest smile and laughed a little for Shego.

"Yay," Shego said. "I'm doing something right."

"Then apply it to him," Kim groaned.

"He's probably hungry and that's your jurisdiction." Shego said getting up.

Kim signed staring at the wailing child.

"You know what Luci," Shego said snuggling the little girl. "It's bath time!"

Kanna giggled Shego took her into the bathroom.

"Oh that's so not fair," Kim huffed, she was glad when Hunter stopped crying longer enough to feed. She had to admit their little ones seemed to have some pretty impressive lungs.

---

Shego turned over and cuddled into Kim as the redhead slept. The four family members were spread around the den taking naps.

It wasn't long before Shego heard one of their children talking. She dismissed it until she heard what could be considered an answer.

"Kimmie," Shego whispered continuing to listen to the two children's baby talk.

"What?" Kim asked groggily.

"Are they talking to each other?" Shego asked.

"Go back to sleep," Kim deadpanned.

"Listen," Shego said.

It now sounded as if the two were arguing; obviously Hunter had figured out how to use his voice for more than crying.

"I wouldn't put it passed them," Kim said eventually. The two children had been talking for several minutes before going silent.

"That's so weird."

"Well they are our children." Kim answered.

It wasn't long before the two infants were at each other again, but this time it sparked Kim's curiosity enough to get up and look.

Sure enough the minute she looked in their direction the noise stopped and eyes snapped closed.

"Little sneaks,"

---

"You almost got us busted," Kanna blamed him.

"No I didn't."

"Trespasser," She hissed.

"Lucifer," He called back.

The two children did something resembling a scowl. Hunter feared they'd never get along.

--

See yay next chapter.


	50. Happy Endings are for suckers!

Alright Readers here is the end. I wanted to thank you for staying with me from start to kind of finish. I really appreciate it. Hopefully if there are enough requests you'll come back and join me for the sequel Mayhem Manor. There's a poll for it in my profile. Please go vote if you have time.

Kigoers rule!

_Chapter: Fifty: Happy Endings are for suckers._

Kanna stood there looking across the room at her brother who glared back at her. This was war.

Not just any kind of war, this was severe sibling rivalry.

Their prize? Hunter's eyes turned to slits as he looked back at her.

Being their godmother's favorite.

Kanna scoffed and climbed out of her crib. She was clever for nine months and letting Hunter win was not an option.

"Face it," Hunter told her in baby talk. "You'll never win."

Kanna again scoffed. She had a one up on Hunter. Not only could she do tricks she was learning to speak too.

"At least I'm potty trained." She retorted.

"I'm getting there," He told her blushing lightly.

"I hope you get the hiccups," She said. Crawling toward the baby gate that kept them from getting out.

Hunter pulled himself up on the bars of his crib he couldn't walk on his own like Kanna could yet.

"You're cheating," He told her.

"No Xero," Kanna disagreed. "Like Nai I'm using all of my skills to get what I want."

"Well you know what?" Hunter asked. "My !337 skills are superior to yours."

"You wouldn't," Kanna glared.

"Oh yes dear Luci," He said. "I would."

The two again engaged in a staring contest.

Several seconds passed before Kanna came up with an acceptable retort.

"She'll only think you're a cry baby anyway," Kanna told him. "So go ahead."

Hunter pouted. He hated when she had a point. His older sister always had a point and he hated it. He couldn't wait until he was nine months old so he could give her a run for her mouth.

"I'm cuter than you," He countered.

"Aside from height we look exactly alike," She quipped. "Try again."

He puffed his cheeks out and seethed quietly with anger. He'd get her, he swore. She was going down!

Kanna grinned evilly she managed to shut him down.

"I do believe that's a new record," Kanna said.

"Do you always have to rub it in?" He asked.

"Yes," She told him. "You're the intruder."

"Intruder?" Hunter said quizzically. She always used this word to describe him but never told him what it meant.

"Yes, Intruder." She sighed. "An alien, squatter, freeloader, trespasser?"

"I get it already," He exclaimed. She was really ticking him off today.

Much more than he was use to.

"Awe what's the matter?" She teased. "Did I hit a sore spot?"

"Cut it out Luci!" Hunter yelled.

"Oh yeah," Kanna laughed. "They don't call you Xero for nothing."

Hunter fumed.

"You've got nothing for brains." She laughed as she climbed over the baby gate.

"I'm not named after Lucifer," Hunter came back.

"I pride myself on it," She retorted. "I really hope I'm fulfilling my duty to my namesake."

Hunter decided to stay quiet. His sister was in a rare mood for mischief and he wanted no part of it. Obviously she planned on going off without him. This was probably for the best, when ever she left him she ended up in time out by the end of the afternoon.

A few minutes passed and Kanna came back with what appeared to be something good.

"Where's god mommy?"

"She's asleep," Kanna said. Tossing Hunter a bottle of juice.

"I knew there was a good side to having an evil sister," Hunter said happily.

---

"Where'd that bottle go?" Betty wondered as she looked around the kitchen. She thought maybe she'd left it sitting out.

The brunette scrunched her features, she had been sure she put it in the refrigerator. The confused look turned unto a one of knowledge.

"Luci!" Betty called up the stairs.

Hunter and Kanna looked at each other as Betty came into the room; there she spotted Hunter passing the bottle back to Kanna as if they were sharing it.

This in truth they were but Betty didn't know that.

"Sleep huh," Hunter said to Kanna. The little girl scoffed.

"She was," Kanna said.

Hunter gave Betty the cutest look he could come up with.

"Don't even try it little one," Betty warned. "You're both in time out."

Kanna glared at Hunter.

"You should have hid it underneath your blanket." she said.

"Right blame it on me," He retorted.

"Xero for brains." Kanna muttered.

"And none of that," Betty told them. "No communicating."

Kanna pouted, their god mommy could be so hard on them.

---

"How were they?" Kim asked. She was a little worried about leaving Betty alone with them now that Kanna could walk. The little girl was sneaky, and the two weren't sure who she was getting it from.

"She's taking after you," Betty said to Kim. "She snuck down here for juice."

"Oh great," Shego said taking off her shoes and entering the house. "Not only do we need a lock on the liquor cabinet but we have to lock up the sweets to?"

"Looks to be that way," Betty said. "I've got to go home."

"Oh the little woman called?" Kim teased.

"No," Betty grinned. "I want to get there and go to bed before she gets in."

"You know you're way too young to be tired of extracurricular." Shego said.

"Oh I'm not tired of them," Betty said. "I just need to rest so I don't fall asleep right afterward."

"Oh you've got a pillow talker too?" Kim asked enthusiastically. She couldn't move fast enough to avoid the hit over the head she received.

"Oh you've got more than a pillow talker over there," Betty said. "She'll go on for hours if you let her."

"Get out!" Shego exclaimed pointing at the door.

The light blush that came over her cheek showed her evident embarrassment.

"Avoid it when she's drunk," Betty said and got the door slammed in her face.

"Bitch," Shego muttered.

"That's Ms. Bitch!" Betty teased and made a fun for her car.

"Luci!" Kim called, jogging up the stairs. "Xero."

Shego sighed shaking her head. She walked up the stairs like a person with home training.

"You know the stairs aren't going to stretch if you walk up them." Shego reminded her.

"Yeah, I know."

The two parents entered the nursery to find their naughty children sleeping.

"I wonder what Hunter's going to be,' Kim said thoughtfully scrunching up her features at the thought.

"What do you mean?" Shego asked.

"Well Luci's the escape artist," Kim said. "What'll that leave Hunter as?"

"That's simple; He'll take after you and be…" Shego grinned holding in a laugh. "The tattle-tale."

"Shut up!" Kim groaned.

"Snitch," Shego poked.

"Sleep on the couch," Kim muttered.

"Like her I will," Shego told her as the redhead stormed by and shut the door. It was the smaller ones way of saying "oh yes you will."

"I'm sleeping in the guest room!" She taunted.

"Sure you are," Kim called back. The older woman heard keys jingling on the other side of the door and banged her head against the nearest wall. They'd gone through and locked all of the doors to keep Kanna out of them just incase she escaped.

"You know the floor is good too," Shego sighed. How she got herself into these situations she still couldn't figure it out.

Shego trudged back down the stairs and made her a small pallet on the floor in the den. It wasn't long after she fell asleep that Kanna joined her.

"See you love Nai," Shego smiled tiredly.

Kanna cooed and settled in for the night.

---

Kim stretched out doing something she knew for sure would annoy Shego enough to have to woman get up and make breakfast.

She stopped mid sniff as she nose caught a whiff of something she was sure to enjoy. The redhead quickly hopped out of the bed and nearly ran into the bathroom to take a shower.

The redhead quickly turned on the water and jumped in.

"Awe crap," Kim whined forgetting to take off her socks. Quickly she washed and got out of the shower she wrapped herself in a towel and brushed her teeth. She looked in the drawers and quickly pulled out something easy to wear.

The redhead pulled on a black and white baseball T-shirt and black cargo pants. She pinned her hair up and ran down the stairs, tripping on the last four and falling.

"Ouch!" Kim moaned, but got up quickly and headed to the dining room.

"Morning Pumpkin," The people at the table coursed.

Kim held her damaged hand and wondered what in the world their doctors where doing at the house with their child.

"Morning," Kim said with an awkward grin.

"We made a house call," Kayden explained.

"In exchange for breakfast," Zachariah finished.

Taylor nodded.

"Your children aren't sick," Zach said, eating the rest of her pancakes.

"And your partner's mental stability isn't in any more or less jeopardy than last week." Taylor said.

"What'd you do to your hand?" Zach as noticing how she was holding it.

"I feel down the stairs," Kim responded truthfully.

"See contrary to popular belief sometime's I'm right," Shego said from behind her. "Breakfast princess?"

"Is it poisoned?" Kim asked before sitting down next to Kanna. The little girl was wide awake and very interested in what was going on around the table.

"That comes extra," Shego responded. "For just a few sarcastic comments more you could be knocking on deaths door."

Kim eyed the plate Shego sat in front of her. Kim was the only one, besides Shego, who had French toast. She wondered if she was being punished as she looked down at her food. It wasn't cut like it unusually was and Shego hadn't brought her any syrup.

"Why are you staring at it like that?" Kayden inquired, and then the small girl took a peek at Kim's plate and also ended up staring at it like the redhead.

The two doctors looked at each other and then toward Kim's plate wondering what was wrong with it.

"What are you morons doing?" Shego asked as she entered the dining room to find everyone staring at Kim's plate.

"Looking at Kimmie's plate," Kayden answered.

"What's wrong with it?" She asked, also coming to look at the food. "Pumpkin?"

Kim turned and gave her the puppy dog pout.

"What?" Shego growled.

Kayden was the first to figure it out.

"Why isn't it cut?" She asked.

"I doubt it's that Kay," Taylor laughed. "Kim is old enough to cut her own food."

"But…" Kayden quieted.

"I'm sorry!" Kim exclaimed attaching herself to the older woman. "I won't vote you off the island anymore."

"That's right," Shego said.

The doctors sat confused as Kim climbed back into her chair and Shego cut Kim's French toast for her.

"Or not," Taylor mumbled returning to her own food.

"You know I knew you two were pathetic when it came to each other but this?" Zach said.

"Hey!" Kim countered. "Shego spoils me."

"And everyone else in this house it seems," Dr. Zephyrus teased.

"Don't even," Shego began. "You're in my territory now; I could make sure you never see daylight again."

Kayden nodded vigorously, remembering back when she came to stay with them for the weekend.

"Can we fly your jet again?" The little girl asked completely forgetting her parents didn't know about the jet ride.

"Absolutely not," Kim answered.

"You've got a jet?" The lanky doctor asked just as excited as the four year old next to her.

Shego nodded as she chewed her food.

"She's a beauty too," Shego answered after she swallowed.

"And my child's been in it?" Taylor asked.

"Uh," Shego began. "Once upon a time."

"Uh huh," the dark skinned woman stared back at her patient.

"Wait," Kim said. "What do we call you?"

"Excuse me?" Taylor asked not understanding the question.

"Tasich or Zephyrus," Kim clarified.

"Tasich," The older woman laughed. "There are enough Dr. Zephyrus' running around here as it is."

---

"You'll have to be quiet," Shego said.

"If Pumpkin even gets an inkling we're down here she'll come down on a war path." Shego said.

"Yeah," Zachariah said. "I could see myself getting lost in this place."

"Only because you're a moron," Kayden joked.

"That's enough out of you," Zachariah said. "I'll sell you to the dumpling maker down the way."

"Your mother used that line on you too?" Shego asked.

"All the time," The lanky woman laughed. "She even did it at one point sold all three of us."

"You're joking,"

Zachariah shook her head. "Until my father called the cops."

"No wonder you turned out the way you did," Shego teased turning on the lights to the hanger.

"Do you really think I'm that slow?" Kim asked from her seat onto of one of the wings.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Shego asked. The raven haired women quickly moved out of the way and on the defensive as Kim went on the attack.

"Does that count as domestic violence?" Kayden asked Zach.

"I'm not sure," she said watching to two martial artists duel.

The two females cringed as Shego flew into the wall of the hanger. Blood dripping form her busted lip.

"Oh your ass is grass," Shego growled. Going in for the attack.

She knew better than to rush Kim but she had no other choice as the little redhead turned around and ran for the exit.

---

"Any more juice?" Hunter asked.

"Probably but I can't pour any." Kanna sighed they were stuck in the nursery while their irascible parents attempted to beat each other up while doing unneeded construction work on the house.

"I put five on Nai," Hunter said.

"Ten says it goes to mommy," Kanna bet.

"You're on," Hunter said. There was no way he was passing up the chance to get a few of Kanna's animal cookies.

---

I wonder who won.

I suppose we'll never know. Take the time to vote in the poll on my profile.


End file.
